Dueña de su corazón
by Bala-2006
Summary: La guerra entre los demonios y los humanos por la supervivencia se ha desatado. Inuyasha Taisho, escogido rey entre reyes, tiene que dejar de lado todos sus prejuicios y creer en las visiones de una famosa profetisa para ganar la batalla. Pronto, el cauce de la guerra empieza a cambiar gracias a la profetisa y, con él, también el corazón del rey.
1. Prólogo

**Al final, me he decidido por empezar esta semana el siguiente fanfic. No obstante, antes del prólogo, quiero aprovechar la ocasión para agradecer a todas las lectoras que, anteriormente, me han avisado de que se estaba plagiando un fanfic mío. No he podido contestarles personalmente en ocasiones porque no estaban registradas o eran reviews, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida y que me gustaría que continuaran comentándomelo si dieran por casualidad con más casos. Muchas gracias.**

 **Por otra parte, respecto a este fanfic, publicaré o intentaré al menos publicar todos los domingos, como siempre. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 _Oscuridad. La oscuridad lo inundaba todo. Se sentía abrazada por esa oscuridad que lentamente la iba arrastrando, absorbiendo hasta lo más profundo, hasta el epicentro. Su cuerpo no respondía a su mandato. Permanecía quieta, laxa y voluble. Tenía los ojos cerrados y nada en el mundo la hubiera convencido de abrirlos. Sabía que ya no estaba en su cama durmiendo. Había sido transportada en sueños a una de sus terroríficas visiones y tenía la vana esperanza de que, si permanecía con los ojos cerrados, nada malo sucedería._

 _De repente, empezó a hacer frío, mucho frío. Recuperó el control de sus brazos y se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos para darse calor. Nada de eso funcionaba. Escuchó un grito lejano. Varias voces empezaron a acosarla, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, persiguiéndola, tocándola e instándola a abrir los ojos. Sabía que si obedecía a esa voz tan convincente solo vería horror. Sus visiones siempre le mostraban cosas realmente malas. Es por eso que se resistió cuanto pudo, pero eso no fue suficiente. Tal y como había dicho antes, la voz era realmente convincente._

 _Abrió los ojos. Todo seguía oscuro, pero, el que ella hubiera abierto los ojos, activó algún resorte que hizo que su cuerpo se moviera y fuera arrastrado a increíble velocidad a través de la penumbra hacia una luz. Ante ella se alzó la terrible escena. El cielo era rojo como la sangre y no había ni sol, ni luna. Bajó la mirada para contemplar un campo de batalla en que el habían perecido muchos soldados. Un hombre enorme de cabello plateado luchaba con una armadura dorada que lanzaba suaves destellos. Ese hombre que parecía ser el líder de uno de los dos bandos captó toda su atención. Parecía un ángel vengador._

 _Un ruido parecido al de una estampida le hizo girar la cabeza y miró con horror las bestias negras de ojos rojos con un cuerpo deforme que corrían hacia el campo de batalla. Las bestias no tocaron a los demonios, fueron directas hacia los hombres de armaduras doradas: los humanos. La capa roja del líder de cabello plateado se agitó con el viento y lo vio luchar con desesperación, empuñando una fabulosa espada de tamaño descomunal. Entonces, cayó un rayo del cielo en mitad del campo de batalla y apareció un demonio, un terrible demonio. Jamás había visto algo semejante. Tembló de miedo ante su sola visión y le quedó muy claro que iba a por el hombre que iluminaba el campo._

 _Lucharon. El hombre del cabello plateado lo hacía realmente bien, pero sus estocadas no mataban al demonio, ya que siempre se regeneraba. Con el tiempo, empezaba a cansarse y los otros demonios, esbirros del grande, también le atacaban. Sus soldados morían a su alrededor y con ellos iba cayendo la esperanza. Él miró con horror a otro soldado suyo morir y, poco después, fue atravesado por el brazo del gran demonio._

— _¡No!_

 _La visión empezó a desvanecerse. Vio al hombre escupir sangre y caer de rodillas antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad._

Despertó más cansada que cuando se había acostado. Como sus padres solían preocuparse muchísimo por sus visiones, había aprendido a controlarse para no preocuparles. Ya nunca les contaba nada sobre ese mundo oscuro que se alzaba ante ella en la mayor parte de las noches. Con tan solo siete años, había visto más horror del que cualquier niña debiera contemplar. Sabía que se avecinaba una gran guerra. Una guerra por la supervivencia de la humanidad.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, su madre entraba en la casa con un cubo de madera en el que llevaba la leche recién ordeñada de la vaca. Le sonrió con cariño al verla y se dirigió hacia el fuego para cocer la leche. Ella se sentó en la mesa y comió algo de fruta y de bizcocho casero de su madre mientras esperaba la leche. Pudo ver desde la ventana de la casa a su padre cortando leña sin camisa. Era verano y hacía mucho calor.

En el pueblo, las mujeres decían que su padre era el hombre más atractivo de toda la región y que su madre era realmente afortunada. Su madre siempre sonreía cuando le llegaban los rumores y aseguraba que en verdad era así de afortunada. Vivían los tres felices en su casita de campo, viviendo de su pequeño huerto y de los animales que criaban. No eran ricos y no tenían comodidades, pero eran felices y eso era mucho más de lo que podían afirmar algunos. Lamentablemente, a veces se oscurecía su vida.

Las mujeres que se acercaban por el camino hacia la casa eran su maldición y su castigo. Nada más verlas, su padre empuñó el hacha y se dirigió hacia ellas con claros signos de violencia contenida. En más de una ocasión las había echado de su casa de muy malas maneras. Su madre, al ver a las mujeres a través de la ventana, le puso delante la taza con leche caliente y salió tras su marido, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Eso no evitaría que ella supiera lo que esas mujeres buscaban. Una vez más regresaban a por ella y seguirían haciéndolo durante años y años.

Vestían largas túnicas negras de tejidos lujosos y se cubrían el cabello con un velo. Siempre vestían igual y siempre le producían escalofríos. Dijeron algo; su padre empuñó automáticamente el hacha con intenciones asesinas. Su mujer lo agarró e intentó convencerlo de que no era el camino. Ella siempre lograba calmarlo. Dejó su taza de lado y se acercó a la puerta que entre abrió para poder escucharlos.

— Sabéis lo importante que es ella. ¡No podéis seguir haciendo esto!

— ¡Es nuestra hija! — afirmó su padre con salvajismo — ¡No os la llevaréis!

— Sus visiones nos salvarán, ¿no podéis entenderlo? — insistió la mujer más mayor — No podéis seguir ocultando a una profetisa. Tenéis suerte de que seamos nosotras las únicas en haber venido hasta ahora.

Notó que su madre temblaba al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Qué queréis decir? — preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— Pronto, más seres sentirán su poder y vendrán en su busca. Ellos no serán tan amables como nosotras.

— Su lugar está aquí, — su padre dio un pisotón en el suelo de tierra con determinación — con su familia.

— Te equivocas. Su lugar está en el templo con las demás. Su poder es demasiado fantástico y demasiado peligroso. Apenas quedan profetisas en el mundo y ninguna tiene un poder como el suyo. ¡Es única!

Su padre volvió a sacudir la cabeza en una clara negativa.

— Debéis entender que no le deseamos ningún mal. — intervino otra más joven — Su don la destruirá si no aprende a controlarlo y es muy arriesgado permitir que otros seres la alcancen. ¿Sois consciente de lo que serían capaces de hacer con esa niña?

— Hace mucho que no tiene visiones. — en eso su padre se equivocaba — Tal vez se haya curado…

— El don de la profecía no tiene cura y te aseguro que estás equivocado. — contestó la mayor — Si creéis que no tiene visiones, es porque ella no os lo ha contado.

¿Por qué era ella tan especial para esas mujeres? Sabía que sus visiones no eran muy comunes entre el resto de personas, pero no lograba entender que ella fuera tan diferente. Quitando ese pequeño detalle, era igual que cualquier otro ser humano, ¿no?

— Si os la lleváis… — musitó su madre — no volveremos a verla…

— Es un precio muy pequeño a cambio de la salvación de la humanidad.

Su padre perdió el control en ese mismo instante. Ni Sonomi pudo impedir que alzara el hacha y asestara el primer golpe. Las mujeres se apartaron espantadas y lo miraron con horror. Ella misma se sintió horrorizada. No iba a consentir que su padre matara a nadie por su causa. Ya iba siendo hora de enfrentarse a su inminente destino.

— ¡Papá, no!

Se detuvo antes de asestar otro golpe y se volvió hacia ella horrorizado y avergonzado por sus propios actos ante la mirada de su hija.

— Kagome…

— Iré con ellas.

A continuación, sus padres le suplicaron de rodillas que no hiciera algo semejante. Repitieron una y otra vez que solo era una niña y que no sabía en absoluto dónde se estaba metiendo. La abrazaron, la besaron y le explicaron que si se iba, jamás podrían volver a estar juntos. Ella ya lo sabía, entendía los riesgos y la pérdida, pero también sabía que, si no se marchaba, alguien terminaría haciendo daño a sus padres para llegar hasta ella. Iba siendo hora de alejarse. Su partida los mantendría seguros.

— Kagome, por favor… — insistió su madre.

— Es mi deber, mamá.

Y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a cuestionar esa muestra de madurez en una niña de siete años. No necesitó hacer equipaje, pues las mujeres prometieron que en el templo tendría todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Lo único realmente difícil fue quitarle de encima las manos de su madre. Unas manos cálidas que la sujetaban con desesperación.

— Nunca te olvidaré, mamá. — se desasió de su agarre — Te lo prometo.

Alzó la vista hacia su padre, quien se estaba mostrando furioso por su decisión de "abandonarlos".

— Papá…

— Vete.

Su padre se mostró impasible, no le dio ni un beso, ni un abrazo de despedida y ella se marchó cogida de la mano de la mujer más mayor con la cabeza gacha y los ojos rojos por las dolorosas lágrimas. Su padre la debía estar odiando por marcharse después de todo lo que se esforzó en protegerla. No lograba entender que ella lo estaba haciendo por su seguridad. Además, esas mujeres aseguraban que ella podía hacer algo para equilibrar la balanza en la guerra por la supervivencia de la humanidad. Si así era, quería colaborar.

La mujer más joven, la que todavía no había hablado ni una sola vez, la alzó para subirla a la grupa de un precioso corcel. Era el cuarto animal. Generalmente, acudían a su casa con tres corceles para ellas. Ese día llevaron cuatro y en su mente supo que sabían el resultado. Sabían que ella las acompañaría. Sujetó las riendas que le dieron y alzó la vista hacia su casa. Su madre seguía de rodillas en mitad del camino con las manos cubriendo su rostro lloroso. Y su padre… su padre… su padre lloraba sin apartar la vista de ella. ¡Dios, no estaba enfadado!

— ¿Qué has visto?

Se volvió hacia la mujer más joven al escucharla, sin entender.

— ¿Qué viste en tu visión de esta noche? — aclaró al notar su desconcierto.

¿Cómo pudieron saberlo? Ella no se lo dijo a nadie. Miró una última vez a sus padres y se volvió hacia ellas con mirada sombría.

— Muerte.


	2. En busca del templo de Jade

**Capítulo 1: En busca del templo de Jade**

La guerra entre los demonios y los humanos estalló hacía tres años. Era una guerra predecible, que se veía venir por todos los humanos y los demonios, pero una guerra que hubieran querido evitar a cualquier precio. Las bajas humanas en esos últimos tres años ascendían a millones. Los demonios eran más resistentes, más fuertes, más rápidos y, lo que es peor, mucho más difíciles de matar. Lo que a un humano podía matarlo, a un demonio podía no hacerle ni un rasguño.

La raza humana se había unido. No había quedado más remedio que olvidar las rencillas entre los diferentes reinos que luchaban por anexionar los territorios del otro para la lucha definitiva: la lucha por la supervivencia del ser humano. Para ello, se formó un gran consejo de reyes en el que hicieron un pacto de sangre por el cual juraban ayudarse mutuamente, ofrecer todo el grueso de sus ejércitos, siempre que no dejaran desprotegidos sus reinos, y la lealtad entre ellos. Como se necesitaba alguna clase de mecanismo de control, un rey escogido por votación sería el máximo diligente durante la guerra. A él tendrían que rendir cuentas los traidores y él encabezaría la batalla.

Eran cinco reyes los que ocuparon ese lugar desde que se instauró ese orden. Los cuatro primeros murieron en el primer año de la guerra. El primero murió en su primera batalla, devorado. El segundo salió huyendo cuando vio el frente de demonios al que tenía que enfrentarse; fue ejecutado por traición. El tercero fue asesinado por sus propios hombres mientras dormía. El cuarto murió a manos de otro rey cuando tuvo la osadía de ponerle las manos encima a su esposa. El quinto había conseguido sobrevivir a dos años de guerra, batiendo con creces el record, y su nombre era aclamado por las masas allá a donde fuera.

Inuyasha Taisho, rey legítimo de Gales, ya era leyenda. Todos lo habían considerado demasiado joven para ser rey, ya que su padre murió prematuramente. Durante los primeros meses de guerra, otros reyes lo consideraban demasiado joven e inmaduro para gobernar. Tras la muerte del cuarto diligente, en el consejo para votar al nuevo, ya había demostrado su valía. Su gran fuerza y destreza en la batalla había impresionado a los soldados de todos los ejércitos. Sus buenas dotes de mando y la disciplina a la que estaba sometido impresionó a varios reyes. No obstante, fue su coraje lo que lo alzó como máximo diligente del consejo de reyes. Desde entonces, el ejército demoníaco empezó a retroceder.

Desgraciadamente, en los últimos tiempos, se habían observado signos de mando y organización en el ejército demoníaco. Normalmente, atacaban de forma desordenada, sin seguir ningún patrón, ni asociarse entre demonios. Últimamente, estaban prestando auténtica batalla con tácticas que estaban consiguiendo menguar varios ejércitos poco preparados. Ni un gran estratega como Inuyasha Taisho había podido enfrentarse a ello y habían tenido que retroceder para reagruparse. Su estrategia debía cambiar y rápido si querían sobrevivir. Los demonios crecían rápido, pero los niños humanos no. Iban a recibir una nueva guarnición de soldados en un mes, pero no sabían si tenían tanto tiempo. Eso por no hablar de que esos soldados serían demasiado jóvenes y poco entrenados. No estaban curtidos en la batalla.

— Podríamos volver a intentar llegar a un acuerdo.

— El último emisario que enviamos hace un año volvió en un saco. Creo recordar que no dejaron más que los huesos.

— Ellos también han estado en problemas, puede que…

— ¡No seas necio!

Inuyasha escuchó en silencio a los otros reyes discutir sobre cuál debiera ser su siguiente paso en la batalla. Había convocado al consejo de urgencia porque el rumbo que empezaba a tomar la guerra era alarmante para la raza humana. Si su frente caía, nada les impediría destruir ciudades enteras. Los extinguirían.

Había hecho cuanto había podido, pero no era suficiente. Tenían que encontrar la forma de quebrantar el recién organizado y bien estructurado frente demoníaco. El problema era que no sabía si disponía del tiempo suficiente para encontrar una brecha. Apenas eran cien mil hombres allí y no pensaba dejar las ciudades sin ninguna protección. Había demonios voladores a los que no podían enfrentarse. Los arqueros intentaban detenerlos y, a veces, lo conseguían; otras no. Cuando no lo conseguían, siempre le llegaba alguna misiva con la noticia de que había sido masacrada una ciudad.

— ¿Quién está detrás de los demonios?

Así que por fin se daban cuenta de que había una figura detrás del ejército demoníaco que los estaba controlando. Pensó que nunca lo deducirían. Había llegado el momento de intervenir.

— Naraku.

Los otros reyes dejaron de discutir y se volvieron hacia él.

— Es un demonio muy poderoso. Él no es como los demás…

En absoluto era como los demás. Su maldito cuerpo se regeneraba, lo vio después de cortarlo por la mitad. Creía haberlo matado y con ello destruido la nueva amenaza, pero se equivocó por completo. Vio su carne unirse y regenerarse por completo hasta que no quedó señales de una sola herida. Y podía ser peor. Por cada demonio que él matada, Naraku asesinaba a diez soldados suyos. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a él?

— Puede controlar a los demás. No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero él es quien manda ahora y todos le obedecen.

Los demonios no tenían líderes. Para ellos, la ley del más fuerte era la única que existía. No se doblegaban ante nadie y se enfrentaban a enemigos que, evidentemente, no podían combatir solo por instinto. El hecho de que obedecieran a uno solo, era, cuanto menos, preocupante.

— Entonces, si él no estuviera…

Asintió con la cabeza antes de que terminara. Solo tenían que deshacerse de él, pero ¿cómo? Naraku se le antojaba invencible. ¿Cómo se vencía a un demonio que se regeneraba de esa forma? Podría hacerlo picadillo y volvería a ser el mismo en cuestión de segundos. Se estaba rompiendo la cabeza con ese dilema, pero no lograba dar con la solución. ¿Qué habría hecho su padre?

— Está todo muy claro. — dijo otro — Hay que matarlo.

Todos dieron su apoyo, incluso él mismo, pero ellos no conocían toda la historia. Narró lo sucedido en su único combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra él y vio cómo, uno a uno, iban palideciendo todos los miembros del consejo de reyes. Algunos incluso se aferraron al borde de la mesa como si fueran presa de un mareo repentino.

— ¿Cómo podemos matarlo?

Eso era lo que tenía que averiguar y lo que más necesitaba era tiempo. Pensaba resolver ese maldito rompecabezas costara lo que costase. Fue en el momento en que tomó esa determinación cuando su amigo y consejero, Miroku, entró en la tienda. Se irguió sobresaltado al verlo y sus compañeros le lanzaron una mirada reprobatoria. A menos que hubiera sucedido algo grave, él no tendría por qué estar allí adentro. Estaban en mitad un consejo de guerra privado entre monarcas.

— Miroku… — empezó a decir.

— He estado escuchando a escondidas, espero que no les importe.

Teóricamente, debiera decapitarlo por esa confesión.

— Creo que tengo la solución a sus problemas.

Miroku parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que volvió a tomar asiento y se cruzó de brazos interesado en sus palabras. Quería escucharlo y pensar en lo que decía. Después, cuando todos los reyes se hubieran marchado, le daría una auténtica paliza por no haber abierto la boca antes de que convocara al consejo. Lo había visto con jaquecas, intentando buscar la forma de derrotar a Naraku, y no hizo ni una sola sugerencia.

— Supongo que todos ustedes sabrán de la existencia de las profetisas.

— ¡Paparruchas! — gritó uno.

— ¡Mentirosas! — gritó otro.

— ¡Estafadoras!

Y así siguieron uno tras otro, expresando su desagrado hacia ese gremio. Él mismo se mostraba bastante escéptico sobre la autenticidad de las profecías de una profetisa. Había muchas mentirosas por las calles que cobraban el sustento de una familia a cambio de sucias mentiras.

— Ahora que se han desahogado todos, ¿conocen el templo de Jade?

Se iniciaron los murmullos en la tienda. Él no conocía el templo de Jade, no le sonaba en absoluto ese templo y esperó pacientemente a que alguien tuviera la bondad de explicarse. Fue Miroku quien decidió que, a pesar de haberlo reconocido, era necesaria una explicación.

— El templo de Jade es el templo de las profetisas. Allí viven las mejores profetisas del mundo. Mujeres capaces de predecir el futuro que han dado muestra a lo largo de la historia de su poder.

¿Y qué relevancia tenía eso para ellos? Una profetisa podría perfectamente decirles que no había ninguna esperanza y ya está.

— Hay una profetisa muy famosa en ese templo. Una profetisa que predijo esta guerra diez años atrás.

— Eso te lo podría haber dicho cualquiera. — lo interrumpió — ¿A qué viene esto, Miroku?

— No eres creyente, es normal que no lo entiendas. Dicen que esa mujer ve el futuro con tanta nitidez como si estuviera viviéndolo en ese instante. Puede reproducir frases, señalar lugares exactos, dar nombres…

— Podría ser una fama infundada.

Se rio con los demás miembros del consejo de su propia burla. ¿Miroku se había vuelto loco? No pensaba dejar en manos de una estafadora la batalla por la supervivencia de la raza humana. Miroku le lanzó una mirada gélida. Por primera vez, su mejor amigo estaba serio. ¿En verdad creía en esas cosas?

— Miroku…

— ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué a tu corte? — le espetó — Esa profetisa me dijo que tú serías rey de todos los reyes. Por eso te busqué. Necesitarías mi ayuda y mi consejo. Sabía que algún día tendría que llevarte hasta ella.

Miroku podría estar inventándose eso último, pero ¿por qué iba a mentirle su mejor amigo sobre algo tan importante? Se estaban jugando más que un pedazo de tierra.

— También me dijo más cosas. — dio un paso adelante — Me habló de esta misma reunión… Dijo que cuando las nubes cubrieran la luna, seríamos atacados por demonios de fuego.

Se levantó de su lugar y salió de la tienda sin tomarse ni un solo segundo para reflexionar. Unas nubes comenzaban a cubrir la luna tal y como Miroku baticinó, pero eso no significaba nada. Sintió la presencia de los otros reyes a su espalda y esperó deseoso de que Miroku se estuviera equivocando. Cuando la luna se cubrió por completo, nada sucedió. Esperó durante unos tensos segundos por si acaso, sin obtener ningún resultado diferente a la quietud nocturna. Miroku les había estado tomando el pelo. ¿Cómo podía bromear con algo tan serio? ¡Demonios, estaban en guerra!

Los otros reyes, tan poco sorprendidos de que no hubiera sucedido nada como él, le abrieron camino para que él mismo se ocupara de disciplinar a su siervo. Otro rey lo hubiera mandado decapitar, pero era su amigo y quedaría como un débil si no hacía nada. Levantó la vista hacia su amigo y lo vio tan serio como segundos antes de contar aquella mentira. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que hizo? ¿Acaso creía que tenía inmunidad absoluta porque ellos dos fueran amigos?

De un rápido movimiento, rompió la distancia entre los dos y agarró su túnica. Alzó el puño cerrado dispuesto a golpearlo. Le enfureció ver que seguía igual de tranquilo y de serio. Odiaba que lo mirara de esa forma. Le hacía sentir que se estaba equivocando.

— ¡Fuego!

Esas palabras lo detuvieron antes de romperle la nariz a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Demonios de fuego!

Soltó a Miroku y salió corriendo de la tienda. Desenvainó la espada mientras corría por entre los hombres y dio instrucciones rápidas a los que ya estaban preparados para la batalla. Saltó la barricada que construyeron y cortó por la mitad al primer demonio. Otro intentó golpearlo con un brazo ardiendo, pero lo esquivó, rodando por el suelo, y de rodillas lo cortó por la mitad. Estaban intentando quemar sus barricadas y todo su maldito campamento. No esperaba un ataque como ese.

Una hora después, regresó a la tienda, al consejo de reyes, limpiándose el hollín de la cara con su propia capa color escarlata. Miroku tenía razón. ¿Cómo demonios pudo saberlo? No dudaba de su lealtad, mas temía que otros lo hicieran. Predecir un ataque demoníaco era mucho más de lo que ellos podían desear. Si esa profetisa podía hacerlo, estarían salvados. O, por lo menos, podrían darle la vuelta a esa maldita guerra que estaban perdiendo día tras día. A lo mejor también sabía cómo matar a Naraku o podía averiguarlo para él.

Entró en la tienda y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se dirigió hacia su lugar privilegiado y tomó asiento. Con un gesto, indicó a los otros reyes que hicieran lo mismo y se volvió hacia el lugar en el que Miroku permanecía de pies. Todavía tenía la túnica fruncida por su agarre y sabía que, más tarde, le exigiría una disculpa.

— Háblame de esa profetisa.

* * *

Una semana después, se encontraban de expedición, en busca del templo de Jade. Miroku les señaló la localización exacta del templo y se ofreció a acompañarlos, ya que conocía a algunas de las sacerdotisas que residían en él. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel no era el lugar más adecuado para un hombre con el lívido de Miroku. No descartaba que incluso le hubieran prohibido la entrada.

— ¿Y cuándo visitaste a esa profetisa? — le preguntó desde su montura.

Miroku levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y meditó. Su mejor amigo odiaba las monturas, les tenía auténtico pánico y prefería ir siempre caminando. A veces, se bajaba del caballo para estirar las piernas y caminar junto a él, pero prefería su fiel montura. Además, un rey debía ir a caballo, encabezando su ejército. Aunque solo los acompañaba una veintena de hombres, no necesitaba más. En el frente de batalla eran mucho más necesarios los soldados que proporcionando escolta a su rey.

Odiaba haber tenido que marcharse. No le gustaba en absoluto tener que dejar el campamento en un momento tan crítico. Su intención era enviar a Miroku, puesto que él conocía el lugar y a la profetisa en cuestión, pero nada era tan sencillo. Aunque su amigo iría sin problemas, añadió que lo más probable sería que regresara con las manos vacías. No le permitirían sacarla del templo a no ser que acudiera el mismo Inuyasha en persona a llevársela. Decía que debía mostrarle su respeto acudiendo él mismo en para que supiera cuán importante la consideraba.

— Fue hace unos cinco años. Ella apenas tenía catorce años cuando la vi… — recordó — Era toda una belleza para su edad.

Un comentario muy esperable en Miroku. Tenía buen ojo para las mujeres hermosas y no se paraba dos veces a mirar a una que consideraba fea.

— ¿No es demasiado joven para ser profetisa?

— ¿Tú no eres demasiado joven para ser rey de reyes?

Eso era verdad. Subió al trono con tan solo veintitrés años, cuando su padre falleció repentinamente en el desfiladero. Él seguía convencido de que se trató de un asesinato en toda regla, mas ya tenían demasiados problemas como para seguir insistiendo con aquello. Tenían cosas mucho más importantes que tratar en ese momento. Todos creyeron que fallaría. Era demasiado joven, inmaduro, sin nada de experiencia, testarudo. Tal vez tuvieran razón, pero supo rodearse de gente de confianza que lo ayudó con sus sabios consejos. En ese día, a sus treinta años de edad, era rey de reyes, y, aunque no le gustaba fardar, si consiguió ese cargo fue por alguna razón.

— No importa la edad si eres profetisa. — le explicó Miroku — Todas desarrollan sus facultades de niñas. Muchas pierden su poder en la adolescencia al no ser instruidas o mueren al no poder controlarlo.

Eso sonaba realmente mal.

— ¿Y qué sabes de nuestra profetisa?

Cuanto más supiera de ella, mejor. Quería estar preparado para su primer encuentro; le gustaba conocer a la gente que lo rodeaba.

— Sé que su poder es casi legendario. Las otras la tratan como a una reina y ninguna se atreve a cuestionar sus visiones. La consideran única.

Desde luego, si cinco años atrás predijo el ataque de los demonios de fuego y que él sería rey de reyes, tenía que ser muy diestra en lo suyo. ¿Cuánto habría llegado a ver? ¿Qué sabría de su futuro? ¿Estaba él preparado para oírlo todo?

— Ha vivido en el templo de Jade desde niña, donde ha sido bien educada. Su educación y su belleza perfectamente pueden competir con su don.

Miroku estaba describiendo a la mujer perfecta. Seguro que al llegar se encontraba con que sus palabras eran exageradas. Querrían ensalzarla para que no dudara de su credibilidad. Fuera como fuese, se la iba a llevar con él. Si en verdad podía demostrar ser tan buena como afirmaba su amigo, se uniría a él y recibiría exactamente el mismo trato que en su templo. Una profetisa contenta siempre era mejor que una enfadada. Muchas mujeres hacían cosas terribles por venganza.

— Dime una cosa, ¿cómo fuiste a parar a ese templo? — le lanzó una mirada de sospecha — ¿No estarías buscando mujeres?

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? — se quejó con las mejillas sonrojadas — Solo quería visitar su biblioteca. En ese templo se encuentra la biblioteca con pergaminos más antiguos del mundo. Es una maravilla. Conseguí permiso para leer algunos y fue como viajar al pasado. Los antiguos eran muy sabios.

Él también lo creía. A veces se planteaba que hubiera sido mejor que los antiguos siguieran mandando en la tierra. Ellos, al menos, consiguieron contener a los demonios y pudieron proteger a la humanidad. Desde que el último murió, los reyes humanos habían ido descuidando la tierra y enemistándose de tal forma que los territorios antes unida se encontraban divididos en estados enemistados por el poder. Los demonios se habían aprovechado de esa división y, tras siglos de espera, eran más numerosos que nunca.

Él era descendiente de los antiguos. Su padre era biznieto de uno de los últimos que poblaron la tierra. Tener su sangre corriendo por sus venas, aunque se hubiera mezclado con el tiempo, era todo un honor. Ojalá esa sangre le diera la sabiduría y la fuerza para terminar con esa guerra de una vez. Tenía mucho coraje, pero eso no era suficiente para ganar en el campo de batalla. Muchos de sus soldados eran hombres de gran valor y eso no evitó que murieran en el campo de batalla. Hacía falta mucho más y, si la profetisa podía dárselo, la recibiría con los brazos abiertos en su campamento.

De repente, notó que algo iba mal. Hacía rato que se habían dejado de escuchar los pájaros y había muchas moscas por la zona. Las suficientes como para plantearse que hubiera un cadáver no muy lejos. No había ningún movimiento en el bosque. Las ramas se movían suavemente por el viento y la brisa le agitaba el cabello. Todo estaba en demasiada calma. Estaban en un bosque, no en una pradera. Esa calma no era normal. Allí tendrían que oírse animales.

Levantó el puño cerrado y detuvo la marcha. Automáticamente, todos sus hombres desenvainaron las espadas y se pusieron en guardia. Los había entrenado personalmente para que así fuera. Si alguien pretendía cogerlo por sorpresa, no conocía bien a Inuyasha Taisho. Nunca había caído en una emboscada y ese no sería el primer día. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba acechándolos, lo mataría antes de que le tocara un solo pelo.

— No bajéis la guardia.

Y, con esa orden, continuaron la travesía. Envainaron las espadas y simularon que creían que ya había pasado el peligro. Ahora bien, ningún soldado apartó la mano de la empuñadura de su espada y todos estaban muy atentos de la vegetación que los rodeaba.

— Miroku, no te separes de mí.

— Sé defenderme solito. — señaló su bastón.

El problema era que él no sabía si su bastón sería suficiente. Escuchó un ruido, algo que se movía en la vegetación. Sin dejar de avanzar, volvió la vista hacia su derecha y vio que las ramas se agitaban por impulso de un cuerpo y no del viento. No apartó la vista de allí. Solo era un atacante, estaba solo. Volvió a agarrar la empuñadura de su espada y esperó pacientemente. Pasaron unos minutos en los que continuó sin atacarlos, pero él sabía bien que solo esperaba que bajaran la guardia.

Así cabalgó durante horas. Se acercaba el crepúsculo cuando salieron del bosque. El camino que se alzaba ante ellos era de tierra arenosa. Parecía cavado por el hombre, muy mal cavado debido al desnivel y perfecto para una emboscada. Una piedra pequeña cayó hacia su derecha; el enemigo era torpe, había delatado su plan. Sacó la espada de la vaina antes de que le cayera encima. Lo golpeó con la empuñadura y lo tiró al suelo sin darle la menor oportunidad de agarrarse a su montura. Sus hombres sacaron sus espadas y estaban en el suelo rodeándolo antes de que pudiera levantarse. Era un demonio. ¿Por qué había demonios allí? Ni siquiera era un demonio con alas y ellos trazaron una maldita línea en el mapa que les impedía pasar. Algo estaban haciendo mal.

Eso sí, aquel era un demonio estúpido. No sabía hablar como otros muchos, cosa que lo arrastraba a lo más bajo de la escala. Además, estaba excesivamente delgado, se le marcaban los huesos. Tenía pinta de estar pasando mucha hambre. Desde luego, para cometer la estupidez de querer echarse encima de él, debía estar a punto de morir de hambre. Alzó la espada y lo decapitó de un solo y certero tajo. Siempre tenía bien afilada su espada.

Segundos después, el sonido de unas flechas cortando el viento llegó a sus oídos y se vieron rodeados por todo un círculo. Aparecieron de la nada figuras enfundadas en túnicas negras que cubrían su rostro. ¡Cobardes! — pensó — No saben con quién se están enfrentando.

— ¡Lamentaréis haber atacado a vuestro rey!

Los arcos se les cayeron de las manos al escucharlo. Algunas figuras de negro susurraron entre ellas y unas cuantas se acercaron. La que parecía mandar, se descubrió la cabeza. Miró con perplejidad a la mujer.

— ¿El rey Inuyasha? — preguntó.

Las otras figuras también descubrían rostros femeninos. Todas eran mujeres. ¿Qué hombre de honor se enfrentaría a unas mujeres?

— El mismo.

La mujer dudó. Hacía bien en dudar. Si en verdad no conocía el rostro de su rey, fiarse de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino afirmando serlo, no era de lo más inteligente. Había escuchado de hombres que se aprovechaban de la ignorancia de los pueblerinos haciendo uso de su nombre. Incluso decapitó a algunos en persona.

— ¡Oh, bella Sango!

Sin duda, se conocían. Al escucharlo, la mujer dio un paso atrás y puso cara de pocos amigos. Segundos después, volvió a alzar el arco para apuntar directamente hacia Miroku, en su entrepierna.

— Si me pones una mano encima, te castro.

Varios de sus soldados, conocedores de las mañas de Miroku, se rieron.

— Siempre tan severa… — musitó — Debéis creerlo. ¡Os traigo al rey! — lo señaló — Sé que lleváis mucho tiempo esperándolo en el templo.

Esa vez sí que los creyeron. De repente, todas las mujeres se mostraron terriblemente arrepentidas de su comportamiento para con el rey e hicieron elegantes reverencias que los dejaron con la boca abierta. Ni la mujer más noble había demostrado antes tan buena educación y tanto arte para presentarse ante un rey. Y eso por no mencionar que todo eso lo consiguieron con esos atuendos tan poco favorecedores.

— Ruego que nos disculpéis, alteza. — dijo aquella que Miroku había llamado Sango — Somos la guardia del templo de Jade. Nosotras nos ocupamos de que los intrusos no molesten a las sacerdotisas.

— Estáis disculpada. — concedió — ¿No tenéis hombres que os protejan? Esta labor es muy peligrosa para ser realizada por mujeres.

— El templo está lleno de mujeres. No consideramos correcto que sea protegido por hombres de cuyas intenciones no podemos terminar de fiarnos.

Sí, podía comprenderlo. Aun así, no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que esas mujeres estuvieran solas enfrentándose a los peligros. Supuso que no serían sacerdotisas ninguna de ellas. Las sacerdotisas estarían sometidas a otra clase de entrenamientos y entregadas a la oración.

— ¿Por qué hay demonios aquí? — lo señaló con un ademán de cabeza.

— Siempre los ha habido.

Eso era imposible.

— No puede ser… — envainó la espada y ordenó a su caballos que pasara por encima de las flechas de una gran zancada — No hemos dejado pasar a…

— Disculpad que os interrumpa, mi señor. — una vez más lo impresionó con lo bien que conocía el protocolo — Los demonios siempre han encontrado formas realmente imaginativas para entrar en nuestro valle.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó — ¿Qué buscan?

— Exactamente lo mismo que usted, mi señor.

¡Sobre su cadáver! No pudo evitar volverse hacia su amigo, quien sonreía de forma burlona para echarle en cara una vez más que no le hubiera creído. ¿Tan importante era esa profetisa? ¿Qué podía hacer ella para cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos? De cualquier forma, pensaba descubrirlo. Si él no se terminaba beneficiando del "maravilloso" poder de esa mujer, se aseguraría de que los demonios tampoco.

— Si me lo permitís, mi señor, me gustaría escoltaros hasta el templo.

Aceptó su oferta y siguieron en una lenta cabalgata a las mujeres. La verdad sea dicha, aquel valle era precioso. Parecía un paisaje idílico, perfecto para ser poblado por mujeres. Algunos de sus soldados, quienes no podían apartar los ojos de las bellas mujeres armadas, debían creer que estaban en mitad de un sueño o en el paraíso. Desde que empezó la guerra, ese era el único respiro que se habían tomado y no estaba mal para darles fuerzas para luchar. Lamentaría que algo tan hermoso fuera destruido.

— ¿No me consideráis una amenaza? Yo también quiero a vuestra profetisa.

Sango volvió la cabeza desde abajo para mirarlo y sonrió.

— Creéis que sois vos quien va a llevársela, pero es ella quien os posee desde mucho antes de que empezara esta guerra.

Se le paró el corazón al escucharla. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Cómo iba ella a poder poseerlo cuando ni siquiera se habían visto nunca? Sin embargo, sus palabras le hacían cosquillas en el pecho como si hubiera una verdad en ellas que en el fondo conociera.

— Sabíamos que vendríais en primavera. Ella lleva más de diez años esperándoos.

Continuará…


	3. La hermosa profetisa

**Aclaración de dudas: edad de los personajes. Efectivamente, tal y como se comenta en un review, Kagome tendría sobre unos 19, quizás, 20 años e Inuyasha sobre los 30. En otros casos, la diferencia de edad la he marcado, básicamente, porque, como es evidente, me van maduritos. En este caso, como está inspirado más o menos en la Edad Media y, por esa poca, la diferencia de edad era así de marcada, me he basado más en eso que en otra cosa para decidir las edades de ambos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La hermosa profetisa**

El templo de Jade era una auténtica maravilla. Dudaba muy seriamente que hubiera en el mundo un lugar más esplendoroso que aquel. El valle era hermoso y estaba perfectamente cuidado, pero el templo lo dejaba sin aliento. Tal y como había imaginado anteriormente, un lugar así solo podría mantenerse así de bello si era cuidado por mujeres. ¡Cuánta belleza! Era exquisito.

El templo parecía albergar hasta dos pisos y, tal vez, buhardillas separadas en diferentes zonas. Más que alto era largo, muy largo. Las molduras color azul celeste estaban exquisitamente trabajadas y formaban vellos dibujos florales decorativos en torno a las columnas, las bóvedas y a modo de cenefa. Había cinco bóvedas. La más llamativa era la central, que al mismo tiempo era la más grande. La vio brillar como si se tratara de un diamante desde la lejanía; solo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se percató de que era de cristal. Las columnas salomónicas de tamaño colosal bordeaban la entrada principal y se situaban también en cada esquina del templo. No había puerta. Solo una nívea cortina cubría la entrada.

Bajó de su corcel el primero e hizo señales a sus soldados para que lo imitaran. Las mujeres que los acompañaban, a excepción de Sango, se marcharon con sus caballos para proporcionarles agua y comida. Tenía prisa por volver a partir, pero sus caballos necesitaban un buen descanso. Lo más inteligente sería retrasar la partida hasta el día siguiente. Si los acogían en su templo para descansar en condiciones, se lo agradecería. Si no era posible, dormirían a la intemperie. No pensaba imponer su cargo en un templo repleto de mujeres.

Vio a Sango inclinarse en una reverencia menos marcada que la que se le haría a un rey. Al seguir la dirección de su reverencia, vio una figura femenina observándolos desde el otro lado de la cortina. Sabiendo que estaba en territorio no conquistado por los hombres y que se presentaba para pedir un favor, él mismo hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto que sus hombres imitaron.

— Un rey no debería inclinarse.

La voz de la mujer era profunda; quizás, demasiado grave para pertenecer a una mujer. Escuchó cómo se movía el tejido de la cortina a continuación. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con la que esperaba que fuera la suma sacerdotisa de ese templo. Vestía con una túnica negra que la cubría desde los tobillos hasta el cuello y solo se podían atisbar sus formas allí donde más marcadas eran. Sus pies cubiertos por sandalias eran tan blancos como la piel de su rostro y tenía el cabello recogido en un tocado con una corona sencilla. Calculó que sería una mujer de unos cincuenta años o poco más.

— Incluso un rey debe inclinarse ante una maravilla como esta.

La suma sacerdotisa parecía diferir.

— No un rey de reyes.

Acto seguido realizó una reverencia tan perfecta como la de Sango en la entrada del valle.

— Es todo un honor tenerlo en nuestro hogar, alteza.

— El honor es mío.

Entonces, la suma sacerdotisa pareció fijarse en Miroku.

— Un placer volver a verla, suma sacerdotisa.

La suma sacerdotisa asintió con la cabeza de forma distante y retraída. Esa reacción no le gustó. Se volvió hacia Miroku, el cual arrugaba la nariz con extrañeza, desconcertado. Más allá, vio a Sango demostrar por un instante el mismo desconcierto. Juraría que la suma sacerdotisa había reaccionado como si no lo conociera. ¡Eso era imposible! Miroku estuvo allí. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado puntilloso. La guerra lo había vuelto demasiado desconfiado.

Respiró hondo y reordenó sus pensamientos. Había ido allí en mitad de una guerra por un único motivo. Eso era lo único que debía preocuparlo.

— No quisiera ser descortés, pero me gustaría…

— Yo misma os guiaré hasta ella, mi señor. — hizo un ademán para indicarle que podía pasar — Sin embargo, me gustaría ofreceros a vos y a vuestros hombres un refrigerio antes de tan esperado momento. No tienen buen aspecto tras tan largo viaje. Seguro que os gustaría daros un baño también.

La verdad fuera dicha, le encantaría. Estaba harto de comer tortilla de avena y de beber agua sucia. Eso por no hablar de que llevaba por lo menos tres días sin darse un baño en condiciones. La suma sacerdotisa tenía toda la razón del mundo. No podía presentarse en esas condiciones ante la profetisa. Él era un rey y, como tal, su aspecto debía denotar su rango. No quería dar una mala impresión, ni ver como la profetisa arrugaba la nariz por su mal olor.

Indicó a sus hombres que lo siguieran y subieron los escalones de mármol hasta la entrada. Antes incluso de que la suma sacerdotisa apartara la cortina, les llegó el delicioso aroma floral del interior del templo. Fue el primero en adentrarse en el edificio y tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al contemplar semejante belleza. El interior del edificio no tenía nada que envidiar del exterior. Menudas molduras y las columnas eran más impresionantes que las exteriores. Todo parecía de mármol y estaba tan bien cuidado que parecía recién construido. El suelo brillaba tanto que se podía ver reflejado en él.

Siguieron a la sacerdotisa a través de un largo pasillo mientras contemplaban fascinados las elegantes esculturas. Estaban tan bien talladas que parecía que en cualquier momento fueran a empezar a moverse. Eran todas esculturas de mujeres que leían, bailaban, cantaban, oraban o simplemente posaban desnudas. ¿Serían sacerdotisas? Cada escultura era mucho más concisa que la anterior, más perfecta. Ya le gustaría en su palacio tener a un escultor como aquel que talló esas maravillas. Sus hombres las miraban fascinados y tampoco era para menos. Llevaban más de un año sin ver mujeres. Él no consentía que se llevaran rameras a sus campamentos, no aprobaba que se comprara el cuerpo de una mujer.

Llegaron a otra puerta cubierta por cortinas que fueron apartadas desde dentro. Sus hombres gruñeron al mismo tiempo dando su aprobación. No sabía si estaban más satisfechos de ver la suculenta comida preparada para ellos, la cerveza fría o las hermosas mujeres cubiertas con túnicas negras diáfanas que mostraban mucho más de lo que ocultaban.

— Espero que sea de vuestro gusto, mi señor.

Del suyo y del de sus hombres. Antes de que se lanzaran al festín, se volvió hacia ellos y les lanzó una advertencia.

— Recordad que son sacerdotisas. — movió su dedo acusatorio sobre todos ellos — Si alguno les pone una mano encima, se las verá conmigo.

Por muy ansiosos que estuvieran, ninguno de sus hombres se atrevería a desobedecer sus órdenes. Asintieron con la cabeza y les dio permiso para entrar. No pudo dar su aprobación a la escena que se alzó ante sus ojos. Las mujeres empujaban a sus hombres a los divanes, les quitaban las armaduras, les daban de comer y de beber y masajeaban sus músculos doloridos.

— ¿No tenéis hambre, mi señor? — la preguntó la suma sacerdotisa.

Sí, tenía muchísima hambre. Entró en la sala y rechazó toda invitación de las sacerdotisas para servirse él mismo su propia comida y tomarla de sus propias manos. Le parecía vergonzoso que sus hombres estuvieran permitiendo que los alimentaran, pero, después de haberles prohibido tocarlas, no podía negarles el placer de recibir sus atenciones.

Tomó una jarra de cerveza y se llenó una copa que era de oro. ¿Tenían copas de oro? En palacio solo tenían un par de esas que eran de uso exclusivo para el rey y la reina. El resto eran de plata o de bronce. Ese lugar era demasiado tentador para cualquier hombre. Un valle precioso y perfectamente cuidado que podía autoabastecerse, un templo digno de un dios, grandes tesoros que ni siquiera ocultaban y hermosas mujeres que gustaban de atender a los hombres. Si nadie lo había conquistado era porque no sabían de la existencia de ese lugar. Ese pequeño grupo de mujeres defensoras no sería suficiente contra ningún ejército.

— ¿No disfrutáis, mi señor?

La suma sacerdotisa estaba otra vez a su lado. Le gustaría decirle que ese lugar era el paraíso y que estaba encantado, pero mentiría en eso último. No le encantaba ser servido por una mujer que ni siquiera tenía ni voz, ni voto. Si él no fuera el rey, ¿les atenderían de esa forma? Lo que es más, si en verdad tuvieran la elección de servirlo o no, ¿qué harían?

— La comida es deliciosa y también la cerveza. — esas no eran mentiras — Agradezco su hospitalidad.

— Todo es poco para alguien tan importante como usted, mi señor.

¿Dejaría que sus sacerdotisas puras e intocables se acostaran con él para satisfacerlo? Esa era la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza. Jamás abusaría de esas mujeres aunque él también se tratase de un hombre con necesidades. Lo que lo molestaba era que la suma sacerdotisa se las ofreciera tan fácilmente.

Las uvas tenían muy buen aspecto. Cogió un racimo que colocó en su plato y se llevó una a la boca. Estaba deliciosa. Dulce y jugosa. Tomó otra y la lanzó en el aire para luego recogerla con su boca. Cuando bajó la vista, vio una sombra al frente que cerraba una cortina y se ocultaba de su mirada. Sabía que él la había visto y se ocultaba. No había comportamiento más sospechoso que ese. ¿Debiera desconfiar? ¿Estaban bajando demasiado la guardia?

Rodeó la mesa de los aperitivos y se acercó a las columnas que enmarcaban el patio. El rectángulo daba a tres grandes salones. Todos ellos estaban cubiertos por tan solo unas cortinas que apenas ocultaban nada, pero que convertían a las personas en sombras. La persona al otro lado, seguía observándolo desde el interior, podía ver su figura. Apartó la cortina con una mano y se encontró con el jardín más bello que jamás había contemplado. Hierba verde y recortada, flores exóticas de todos los colores que formaban hermosos dibujos y una fuente justo en el centro que le daba un toque de la realeza. ¡Qué maravilla de lugar!

Notó entonces que la otra sombra se apartaba de la cortina y se alejaba. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que averiguar quién lo estaba espiando. Sin embargo, una mano femenina tomó su brazo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso adelante.

— ¿No os divertís, mi señor?

— Hay alguien allí. — lo señaló con la cabeza.

— Os lo habréis imaginado, mi señor. — tuvo la osadía de decirle la suma sacerdotisa — Los demás salones están vacíos.

Sabía que le estaba mintiendo y, aun así, desistió. A juzgar por el tamaño de la otra silueta, debía ser una mujer. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse realmente.

— Me gustaría tomar un baño. — cambió de tema — Quiero conocer cuanto antes a esa profetisa.

La suma sacerdotisa aceptó de mala gana; a él le recorrió la espalda un mal presentimiento. Algo raro sucedía en ese lugar. Se despidió de sus hombres sin recibir mucha atención por su parte y encontró a Miroku disfrutando de las delicias del Edén antes de salir de la sala. Agarró la empuñadura de su espada y decidió que no se separaría de ella ni un solo momento. Podía dejar a sus hombres, pues sabía que estaban bien entrenados.

La siguió por los pasillos del templo y se concentró en recordar el camino que habían tomado por si tenía que recorrerlo solo o por si intentaban engañarlo. Cuando dobló la esquina por última vez, llegaron a otra puerta cubierta por cortinas. Siguió a la suma sacerdotisa a través de ella y se quedó sin respiración. Aquellos baños eran incluso mejores que los de su palacio. Había una pequeña zona con armarios para dejar la ropa y, después, se alzaban tres piscinas a lo largo del recinto. Una de agua fría, una de agua templada y una de agua caliente.

— Cuando os quitéis la armadura y la ropa, vendrán a recogerlo, mi señor.

— ¿Por qué? — apretó la empuñadura de la espada.

— Porque hay que lavarlo, mi señor. — contestó sorprendida por su tono amenazante — ¿No creeréis que nosotras os robaríamos?

No, pero temía una puñalada por la espalda. Aceptó su respuesta con un ademán y esperó a que ella saliera. Después, se acercó a la entrada, apartó la cortina y la vio desaparecer en la esquina. Segundos después, dos mujeres se pararon frente a los baños a la espera para recoger su ropa. No tenía vía de escape.

Solo soltó su espada mientras se desvestía. Después de haberlo dejado todo en un cesto de mimbre, se dirigió hacia las piscinas. En lugar de meterse, atravesó todo el recinto y se quedó desnudo junto a una columna, contemplando el bello paisaje. Allí no había cortinas cubriendo las ventanas. Se encontraba en lo que parecía el alto de una cascada. Estaba en la parte más alejada del templo. Allí, se respiraba aire limpio y no parecía que se encontraran en mitad de una guerra. Por un momento, solo por un momento, imaginó que no estaba en guerra, que era libre para continuar con su vida y para escoger… Eso le hizo volver a la realidad de una sacudida. Él jamás sería libre para escoger nada. Se debía a su pueblo.

Dejó la espada junto a la piscina de agua fría y se lanzó en una potente zambullida. Nadó una vez de lado a lado antes de percatarse de la presencia de las otras mujeres en el baño, recogiendo su ropa. Debían de haberlo escuchado zambullirse. El siguiente largo lo hizo buceando, ignorándolas. Cuando volvió hacia el lugar desde el que se lanzó, notó una presencia allí. Querían llevarse su espada. Aceleró el ritmo y se impulsó sacando medio cuerpo del agua para agarrar la espada. La mujer gritó asustada y cayó sentada en el suelo con cara de horror.

— ¿Qué querías hacer con mi espada?

Su tono fue duro a propósito. La joven se atragantó con sus propias palabras sin ser capaz de emitir ni un solo sonido. Parecía aterrada.

— No te haré daño. — añadió y repitió la pregunta — ¿Qué querías hacer con mi espada?

— Y-yo… yo solo… La suma sacerdotisa ordenó que la recogiéramos para limpiarla y afilarla…

— Ya está limpia y afilada. — aseguró.

— Pe-Pero…

— ¿No has escuchado al rey? — habló por fin la otra sacerdotisa desde la otra punta del baño — Discúlpela, alteza. Es una novicia.

No era ninguna novicia y le ocultaba algo. Se confirmó en ese instante hasta qué punto hizo bien en guardar la espada cerca de él. Esa suma sacerdotisa no era de fiar y lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a tomarle el pelo a él. Aun así, permitió que se marcharan para no levantar más sospechas. Si conservaba su espada, la suma sacerdotisa podía pensar que tenía las costumbres de un soldado. Si insistía a las novicias en que le ocultaban algo, ya no parecería tan inocente. Quería que se equivocaran ellas solas.

Cuando se encontró solo de nuevo, se trasladó a la piscina de agua templada e hizo unos cuantos largos antes de ir a la de agua caliente para asearse. Se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo con uno de los muchos jabones que le dejaron, el que le pareció que tenía un olor menos femenino, y se quedó un rato en el agua, disfrutando de la paz. Sabía que esa paz finalizaría en cuanto volviera a salir de ese baño. Algo no marchaba bien en ese lugar. Lo peor era que se verían salpicados hicieran lo que hiciesen.

Le dejaron unos pantalones de seda blancos y una túnica de manga larga granate. Se mostró escéptico al verlo, pero, después de probárselo, descubrió que le sentaba bastante bien y era un tejido que transpiraba muy bien. Ajustó la espada en la cintura con un cinturón dorado, al alcance de su mano si era necesario. Al salir, se encontró frente a frente con la suma sacerdotisa. ¿Cuándo lo dejaría en paz esa mujer?

— He sido informada de que se ha negado a entregar su espada, mi señor.

— No lo encuentro necesario.

Y, para recalcar su desacuerdo, tomó la empuñadura con una mano, demostrando que no pensaba soltarla.

— No debe ponerse a la defensiva, mi señor. — intentó apaciguarlo — Le recuerdo que estamos en un templo. Aquí adentro, las armas…

— Sus defensoras llevan armas.

— Y, como habrá podido comprobar, Sango entregó las suyas en la entrada.

— Yo soy un rey.

— Nadie tiene la cabeza más alta que nuestro Dios, mi señor.

Empezaba a cansarlo con sus excusas.

— Yo soy rey de reyes, ¿quién está más cerca que yo de su pedestal? — decidió volver la religión en su contra — ¿Debo recordarle que soy rey por la gracia de Dios?

No se atrevió a volver a cuestionarlo, pero notó que lo miraba con desagrado por su agilidad a la hora de devolver las piedras a su tejado.

— Me gustaría ver a la profetisa, inmediatamente.

— ¿No deseáis descansar primero? — preguntó — Tenemos un dormitorio preparado para vos.

— Primero la profetisa.

La suma sacerdotisa obedeció su orden a regañadientes y lo llevó por el mismo camino que habían tomado hacia los baños, pero, en la última esquina, lo guio por otro pasillo. Recorrieron un par de pasillos y se detuvieron frente a la única habitación con puerta que había visto en todo el templo. Una puerta colosal del suelo al techo que estaba llena de cerrojos y cerraduras. ¿La tenían encerrada?

— ¿Está ahí encerrada? — asintió con la cabeza — ¿Por qué?

— Por seguridad.

Recordó en ese instante el demonio al que había abatido en la entrada del bosque y a las mujeres soldado que protegían el templo. Le habían contado que muchos demonios intentaban llegar hasta la profetisa. Podía comprender las medidas de seguridad, pero aquello… La estaban encerrando en un templo que parecía abierto para todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podían hacerle aquello a alguien que consideraban tan importante?

La mujer sacó una llave colgada de una cadena que se ocultaba dentro de su túnica, alrededor de su cuello, y la metió en la cerradura. A medida que la iba girando, uno a uno se fueron abriendo los cerrojos que recorrían la puerta de arriba abajo. Jamás en toda su vida había visto un sistema de cerraduras como aquel. Si le robaban esa llave a la suma sacerdotisa, cualquiera podría entrar y llevarse aquello que guardaba con tanto ahínco. Eso sí, si la llave estaba a buen recaudo, esa puerta era inamovible. Ni siquiera el ariete de acero de su ejército la echaría abajo.

La suma sacerdotisa empujó la puerta hacia delante, la cual se abrió con un fuerte gemido que denotaba lo poco que se abría esa puerta. ¿Cómo le darían de comer a la mujer? No le gustaba nada ver las cosas tan extrañas que estaban sucediendo en ese templo. Cada vez le daba más mala espina todo y temía encontrarse una trampa al otro lado de la puerta en lugar de a la mujer que estaba buscando. Después de todos sus esfuerzos por ganar esa maldita guerra, no quería desaparecer del mapa de esa forma. Merecía una muerte digna en el campo de batalla, no en un templo, engañado por una sacerdotisa.

La habitación en la que entraron era tan luminosa como las demás y estaba completamente abierta. A pesar de las vueltas que dieron también daba sobre la cascada, podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo con fuerza. Si lo hubiera sabido, podría haber escalado por la repisa hasta allí en lugar de tener que pedirle que lo llevara a esa mujer tan sospechosa. La había tenido al alcance de su mano todo el tiempo. Por lo menos, le alegraba saber que aun estando encerrada, recibía un buen trato. Tenía una grande y cómoda cama con colchón de plumas y sábanas de satén, un bonito escritorio, un diván, pergaminos, unas hermosas vistas y encontró en una pared un hueco por el que debían darle de comer. Sí, era hermoso y lujoso, mas una cárcel era siempre una cárcel.

— ¿Dónde…?

— Llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo, alteza.

Quedó totalmente hipnotizado al escuchar la suave y armoniosa voz a su espalda. Sonaba a música de harpa y, de hecho, había un harpa en la habitación. Por un momento, creyó que el harpa le había hablado, pero una figura salió de detrás del biombo más allá para confirmarle que se trataba de una mujer real. Miroku se quedó corto al decir que era hermosa. Ella era el ser más bello de ese maldito mundo. Estaba embelesado.

La hermosa mujer le hizo una elegante reverencia que él correspondió con la reverencia más torpe que había realizado en toda su vida. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que una profetisa podría ser tan sumamente perfecta? No era la clase de mujer que estaba esperando. Ni siquiera esperaba verla como una mujer, pero en verdad no podría ser más consciente de su feminidad.

Calculaba que le llegaría más o menos a la altura de los hombros, lo que la convertía en una mujer bastante alta teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de las mujeres apenas le llegaban hasta el pecho. Su estructura ósea parecía tan delicada como toda ella. No vestía una túnica como las demás sino que un vestido también negro que poco o nada dejaba a la imaginación. Parecía atarse al cuello, dejaba sus brazos desnudos y marcaba su pecho en un bonito triángulo redondeado antes de caer ajustado hasta el suelo. Cuando ella dio un paso hacia adelante, una sedosa pierna blanca lo saludó. Era perfecta.

No pudo evitar adelantarse al mismo tiempo para tomar una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas, fascinado. Luego, le dio un elegante beso en el dorso. Después, tomó también su otra mano y repitió el mismo proceso para luego atesorar ambas manos entre las más grandes de él. Pocas veces en la vida lo habían impresionado tanto. Su cabello azabache caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros hasta las caderas en una sedosa cascada rizada que sintió ganas de acariciar. Tenía los ojos marrones, del color de la madera de roble, y estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas de lo más femeninas. También tenía los pómulos altos y la nariz más perfecta que había visto en su vida. Aunque fueron sus labios los que lo volvieron loco. Tenía los labios rojos y jugosos; el inferior, más grueso que el superior, lo llamaba para morderlo suavemente y degustarlo.

Se estaba descentrando por completo. Esa mujer no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y perfectamente podría ser la trampa que lo estaba aguardando. ¿En verdad era ella la profetisa? ¿Tenía que llevarla a su campamento? Los hombres no podrían apartarse de ella, ni siquiera él mismo. ¿Cómo una mujer con unos rasgos tan corrientes podía resultar tan bella? ¡Inuyasha, basta! — se dijo — Estás perdiendo la cabeza por una chica bonita. ¡Es lo que quieren!

— ¿Os encontráis bien, mi señor?

Más que bien.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? — pudo preguntar al fin.

Ella dudó y volvió la cabeza hacia la suma sacerdotisa. Entonces, para su sorpresa, la mujer salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para dejarles intimidad. Por un momento, estuvo en tensión esperando a que intentara encerrarlo, pero no escuchó el sonido del cerrojo. Volvió a respirar en ese instante.

— Me llamo Kagome, mi señor.

— ¿Kagome? — sin saber por qué le gustaba — Nunca antes lo he escuchado.

— Es el nombre de una estrella muy antigua. Mis padres solían decir que yo brillaba como esa estrella…

A pesar de notar la nostalgia en su voz, no hizo comentarios.

— Es un nombre precioso, como tú… — musitó y sacudió la cabeza intentando centrarse — Dime, ¿por qué no me dijiste el nombre delante de…?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta porque se percató de que no sabía el nombre de la suma sacerdotisa.

— Se llama Shiren. — dijo en su lugar — Verá, mi señor, en casos como el mío es mejor limitar la información personal a un número reducido personas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque así puedo proteger a aquellos a los que amo.

Vio tanta sinceridad en su mirada que no pudo creer que esa mujer fuera parte de un engaño. Esa era su profetisa y, aunque no lo fuera, pensaba llevársela. Ya estaba decidido.

— ¿Cuántos conocen tu nombre?

— Aquellos que me lo dieron, tres sacerdotisas y Sango. — contestó — De mis padres no he vuelto a saber nada desde que entré en el valle. Dos de las tres sacerdotisas murieron y la tercera ha hecho voto de silencio de por vida. Sango… seguro que ya habéis conocido a Sango…

— Sí, es una mujer interesante.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

— Cuanto menos se sepa de mí, más difícil será localizarme a mí y a mi familia.

Era una muchacha muy lista y no podía menos que admirarla por preocuparse tanto por su familia.

— Entonces, me aseguraré de que nadie más conozca tu nombre. — le prometió — Y dime, ¿a mí me ocultaréis información?

— No, mi señor. Vos podéis preguntar cuánto queráis y yo os diré siempre la verdad.

Vio su oportunidad en ese instante y no la desperdició.

— ¿Esto es una trampa, Kagome?

Kagome palideció y echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta antes de tomar su mano y tirar de él hacia la cascada. Pretendía amortiguar el sonido de sus voces con el ruido del agua, lo que le confirmó por completo que su mal presentimiento era acertado. Por lo menos, la profetisa parecía querer ayudarle. En cuanto estuvieron todo lo alejados que podían estar, ella se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó. Olía a rosas y otra vez logró descomponerlo por completo. Se rindió al abrazo, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y decidió disfrutar del momento durante unos instantes.

Ella se dejó abrazar. Durante unos minutos, los dos estuvieron en completo silencio, solo acompañados por la cascada. El momento fue casi mágico. Kagome parecía un ser místico que venía directa a salvarlo.

— ¿Mi señor…?

— Habla.

Sintió sus dedos aferrándose a él con fuerza y casi gimió de placer. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaba con una mujer?

— La suma sacerdotisa no me dejará marchar, nunca.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— No podía impedir que vos vinierais a nuestro valle. Yo lo vi en mi visión… — la notó temblar y acarició su espalda percatándose por primera vez de que acariciaba suave y sedosa piel desnuda — Nunca me equivoco…

Decidió que era el momento de aclarar una cosa. Tomó sus hombros y la separó de él lo suficiente para que se miraran a los ojos. Parecía sorprendida por su brusco proceder, pero había algo que tenían que solucionar.

— Necesito que me contestes a una cosa y que seas tan sincera como prometiste. — sin poder evitarlo, terminó acariciando sus brazos desnudos — ¿Eres una profetisa de verdad o una brillante estafadora?

No se le aceleró el pulso, ni apartó la mirada, ni se mostró avergonzada o temerosa. Más bien, vio la decepción en su mirada. Increíble. Con una sola mirada, ese ángel había conseguido que se sintiera como un auténtico cabrón sin sentimientos. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo alteraba tanto?

— ¿No os atacaron los demonios de fuego? — ella lo sabía — Lo vi, estoy segura de que…

— Sí, así ocurrió. — confirmó — Solo quiero que tú me lo digas. Quiero que me jures ser una profetisa y, después, quiero tu lealtad. Debes jurarme que me lo dirás todo, que nunca ocultarás información y que me obedecerás aunque no estés de acuerdo con mis decisiones.

Ella tomó su mano y se la llevó al pecho. Bajo la blanda y firme carne del redondeado seno, sintió su corazón latir.

— Juro que soy una profetisa. — empezó — Juro ser leal a mi rey y servirle cuanto pueda en su causa. Juro que jamás lo traicionaré aunque me cueste la vida y que seré su más fiel súbdita. Desde hoy soy vuestra.

No apartó al mirada de él ni un solo segundo mientras pronunciaba su emotivo juramente; lo dejó sin respiración. No era un juramento del todo convencional, pero era el más sincero que había escuchado en toda su vida. Eso por no hablar de lo satisfecho que estaba de escuchar que ella se entregaba a él tan voluntariamente. Por supuesto que era suya. Lo fue desde el primer momento que la vio y no pensaba liberarla nunca de su juramento. ¡Era suya!

— Ahora que está todo aclarado, ¿por qué estabas aquí encerrada?

— No he estado siempre encerrada, no os confundáis. — se encogió de hombros — Solo desde que empezó la primavera. Querían mantenerme a salvo de vos.

Cada vez entendía menos. Ella debió captar su confusión, pues continuó.

— La suma sacerdotisa no quiere que me vaya. Dice que soy demasiado valiosa como para que mi talento se desperdicie en esa guerra. No comprende que si no voy, moriremos todas aquí. Mis visiones no la ayudarán a defender el valle de los demonios que he visto, de… de… — su voz tembló — de Naraku.

Volvió a tomar sus hombros y la sacudió al escuchar ese nombre brotar de sus labios.

— ¿Qué sabes de Naraku?

— Solo lo que veo en mis visiones, mi señor. — tragó hondo — Por favor, debéis calmaros. No podemos hablar de esto ahora, no hay tiempo.

En cuanto la soltó, ella corrió hacia su cama y sacó de debajo un saco. Al ver que le costaba levantarlo, corrió a su lado y lo tomó.

— Son mis pertenencias. — le explicó — Tenemos que irnos en seguida. En cuanto vuestros hombres estén lo bastante borrachos, los matarán. Vos seréis el siguiente.

Hizo muy bien en conservar su espada.

— Debería colgarlas por alta traición… — musitó enfurecido.

El silencio de Kagome lo dijo todo. Estaba de acuerdo con él. A saber qué clase de mal tratos había sufrido desde que la llevaron a ese sitio. Todo era precioso y parecía sacado de un sueño, pero no era más que fachada. La realidad era muy diferente. La realidad era cruel y estaba emponzoñada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la imagen de la suma sacerdotisa al otro lado de la puerta en su cabeza lo detuvo. Lo estaría esperando, no podía escapar por ahí.

— Escalaremos por la fachada hasta los baños.

Kagome se quedó blanca como la nieve al escucharlo y dio un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Bien, tenía miedo a las alturas. Eso por no mencionar que no parecía que estuviera entrenada para escalar paredes rocosas. Además, su vestido no era nada adecuado para esa misión. Afirmó bien su saco a la espalda y se acuclilló en el suelo.

— Rodéame el cuello con los brazos y no te sueltes por nada del mundo.

— Mi señor…

— Hazlo. — insistió — Juraste obediencia.

Y, con esas palabras, logró convencerla. Sintió su suave peso sobre la espalda y tuvo que retenerse de jadear al sentir cada curva femenina apretándose contra él. Ella tenía el pecho generoso, la cintura estrecha y unas caderas redondeadas que harían babear a cualquier hombre. Se irguió y notó que era muy ligera. Mejor, así no le costaría transportarla de un lado a otro.

Buscó en la pared rocosa un hueco para poner las manos y dio gracias a que, en esa parte del templo, hubieran aprovechado la roca en lugar de derruirla. Si la pared fuera lisa, no tendría formar de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Saltó y los dos quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Kagome lanzó un suave quejido a su espalda; le pareció que hacía todo lo posible para aguantar las ganas de gritar. No permitiría que cayera al vacío.

— Sujétate fuerte. — repitió — Me da igual que me estrangules. Prefiero ponerme azul que ver cómo te caes.

Asintió con la cabeza a su espalda y se aferró a él con más fuerza de la que usaba antes. Temblaba de miedo. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole eso a una pobre mujer? Decidió que lo mejor sería terminar cuanto antes. Se movió por la pared rocosa sin descanso, sin importar que se dañaran sus dedos o que se le rompiera alguna uña, pero con excesiva lentitud para su gusto. Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad cuando llegó a los baños. Se volvió para que Kagome pusiera los pies en el borde del balcón antes de bajar. La empujó para que cayera dentro y, después, él saltó al interior.

— ¿Estás bien?

La rodeó con un brazo para ayudarla a caminar; al mismo tiempo, vio una sombra moverse al otro lado de la cortina. Automáticamente, se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

— Hay alguien ahí fuera…

— Os vigilan, mi señor. Saben que estamos huyendo.

El ruido del acero de su espada siendo desenvainada inundó toda la habitación. Kagome miraba el acero fascinaba. No era la primera persona que se comportaba así al ver su legendaria espada. Tessaiga no era cualquier espada. Fue forjada con el mejor acero del mundo para el linaje de los Taisho, y, hasta la fecha, no existía un acero más potente y más afilado. Incluso fundirla era todo un reto. Ese acero no se comportaba como los demás.

— Nunca os separéis de esa espada, mi señor.

No pensaba hacerlo. Cogió su mano y tiró de ella para salir corriendo de ese lugar. Fuera, la mujer que los estaba espiando gritó cuando la arrollaron al salir e inmediatamente empezó a gritar que se escapaban. Kagome tenía razón: no iban a dejarlos escapar. Solo tenía una opción.

— ¿Sabes dónde han llevado nuestras pertenencias?

— Creo saberlo…

Pasó a ser ella quien encabezaba la huida. Lo guio a través de unos pasillos que él no había recorrido anteriormente. Aquel templo era todo un laberinto y una trampa mortal para alguien que no lo conocía como él. De repente, lo llevó a un pasillo que empezó a sonarle y a otro y a otro. Regresaban a la entrada y hacia el salón en el que se encontraban sus hombres. ¡Perfecto!

Llegaron al pasillo principal, pero ni siquiera pudo gritar llamando a sus hombres. Los estaban atacando con flechas. Solo tuvo tiempo de impedir que lo atravesaran con su espada mientras Kagome volvía a tirar de él hacia una pared. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Iban a chocar contra la pared si no se detenía y los perseguían con arcos. Entonces, ella levantó un brazo y empujó la pared con la mano. La pared cedió y se abrió ante ellos. La sala apenas iluminada con unas antorchas que se alzó ante ellos contenía todas las armaduras, las armas y el equipaje que él y sus hombres llevaban al llegar a ese sitio.

Solo se le ocurría una forma de llamar a sus hombres. Corrió hacia su propia armadura y cogió el cuerno. Hinchó los pulmones y, antes de que los acorralaran ahí adentro, lo hizo sonar con fuerza. Las mujeres que entraron a su espalda empezaron a gritar mientras sus hombres se hicieron paso entre ellas. Habían bebido mucho, pero ninguno estaba ebrio. Cogieron sus espadas sin ponerse la armadura y adoptaron su acostumbrada pose de defensa.

La suma sacerdotisa se abrió camino entre sus sacerdotisas y le lanzó una mirada de claro desprecio antes de volverse hacia Kagome.

— Vuelve a tus aposentos inmediatamente.

Kagome no hizo amago de moverse tan siquiera.

— ¡Obedece niña!

— Ya no te obedece. Me ha jurado lealtad.

Y la mujer de Dios gritó. Sus propios soldados se apartaron, estudiándola sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Él sí que lo entendía. Era un demonio. Su piel se estaba retorciendo y sus ojos se volvían rojos. De repente, su cabeza dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados que terminó de hacer retroceder a las mujeres y su lengua alargada y delgada atrapó una araña del techo.

— ¿Tú sabías esto? — le preguntó a Kagome.

— Sinceramente, estaba tan enfadada porque me hubieran encerrado que creí que era un sueño fruto de mi disgusto y no una visión.

No podía esperar más. Corrió hacia el demonio antes de que los atacara. Esquivó su lengua cuando intentó agarrarlo, echó la cabeza a un lado para evitar lo que parecía ácido y dio un giro para luego cortarle la cabeza que, a continuación, salió rodando por el suelo. El cuerpo cayó inerte y unos gusanos y cucarachas empezaron a salir del cuello cercenado.

— Recoged todo antes de que la plaga lo alcance.

Volvió atrás y levantó a Kagome en brazos para sacarla de esa habitación secreta. Fuera los esperaban las mujeres con cara de arrepentimiento. Ninguna sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en el templo y, a pesar de lo extraño de las órdenes de la suma sacerdotisa, solo las acataron porque era su superior. Nadie sospechaba tan siquiera que un demonio hubiera devorado a la suma sacerdotisa para luego ocultarse bajo su piel. Muchas lloraron al escucharlo, algunas incluso se desmayaron.

Aquel maldito demonio fue el más listo de todos los que se adentraron hasta entonces en el valle. Tuvo a Kagome en sus manos por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y había demostrado que sus muros ya no eran impenetrables. Ya no se sentía tan enfadado con aquellas mujeres. Se podía sentir su terror en el ambiente.

— ¿Dónde está Miroku? — preguntó a uno de sus hombres.

El soldado señaló el gran salón. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió hacia allí. Al apartar la cortina, lo encontró despatarrado en el suelo, borracho como una cuba.

— ¡Oh, Miroku! — exclamó decepcionado.

Una hora después, volvían a partir. Después de haberse puesto las armaduras y de que les devolvieran los caballos ensillados, montaron y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el bosque para salir de allí. Las sacerdotisas se mostraron muy arrepentidas de sus actos y se excusaron un millón de veces hasta que por fin pudo convencerlas de que estaban perdonados. Les dieron provisiones para el viaje y se despidieron entre lágrimas. Juró que no permitiría que ese sitio desapareciera antes de partir.

A Miroku, quien todavía no despertaba de dormir la mona, lo ataron a la grupa del caballo de un soldado. Otro soldado llevaba las pertenencias de Kagome. Él, por supuesto, se había llevado el mejor premio. Llevaba a Kagome sentada sobre su regazo. Iba a encantarle ese viaje si los dejaban partir de una buena vez. Una flecha fue lanzada a dos pasos de su caballo justo cuando pensaba que había terminado la pesadilla. Sango se lanzó de un salto al camino con otras dos mujeres a su espalda y caminaron hacia él con osadía. Después de haberle lanzado una flecha, ¿cómo se atrevían?

— ¿Qué queréis? — rodeó a Kagome con un brazo protector — Me la voy a llevar.

Sango sonrió al escucharlo y se percató de que no era una amenaza.

— Por supuesto, mi señor. — coincidió — No obstante, nosotras somos su guardia personal y no podemos permitirle partir de esta forma. Mucho menos después del desagradable momento con la suma sacerdotisa que me han narrado mis soldados.

Desagradable era poco para describir el momento.

— Nosotras os acompañamos. — era la primera vez que no le pedían permiso — Para su protección, por supuesto.

No pudo evitar que Kagome se bajara de un salto del caballo. Al ver que corría hacia Sango y la abrazaba sollozando como una cría, se percató de lo mucho que la quería. ¿Cómo iba a poder separarlas?

— Eres la profetisa, pero, sobre todo, eres mi amiga.

Gruñó al escucharlas. ¡Maldita sea! Llevar a una mujer consigo a un campamento repleto de hombres ya era peligroso, pero llevar cuatro… No era una buena idea en absoluto. No obstante, ninguna de las mujeres parecía estar pidiendo su opinión tan siquiera. Estaban decididas y los seguirían si hacía falta.

— Llevaremos nuestras propias monturas y le aseguro, mi señor, que no seremos una molestia.

Sí que lo serían, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

— Montarás conmigo. — le dijo a Kagome dando por asumido que él las aceptaba en el equipo.

Eso llamó su atención.

— De eso nada, ella monta conmigo.

— ¿Con un hombre? ¡No!

A él nadie le decía que no. Se limitó a coger a Kagome, alzarla y volver a sentarla sobre su regazo para luego mandarle una clara mirada de superioridad a Sango sobre el hombro. Sango lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados en clara señal de desafío. Tuvo que volverse para evitar que lo viera sonreír. No le daría el gusto de saber lo mucho que le gustaba la fiereza con la que protegía a Kagome. Su preciada carga, sin embargo, si lo supo y se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa que bien podría haberlo tirado del caballo. Para bien o para mal, el destino de la humanidad estaba en manos de aquella mujer.

Continuará…


	4. Demostración de poder

**Capítulo 3: Demostración de poder**

Tardaron ocho días en llegar al campamento. En su anterior viaje, solo habían perdido cinco días cabalgando, pero, llevando a Kagome consigo, no quiso continuar al mismo ritmo. Si hubiera viajado solo con sus hombres, habrían cabalgado de sol a sol sin parar más que lo estrictamente necesario. Ahora bien, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cuidar de Kagome y, aunque nunca emitiera una sola queja, consideraba que ese viaje era demasiado extenuante para ella.

Para hacerle más llevadero el viaje, hacían unas tres paradas largas al día y algunas cortas que él ordenaba aleatoriamente. Cuando se detenían al atardecer, sus hombres montaban una pequeña tienda en la que dormían las cuatro mujeres juntas, muy apretadas. Incluso cazaban, cogían fruta y compraban verdura en los mercados de los pueblos que les pillaban de camino. Le preocupaba lo poco que comía Kagome normalmente. No parecía tener muy buen apetito y casi tenía que obligarle a beber lo suficiente para no deshidratarse.

Él y sus hombres también se estaban tomando otra clase de molestias para facilitarles el camino. Cada vez que hacían un alto, buscaban un lago, un estanque o una cascada para que pudieran asearse y vigilaban mientras que ellas se bañaban. También cuidaban mucho su lenguaje delante de las mujeres. Lo difícil era controlar el lívido. Miroku era el más incontrolable de todos y eso no era nada nuevo. Sus otros soldados o se mostraban demasiado serios para evitar demostrar que alguna de ellas les interesaba o eran tan atentos que las mujeres sospechaban de ellos. En cualquier caso, no había hombre que no se hubiera fijado en Kagome.

La profetisa no era como él la había imaginado. Cuando fue mencionada por su amigo, su primera imagen fue la de una vieja llena de arrugas y verrugas con una bola de cristal. Más tarde, al saber que era joven, pensó en una mujer muy fea. Luego, sabiendo que era bella, imaginó una rubia de ojos azules, cristalinos, sacada directamente de los cantares de épica. Finalmente, la realidad pudo con todas sus ficciones. Kagome era la cosita más bonita que había visto nunca y se sentía atraído por ella. Por eso intentaba poner la máxima distancia posible entre ellos. Claro que con ella encima de su regazo todo el día era sumamente complicado. Su trasero empujaba contra su entrepierna y él había tenido que interponer su espada cruzada entre los dos para que no sospechara. No quería asustarla.

Varios demonios los atacaron en el bosque. Todos la buscaban a ella; tal y como Kagome le anunció, ninguno sabía su nombre. Nadie más que las personas señaladas lo sabían. Para sus hombres, ella era la profetisa y ya está. Si para ella era tan importante ocultar su nombre y su pasado, él le seguiría el juego. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que eran capaces de hacer los demonios por conseguir sus objetivos.

Hacia el séptimo día de viaje, empezó a hacer mucho frío. Kagome se había puesto una capa negra sobre una túnica negra que le sentaba demasiado bien para lo poco que marcaba de su bello cuerpo. Aquella protección no era suficiente para las temperaturas que hacía en su campamento y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Inmediatamente, abrió su capa de piel, tiró de ella hacia atrás para pegarla bien a su pecho y volvió a cerrarla. Ella no emitió una sola queja y sintió que le rodeaba el cuerpo con sus brazos, en un caluroso abrazo. Al poco tiempo, debió quedarse dormida. Sango no le quitaba el ojo de encima desde su montura; al cubrirla con su capa, creyó que se iba a tirar de su caballo sobre él. Con el tiempo, había comprendido lo mucho que apreciaba a Kagome y lo dispuesta que estaba a interponerse entre ella y el filo de una espada. Admiraba su lealtad aunque no lo expresara en voz alta.

Al octavo día, los despertó la nieve. El primer copo de nieve le cayó en la mejilla y, al abrir los ojos, vio todo el espectáculo caer del cielo. Era hermoso. Sus hombres se fueron despertando una a uno y las mujeres, cuyos pies cubiertos por las mantas estaban fuera de la tienda, también se removieron. Sango fue la primera en salir de la tienda y contempló el cielo como si se estuviera cayendo sobre ella. Las otras dos soldados que se habían presentado como Yuka y Eri también salieron y ayudaron a levantarse a Kagome. Las cuatro estaban apenas cubiertas con unas túnicas con transparencias; quiso gritarles. Estaban rodeadas de hombres, ¿en qué estaban pensando? Y eso por no hablar del frío que hacía.

Nunca pudo llegar a gritarles. Notó que les brillaban los ojos por lo que parecían lágrimas y, de repente, todas empezaron a gritar y a saltar. Sus hombres y él estaban tan asombrados que ni siquiera pudieron fijarse en las figuras femeninas apenas cubiertas. Las cuatro se tomaron de la mano formando un círculo y empezaron a bailar sin parar de reírse. Añoraba el sonido de la risa. Antes de que toda esa guerra comenzara, él solía reírse mucho y, en su reino, sonaban las risas de los niños, los adultos y los ancianos. Sin embargo, por celestial que sonara esa melodía para sus oídos, no podía dejar que aquello lo desconcentrara.

— Señoras, ¿os habéis vuelto locas?

Fue Kagome quien se soltó del círculo y corrió hacia él con una sonrisa que podría haber iluminado todo su reino.

— Disculpadme, mi señor. — le hizo una reverencia al estar cerca de él — Es la primera vez que vemos la nieve. ¡Es preciosa!

— ¿La primera vez?

— Bu-Bueno… No exactamente… — meditó — Alguna vez la he visto en visiones, pero no es lo mismo. En el valle nunca nieva, siempre hace buen tiempo. — explicó.

Un lugar en el que siempre hacía bueno. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que ese lugar debía ser el paraíso. No podía permitir que demonios como el que mató a la suma sacerdotisa lo destruyeran.

— ¿Y en tu hogar? — le preguntó — ¿Allí nevaba cuando eras pequeña?

El ambiente cálido a pesar del tiempo atmosférico se enfrió en cuanto él hizo esa pregunta. Kagome ya no parecía tan feliz y se encogió de hombros.

— No lo recuerdo, mi señor.

No recordaba a su familia. Se prometió que, cuando aquella guerra terminara, buscaría a su familia para ella. ¿Qué mejor recompensa por su ayuda podría darle que devolverle a la familia de la que fue arrancada siendo una niña? Seguro que eso la haría feliz. Y, por supuesto, se ocuparía de que no les faltara de nada jamás. Pero eso solo sería posible si vencían, lo que requería que regresaran al campamento.

— Será mejor que te vistas antes de coger un resfriado.

Las mujeres fueron a darse un baño en unas fuentes termales que habían encontrado la noche anterior. Ellos vigilaron mientras tanto y prepararon el desayuno. La fruta se estropeaba por las continuas precipitaciones. Recordó cómo era ese lugar cuando llegaron dos años atrás, al principio de la guerra. Hacía bueno en primavera, había frutos en los árboles, todo era verde… En ese momento, el suelo era árido, los arbustos tenían las ramas caídas y los árboles estaban casi desnudos. Habían tenido que poner unas rocas alrededor del estanque para proteger la intimidad de las mujeres. Esconderse allí era imposible.

Todo aquello era culpa de la guerra. Los demonios aún no habían tocado ese terreno, pues ellos estaban apostados unas millas más adelante, pero su sola presencia era suficiente. Habían descubierto con el tiempo que, además de destrozar todo cuanto se cruzaba en su camino, envenenaban el ecosistema de los alrededores a los lugares en los que se instalaban. Sus residencias eran oscuras, no había vida y siempre había tormenta y nevadas. A los alrededores, la vida se iba consumiendo lentamente y el tiempo atmosférico comenzaba a modificarse hasta que las estaciones quedaban totalmente alteradas. ¿Quién iba a decir que estaban en primavera?

A la vuelta, Kagome volvía a llevar su túnica de viaje y se arreglaba el prendedor de la capa al cuello. Sango, Yuka y Eri solían vestir con pantalón. Realmente, la única mujer femenina del grupo era Kagome. Como sentía curiosidad sobre su educación, un día le hizo algunas preguntas a Kagome y a Sango, y ellas le explicaron. Sango fue criada para ser soldado. Recibió clases de matemáticas, literatura, historia, idiomas extranjeros y protocolo con Kagome. No obstante, para las actividades más femeninas o masculinas eran separadas. Mientras que Kagome estudiaba canto, Sango tiro con arco. Cuando Kagome tocaba el harpa, Sango tocaba el cuerno y los tambores de guerra. Kagome practicaba hípica sentada de lado como toda una dama mientras que Sango cabalgaba de pies sobre la grupa del caballo con una espada en la mano. Sango hacía esgrima y Kagome bordaba frente al fuego.

Tomó las manos de Kagome y la sentó a su lado como ya era costumbre. Desayunaron el queso que les quedaba, sopa caliente que recalentaron de la noche anterior y unos frutos secos.

— ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos, mi señor?

— Creo que esta tarde habremos llegado al campamento. — calculó — Si no nos paramos demasiado…

Solía detenerse mucho más de la cuenta para que Kagome descansara, pero eso era algo que ella no sabía.

— No debéis deteneros por mí. — insinuó — Podré aguantar la marcha con tal de llegar.

O igual sí que lo sabía.

Llegaron al campamento por la tarde, antes del crepúsculo. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar a una Kagome temblorosa entre sus brazos y llevarla a la tienda que ordenó montar para ella antes de partir. La dejó sobre el colchón de plumas y corrió a encender el fuego. Se calentaría todo en seguida y estaba muy bien iluminado. Al volverse, la ayudó a quitarse su capa; Kagome se encogió congelada. Apartó la colcha de piel y las mantas y la metió dentro.

— ¿Por qué no te echas una siesta? — le fue poniendo encima una a una todas las capas de ropa de abrigo — Más tarde, vendré a cenar contigo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y lo vio marchar fuera de la tienda. La verdad era que no lo imaginó de esa forma. Inuyasha Taisho se salía de todos sus esquemas. De lejos era el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca, pero eso ya lo sabía. Tenía visiones sobre él desde que era una cría y había pasado más de diez años secretamente enamorada de él. Después de conocerlo, lo amaba más incluso que antes.

La primera vez que lo vio se sintió decepcionada por la túnica que llevaba. Esperaba su habitual armadura dorada prendida sobre sus potentes músculos y la capa color escarlata ondeando a su espalda. Sin embargo, su espada, su legendaria espada, no la decepcionó. La había visto antes, pero nunca escuchó el sonido del acero al desenvainarse. No pudo ni imaginar que sonaría de esa forma. Le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y se le puso la carne de gallina. Esa era la espada de un héroe destinado a la grandeza. ¿Quién mejor para esa tarea que Inuyasha Taisho?

Todo eso por no hablar de lo atractivo que era. En sus visiones solía verlo borroso, nunca terminaba de vislumbrarlo con claridad debido al brillo simbólico de su armadura. En persona, era impresionante. Mucho más alto y más potente. Tenía tanto músculo que parecía que la ropa le fuera a reventar en cualquier momento. Después de haber pasado ocho días sentada en su regazo, conocía cada músculo de su cuerpo, cómo se flexionaban y cómo de duros estaban. Estaba hecho del mismo acero que su valiosísima espada. Nunca había sentido la tentación de acariciar el cuerpo de un hombre hasta conocerlo a él. Y no es que hubiera conocido a muchos hombres, pero él tenía algo especial, algo muy diferente del resto.

Lo había mirado hasta hartarse. Nunca se cansaba de ver su cabello plateado. Lo tenía por los hombros por la parte de atrás, pero por delante estaba recortado formando un flequillo sobre su frente. Al lado derecho, tenía un largo mechón trenzado con un aro de oro con unas inscripciones a modo de sujeción. Era un regalo de su madre. Lo ponía en las inscripciones junto con una declaración de amor maternal. Sus ojos dorados hacían juego con su hermosa armadura y brillaban cuando la miraba. Tenía las cejas espesas y la nariz aguileña. El mentón fuerte no podría ser más masculino; aunque no sonreía mucho, sabía que tenía una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos. Lo sabía porque no dejaba de mirarle los labios. Había querido besarlo desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

Era un líder indiscutible. Manejaba a sus soldados con mano dura, pero no se excluía así mismo. Tomaba sus mismas recompensas y sus mismos castigos. Si un soldado suyo sufría, él también sufría. Al fin podía comprender mejor el dolor que se reflejaba en sus visiones. Cada vez que un soldado caía en batalla, él moría un poco por dentro. ¿Cuántos reyes se preocupaban tanto por sus súbditos? Al fin y al cabo, todos ellos eran reemplazables. Inuyasha no pensaba así y ella tampoco. Sus años de vida en el templo fueron tan buenos como malos para ella. Siempre supo que un día saldría de ese lugar y que lo olvidaría todo, pero no fue hasta que salieron del bosque que recordó lo que era el aire de verdad. El aire que respiraba la gente normal y la corriente que recorría las aldeas y las ciudades. Ni siquiera recordaba haber visto la nieve hasta ese día. El templo de Jade le dio tanto como le arrebató.

Jamás dejaría de agradecer toda la cultura a la que tuvo acceso. Ninguna otra mujer en el mundo sin ser noble y sin que su padre lo deseara podría haber tenido acceso a sus comodidades educativas. Tuvo diferentes profesoras que la instruyeron en varias materias y acceso a una de las bibliotecas más antiguas del mundo. En sus manos habían reposado pergaminos antiguos escritos por las primeras profetisas que con el tiempo le fueron ayudando a controlar su don. Ese fue el mejor regalo del templo. Su don era una carga dolorosa para una niña y, por más que creciera, nunca dejarían de dolerle ciertas visiones, pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Sabía separar su mente y su cuerpo de la visión y no interactuaba, ni creía poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Solo en la realidad podría evitar aquello que veía.

Por otra parte, nunca olvidaría lo sola que había llegado a sentirse. Añoraba a sus padres, el campo, su casa, la comida de su madre, su padre cortando leña, los animales de la granja. Por más bello y verídico que resultara ese lugar, no terminaba de satisfacer sus necesidades afectivas. Las sacerdotisas eran amables, pero no llenaban el hueco que había quedado en su corazón. Le pareció que muchas de ellas eran frías por dentro y lloró pensando que ella podría acabar igual si permanecía en ese lugar. Se arrepintió una y mil veces de haber ido a ese sitio, pero nunca de alejarse de sus padres. Ellos estarían a salvo con su partida.

Conocer a Sango fue su gran consuelo. Durante su primer año no hablaron ni una sola vez a pesar de coincidir en algunas clases. Cuando tenía ocho años, por su cumpleaños, se hizo una tarta de barro. No iban a celebrar su cumpleaños al igual que no celebraban el de otras, así que decidió darse un homenaje. Pinchó ocho palos en la tarta de barro y, cuando iba a soplar, se percató de que no tenía fuego. Se estaba preguntando si también podría pedir su deseo aunque no hubiera fuego cuando Sango apareció de la nada con un pedernal y la ayudó. Las sacerdotisas corrieron hacia ellas pensando que intentaban incendiar el lugar, pero ella sopló sus velas antes. Desde aquel día, fueron inseparables.

Inseparables hasta que la encerraron. La engañaron para entrar en ese lugar y cerraron la puerta. Sabía de muy buena tinta lo resistente que era esa puerta y que no se abriría sin la llave. Furiosa, había gritado y lanzado los objetos de la habitación. Gritó por su liberación inmediata, pero nadie parecía escucharla. Incluso se llegó a plantear escalar la pared rocosa, tal y como hizo el rey, pero tenía mucho vértigo. Al tercer día de su encierro, Sango le susurró desde el otro lado de la puerta. Decía que algo extraño sucedía en el templo, que la suma sacerdotisa estaba muy rara y que notaba que los demonios que solían intentar atacarlas estaban más inquietos que nunca. Sabiendo que en esa primavera el rey iría a buscarla, le pidió que hiciera guardia en la entrada del valle y que, cuando llegara, se ocupase de escoltarlo hasta el templo.

Después de hablar con Sango esa noche, tuvo aquella visión. Aunque, claro, no supo que era una visión de verdad hasta que sucedió. Estaba tan enfadada con la suma sacerdotisa por haberla encerrado sin ningún motivo y por no plantarle cara que pensó que era fruto de su enfado. Vio a un demonio devorarla y adentrarse en su piel. A veces veía escenas del pasado, pero era tan poco corriente que eso solo alimentó su propio autoengaño. El rey le demostró lo equivocada que estaba; ella dudó de su poder, algo que no hacía en muchos años. ¿Cómo iba a distinguir sus sueños de sus visiones? Antes tenía muy claro saber hacerlo, pero el factor emocional la cegaba. ¿Y si cometía un grave error que los llevara a perder la guerra?

Se movió en el lecho y adoptó una posición fetal, dando la espalda a la entrada de la tienda. Inuyasha había cerrado y estaba segura de que sus soldados vigilaban afuera. Él era muy cuidadoso con ella. Todos los hombres en general lo estaban siendo. Las sacerdotisas les enseñaban que los hombres eran lascivos por naturaleza y que no dudaban en aprovecharse de una joven, pero Inuyasha no era así. Mantenía a raya a cada uno de sus hombres por ella y no permitía que nadie la mirara durante más de dos segundos. Incluso él solía apartar la mirada, como si creyera que a ella le resultaba molesto.

El rey era todo un caballero de brillante armadura. Sabía perfectamente que se había detenido tanto, ralentizando así el viaje, para darle a ella un buen descanso. Solía buscarle un lugar para asearse y montaba guardia con la espalda recta y sin hacer el más mínimo amago de volverse a espiar. La verdad era que no le hubiera importado que lo hiciera. El rey no se tomaba al pie de la letra sus palabras, pero debiera hacerlo. Cuando dijo que era suya, no mintió. Podía hacer con ella lo que se le antojase, no se resistiría. Le pertenecía desde que lo vio por primera vez en una de sus visiones y, aunque aún no lo supiera, él también le pertenecía a ella. Nunca podría tenerlo por completo aunque sí había una parte de él que sería solo suya.

Había esperado durante doce largos años para poder estar allí, en ese campamento. Siempre supo que acabaría allí por más que la falsa suma sacerdotisa intentara interponerse. Inuyasha llegó al templo de Jade justo a tiempo para evitar que ella fuera utilizada por un demonio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Y pensar que creyó que la anciana mujer se había vuelto loca o algo parecido. ¡Basta! Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Ya iba siendo hora de que durmiera un poco. Inuyasha podría necesitarla en cualquier momento; debía estar bien descansada.

Tuvo que dar varias vueltas sobre el colchón de plumas y no fue hasta que el fuego comenzó a calentar la tienda que al fin logró conciliar el sueño. ¡Ilusa de ella! Y creer que iba a lograr descansar por fin después de esos ocho días de fatigoso viaje. Cuando tenía una visión, no había descanso posible ni para su cuerpo, ni para su mente.

 _Vio el campamento. Prácticamente lo sobrevoló y, a juzgar por la agitación y por el estado físico de los mismos hombres que los habían escoltado hasta allí, dedujo que se encontraba en ese mismo día, esa noche. Había hogueras encendidas y los hombres asaban carne para la cena. Sus escoltas discutían con unos generales sobre su desacuerdo para con la seguridad escogida para ella y vio a Inuyasha entrar en una tienda. No pudo acceder a la tienda, pero, en el instante en que Inuyasha entró, pudo atisbar a ver unos mapas. Era un puesto de mando._

 _La visión la empujó y se dejó llevar tal y como había aprendido con el tiempo en sus entrenamientos. La llevó hasta los lindes del campamento, hacia la barricada. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y eso que todavía no había visto lo que debía ser revelado para ella. Quedó suspendida sobre unos centinelas que se habían distraído para tomar la cena._

— _¿Y tú qué piensas sobre esa profetisa?_ _—_ _preguntó uno._

— _Pienso que gritará como una loca cuando le abra las piernas y la ensarte con mi polla._

 _Los dos se rieron y brindaron con su jarra de cerveza. Ella hizo una mueca asqueada y recordó aquello de que los hombres eran lascivos. Tal vez no fuera mentira en todos los casos. Apareció un tercer centinela que golpeó en la cabeza al último que había hablado con su casco._

— _Harías bien en no hablar de esa forma sobre ella._ _—_ _le advirtió_ _—_ _A nuestro rey no le gustará oírlo._

— _Estará deseando follarse a esa jamelga, como todos nosotros._

 _El centinela lo recompensó con otro golpe y, entonces, vio su blasón. Era un hombre juramentado del reino de Inuyasha. Uno de sus fieles soldados._

— _No todos los reyes son tan cerdos como el vuestro._

 _Ofendidísimos, los dos centinelas se levantaron para plantarle cara, pero apenas podían sostenerse. Se tambaleaban peligrosamente por influjo del alcohol y tenían la cara casi púrpura. Su blasón, tal y como señaló el soldado de Inuyasha, era de otro rey._

— _Retira esas palabras o…_

— _¿O qué?_ _—_ _lo retó sin ningún miedo_ _—_ _¡Estáis borrachos!_ _—_ _exclamó con una nota de repugnancia_ _—_ _Seréis azotados si os ven así._

— _¿Y tú vas a chivarte?_

 _Después de pronunciar esas palabras, el otro borracho tuvo la osadía de reírse. El soldado de Inuyasha no se lo tomó nada bien._

— _¡Estáis de guardia, no de paseo!_ _—_ _les gritó_ _—_ _Voy a hacer que os releven inmediatamente y…_

 _Una sombra saltó a gran velocidad desde el otro lado de la barricada. Segundos después, un brazo verdoso y puntiagudo impregnado de un líquido viscoso atravesaba el pecho del borracho que se estaba riendo. El otro borracho ya no era tan valiente de repente y empezó a gritar como un loco._

— _¡Revelarás nuestra posición, estúpido!_

 _Otro demonio saltó al otro lado para ensartar al otro borracho. El hombre de Inuyasha solo tuvo tiempo de desenvainar la espada antes de que cayera el segundo borracho. Los dos borrachos cayeron al suelo con la piel verde. El soldado de Inuyasha dio un paso atrás, intentando poner distancia entre los largos brazos de los demonios y él. Alzó su escudo y se defendió de sus estocadas, pero uno logró rozarle la mejilla desnuda debido a que se quitó el caso para golpear a los borrachos. Segundos después, su piel se ponía tan verde como la de los dos muertos y caía de rodillas convulsionándose y echando espuma por la boca._

 _Después, los demonios empezaron a moverse hacia el campamento. Otros saltaron a su espalda para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Su cuerpo apenas tenía forma. Dos piernas cortas, un cuerpo alargado, brazos que arrastraban por el suelo y lo que parecía una cabeza sin ojos, pero con colmillos. Sintió ganas de vomitar solo de mirarlos y no pudo evitar volver la vista hacia el soldado de Inuyasha. No podía dejarlo morir._

— ¡No!

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, estirando el brazo hacia delante y suspiró aliviada de tener por fin pleno control sobre su cuerpo. Tenía que avisar a Inuyasha cuanto antes. Sacó los pies de la cama y se puso los zapatos. Después, cogió la capa de piel de Inuyasha que él había dejado allí para ella y se arropó en ella antes de salir corriendo de la tienda. Unos soldados la detuvieron.

— ¿A dónde va, profetisa?

— Debe quedarse en su tienda, señora.

Se removió para que la soltaran, pero ninguno cedió.

— ¡Necesito ver al rey!

— Su alteza vendrá a cenar con usted cuando arregle unos asuntos de estado con…

— ¡No me importa! — gritó — ¡Esto es una emergencia!

Así solo consiguió que la asieran con más fuerza y le lanzaran una mirada reprobatoria. No pensaban desobedecer una orden de su señor y los admiraba por ello, pero no era el momento.

— ¡Es una urgencia! — insistió — He tenido una visión… — quiso explicarse — Tenéis que permitir que lo vea o muchos moriréis esta noche.

Sus palabras parecieron convencerlos al fin. No todos en ese campamento creían en su poder. De hecho, la mayor parte de ellos se mostraban escépticos ante su poder. Esa noche pensaba demostrar lo equivocados que estaban.

— La acompañaremos, no puede andar sola.

Eso sí que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Dejó que la guiaran hacia la tienda de mando de Inuyasha. De camino vio a Sango discutiendo con los generales. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo; sabía que iba a suceder esa misma noche. ¿Cómo era posible? No solía tener visiones con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

— ¡Tenemos que correr!

Corrió hacia la tienda que vio en su visión sin importarle los gritos de los soldados a su espalda. Cuando entró, vio a varios hombres en pie entorno a la mesa de los mapas y a Inuyasha en el centro, señalando un punto en el que había un caballo de madera.

— Debo hablarle con urgencia, mi señor.

Hizo una reverencia rápida y torpe y corrió para rodear toda la mesa hasta llegar a su lado. Inuyasha parecía molesto por la interrupción, pero no le negó audiencia.

— Estamos en medio de una reunión.

— Lo sé, mi señor. Verá, he tenido una visión y debo advertirle para que actúe con presteza.

Se escucharon unos murmullos entre los hombres de la mesa y deseó poder cerrarles la boca. Siempre había odiado que murmuraran sobre ella. Les iba a demostrar cuan equivocados estaban a todos ellos.

— Me preguntó en el templo de Jade si yo era una estafadora y le contesté que no. — le recordó — Ahora deje que se lo demuestre. Por favor, permita que demuestre cuan cierto era mi juramento.

Inuyasha soltó la figura de madera retorcida que parecía emular la figura de un demonio y les dio la espalda a los otros hombres para prestarle toda su atención. Había decidido confiar en ella. Era su momento para demostrarle el alcance de su poder y cómo iba a ser posible darle la vuelta a esa guerra si decidía confiar en ella plenamente. No lo decepcionaría. Así pues, le narró su visión omitiendo los detalles de la conversación obscena sobre ella y le describió los demonios con toda clase de detalles.

— Son golmarks. — dijo uno de los hombres.

— Demonios ponzoñosos. — explicó otro — Si te tocan, aunque solo sea un roce, estás muerto. Todos ellos están hecho de veneno mortal que mata en cuestión de segundos.

Inuyasha salió de la tienda a toda prisa, sin decir una sola palabra. Lo siguió y lo vio correr en la dirección que ella señaló mientras hacía sonar su cuerno. Le gustaba el sonido de su cuerno. Cuando lo escuchó en el templo de Jade, quedó fascinada y había soñado con volver a escucharlo. Sonaba a victoria, a esperanza, a futuro. Era el cuerno de la vida.

Los hombres que anteriormente la escoltaron, entraron en la tienda cuando se hubo vaciado y se quedaron allí con ella. Dijeron que no debía salir de allí y, por primera vez, les dio la razón. Solo sería un incordio para los soldados si intentaba ir a echar un vistazo a la batalla. Se sentó en un diván al otro lado de la tienda y esperó durante un tiempo que se le hizo eterno. Desde el exterior escuchaba a los soldados levantándose, corriendo, chocando sus armas unas contra otras y gritando. El alboroto fuera de la tienda se fue incrementando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y, luego, se fue alejando y desapareciendo hasta que hubo completo silencio.

Se levantó del diván y se llevó las manos al pecho asustada. ¿Había avisado a Inuyasha demasiado tarde?

— ¡Las armas están emponzoñadas, tened cuidado!

Era la voz de Inuyasha fuera de la tienda. ¡Ya estaba de vuelta!

— No intentéis limpiar el veneno, no hay líquido, ni antídoto que lo haga desaparecer. — explicó a voz en grito para que todos les escucharan — Lo haréis desaparecer en batalla, matando a otros demonios con él.

A decir verdad, no era una mala idea.

— Usad vuestros guantes de cota de malla para manejar vuestras armas y recordad que vamos a devolverle a Naraku este golpe. — prometió — ¡Utilizaremos su propio veneno para matarlo!

Los hombres gritaron emocionados al escuchar a su rey y ella misma sintió el deseo de unirse a ellos. Por un momento, había temido enviar a Inuyasha a una muerte segura. Sus visiones no tenían por qué cumplirse si lograba cambiar los acontecimientos que las desencadenaban, pero podrían resultar fatales en ocasiones si el remedio que aplicaban era peor que el daño inicial.

Segundos después, Inuyasha entraba en la tienda con el cabello revuelto y algunas manchas verdosas en la armadura.

— Fuera todos, menos ella.

Los soldados que la habían escoltado salieron y se quedó en silencio, sin moverse de su lugar mientras Inuyasha andaba por la tienda. Lo vio coger unos guantes de cota de malla para luego quitarse la capa manchada y la armadura. Pensó que se detendría ahí, pero continuó. Se quitó la cota de malla que cubría su pecho, el chaleco de cuero y la camisa. Cuando al fin vio su espalda desnuda, su boca formó una perfecta o. ¿Cómo podía seguir pareciendo tan grande sin la armadura?

Inuyasha abrió un baúl sin darse la vuelta y lo vio sacar otra camisa y lo que parecía un pantalón. Después, se quitó las botas y el pantalón las siguió. Ya solo llevaba unos finísimos pantalones de lino que apenas le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se puso el pantalón nuevo encima y se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas. Fue la primera vez que vio esa cama en la tienda. De repente, vio también el escritorio, las armaduras, las armas, los pergaminos y la corona. ¡Esa era la tienda de Inuyasha! No era ninguna tienda de mando, era la tienda del rey. ¿Por qué no se fijó en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí? Porque estaba preocupadísima por el hombre al que amaba.

Volvió la mirada hacia él y se deleitó de su pecho desnudo cuando estiró los brazos entumecidos tras la batalla. Solo sus antebrazos eran más anchos que sus muslos. ¡Qué brazos más potentes! Los pectorales eran muy definidos y no parecía que tuviera ni un gramo de grasa ahí. Los abdominales estaban igual de marcados y pudo atisbar a ver la tentadora línea de la ingle que desaparecía en el pantalón. Nunca había visto a ningún hombre desnudo y no necesitaba ver a ningún otro.

Inuyasha se levantó y se puso la camisa por la cabeza. Después, cogió una capa de piel y se la ató al cuello. Kagome se sonrojó recordando que le había quitado una de sus capas. Si hubiera ido mejor preparada a ese lugar, no habría necesidad de que le diera su ropa. Lo vio coger la espada de nuevo y se preguntó por qué volvía a tomarla. La batalla ya había terminado.

— Ven conmigo.

Lo siguió al exterior de la tienda y se encontró con que todos los soldados estaban en pie frente a ellos. Ahí había miles de hombres.

— ¡Me habéis salvado, mi señora!

El hombre de Inuyasha que vio en su visión estaba vivo. Inuyasha llegó a tiempo para salvarlo y nada podría haberle alegrado más en esa noche fatídica. El hombre se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y clavó la espada en el suelo en señal de lealtad. Sonrió emocionada por semejante gesto hacia su persona. De repente, todos los soldados sacaron sus espadas y las calvaron en el suelo para arrodillarse ante ella. Se quedó muda por la impresión.

— No eres ninguna estafadora.

Fue Inuyasha quien dijo aquello para luego arrodillarse ante ella y clavar en el suelo su propia espada, la gran Tessaiga.

Continuará…


	5. La semilla de la duda

**Capítulo 4: La semilla de la duda**

 _El ejército de Inuyasha avanzaba lentamente por la llanura. Con las espadas desenvainadas y los escudos en alto, los soldados se movían sin bajar la guardia. Sus miradas se concentraban en todos los puntos desde los cuales podían ser atacados por los demonios y caminaban a paso ligero. Un soldado lanzó sin querer una piedra contra la pared rocosa mientras daba otro paso. Automáticamente, todos se ocultaron bajo su escudo y formaron tortugas gigantescas para protegerse de un ataque._

 _Inuyasha, junto con otros generales, montaba sobre su caballo. Al comprobar que tras un minuto de espera nada sucedía, ordenó reiniciar la marcha. Se concentró en Inuyasha encabezando la marcha. Estaba tan apuesto como siempre y más alerta que nunca. Ese lugar parecía el sitio indicado para una emboscada, ¿por qué estaba allí?_

— _Esto no es una buena idea._ _—_ _le escuchó decir_ _—_ _Este lugar no es seguro._

— _Si recuperamos la llanura, tendremos un buen punto de arranque para hacer retroceder al enemigo._

 _Era uno de los generales representativos de los diferentes ejércitos. Cada uno llevaba un blasón diferente en su armadura y en su escudo. Los reyes los dejaron para que los representaran mientras ellos se ocupaban de sus reinos y de proteger sus propias murallas. Inuyasha había dejado un regente en su reino, pues quería ocuparse personalmente de la batalla._

— _Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea._

 _Por primera vez, se percató de que Inuyasha parecía enfadado por alguna razón. ¿Por qué? Él era el rey y el estratega, él debió ordenar esa incursión. ¿Por qué se comportaba como si lo hubieran forzado a acudir a ese lugar?_

 _De lo alto de la llanura, cayeron un par de piedras diminutas que hicieron eco contra las paredes rocosas. Inuyasha detuvo la marcha con un puño y dirigió la mirada hacia lo más alto. No se veía absolutamente nada. Entonces, cayó otra piedra y otra que retumbaron en las paredes rocosas. A la quinta piedra, se escuchó el sonido de unos tambores que retumbaban en un grito de guerra. Inuyasha captó la primera figura en lo alto de la llanura. Solo tuvo tiempo de volverse hacia sus soldados y gritar antes de que el enemigo les cayera encima._

— _¡Emboscada!_

 _Una horda de demonios cayó sobre ellos. Haciendo gala una vez más de sus facultades sobrehumanas, bajaron por la pared rocosa, hacia ellos. Inuyasha puso al galope su caballo mientras daba órdenes de salir huyendo. Únicamente ordenó que lucharan para despejar el camino y tener una vía de escape. Fue el primero en matar a un demonio y continuó haciéndolo en un reguero de sangre a lo largo de una de las líneas que rodeaban su ejército._

— _¡Corred!_ _—_ _gritó._

 _Sus generales corrían tras él. Un demonio de cuatro brazos saltó sobre el caballo de uno de ellos. Al caer entre los soldados, cayó junto a él la cabeza del general. Inuyasha se volvió al escuchar el sonido del acero y apremió a su caballo para llegar hasta ese demonio antes de que menguara a la mitad de su avanzadilla. Ya había matado a ocho hombres cuando llegó hasta él y le cortó los dos brazos de un lateral. El demonio chilló y mató a otros tres hombres con los brazos restantes. Inuyasha se los cortó también y apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando otro demonio le escupió un ácido encima. El ácido amarillento corroyó parte de su brazalete._

— _¡Maldito!_

 _Se agachó antes de que volviera a escupirle y se alzó con su espada cortando al demonio por la mitad desde la entrepierna hasta la coronilla. Justo cuando pensó que había acabado con el más peligroso, observó que varios como ese se deslizaban por la empalizada._

— _¡Corred!_ _—_ _volvió a gritar_ _—_ _¡No podemos enfrentarlos!_

 _Antes de lograr salir de la llanura, otros cuantos hombres fallecieron. Algunos de forma más cruenta que otros._

Eso fue exactamente lo que les contó a sus generales en la reunión. Kagome le había narrado esa visión con todo lujo de detalles tres días antes y había llegado el momento de revelar esa información. En esa última reunión para decidir su próximo ataque en la batalla por la reconquista, varios generales se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a esa llanura. Indudablemente, era un lugar perfecto como puesto de vigía y para tender una buena emboscada al enemigo. El problema era que, en ese caso, ellos eran los que estaban en desventaja. No podía llevar a sus hombres allí. Ya antes de que Kagome le narrara su visión se mostraba escéptico respecto a ese lugar.

Quiso ser lo más fiel posible al relato de su profetisa y expuso cuanto ella le explicó mezclando con la explicación aclaraciones militares. Al terminar, los semblantes de sus generales no le dieron muy buena espina, No le creían. ¿Acaso no había demostrado Kagome la fiabilidad de su poder?

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — se dejó caer sobre su silla — Creo que he sido muy claro.

— No podemos determinar todas nuestras decisiones por lo que esa mujer sueñe… — se atrevió a decir uno — No es más que una mujer, no sabe…

— Es mucho más que una mujer. — lo interrumpió con voz severa — Es una profetisa y sabe cosas del futuro que nosotros jamás soñaríamos con poder adivinar.

Varios de sus generales suspiraron pesadamente; eso lo enervó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — insistió — Si tenéis algo que decir, decidlo.

Los generales se quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre ellos como si se estuvieran pidiendo permiso para hablar. Eso lo cabreó más si era posible. ¿Qué le estaban ocultando? Sus soldados juraron lealtad a Kagome, creían en su poder tanto como él mismo. ¿Acaso ellos no se arrodillaron?

— Esa mujer no debería estar aquí. — dijo por fin uno — Ella os controla, señor.

— Eso no es verdad.

Kagome jamás le había controlado. Ella le contaba sus visiones y le daba su consejo para que él tomara las decisiones. Jamás lo controlaba. Solo estaban celosos de que su consejo resultara mucho más valioso que el de ellos.

— Además, ¿cómo podemos saber que ella es en verdad una profetisa?

Se levantó de golpe de la silla, lanzándola contra el suelo. Algunos de los generales se encogieron en el asiento, otros bajaron la mirada y solo unos pocos audaces se atrevieron a mantenerle la mirada. Estaba mucho más que enfadado, más que furioso. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Kagome había demostrado lo verdadero que era su poder y los había ayudado a ganar ciertas batallas y a defender su propio campamento. Muchos más hombres se habían salvado gracias al tiempo para prepararse que ella les estaba proporcionando. ¿No comprendían que tenerla de su lado solo era una ventaja?

— Creo que ha quedado muy patente la veracidad de su poder.

Intentó mantener la calma cuando habló, pero tenía los dientes apretados y la mirada violenta.

— Podría haber sido casualidad… — musitó uno de los que se encogieron en su silla.

— ¿Te parece casualidad que nos indicara exactamente en qué lugar del campamento nos iban a atacar, qué clase de demonios y quiénes iban a morir?

Con eso pudo acallar a unos cuantos generales, pero otros continuaron mostrándose reacios a darle la razón. No podía creer que fueran tan testarudos. Se sentía como si tuviera ante sí a los propios reyes y no a sus representantes. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para cuestionar al rey de reyes?

— ¿Y si está aliada con el enemigo? — sugirió uno — Podría hacer como que nos ayuda mientras busca nuestras debilidades. Luego, se las vendería a Naraku a cambio de su vida o Dios sabe qué…

— Sí, seguro que esa ramera se acuesta con el demonio.

Ya no pudo controlarse. Rodeó la masa a grandes zancadas, cerró el puño y se lo estampó en la cara al general que había osado llamar ramera a Kagome. Escuchó el ruido del hueso romperse y no tuvo necesidad de examinar su nariz para saber que estaba rota. El general gritó y otros varios se levantaron asombrados por lo que acababa de suceder. Un rey jamás debía perder el control de esa forma aunque tampoco tenía que soportar escuchar esa sarta de estupideces.

— ¿Lo veis? — gritó el soldado desde el suelo — ¡Lo tiene embrujado!

Hizo amago de prepararse para lanzarse sobre él, pero sus propios soldados, quienes vigilaban la tienda, lo agarraron desde atrás para evitar que cometiera una gran tontería. Ese general iría llorando hasta su rey para contarle lo que había sucedido; podría atraer muchos problemas innecesarios. El menor de ellos, que el rey retirara su ejército del campo de batalla; el mayor, que a él lo destituyeran de su cargo por unanimidad.

— ¡La profetisa no es ninguna traidora! — exclamó — No nos está vendiendo y, sobre todo, ¡no se acuesta con demonios!

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar sus palabras en ese respecto, pero el asunto de la llanura no estaba resuelto.

— Muy bien, señor. — aceptó uno — Os creeremos, pero necesitamos que demuestre que ella no os controla.

Aquello era una maldita estupidez.

— ¿Qué demonios queréis?

— La llanura, señor. Id con vuestro ejército allí en contra de su consejo y demostrad que no la necesitáis para conquistar lo que es nuestro. Demostrad que ella puede equivocarse.

¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Ya no estaban hablando solo de Kagome, estaban hablando de poner en peligro la vida de muchos hombres por una misión que era cuanto menos suicida. ¿Acaso no podían comprender el peligro que entrañaba un ataque como ese? ¡Por Dios, eran estrategas de guerra!

— Olvidémonos de la profetisa. — propuso — Os hablo como militar, como vosotros... Conocéis el riesgo que corremos en esa llanura, ¿verdad? — por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de asentir — Si nos tienden una emboscada de verdad…

— El enemigo no tiene por qué saber que nos dirigimos hacia allí.

— ¡El enemigo podría tener vigilada la llanura!

— Pero no habrá dejado suficientes efectivos como para defenderla del grueso de nuestro ejército.

No había forma. Estaban empecinados en ir a esa dichosa llanura y presentía que era por orden de cada uno de sus reyes. Si no marchaba, tendría problemas. Muy bien, les concedería lo que deseaban. Tendría pronto un consejo de guerra con los otros reyes y les haría tragarse sus propias palabras. Lamentarían haber osado retarlo.

— Está bien. — concedió — Pero ni soñéis con que voy a llevar más de mil hombres a una muerte segura.

— Señor…

— ¡Es mi última palabra!

Y ahí se acabó todo. Las siguientes horas fueron para hacer los preparativos. Atacarían esa misma noche, después del crepúsculo. Llevarían exactamente mil hombres y lo acompañarían todos sus generales. Si querían hacer esa maldita locura, iban a encabezarla junto a él. No todos se mostraron de acuerdo, pero, en cuanto les echó en cara que ya no parecían tan seguros de su victoria, su ego masculino habló por ellos.

Salió de su propia tienda enfadado y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la de Kagome. Tenía que hablar con ella antes de marcharse y, ya de paso, preguntar si tenía alguna información nueva que pudiera ayudarlo. No le iba a sentar nada bien que fuera a ese lugar cuando le advirtió previamente de su destino allí, pero lo habían puesto entre la espada y la pared. Estaba harto de tener que demostrar que Kagome era una auténtica profetisa. Los generales estaban dispuestos a llevar a sus propios hombres a una muerte segura solo para llevarle la contraria a Kagome. Sentía asco hacia ellos.

Hizo una señal a uno de sus tenientes y se inclinó para hablar con él en susurros.

— Esta noche iremos a la llanura.

— ¿Señor?

Su teniente parecía consternado por la noticia y no era para menos. Aquel lugar era una ratonera gigante en la que ellos quedarían atrapados. Si lograban cercarlos… No quería ni pensar en eso.

— Reúne soldados de todos los ejércitos menos del nuestro. — pidió — Como me opongo a esta incursión, no pondré en riesgo la vida de ninguno de mis hombres.

— ¿Usted tampoco irá señor? — preguntó.

— Sí que iré. Quiero ver cómo se tragan sus propias palabras.

— Los hombres no querrán dejarlo solo…

Y lo agradecía. Ganarse la lealtad y la camaradería de su ejército era más de lo que cualquier rey podría soñar tener.

— Así lo ordeno. Quiero que en mi ausencia pongas especial atención en la profetisa. No permitas que nadie entre, ni salga de su tienda. Rodeadla por completo y tened cada centímetro vigilado, ¿de acuerdo? — lo instruyó — No me fío de los generales…

El teniente asintió con la cabeza y llamó a los hombres de su propio ejército primero para darles sus instrucciones. Inuyasha aprovechó para retomar el camino hacia la tienda de Kagome cuando una escena llamó su atención. Era Sango frente a un soldado del ejército de Elay. El soldado solo llevaba los pantalones y tenía un ojo morado que apenas podía abrir. Supo al instante que eso era obra de Sango. No le gustaba nada el asunto. Los otros hombres se reían de su compañero, mas él parecía furioso con la castaña que le lanzaba una mirada despectiva sobre el hombro.

— No quería destrozar tu bonita cara, pero me has cabreado. — se limpió con la mano manchada de tierra un hilillo de sangre que le salía de los labios — No me importa follarme a una chica fea.

Se dispuso a intervenir inmediatamente, pero el soldado sacó un puñal que lanzó contra la castaña tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de dar un solo paso. El tiempo se paró en ese momento. Si a Sango le sucedía algo, Kagome jamás se lo perdonaría. Eran íntimas amigas y era su maldita protectora. Se le paró la respiración mientras veía avanzar el puñal a cámara lenta. Después, palideció cuando la castaña giró medio cuerpo. ¡Le había dado!

Su honor lo obligaba a ejecutar a ese hombre inmediatamente, pero su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando la castaña giró la cabeza. Estaba intacta y no había perdido su sonrisa. Entonces, vio con claridad lo que había sucedido. El otro soldado no le había dado, pues Sango agarró la hoja del puñal entre sus dedos antes de que la rozara tan siquiera. Tenía el brazo estirado hacia atrás y, de un rápido movimiento, aprovechando el impulso, le devolvió el puñal a su atacante, clavándolo en un poste de madera a ras de su cabeza. Incluso llegó a cortar algunos pelos de la cabeza. El hombre gritó y cayó sentado en el suelo, tembloroso. De repente, le pareció que Sango le había dado su justo castigo.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro en ese instante. Miroku estaba a su lado y asentía con la cabeza, dando su aprobación al espectáculo.

— Me gustan las mujeres con carácter. — afirmó.

De eso estaba seguro.

— No podrás con esta. — le advirtió.

— Sé cómo ganarme a Sango.

Y se dirigió hacia ella para hacerle una demostración de cómo ella comía de su palma. Sango permitió que se acercara e incluso le saludó amablemente al principio. A la siguiente frase de Miroku, frunció el ceño. A la segunda, apretó los puños y los dientes y le dirigió una mirada asesina. A la tercera frase, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo caer de rodillas y se marchó dándole la espalda. Desde luego, fue una demostración que jamás olvidaría.

Reanudó la marcha hacia la tienda de Kagome con energías renovadas. Le gustaba saber que las chicas podían defenderse tan bien; tiempo atrás, temió que fueran blancos fáciles. Al llegar al lugar indicado, sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que varios hombres ya estaban rodeando toda la tienda. Sus órdenes habían sido cumplidas con la mayor presteza. Aunque nada le sorprendió más que las lanzas de sus hombres cruzadas ante la entrada, impidiéndole pasar a él. Alzó una ceja por la reacción de sus soldados y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué me impedís el paso?

— Dijo que nadie podía entrar, señor. — contestó uno de los guardias.

— Yo sí que puedo.

No obstante, ninguno de ellos hizo amago de apartar las lanzas. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y los miró disgustado.

— La profetisa está tomando un baño, señor. — contestó el otro guardia — No es correcto que entre nadie ahora.

La verdad era que estaba muy satisfecho con lo respetuosos que se mostraban sus hombres con Kagome. Sabía que todos ellos admiraban su belleza y que la observaban cuando ella estaba distraída, pero nunca con lascivia. Ordenó que nadie la tocara y se estaban asegurando de que se cumpliera. La habían tomado como un plato prohibido y todos ellos se mostraban amigables y educados con ella. No había recibido ni una sola queja por parte de Kagome y sabía que, si alguno la deseó en algún momento, ese deseo había desaparecido para ser sustituido por un gran respeto e incluso afecto hacia ella.

— Pasaré igualmente. — contestó — Tengo un asunto urgente que tratar con ella.

Finalmente, sus hombres apartaron las lanzas y él entró en la tienda. Hacía calor allí adentro. Una nube de vapor le nubló la vista durante unos instantes hasta que al fin pudo distinguir las formas. Vio la tina, situado justo en el centro de la tienda, vacía. Buscó con la mirada a Kagome, recorriendo toda la tienda sin encontrarla. No podía haberle sucedido nada, sus hombres vigilaban. Se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada justo cuando una forma surgía del interior de la bañera haciendo caer agua fuera de la tina. Inmediatamente, volvió a retirar la mano de la empuñadura de la espada, aliviado.

Sus hombres tenían razón. Estaba fuera de lugar que él permaneciera allí mientras ella se bañaba; más aún cuando desconocía su presencia. Estaba de espaldas a él y solo podía ver su caballera mojada que se pegaba a la piel blanca y suave de sus hombros y su espalda. No era muy caballeroso quedarse ahí parado sin anunciarse, pero se había quedado paralizado en el sentido literal de la palabra. ¿Por qué provocaba tanto en él esa mujer? No estaría bien que tuviera un idilio con ella, nadie lo aprobaría. Sus soldados lo mirarían con mala cara después de que él les prohibió tocarla. Los soldados de otros ejércitos creerían que tenían los mismos derechos. Sus generales se regodearían de haber tenido razón. El rey de Elay y su hija… ¡No quería ni pensar en ellos!

Estaba haciendo jabón con la pastilla cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Sabía que los hombres de Inuyasha no dejarían entrar en la tienda a nadie que no fuera su rey sin su permiso, así que solo podía ser una persona. Se enjuagó las manos jabonosas en el agua caliente y volvió la cabeza lentamente. Efectivamente, se trataba de Inuyasha.

— ¿Mi señor?

Él pareció despertar de un sueño en ese instante; ella se fijó por primera vez en que llevaba su armadura puesta. ¿Iba a salir a la batalla? No habían hablado de eso en ningún momento, ni le dio ninguna visión que apoyara un ataque esa noche.

— Siento interrumpirte. — se disculpó — Tenemos que hablar.

Estaba más serio de lo normal; juraría que tampoco estaba de muy buen humor. No era momento de cuestionarlo. Apoyó los brazos en los bordes de la tina y estaba a punto de alzarse cuando se percató de que su batín estaba más lejos de lo que ella esperaba. Lo había dejado sobre la colcha de la cama creyendo que nadie interrumpiría su baño de esa forma. No sentía vergüenza de mostrarle su cuerpo a su rey, el hombre al que amaba, pero una auténtica dama se mostraría pudorosa.

— ¿Tendríais la bondad de acercarme el batín, mi señor?

Se lo señaló con timidez. Su rey se movió inmediatamente para ir en su busca. La diáfana tela de satén parecía diminuta en manos de Inuyasha. Se volvió consternado, estudiando la tela de una forma extraña, y se acercó a la tina. Al estar casi en el borde, la contempló de una forma diferente y notó que intentaba adivinar su figura bajo el escaso jabón que bailaba en la superficie del agua. Si su señor deseaba verla desnuda, ¿quién era ella para oponerse?

Volvió a apoyar los brazos en los bordes de la tina y cogió impulso para ponerse en pie. Después, se quedó ahí parada sin hacer nada por tomar el batín o por cubrirse. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que el rey estaba viendo. No era presumida ni arrogante, pero había aprendido con el tiempo qué era lo que los hombres deseaban de una mujer y ella tenía todo perfectamente puesto en su lugar. Sería tonta si creyera que los hombres no tendían a sentirse atraídos hacia ella. ¿Por qué su rey iba a ser diferente? Había captado el deseo en su mirada en numerosas ocasiones. El mismo deseo con el que la estaba admirando en ese instante.

— Podéis tener cuanto queráis, mi señor.

Si él se lo pedía, se tumbaría sobre su lecho feliz y entregada. Nada la complacería más que eso y jamás cometería la locura de hacerse falsas esperanzas amorosas. Inuyasha era rey, y tenía un deber que cumplir para con su pueblo. Para él no existía el amor, pues su nacimiento en la realeza le obligaba a renunciar a él. Ella no sería más que otra mujer que calentara su lecho durante unos días y no le importaba. Sería la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra si él le prestara su atención como hombre y no solo como rey.

Inuyasha entabló una lucha interna entre el deber y el deseo que ganó costosamente. Le colocó el batín sobre los hombros y le ayudó a meter los brazos con delicadeza. Después, ató el lazo en su cintura con manos temblorosas y su miraba se posó en el pronunciadísimo escote que poco o nada cubría sus generosos pechos. Gruñó algo ininteligible y la rodeó con sus brazos tan repentinamente que la mujer lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. La dejó con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Después, notó que aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

— ¡Qué bien hueles!

En vista de que eso era lo máximo que iba a obtener de él esa noche, decidió que era momento de volver al asunto inicial que lo trajo a su tienda. El rey estaba muy serio cuando entró y parecía preocupado. Tenía algo urgente que comunicarle y jamás osaría retrasar sus asuntos de estado.

— ¿Qué os ha traído aquí, mi señor?

Inuyasha se tensó al escucharla; toda la magia desapareció. Sus brazos dejaron de rodearla y se irguió para mirarla, compungido. Iba a darle una mala noticia.

— Vamos a partir a la batalla en unos minutos.

— No me comunicasteis nada, mi señor. ¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de planes?

— Hace mucho que no atacamos.

No le dio una respuesta directa, ni tampoco sincera. La sombra de la sospecha le nubló la vista por unos instantes antes de ser sustituida por el miedo.

— ¿Vais a la llanura?

— Sí.

Su reacción fue inesperada incluso para ella. Lo abofeteó tan fuerte que se escuchó el sonido de la palma de su mano chocando contra su mejilla. Cualquier hombre sería ejecutado por semejante osadía, pero ella estaba lo bastante enfadada como para olvidar ese detalle.

— ¿No os detallé mi visión? ¿No os advertí sobre lo que sucedería si atacáis la llanura en este momento? — se frotó la palma de la mano dolorida por el golpe — ¡Prometisteis que confiaríais en mí! — le echó en cara — ¿Qué ha cambiado?

— Yo confío en ti, Kagome. — le aseguró — Mis soldados confían en ti. Los soldados de otros ejércitos confían en ti. ¡Todos te hemos jurado lealtad!

Aún se le acumulaban las lágrimas en los ojos cuando recordaba aquel maravilloso momento en que miles de soldados se inclinaron ante ella y ofrecieron su espada en señal de protección y lealtad hacia su persona.

— Entonces, ¿por qué ignoráis mi visión y mi consejo?

— Mis generales, los representantes de otros reyes, — explicó — no confían en ti.

— ¿Creen que soy una estafadora todavía? — preguntó asombrada por todo lo que había luchado para quitarse ese apodo — Creo que ya he…

— ¡No es eso Kagome! — parecía colérico — Creen cosas mucho peores de ti…

Ahora entendía. No era la primera vez que la acusaban de ser algo que no era. Ser una estafadora era lo más flojo que había escuchado.

— Dime, ¿qué es lo que creen? — preguntó con osadía — ¿Tal vez que me acuesto con el diablo? Muchos lo han dicho antes. ¿Esperan que esté trabajando para el bando contrario? O a lo mejor…

— ¡Basta!

Inuyasha nunca había empleado ese tono con ella, lo que fue suficiente para acallarla. No quería provocar su furia, ya parecía bastante enfadado. Decidió ser más diplomática.

— ¿Les contasteis mi visión? — le vio asentir con la cabeza — Y, aun así, ¿quieren partir?

— Alegan que podemos conquistar la llanura en contra de tus predicciones, que tú puedes equivocarte.

Ya no le apetecía ser diplomática. Si algo le había enseñado la experiencia, era que sus predicciones siempre se cumplían de una forma u otra. A veces, su aviso podía cambiar las circunstancias, pero, si tenía que suceder, sucedería. Ella, quien sabía interpretar muy bien lo que veía, podía encontrar la forma de eludir los nefastos resultados, de cambiar el curso de su destino. Sin embargo, esos hombres testarudos criados en la fe cristiana se negaban a creerla. ¿Acaso no podían comprender que ambos eran siervos del mismo dios? A veces ella también había maldecido su poder, pero, con el tiempo, descubrió que eran un don que Dios le otorgó para ayudar a la humanidad.

Cogió la capa de piel que Inuyasha le había regalado cuando llegaron al campamento y se envolvió en ella. Ni siquiera se molestó en calzarse para salir de la tienda. Escapó antes de que Inuyasha adivinara sus intenciones y se detuvo al ver el ejército ya preparado afuera. Ningún soldado llevaba el blasón de Inuyasha. ¿Eso era lo único que iba a cambiar de su visión?

— ¡Necios! — gritó cuando localizó a los generales — ¡No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo!

Caminó sobre la nieve recién caída sin sentir el frío, abrigada por su propia furia creciente.

— ¡Morirán por vuestra culpa!

Varios soldados palidecieron al escucharla y dieron un paso atrás sacudiendo la cabeza. No querían ir a la batalla y ella solo los estaba amedrentando más si era posible, pero era la maldita verdad. Ni siquiera sabía si Inuyasha volvería de esa llanura si permitía que los acompañara.

— No necesitamos las predicciones de una adoradora del diablo para ganar la batalla.

El blasón de Elay, debió suponerlo. Ese hombre no dejaba de lanzarle miradas acusadoras desde que llegó al campamento y temía que tarde o temprano se le opusiera. Si Inuyasha moría por su culpa…

— ¡Adoramos al mismo dios! — dijo con toda la calma de la que dispuso — Él me premió con este don y vos lo estáis menospreciando.

— No lo necesitamos.

— ¡Ja! — se burló.

Hubiera querido golpearlo, pero las manos de Inuyasha se posaron sobre sus hombros en una silenciosa orden. O volvía a la tienda o él mismo la llevaría de la forma más humillante sobre sus hombros, como si fuera un saco de patatas. Escogió volver por su cuenta, conservando su dignidad, pero, antes, recordó el general decapitado en su visión. Le daría algo en lo que pensar al general de Elay. A lo mejor no era tan malo que fuera a esa llanura teniendo en cuenta que no volvería.

— Tú morirás.

Ni siquiera se quedó para disfrutar de su cara de estupefacción. Dio media vuelta y regresó a su tienda, donde inútilmente trató de ignorar el sonido de los cascos de los caballos alejándose del campamento. Inuyasha tendría que haberla escuchado y haber aplastado la rebelión de los generales. El ejército entero le era leal, no necesitaba a esos generales. Le obedecerían sin ellos. Estaba tan enfadada porque no la hubiera defendido de ellos que lo hubiera vuelto a abofetear.

Cuando retiraron la tina de su tienda, se sentó sobre la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y se trenzó el cabello húmedo para dormir. Dudaba que fuera capaz de dormir sin saber qué estaba sucediendo. Bueno, en realidad sabía demasiado bien lo que estaba sucediendo y eso la preocupaba más incluso. Su furia inicial contra el rey se estaba convirtiendo en la más puramente dolorosa preocupación y ya no quería abofetearlo. ¿Cómo pudo abofetear al rey? Quería que él volviera para poder abrazarlo y recrearse en todo su masculino cuerpo. Quería comprobar centímetro a centímetro que él seguía siendo igual de perfecto que antes de haber partido y que estaba bien.

Se vistió con un salto de cama negro de manga larga, transparente, que se ataba con un único botón en la cadera. El escote era generoso y cuando andaba dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas. Seguro que a su rey le hubiera gustado. Eso si lograba volver a verlo después de esa noche. La cama estaba fría y vacía cuando se metió. Se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza, sintiéndose más sola que nunca. No podía dormir. No dejaba de imaginar una escena terrorífica tras otra mientras oraba por la vida del rey. Las velas se consumieron dejándola solo al calor de los braseros antes de que lograra pegar ojo.

Había logrado dormitar un poco cuando el ruido de los cascos de los caballos logró espabilarla por completo. Los soldados volvían. Apartó las mantas, se sentó en la cama y acababa de sacar un pie fuera cuando Inuyasha entró abruptamente en su tienda. ¡Estaba vivo!

— Mi señor…

— Tenías razón…

Antes de que pudiera lograr asimilar esas palabras, el rey había atravesado la tienda a grandes zancadas y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Apenas había superado la sorpresa inicial de ese contacto cuando sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos en lo que sería su primer beso. Sintió sus labios blandos y fríos contra los de ella cálidos. Se movieron pidiéndole algo que ella no lograba entender debido a su inexperiencia. Cuando él agarró su mentón y le obligó a abrir la boca, lo entendió. El roce de su lengua con la suya le hizo gemir e inició un movimiento instintivo contra la suya que no recordaba conocer. Ni siquiera sabía que se pudiera hacer algo como aquello.

Las manos de Inuyasha la recorrieron. Acarició sus hombros, sus brazos, tomó sus pechos y probó su peso en sus manos, su cintura, sus caderas y palmeó sus nalgas para luego apretarlas y empujarla contra sus propias caderas. Ni siquiera toda la ropa y la armadura que llevaba encima podían ocultar el bulto de su entrepierna.

— Perdóname… — musitó contra sus labios.

Ya estaba perdonado desde hacía horas. Gimió decepcionada cuando la soltó y lo miró extrañada al sentir que le ponía la capa sobre los hombros. La empujó para que anduviera junto a él y salieron de la tienda. Fuera todo era un caos. No volvieron ni la mitad de los hombres que habían partido y casi todos estaban heridos. Algunos quedarían tullidos, otros tenían solo heridas superficiales y, en el caso de unos pocos, sería más bondadoso brindarles una muerte rápida. Tal y como predijo, el general de Elay no regresó, solo su montura.

Los otros generales la miraron arrepentidos y corrieron a arrodillarse ante ella para jurarle fidelidad. Algunos incluso lloraron y rogaron su perdón. Prometieron que jamás volverían a cuestionar una de sus visiones y propusieron que ella tuviera un asiento en sus reuniones. Con eso podía darse por satisfecha por el momento.

Continuará…


	6. El consejo de guerra

**Capítulo 5: El consejo de guerra**

Sango, Yuka y Eri le estaban ayudando a prepararse para su primer consejo de guerra. Como había sido aceptada por todos los generales, podía acudir a sus reuniones y narrar sus visiones en primera persona. Al fin nadie la cuestionaría y podía sentarse junto al rey públicamente. Hasta el momento, muy pocos habían aprobado que ella y el rey estuvieran cerca el uno del otro.

Escogió uno de sus mejores vestidos para ese día. No necesitaba impresionar a nadie, pero le gustaba estar siempre bien presentable. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que le habían enseñado en el tempo de Jade, aunque también debía añadir que le gustaba tener un aspecto agradable para su elegante caballero de brillante armadura. Cuando el rey la contemplaba con admiración, se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo y nada en el mundo podía borrar su sonrisa. Le gustaba sentirse así. Era como ser plenamente consciente de que era mujer por primera vez en muchos años.

No solía utilizar ropa interior, así que se puso el vestido sobre la piel desnuda. Era negro como toda su ropa; por un momento, deseó poder ponerse algo de otro color. Como sacerdotisa del templo de Jade, el color negro era el único color aceptable para su vestimenta. Podía combinarlo con algún otro color, usar adornos, pero nada más. Siempre de negro. Cuando era pequeña, su madre solía vestirla de todos los colores. Ya no recordaba tan siquiera el rostro de su madre, ni el de su padre. Al percatarse de que no los recordaba, fue cuando comprendió que el negro representaba el luto por aquellos que abandonó para iniciar una nueva vida en el valle.

Por lo menos, ese vestido tenía algo más de color. Llegaba hasta el suelo y se arrastraba por detrás con una corta cola. Las mangas largas llegaban hasta sus rodillas y solo se abrían por la parte interna hasta la muñeca para que pudiera utilizar las manos. Se colocaba como un batín y un cinturón color escarlata ajustado a su cintura era lo único que lo mantenía unido y evitaba que se vislumbrara su cuerpo desnudo. Los bordes desde su cuello hasta sus pies estaban decorados con un hermoso brocado dorado que favorecía su pecho al fruncirse en un suave pliegue en esa zona. Si el vestido hubiera sido completamente negro, no le habría sentado tan bien.

Se sentó en un taburete frente al espejo que Inuyasha había ordenado traer para ella. Un día se quejó por casualidad de que no tenía ni un espejo para poder peinarse en condiciones. En realidad, no era tanto como una queja. Aquello solo fue una observación y ni siquiera esperaba que Inuyasha la estuviera escuchando; hablaba con Sango. Quince días después, recibió ese espejo y el tocador en su tienda con una tarjeta en la que se explicaba que era regalo de su rey. Lo había mandado traer de su propio reino y era digno de una reina. La madera era de la mejor calidad y estaba exquisitamente tratada y el espejo no era del todo convencional. En la parte superior finalizaba en unas delicadas formas florales con brillantes. Era una maravilla.

Cogió un peine de plata y lo acarició con una sonrisa. Inuyasha también le trajo todo un set de objetos de tocador de plata. Su rey la agasajaba con tantos regalos que dentro de poco no cabrían en su tienda. Tenía toda una colección nueva de capas de invierno de piel, de botines y de vestidos que lo demostraban. Lamentablemente, solo podía utilizar los vestidos negros. Si utilizara uno de esos vestidos de color… Prefería ni pensarlo. Eso solo le correspondía a una mujer normal, no a ella.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Sango le quitó el peine de entre las manos y probó el peso entre sus manos.

— ¿Es de plata? — preguntó confusa — ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

— Nuestro rey me obsequió con ello.

— Nuestro rey se está tomando muchas libertades. — le devolvió el peine — Hoy he visto que te traían otro paquete.

Sí, esa misma mañana, cuando apenas había despertado, Inuyasha pidió permiso para entrar en su tienda. Después, le entregó un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. Ella no estaba lo bastante despierta como para discutir con él por sus excesivas atenciones y lo abrió. Era un libro de horas de su reino. Inuyasha lo mandó traer para ella y se lo regaló. Era el libro original con brocados de oro y plata, escrito a mano y pintado. Lo había dejado sobre la cómoda junto a su cama y pensaba empezar a leerlo esa misma noche.

— El rey es muy amable.

— El rey está buscando algo…

Le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su mejor amiga y se peinó con suavidad las hebras rizadas de cabello.

— ¡Kagome, no puedes ser tan inocente! — la regañó — Ese hombre no es diferente de los demás. Solo quiere…

— ¡Basta! — la acalló — Ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones.

Lo que su mejor amiga no podía entender era que ella estaba deseando que él hiciera exactamente lo que quería hacer. Se lo dejó muy claro cuando le dijo que ella le pertenecía y que podía hacer cuanto quisiera con ella. Era su profetisa, su consejera y sería también su amante si era lo que deseaba el rey. Dios sabía que era lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti y de Miroku? — decidió devolverle el golpe — ¿Algún avance?

— ¿Con ese imbécil? ¡Estás loca!

A juzgar por el sonrojo de Sango, no se equivocaba en absoluto. Había conocido a Miroku cinco años atrás y sabía de muy buena tinta que no era muy selectivo con las mujeres y que le encantaba perseguirlas. No obstante, Miroku mostraba una especial fijación por Sango, algo muy poco corriente en los hombres de ese tipo. Ojalá su amiga pudiera verlo como ella. Estaba segura de que, si se esforzaba, podría ponerlo en cintura.

— Sea como sea, tú le gustas. — afirmó — Y yo sé que él a ti te gusta…

Su amiga se apartó del tocador disgustada y empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda, enojada. Podía enfadarse cuanto quisiera, pero sabía que no se equivocaba. Si quisiera, podría hacer uso de su don para intentar descubrir qué les deparaba el futuro a esos dos, mas estaba cansada de intentar esas cosas. Había aprendido que mientras esa guerra no terminara, no habría futuro para nadie. En demasiadas ocasiones había intentado ver pequeños detalles del futuro de los individuos sin éxito. Solo veía muerte en todas las caras y, por eso, dejó de esforzarse. Nada le estropearía más el día que ver a Sango muerta.

Yuka se estaba acercando con su capa de piel en mano cuando Inuyasha entró en la tienda. Sus tres guardias femeninas le hicieron una reverencia inmediatamente; Kagome se levantó para imitarlas. Inuyasha les indicó que podían erguirse. A continuación, caminó directamente hacia ella para tomar sus manos y besarlas.

— ¿Estás lista?

Nunca lo estuvo tanto. Su rey tomó la capa de las manos de Yuka y se la puso él mismo sobre los hombros. No necesitaba mirar a sus amigas para saber que las tres los miraban asombradas. El que un rey ayudara a una dama, cualquier dama, a ponerse la capa, tal y como haría una doncella, era cuanto menos inusual. Si supieran que también retiraba la silla para que se sentara, que le servía el vino y que, cuando tomaba su mano, era casi imposible desasirse de su agarre…

Tomó complacida su brazo cuando se lo ofreció para caminar. A la salida de la tienda, Sango se interpuso en su camino con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— ¿Sucede algo, Sango?

El rey no se enteraba de nada.

— Sé lo que estáis haciendo, mi señor. — remarcó su título con burla — No os va a funcionar, ¿entendéis?

Inuyasha no parecía comprender hasta que Sango hizo un movimiento de cabeza, señalándola a ella. Kagome agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Para suerte de ambas, el rey solía estar de buen humor y se tomó su comentario como una broma. Se despidieron de las tres mujeres y se dirigieron hacia la tienda de Inuyasha aprovechando que la nevada se había detenido en ese instante.

— Discúlpela, por favor. — se excusó — Sango es muy descarada a veces…

— Tiene razón, ¿por qué voy a disculparla?

El corazón le latió como si fuera a salirle del pecho en ese instante. No podía haber escuchado bien.

— ¿M-Mi señor?

El rey le hizo pasar dentro de su tienda, donde aún no había llegado nadie más. Le ayudó a quitarse la capa y, después, volvió a tomar sus manos frías entre las suyas. Le frotó la piel con suavidad para calentarla y posó su intensa mirada sobre ella.

— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, Kagome? — colocó sus manos femeninas sobre su pecho — Te estoy cortejando.

La estaba cortejando. ¡Qué bien sonaba eso! Y en verdad no era necesario que lo hiciera. Ella no era una dama de alta alcurnia como las que él estaba acostumbrado a cortejar en su corte. Era una mujer normal y corriente con un don que a veces era también una maldición, pero nada más. No necesitaba tomarse tantas molestias por ella. Solo tenía que pedirlo. ¿Acaso no lo comprendía?

— Mi señor… — sintió que le ardían las mejillas — Vos no necesitáis cortejarme. Solo debéis pedirme lo que deseéis…

De repente, lo notó disgustado. ¿Qué había dicho que no fuera apropiado? Pensaba que a un hombre le complacería escuchar algo como eso.

— Veo que no lo entiendes, Kagome.

La soltó con un suspiro. Sintió que su piel volvía a enfriarse inmediatamente. ¿Por qué la soltaba? Anhelaba sentir su calor y ella no se atrevía a tomarlo por su propia mano, no era nada correcto que lo buscara. Tuvo que limitarse a verlo llenar un par de copas de oro y ofrecerle una. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo una copa de oro? En el templo de Jade, ellas siempre utilizaban esas copas, pero les enseñaron que, fuera de allí, solo los reyes eran dignos de tal honor.

No pudo hacer más que contemplar la copa de oro con horror. ¿Qué pensarían los generales si la veían beber de esa copa? ¿Y qué pensaría Inuyasha si no lo hacía? Debía pensar en cuál sería el mal menor a la larga, mas no tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Inuyasha insistía en que tomara la copa y terminó tomándola inconscientemente para después llevársela a los labios y beber. Al probar el sabor del vino, casi se atragantó. Aquel vino se lo dio a probar Inuyasha poco después del incidente de la llanura; le dijo que jamás había probado nada más exquisito. Recordaba que se terminó esa misma noche y que era muy difícil de conseguir ¿Hizo traer más para ella?

— Pensé que te gustaría volver a tomarlo.

Confirmado. Aquel vino era para ella. Siempre se había preguntado qué se sentiría cuando una mujer era cortejada y ahí lo tenía. Además, ser cortejada por un rey no era algo que cualquier mujer pudiera experimentar.

— Es muy amable, mi señor.

— Me gustaría oírte decir mi nombre y que me tutearas…

Inuyasha no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo iba ella a llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Cómo podía tutearlo? Él era un rey. Incluso las esposas y los hijos de los reyes se dirigían hacia él con los títulos de cortesía indicados.

— Me temo que eso no es posible, mi señor.

— ¡Sí que lo es, maldita sea!

El rey lanzó la copa al otro lado de la tienda, furioso; a ella se le resbaló la suya de entre las manos al verlo tan colérico. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aliviar su enfado e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo y puso las manos en su pecho para dirigirle una mirada suplicante.

— ¿Qué os aflige, mi señor?

Notó que se tensaba. Segundos después, tomó sus brazos con fuerza y, de una sacudida, dejó su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del suyo.

— No eres mi sirvienta, ¿me entiendes? — volvió a sacudirla — ¡Ni una vulgar ramera que se vende gratis a su rey!

— Mi señor… — musitó dolorida por el violento agarre.

— Tú eres diferente, eres especial. No quiero que te entregues porque yo lo desee… — sus dedos se clavaron en ella con más fuerza — ¡Quiero que tú lo desees!

— Me hacéis daño…

La soltó atendiendo a su súplica y fue rápido en rodear su cintura evitando que cayera cuando la vio balancearse. La había sostenido con tanta fuerza que casi la había alzado del suelo, por lo que apenas pudo sostenerse sola cuando la soltó tan bruscamente. Colocó las manos sobre sus brazos cubiertos por tan solo una camisa y se fijó en la v que formaba la camisa sobre su pecho. El chaleco no cubría ese pedazo de piel desnuda que dejaba la camisa a la vista. Ella lo deseaba, ¿tan difícil era de ver?

— Creo que me habéis mal interpretado, mi señor.

Se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

— Yo os deseo.

Siempre lo había deseado. Había deseado todo de él desde la primera vez que lo vio en una visión. Siendo niña, había fantaseado con casarse con él, tener hijos y convertirse en una de esas heroínas de cuentos de hadas. A medida que iba creciendo, comprendió que la realidad estaba muy lejos de los cuentos que su madre le había contado antes de ir a dormir. Las campesinas no se casaban con los reyes. Muchas campesinas les daban hijos bastardos, pero ninguna se casaba con ellos. Tenía muy claro qué podía esperar de su rey y jamás exigiría más que eso. Así que sus sentimientos románticos habían sido guardados en una caja bajo llave dentro de su corazón y solo había dejado espacio para las necesidades más primarias de su cuerpo.

— Dilo otra vez… — musitó contra sus labios.

— Os deseo, mi señor.

— No, así no. — sus manos se mostraron impacientes en su cintura — Tutéame.

Seguía sin parecerle correcto, pero si ese era el deseo del rey, ¿quién era ella para oponerse?

— Te deseo, Inuyasha.

El rey la atacó en ese instante; no en el sentido literal, claro. Su boca se apoderó de la suya en un beso salvaje en el que apenas podía distinguirse dónde empezaba uno y dónde acaba el otro. La empujó contra uno de los postes que sostenía la tienda y la aprisionó entre la madera y su cuerpo. Su virilidad se clavó con fuerza contra su vientre y se frotó contra ella en una sensual caricia que le arrancó más de un gemido de placer.

— Los generales piden permiso para entrar, señor.

La voz provenía de fuera de la tienda e Inuyasha se apartó de ella con cara de muy pocos amigos. Notó que se tomaba su tiempo en recolocarse la ropa para que no fuera visible el bulto de su entrepierna y dio permiso para que entraran. Ella se azuzó el cabello al mismo tiempo y se colocó bien los pliegues del vestido. ¿Notarían que tenía los labios hinchados por los besos de Inuyasha?

Los generales entraron en orden en la tienda. Ninguno de ellos dejó pasar por alto que dos copas de oro habían vertido su contenido en el suelo. Por suerte, un soldado entró y recogió el estropicio al verlo. Kagome apartó la mirada avergonzada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ninguno de ellos atara cabos. Era inaudito que alguien que no provenía de la realeza tomara vino en una copa de oro. Eso por no hablar de la imagen que daban esas copas tiradas en el suelo. Parecía que hubieran tenido una pelea de amantes, algo que tampoco estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Se alegró de ver al nuevo general de Elay. Kouga Wolf parecía mucho mejor candidato para ese puesto que el anterior. Era un joven apuesto de gran estatura y músculos marcados. No se parecía en nada a los otros generales que debían haberse dejado después de ascender en la escala de mando. Kouga Wolf combatía y le gustaba hacerlo notar. Estaba muy bronceado en comparación con otros soldados y, cuando miraba fijamente sus ojos, le daba la sensación de estar sumergiéndose en el mar. En pocas palabras, era un joven apuesto y le favorecía mucho su melena negra ondeando al viento.

Ningún general se detuvo a saludarla como hicieron con el rey, ninguno excepto Kouga. Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando, después de hacer una reverencia a su rey, Kouga se dirigió directo hacia ella en lugar de tomar asiento donde le correspondía. Tomó una de sus manos y le dio un elegante beso.

— Es un placer conocerla por fin, profetisa.

Sorprendida por su cortesía, inclinó la cabeza.

— El placer es mío, general.

— Puede llamarme por mi nombre, profetisa. — continuaba sin soltar su mano — A mí tampoco me disgustaría llamarla por su nombre.

Inuyasha de interpuso entre los dos en un alarde de celos masculinos que era del todo innecesario en un momento como aquel. Ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Los otros generales lo miraban fijamente, sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Kouga frunció el ceño y le lanzó a su rey una mirada muy poco respetuosa. Entonces, vio a través de sus ojos.

 _Vio a una mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada presuntuosa coronada con la tiara de una princesa. Vio un Papa que tomaba entre sus manos la corona de una reina. Vio unas alianzas y un cordel de terciopelo rojo._

Sus visiones, cuando estaba despierta, no eran tan claras como las que la invadían cuando dormía. Solían presentarse despedazadas e inconexas y exigían a gritos que ella resolviera el puzle. En el templo de Jade, aprendió cómo hacerlo, cómo interpretar el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Esa visión era muy sencilla. Una princesa, una coronación y una boda. La mirada reprobatoria de Kouga le daba la clave de la visión. Inuyasha estaba prometido con la princesa de Elay. Por eso la odiaba tanto aquel general que pereció en la llanura, todos sabían lo que sucedía entre ellos en ese campamento. ¿Acaso no comprendían que ella no era rival para una princesa? Jamás podría aspirar a más que a compartir el lecho del rey. La corona le pertenecía únicamente a esa princesa de mirada fría.

Se disculpó para tomar asiento en su lugar y no pudo menos que disgustarse al comprobar que Inuyasha dispuso un lugar a su lado, a su derecha. Eso no era nada correcto. La silla fue apartada y notó, por primera vez, que Inuyasha la había seguido. Tomó asiento con su ayuda y juntó las manos sobre el regazo deseando no llamar demasiado la atención en esa reunión. Cuando la copa de oro fue colocada frente a ella por el soldado que les servía, supo que sería imposible. Todas las miradas estaban concentradas en los dos.

— Podemos empezar.

Estaba harto de que sus soldados le lanzaran esas miradas. Él era el rey y haría lo que se le antojase lo aprobaron ellos o no. No tenía que pedir permiso a nadie para sentar a Kagome a su lado, para ofrecerle una de sus copas o para mostrar los mínimos de cortesía hacia una dama. Estaba harto de que se le juzgara. Furioso, dio inicio al consejo con un ademán de mano.

No pudo concentrarse demasiado en la reunión. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido entre Kagome y él antes de que llegaran los generales. Se habían peleado, pero también se habían arreglado de la mejor forma. Kagome lo deseaba y su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien hasta que ella lo pronunció. Estaba deseando que terminara esa reunión y que se marcharan para tomar lo que era suyo. Le cosquilleaban los dedos por el deseo de quitarle ese vestido y acariciar su suave piel. Sabía que ella sería suave y caliente por todas partes. Deseaba que ella también lo tocara.

El general de Elay volvía a suponer una molestia. Creía que podía coquetear con Kagome y regañarlo con la mirada. No había olvidado a la princesa Kikio y ese estúpido acuerdo matrimonial que su padre firmó cuando era un niño. Sabía muy bien cuál era su deber para con su reino, pero estaban en guerra. Las cosas ya no eran como antes y presentía que, cuando esa batalla terminara, ganaran o perdieran, todo lo concebido hasta entonces iba a cambiar. No se casaría con Kikio; era así de simple. Por el momento, dejaría que continuaran creyéndolo en su reino, pues necesitaba a su ejército. Sin ellos, perderían cerca de veinte mil hombres en el frente. Elay era el reino que más soldados había aportado por su compromiso.

Encontraría una forma de compensar al padre de Kikio y ya está. En realidad, sabía que no se casaría con esa mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando eran pequeños, intentaron juntarlos para que se conocieran, pero la cosa no cuajó. Kikio representaba todas las cualidades que él odiaba en una mujer: egoísmo, vanidad, envidia y mal temperamento. No era apta para gobernar un reino, ni para ser esposa de nadie. Prefería tomar una reina que supiera gobernar con bondad y sabiduría, que amara a su pueblo y a su marido.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Kagome automáticamente. Ella podría ser su reina si se lo pidiera. Podría tener cualquier cosa que deseara, él se la daría. El problema era su origen humilde. ¿Podría aceptarla su pueblo? ¿La aceptarían los otros reinos? Su matrimonio podría representar el inicio de una guerra. Eso por no hablar de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella deseara ser reina o su esposa o… ¿No podía conformarse con que lo deseara? No, no podía porque Kouga Wolf había coqueteado con ella y se había puesto celoso. Todos en esa tienda sabían que estaba celoso.

Kagome se había convertido en alguien más importante de lo que él jamás habría esperado. Pasó de ser la estafadora que creía que le había vendido Miroku a ser alguien que ciertamente podía ver el futuro. Después de verla, se convirtió en la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Con el tiempo, en el pilar más importante de su ejército y en la encargada de equilibrar la balanza. En ese día, ella era suya y no solamente porque esa fuera su voluntad. No, ella era suya porque deseaba serlo, algo muy diferente. Y él era suyo. Cuando Sango le dijo nada más conocerlo que él pertenecía a Kagome, no lo entendió. En ese día, podía entenderlo. Su corazón pertenecía a Kagome.

Los generales empezaban a inquietarse por la ambigüedad de sus respuestas. Estaba tan concentrado en Kagome que apenas prestaba atención a lo que le estaban diciendo y se notaba en el tono condescendiente de sus respuestas. No fue capaz de articular una respuesta en condiciones hasta que Kagome se levantó y se dirigió hacia el fuego de uno de los braseros. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella y contemplaron su espalda recta como una flecha.

Inquieto por su repentino silencio, se levantó y la siguió hasta poder verle la cara. Tenía la mirada fija en el fuego, tan fija que le pareció que ella ya no estuviera en la tienda. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente parecía hallarse a kilómetros de distancia mientras que él la contemplaba. Entonces, comprendió que estaba teniendo una visión. Nunca había presenciado una de sus visiones. Sabía por ella que las más nítidas eran aquellas que se presentaban en sueños. Las visiones que se le venían a la mente cuando estaba despierta eran desordenadas y poco concisas. También había insinuado poder buscar visiones de aquello que quisiera saber, pero no las consideraba del todo fiables.

— Cuando amanezca, — dijo al fin — llegarán dos cuervos. Uno negro y uno blanco y sobrevolarán todo el campamento.

Nunca había visto un cuervo blanco, ni siquiera sabía que existieran.

— Son espías. — añadió — Naraku podrá ver a través de sus ojos.

Quería ver cuántos hombres le quedaban, cómo estaban situados y qué posibilidades tenía cada ejército. Debió suponer que pronto llegarían espías. Un demonio no pasaría desapercibido dentro de su ejército, pero un par de cuervos… ¿Quién sospecharía de dos aves que se pasearían por allí casualmente? Especialmente, tratándose de dos cuervos; aves carroñeras que devoraban los ojos de los muertos.

— Necesitaremos un buen arquero. — se volvió hacia los generales — Quiero que organicéis un torneo para esta noche. Los hombres se animarán con un torneo y darán lo mejor de sí mismos. Únicamente se le revelará la misión al ganador del torneo. — advirtió — No es necesario poner en alerta a todo el campamento.

Dos generales asumieron el cargo de ocuparse de organizar el torneo y de hacer correr la noticia por todo el campamento. Otro más osado se levantó y se dirigió directamente hacia Kagome.

— ¿Puede ver cuándo será el momento propicio para atacar, profetisa?

Kagome se volvió con el acostumbrado semblante de seriedad. Quería verla sonreír y reír, sabía que ella lo hacía como nadie. Odiaba verla siempre tan seria.

— No lo veo con claridad, pero aún no es el momento. — se acercó a la mesa y se situó en el espacio entre dos generales — ¿Ve este punto de aquí?

Él mismo se acercó para examinar el punto que señalaba Kagome. Se encontraba unas millas más atrás de donde ellos estaban situados y había varios pueblos y villas entre los dos puntos.

— Si intentamos atacar ahora, el campamento retrocederá hasta ese punto exacto.

No fue el único que se quedó blanco al escucharla. Moriría mucha gente si tenían que retroceder hasta ese punto y sería más difícil volver a recuperar el terreno. No podían permitirse el lujo de volver tan atrás.

— Cuando sea el momento propicio, informaré a su alteza.

El general aceptó su explicación y agradeció que fuera tan franca. Después de ese momento, atendieron asuntos relacionados con el abastecimiento del campamento y con los soldados tullidos de la llanura. Decidieron enviar una misiva, pidiendo que desde todos los reinos colaboraran con el suministro de alimentos del ejército. También decidieron brindarles la oportunidad de volver a casa a aquellos soldados tullidos que quisieran hacerlo.

Brindaron una última vez antes de disolver el consejo de guerra y quedaron Inuyasha y Kagome solos en la tienda. Kagome había hecho amago de levantarse como los demás, pero él la había detenido. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y, por lo visto, hasta que Kagome no trajera presagios mejores, tendrían mucho tiempo.

— Hemos dejado un asunto pendiente.

En respuesta, la profetisa se levantó y volvió a acercarse al fuego, donde estiró los brazos para calentarse las manos. Se acercó corriendo y le apartó las mangas, subiéndoselas hasta los codos, temeroso de que la tela pudiera prender. Después, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la abrazó desde atrás. Ella olía siempre tan bien.

— ¿Cómo se llama vuestra prometida?

Se quedó helado al escucharla. Él nunca había mencionado a Kikio delante de ella, ¿le habría leído el pensamiento cuando pensó en ella anteriormente? A lo mejor se lo dijo algún soldado suyo o de Elay, o cualquier otro. Dudaba que hubiera un solo soldado en ese campamento que no supiera con quién estaba prometido. Lo verdaderamente extraño era que ella no se hubiera enterado antes.

— Sé que ella es de Elay… — musitó — Tiene el pelo negro y largo. — describió — Los ojos muy oscuros, casi negros y rasgados. No pude percibir mucho más…

Al fin comprendió cómo se enteró, tuvo una visión.

— Kagome…

— ¿No puedo saber su nombre? — insistió.

— Se llama Kikio. — contestó — Pero si me permites explicarte…

— Sí, ya la veo…

En verdad debía estar haciéndolo. Se volvió lo suficiente sin soltarla para percatarse de que estaba teniendo otra visión.

— Le gustan las joyas, tiene muchísimas. Suele vestir de color plata y… y… — apartó la mirada acongojada — No debí espiar…

— ¿Qué has visto? — exigió saber — ¡Dímelo!

— No es… yo no… — dio un paso atrás — Si no hubiera sabido su nombre… No debí preguntar su nombre. Mientras no lo supiera, no podría verla…

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Kagome? — volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos — ¡Explícate!

— No puedo…— musitó — No está bien que yo…

— Muy bien. — decidió ponerse serio — Te ordeno que me digas qué has visto.

Vio la derrota en su mirada. Había dado justo donde más le dolía a Kagome. Ella jamás le mentiría o le ocultaría información. Ese fue su juramento de lealtad hacia él y exigía que lo cumpliera con la máxima presteza.

— Vuestra prometida os espera muy bien acompañada…

— ¿Puedes ser más específica? — pidió confuso.

— Hay otro hombre… — musitó — en su cama…

Y él preocupado por tener que apaciguar al rey de Elay. Al contrario, ese rey tendría que apaciguarlo a él por semejante deshonra. Su prometida acostándose con otro hombre y aquel rey esperaba que le fuera fiel y que regresara con los brazos abiertos, deseoso de casarse con ella. ¡Y un cuerno! Ya estaba harto de comportarse con honor y de que lo tomaran por estúpido por ello. Por una vez en su vida, iba a hacer lo que el hombre que estaba hecho deseaba y no lo que el rey debía hacer.

Se inclinó y besó a Kagome tan repentinamente que ella lanzó una exclamación sobresaltada. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la empujó cuidadosamente hacia el poste de madera central que sostenía la tienda. La mujer se mostró cauta y recelosa al principio, pero, en cuestión de segundos, se abandonó a su beso y le correspondió con semejante pasión. Si había algo que él sabía con absoluta seguridad, era que esa mujer fue hecha para él y él para ella. Se apretó contra su diminuto cuerpo hasta que sus caderas quedaron encajadas en las de él y empujó su dureza contra ella. Kagome gimió y a él le sonó a canto de sirena.

Solo se apartó para arrancarse el chaleco y sacarse la camisa por la cabeza. En cuanto ella acarició su pecho desnudo, sintió que perdería el control por completo. Buscó con desesperación el cinturón de aquel vestido y tiró bruscamente de las lazadas hasta deshacerlo. Después, abrió el vestido de un tirón y lo dejó caer al suelo. Ella estaba desnuda debajo de ese vestido; lo dejó sin aliento. Ya la había visto desnuda aquel día en la tina, pero no podía dejar de sentirse asombrado por tanta belleza. Las piernas perfectamente torneadas, las caderas redondeadas, el vientre plano, la cintura estrecha y bien marcada en una sinuosa curva y los pechos coronados por puntas rosadas.

— Eres tan hermosa…

Y con esas palabras, la alzó contra su propio cuerpo y caminó con ella entre sus brazos hacia la mesa en torno a la cual se habían sentado anteriormente. La sentó en el borde y empujó con un brazo todo objeto que pudiera molestarlos, excepto el mapa.

Kagome le clavó las uñas en la espalda cuando le abrió las piernas para situarse justo en su mismo centro y le mordió el labio juguetonamente. Él le contestó descendiendo en un reguero de besos por todo su cuello. La obligó a dejarse caer y, antes de que su cuerpo se apoyara sobre la mesa, la retuvo con su brazo, soportando su peso. No podría haber en el mundo imagen más excitante que Kagome con la espalda arqueada bajo su cuerpo. Se inclinó y tomó uno de sus pechos entre sus labios. La mujer gritó y se retorció entre sus brazos para luego agarrar su cabeza y obligarlo a no detenerse. Él seguiría sus deseos al pie de la letra. Nada le gustaría más que pasar el resto de su vida justo donde estaba.

Sin apartarse de su pecho, sus manos descendieron, acariciando de forma demoledora todo su cuerpo. La apoyó por completo sobre la mesa justo cuando su mano tocaba su entrepierna. Ella gritó y él la notó tan húmeda y dispuesta que casi terminó en ese instante. La acarició con destreza y se sorprendió cuando las hasta entonces tímidas manos de Kagome desabrocharon sus pantalones.

— Enséñame…

Y él le enseñó todo lo que tenía que hacer para complacerlo. Con el cuerpo tembloroso por sus caricias íntimas, continuó con su labor e introdujo un par de dedos dentro de ella mientras seguía frotando donde ella más lo necesitaba. Poco después, Kagome se aferró a él y notó cómo se contraían sus músculos en una clara liberación. A punto estuvo de terminar él también y tuvo que apartar las manos de ella para evitarlo.

Dejó caer sus pantalones hasta los tobillos y la penetró de un rápido y profundo envite. Ella era virgen. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? Estuvo encerrada en ese templo desde que era una niña, no tenía por qué haber esperado algo diferente. Volvió a acariciarla donde él había encontrado sus puntos más sensibles para enardecerla tras aquel instante de dolor que la había tensado y la besó antes de iniciar un lento movimiento. La notó tensa al principio, le costaba moverse a pesar de sus atenciones, pero, al cabo de unas cuantas embestidas, ella empezó a mover sus caderas contra las suyas, instándolo a entrar más profundamente en ella.

— ¿Te gusta así, amor? — movió las caderas de forma circular contra ella.

— S-Sí…

Empujó contra ella con fuerza, con delicadeza, con suavidad, con brusquedad, con ansia, con pasión y de todas las formas posibles. Cuando notó que iba a llegar al final, introdujo una mano entre los dos y la acarició donde sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

— Di… mi nombre… Kagome…

— ¡Inuyasha!

Se lo gritó al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda alcanzando su propia cima; él la siguió en unos pocos segundos. Después de eso, ninguno de los dos pudo emitir una sola palabra aparte de suspiros. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y, tumbado sobre ella, tomó sus manos y las unieron sobre el mapa de todos los reinos.

Continuará…


	7. Peligrosa relación

**Capítulo 6: Peligrosa relación**

No era lo más inteligente que podía hacer. Ser la amante del rey bajo las condiciones que había adoptado, no era una decisión sensata. Sabía que su relación les acarrearía muchos problemas tarde o temprano .No podía ser tan feliz sin que sucediera algo que hiciera explotar tanta felicidad en sus propias narices.

Inuyasha era tan maravilloso amante como rey. Se portaba como el más atento de todos los hombres y la agasajaba con regalos que, como ella ya le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones, eran totalmente innecesarios. No iba a quererlo menos porque le hiciera menos regalos. Aun así, seguía recibiendo ramos de flores diarios y regalos de toda clase que se iban acumulando en su tienda. Después de recibir cada regalo, Inuyasha aparecía "casualmente" a reclamar su beso de recompensa y a recrearse en lo maravillosa que ella se veía con su nueva propiedad.

Continuaba cortejándola a pesar de poseerla ya. Todos los días paseaban juntos en su caballo por el campamento hasta llegar a un claro no muy lejos de allí donde daban una vuelta cogidos de la mano. Inuyasha le había enseñado muchas cosas de la naturaleza y ella escuchaba atentamente cada palabra suya, como si fuera palabra de Dios. Él era un hombre muy inteligente que disfrutaba aprendiendo y enseñando. ¿Qué más podía pedir un reino que tener un rey sabio?

Todo eso por no hablar de lo buen amante que era. Inuyasha era un amante delicado, apasionado y muy concienzudo. Nunca consideraba que ella hubiera recibido suficiente placer y se encargaba de hacerla gritar. En realidad, no era muy difícil conseguir que ella gritara. Solo tenía que ponerle una mano encima y ya se ponía a gritar y a retorcerse como una loca. Él había confesado una noche que le encantaba escucharla gemir de esa forma. Decía que de esa forma sabía cuánto placer le estaba proporcionado. Disgustada por su arrogancia, ella lo tomó en su boca minutos después y se rio cuando fue su turno de gritar.

Con el tiempo, había descubierto qué era lo que le gustaba a Inuyasha y cómo debía hacerlo. Como era evidente, en el templo de Jade, el sexo estaba prohibido, lo que no significaba que no pudieran saber en qué consistía. Cuando se lo explicaron, no lo imaginó de esa forma. Le asqueaba la idea de que un hombre manoseara todo su cuerpo y tenía miedo de perder su virginidad. Ahora bien, el solo pensar en que ese hombre fuera Inuyasha había podido disipar todos los miedos durante su adolescencia. En esos momentos, él mismo los disipaba en persona. Había roto el mito y lo había convertido en una deliciosa realidad. Debería sentirse arrepentida. Cualquier sacerdotisa se sentiría arrepentida y sucia por haber roto sus votos. Aunque, claro, ella nunca fue ordenada sacerdotisa. Ella era profetisa y, aunque viviera en el templo, no tenía ninguna obligación de jurar aquellos votos. Sango y las demás eran soldados; tampoco habían jurado los votos sagrados.

No sabía con absoluta certeza si los soldados estarían al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Inuyasha y ella. Estaba claro que los soldados de Inuyasha, al menos, debían saberlo, pues cerca de una veintena hacía guardia alrededor de la tienda y tenían que haberla oído gritar. Eso la avergonzaba más que nada. No le avergonzaba gritar el nombre de su amante o demostrarle cuánto le gustaba lo que le hacía, pero sí le disgustaba y avergonzaba la sola idea de que otros la hubieran escuchado pedírselo. Es por eso que apenas era capaz de mirarlos a los ojos desde que se encamó con el rey.

Por otra parte, tuvo razón en lo de los cuervos. Desde aquel día, habían aparecido una pareja nueva, uno negro y otro blanco, cada día. Cuando empezaron a aparecer en más de una ocasión al día, escogieron más arqueros y vigías. No podían permitir que los espiaran cuando ya los tenían bastante más que acorralados. Al final, se había terminado sabiendo en todo el campamento qué sucedía y los soldados se estaban poniendo nerviosos ante la perspectiva de poder ser espiados.

Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas como para pensar en esos malditos cuervos. De hecho, estaba demasiado concentrada en arquear la espalda y gemir mientras la boca del rey obraba maravillas en su entrepierna. Sabía qué hacer, qué presión ejercer, durante cuánto tiempo y en qué puntos. Era maravilloso; ya sentía la primera oleada de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. La segunda no tardó en llegar y, a la tercera, sintió que explotaba por dentro. Se convulsionó sobre el colchón de plumas durante unos segundos. Tardó más tiempo de lo normal en recuperar el ritmo cardíaco normal. Inuyasha la dejaba siempre sin aliento.

Inuyasha ascendió por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo mordiéndola en una zona muy sensible para ella bajo la oreja. Se quejó falsamente y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro que él recibió con una sonrisa. Después, la besó y ella le rodeó la cadera con uno de sus muslos. Se pusieron de lado sin dejar de besarse e Inuyasha comenzó a penetrarla. Era increíble la de posturas en las que se podía hacer el amor. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.

— Kagome, no te muevas así…

Lo intentaba, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero resultaba tan placentero mover el muslo obligándolo a penetrarla más profundamente.

— Todavía no…

— No puedo evitarlo…

Arqueó las caderas contra las suyas y se sintió plena de tenerlo dentro de ella por completo. Inuyasha gimió con ella y empezó a moverse en un suave ritmo que la estaba volviendo loca. No era suficiente para ella. Apretó las caderas contra las de él, clavó el talón en la pierna que la rodeaba y se movió contra él de forma frenética. Inuyasha terminó sucumbiendo e imitando su ritmo hasta que los dos alcanzaron la cumbre.

Al terminar, Inuyasha se tumbó de espaldas en el lecho y la tomó entre sus brazos para tumbarla sobre él. La abrazó con tanta intensidad que perfectamente podría haberla dejado sin respiración. Siempre era así. No podía controlarse de apretarla contra él y, en el fondo, no le disgustaba en absoluto que lo hiciera. Lo único que temía era ese brillo tan especial que detectaba en su mirada cuando él la miraba. La miraba con absoluta adoración y eso no estaba bien en un rey. Si alguien descubriera su debilidad…

Ya debía rondar la media noche. Después de haber estado estudiando los mapas con los generales para intentar trazar una primera línea de asalto para cuando tuvieran su visto bueno para la batalla, habían cenado en la tienda de Inuyasha con Miroku, Sango, Yuka y Eri. La cena fue divertida. Miroku no dejaba de tirarle los tejos a toda mujer y Sango estaba demostrando ser una celosa nata a pesar de negarlo rotundamente. El problema fue cuando Miroku tuvo la osadía de hacer un comentario poco elegante sobre lo bien puestos que tenía los pechos. Sango le vació la copa de vino encima, pero Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada que perfectamente podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno. Luego, Inuyasha había tenido que salir a atender unos asuntos con unos soldados y, para cuando regresó, ella estaba de vuelta en su tienda tomando un baño. Inuyasha la sacó de la bañera y la secó con su cuerpo.

La verdad era que bañarse se había convertido en todo un grito de llamada para el rey. Cada vez que se metía en la tina, Inuyasha aparecía con una sonrisa de depravado y mirada pícara. Empezaba a sospechar que había pedido que lo avisaran cada vez que ella tomara un baño. No le importaba su presencia. Le gustaba que él se metiera en la tina con ella porque así podía enjabonar su hermoso y masculino cuerpo. También le gustaba que él la sacara de la tina y la lanzara sobre la cama mientras se arrancaba la ropa. Le gustaba en todas sus facetas.

— Pareces preocupado… — musitó.

Desde que hicieron el amor sobre la mesa de reuniones del consejo de guerra, ella lo tuteaba. Bueno, solo lo tuteaba cuando estaban en privado. No había cometido la estupidez de dejar de utilizar su título ante el resto del campamento. Tenía que dar ejemplo de respeto. Un rey era un rey siempre y esa era la imagen que Inuyasha debía dar ante todos. Absolutamente nadie debía cuestionar su mandato.

— Háblame. — le insistió.

Cuando hacían el amor, él solo estaba para ella. Dejaba todos sus problemas y todas sus preocupaciones fuera de la tienda y solo se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a ella. El problema era que, al terminar, la realidad regresaba con fuerza y no podían eludirla.

— Esos cuervos… — musitó — Me preocupa que insista tanto…

— No debes preocuparte. — le dio un beso en el pecho — Lo que debe pasar es que Naraku no sabe cómo continuar. Debe sentirse acorralado…

— ¿Tú crees? — le acarició la espalda desnuda distraídamente — A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco de tanto esperarlo…

Estaba muy estresado. Sus músculos se relajaban cuando hacían el amor, pero, después, volvía a estar tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Deseosa de ayudarlo, se puso de rodillas y apartó las mantas. Inuyasha la miró de arriba abajo, hambriento, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no distraerse de su empresa.

— Date la vuelta. — le pidió con una sonrisa.

— Prefiero estar de frente.

Acto seguido, sus manos se posaron sobre sus redondeadas caderas y las agitaron en una invitación a echarse sobre él.

— Luego… — le prometió — Ahora date la vuelta, por favor.

— Si me lo pides por favor, no puedo negarme.

Por fin le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta. Kagome se subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y, por un momento, a juzgar por el gruñido de Inuyasha, creyó que iba a darse la vuelta y a tomarla. Finalmente, el rey resistió la tentación.

— Te prometo que esto te aliviará.

Al principio, se mostró escéptico, mas, cuando empezó a masajear su cuello dolorido, gimió de placer y giró la cabeza para que ella tuviera mejor acceso a todos los músculos. Siguió la huella de la columna vertebral de principio a fin y trató todas y cada una de las vértebras con especial cuidado. En el templo de Jade, recibió clases de anatomía y de relajación y se habían dado masajes entre ellas para practicar. Sabía muy bien qué puntos presionar y también sabía lo mucho que podía aliviar una espalda en tensión.

Encontró el primer nudo. Inuyasha se quejó cuando lo localizó y no dejó de removerse inquieto mientras lo masajeaba. En un rato, el nudo empezó a ceder e Inuyasha volvió a relajarse hasta que desapareció por completo. Continuó trabajando sus omoplatos; cuando subió a los hombros encontró el segundo nudo. Repitió el mismo proceso con un Inuyasha más confiado después de haber experimentado el alivio en el otro punto y fue suavizando el nudo poco a poco.

— No puedes estar tan tenso. Deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma. — le aconsejó.

— Lo intento… — musitó — no es nada fácil. Estamos en guerra.

— Lo sé mi guerrero, pero, si estás tan tenso, no podrás luchar bien, ni pensar con claridad. Debes cuidar más tu cuerpo y tu mente.

— Bueno, te tengo a ti para que cuides de mí, ¿no?

No contestó a esa pregunta, pero la respuesta era clara. La tenía a ella, por el momento. En el futuro, tendría a otra mujer que se ocuparía de él. Una mujer que ni siquiera sabía apreciar la suerte que tenía de estar prometida con Inuyasha. El más bravo guerreo, el más delicado amante y el más justo rey. ¿Qué más podía pedir una mujer? No sabía cómo podía tener la osadía de buscar a otro hombre. Su ausencia no era una justificación. Inuyasha estaba luchando por las vidas de millones de personas.

La verdad era que, por las mismas razones, podría reprocharle a Inuyasha que no le estuviera siendo fiel a su prometida. No obstante, lo encontraba un tanto diferente. Inuyasha no tenía malicia para empezar, ni vicio. En los ojos de Kikio había visto todo eso mientras se abría de piernas para otro hombre. Además, Inuyasha era un rey y un rey no tenía la obligación de llegar casto al matrimonio. Una princesa sí. Finalmente, ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, por lo que no podía ser nada objetiva en su juicio. Lo defendería a él aun sin tener razón y ya está.

Notó que deshacía el nudo de sus omoplatos, así que hizo descender las manos hacia la zona de las dorsales, donde encontró un tercer nudo, el último de todos. Lo trató con sumo cuidado hasta hacer que se relajara por completo y, después, masajeo toda su espalda por el simple hecho de proporcionarle placer. Inuyasha parecía encontrarse en el séptimo cielo bajo el influjo de sus caricias y respiraba tan profundamente que parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba. Ella sabía que seguía bien despierto, a la espera de cobrarse su promesa. Inuyasha nunca se dormiría ante la perspectiva de hacer el amor con ella.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí… — musitó.

Sonrió por hacer acertado y se inclinó lentamente hasta tumbarse desnuda sobre su espalda. Los dos se quedaron así, quietos, por un largo rato. Sabían que pronto ya no dispondrían de tanto tiempo para estar juntos. Esa quietud no podía durar eternamente. Por eso, quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudieran compartir.

Se irguió con la espalda recta y le dio unas palmaditas a Inuyasha para que se diera la vuelta. El rey obedeció y se sintió poderosa ante esa idea. ¿Cuántos podrían fardar de que un rey había seguido sus órdenes? Solo se inclinó un momento para besarlo y volvió a erguirse. Después, arqueó las caderas e introdujo el miembro de Inuyasha dentro de ella. Los dos temblaron de puro placer en ese momento. A continuación, sin perder un solo instante, movió las caderas contra él, fascinada por lo que eran capaces de crear juntos.

 _El sonido de un trueno la detuvo. Todo se volvió oscuro e Inuyasha desapareció. Lo sentía dentro de ella, sabía que seguía exactamente donde estaba un segundo antes, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Tenía una visión y ¡qué oportuna! Se puso en pie e intentó atisbar a ver algo en una oscuridad que todavía no le mostraba lo que ella tenía que ver. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba despierta y que era una visión en absoluto buscada, se le mostrarían escenas inconexas y a medio descifrar. Iba a tener trabajo en cuanto volviera a la realidad._

— _¿Hola?_ _—_ _habló._

 _Estaba tardando demasiado. Siguió caminando entre la oscuridad en busca de aquello que debía ver. Si la visión no venía a ella, ella iría en busca de la visión._

 _Empezó a hacer frío. Se abrazó a sí misma y se frotó los brazos intentando conseguir algo de calor. ¿Para qué demonios hablaría? De repente, hacía mucho frío y ella estaba completamente desnuda. Unos segundos después, cayó la lluvia. Un rayo iluminó un cielo ennegrecido y se escuchó el sonido del trueno. Un trueno como el que la guio hasta la visión. Ya no le pareció que estuviera tan oscuro, pero, como no podía ver más allá de la espesa lluvia, estaba en las mismas que instantes antes._

 _No había tardado ni dos segundos en estar empapada. La lluvia era violenta y estremecedora. Sentía estar calada hasta los huesos y no lograba encontrar la forma de entrar en calor. Anduvo bajo la esperanza de encontrar un lugar en el que resguardarse, sin lograr distinguir nada al frente. El suelo estaba lleno de barro y de densos charcos. Entonces, tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Se quejó por el dolor que sentía realmente y movió la cabeza para ver con qué había tropezado. Era una maza. Había armas tiradas en el suelo, a su alrededor._

— ¿Kagome?

¿Qué le pasaba a Kagome? En un instante se estaba moviendo contra él caliente y apasionada y al siguiente se había quedado quieta y fría. Se sentó y la tocó por todas partes. Estaba helada y tensa. Tomó su rostro pálido entre sus manos y vio que tenía los ojos en blanco. ¿Estaba teniendo una visión? Le comentó en alguna ocasión que solía sentir lo que sucedía en sus visiones. Nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan real.

— ¿Me oyes, Kagome?

Salió de su interior y la tumbó delicadamente sobre el colchón. Se tumbó junto a ella, la abrazó y los cubrió a ambos con las mantas. Con ambas manos frotó su piel por todas partes, intentando hacerla entrar en calor sin éxito alguno. Era como intentar hacer entrar en calor a una estatua. Si seguía bajando su temperatura corporal de esa forma tan alarmante, moriría de hipotermia. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Su primera opción fue sacudirla. No resultó y solo sirvió para ponerlo más nervioso si era posible. Gritó su nombre en su oído. Ella no reaccionó. Lo último que hizo, arrepentido antes incluso de hacerlo, fue propinarle una fuerte bofetada. Ni se inmutó, pero su mejilla se puso roja.

— Lo siento, Kagome.

La besó con cariño.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó — ¡Vuelve conmigo!

 _Le pareció oír a su rey llamándola. ¿O se lo había imaginado? Nunca tenía contacto con el exterior cuando estaba en mitad de una visión. Aunque también había notado que él ya no estaba dentro de ella. Su rey era capaz de obrar milagros cuando se lo proponía._

 _Se puso de rodillas y examinó las armas sin comprender. No estaban manchadas de sangre, no estaban rotas, no eran defectuosas y no había guerreros que las empuñaran. No entendía qué mensaje intentaba transmitirle esa visión. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre ello. Cuando cayó otro rayo, vio en la oscuridad los ojos como el rubí de Naraku y solo se le ocurrió correr en dirección contraria. Otro rayo iluminó el cielo y se encontró frente a los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Estaba entre los dos bandos._

 _La tormenta amainó. Pudo ver claramente a Inuyasha empuñando la legendaria Tessaiga, seguido de todo su ejército. Naraku, al otro lado, no empuñaba espada alguna, pero tampoco lo necesitaba debido a sus habilidades demoníacas. A su espalda se atisbaba un ejército de demonios menguante. No había tantos como ella acostumbraba a ver en sus visiones, lo que significaba que debían haber muerto. El ejército demoníaco se iba reduciendo. Escuchó el sonido de algo suave, como el polvo, cayendo. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se agrandaron asombrados ante la visión del reloj de arena cuyo último grano de arena caía. Entonces, Inuyasha y Naraku gritaron una orden de ataque y las sombras de ambos ejércitos corrieron hacia el otro._

De aquella oscura noche pasó a vislumbrar la tienda iluminada tenuemente por los braseros. Inuyasha le frotaba con insistencia la espalda y los brazos y movía sus piernas contra las suyas. Estaba helada. Ansiosa, se abrazó a él, y lo sintió respirar aliviado de comprobar que ella estaba bien. La besó en la coronilla y la meció entre sus brazos por largo rato mientras ella iba recuperando la temperatura normal de su cuerpo.

— He tenido una visión. — dijo al fin.

— Me alegra saber que era eso. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba…

Sí que lo sabía. Lo había podido sentir. Sus palabras habían logrado atravesar el grueso de sus visiones para llamarla y, cuando la abrazó, el corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho.

— ¿Qué has visto? — le preguntó.

— Aún no lo he interpretado del todo, pero creo que…

— ¡Señor!

La voz provenía de fuera. Inuyasha se incorporó, molesto por la interrupción, y se rascó la cabeza antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Hay algo que debería ver señor. — dijo desde fuera el soldado — Usted y la profetisa.

Intercambiaron miradas confusas antes de vestirse. Ella no se molestó en vestirse adecuadamente. Con su salto de cama negro, unos botines y una de las muchas capas de piel con las que Inuyasha la había agasajado, bastaría. Lo que no sabía era cómo hacer desaparecer el ardor de sus mejillas. Los soldados fueron a buscar a Inuyasha a su tienda y no a la de él. O igual fueron a la de él primero, vieron que no estaba y pensaron que solo podía estar con ella. En cualquier caso, no había duda de que los soldados sabían lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos. ¿La juzgarían por ello?

Inuyasha no parecía darle ninguna importancia a que sus soldados pudieran saberlo y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros al salir de la tienda. Estaba dejando bien claro lo que había entre ellos por si alguien tenía alguna duda; eso le hizo sentir más avergonzada. No quería que su relación con ella en el campamento perjudicara a su reino. Odiaba que tuviera que casarse con esa princesa que no lo amaba, pero conocía las consecuencias de rechazar ese matrimonio. Inuyasha y su reino podrían pagarlo muy caro.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debemos ver?

El rey remarcó la palabra "debemos" molesto. El soldado se sonrojó percatándose de que fue la misma palabra que él empleo para dirigirse a él y se excusó en un murmullo. ¡Pobre! — pensó — Inuyasha solo está bromeando aunque parezca serio.

— Por aquí, señor.

Siguieron al soldado por el campamento y solo se detuvieron cuando se encontraron frente a una escena que no pudieron eludir. Sango le estaba poniendo el grito en el cielo a Miroku por alguna razón y muchos soldados se habían congregado alrededor para disfrutar del espectáculo.

— Miroku…

Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de terminar de pronunciar una advertencia para su amigo. Antes de que nadie pudiera predecirlo, Miroku había agarrado a Sango y le daba un beso en los labios. Los hombres lo vitorearon, pero ni Inuyasha ni Kagome se confiaron. Aquel beso iba a tener serias consecuencias. Sango no le perdonaría que la hubiera besado ante tanto público.

— ¡Estoy harto de que siempre me gruñas! — le espetó Miroku soltándola — He intentado ser amable y educado contigo, pero me lo pones muy difícil. — se explicó — Espero que, de ahora en adelante, te comportes como una dama y te des cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas.

A ella lo conmovió y esperó que hubiera surtido el mismo efecto con Sango. La mano de Miroku ofreciéndole una tregua lo marcaría todo. ¿Sango aceptaría o tenía demasiado orgullo? De momento, se acercaba y miraba con desconfianza su ofrecimiento de paz. Inuyasha, a su lado, trastabillaba con el pie en el suelo, impaciente porque terminaran con esa ridícula pelea que tenía a todo el campamento entretenido.

Sango por fin pareció hacer amago de tomar su mano en señal de paz. Estaban equivocados de los pies a la cabeza. Cogió impulso y le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Miroku. El hombre cayó hecho un ovillo en el suelo en cuestión de segundos; a continuación, más de un soldado se encogió, llevándose las manos a la entrepierna como si hubieran recibido el golpe. El propio Inuyasha hizo amago de realizar el mismo gesto, pero se contuvo en el último instante. Ella le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Sango. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba maese Miroku, no lograba comprender por qué era tan testaruda.

Dejó que Inuyasha la guiara para continuar y solo volvió la cabeza para ver a Sango marchándose y a Miroku pidiendo ayuda. Siguieron al soldado entre las tiendas, llamando la atención de muchos que señalaban el brazo de Inuyasha rodeándola y cuchicheaban. Había estado en lo cierto. Hasta ese momento, al menos, solo los hombres de Inuyasha habían sabido con certeza que eran amantes. Desde ese instante, lo sabía todo el campamento gracias a Inuyasha. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito o se trataba de un gesto casual?

No se detuvieron hasta llegar casi a los lindes del campamento. Algunos generales ya habían llegado y formaban un círculo en torno a algo que había en el suelo. Hablaban en voz baja, como si no quisieran alamar a los soldados, y lucían un semblante serio cuando ellos se acercaron. Al ver lo que había en el suelo, comprendió. Se trataba de un cuervo negro con tres ojos.

— Yo lo abatí, señor. — un soldado con su arco en mano dio un paso al frente — Desgraciadamente, el cuervo ya había sobrevolado todo el campamento.

— ¿Cómo? — rugió Inuyasha furioso.

El arquero se encogió y tragó hondo antes de volver a atreverse a hablar.

— Verá, este cuervo no era como los otros. Era más rápido y más ágil. Le disparamos varias flechas antes de poder darle.

Kagome pudo comprender lo que el joven soldado decía. Pidió a los generales que se apartaran y se acuclilló para mirar más de cerca al cuervo.

— Es un demonio… — musitó.

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, el cuervo se movió como si acabara de resucitar, la miró y, después, se lanzó hacia sus ojos. Una espada cayó del cielo y atravesó al cuervo hasta clavarse en el suelo. Inuyasha era quien empuñaba la espada.

— Creía que estaba muerto. — lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al soldado.

— Y-Y lo estaba señor…

Sí que lo estaba, hasta que escuchó su voz. El cuervo no era solo un espía. Ese cuervo había ido a buscarla a ella y Naraku la había visto desde el otro lado. Ya conocía su aspecto. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpidamente descuidada? Naraku llevaba años intentando atraparla para usar su don en su beneficio. Debió suponer, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con la suma sacerdotisa, que no se rendiría.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aceptó la ayuda de Inuyasha y asintió con la cabeza. Sería mejor no alarmarlo por el momento. Se le ocurría una forma mejor de volver a alejarse de la vista de Naraku sin necesidad de poner a su rey en tensión.

— Cambiad la disposición de todo el campamento, inmediatamente. — sabía que adoptaba un tono demasiado autoritario, pero la ocasión lo requería — Antes de la medianoche tiene que estar hecho. Ni una sola tienda debe permanecer en la misma posición.

Inuyasha repitió esas mismas órdenes a los generales y les ordenó que pusieran el campamento en movimiento cuanto antes. Cuando quedaron solos con los arqueros, se volvió hacia ellos.

— ¿Creéis que podríais acertar a más como este? — les preguntó — Ya sabéis como actúan y como se mueven. ¿Seréis capaces de predecir sus movimientos?

Cuchichearon entre ellos durante unos segundos y, después, asintieron con la cabeza en respuesta.

— Entonces, no permitáis que vuelvan a sobrevolar el campamento.

Los arqueros salieron corriendo hacia sus puestos de mando para continuar con la vigía. Kagome se acercó a la barricada y subió los tablones de madera a modo de escalera que se habían dispuesto para hacer guardia. Era demasiado alta para ser una barricada y demasiado baja para ser una muralla, pero podría serles de gran ayuda si la usaban bien.

— ¿Qué has visto?

Se volvió hacia su rey con las manos unidas y le dedicó una sonrisa. Por fin comprendía el significado de su visión.

— Se avecina una gran tormenta. — predijo — Esta misma noche comenzará. No sé cuántos días durará, pero seremos atacados en esos días. Esperan que el campamento permanezca igual, aprovechemos esa ventaja.

Asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

— Cuando la tormenta amaine, será el momento de atacar. — determinó — Prepara a los hombres, se acerca la batalla final.

Continuará…


	8. La Reconquista

**Capítulo 7: La Reconquista**

Kagome tuvo razón en todo. En la misma noche que había aparecido ese cuervo demoníaco de tres ojos, comenzó la terrible tormenta. Varias tiendas habían sido arrastradas por la fuerza de la tormenta e incluso algún árbol había sido arrancado de raíz. El suelo estaba lleno de barro y de enormes charcos que los obligaban a andar con cautela para evitar resbalones. Los truenos retumbaban en las zonas rocosas no muy lejanas y los rayos eran la única iluminación con la que contaban para atisbar a ver algo más allá de la barricada.

El primer ataque llegó al día siguiente. No fueron atacados por demonios débiles precisamente y perdieron algunos hombres en batalla, pero consiguieron detener el ataque que amenazaba con romper sus filas. Apenas se habían recuperado de esa batalla cuando una horda de demonios se abalanzó sobre el campamento. Eran demonios débiles, fáciles de matar y apenas un par de soldados murieron en ese ataque. Eso sí, aquel ataque le sirvió para descubrir algo importante y realmente alarmante. Los demonios intentaban llegar a cierta zona del campamento a toda costa. Los demonios se congregaban exactamente donde anteriormente se encontraba la tienda de Kagome. La estaban buscando a ella. El cuervo que sobrevoló el campamento había localizado a la profetisa y Naraku había ordenado matarla o, peor aún, secuestrarla. Era una suerte que la disposición de las tiendas hubiera sido modificada. La tienda de Kagome se encontraba casi en la otra punta del campamento, lejos del lugar central que antes ocupaba.

Más cuervos llegaron al campamento cuando los demonios no lograron encontrarla. Naraku estaba desesperado por localizarla. Sus arqueros, que ya habían aprendido la lección del último encuentro, los acribillaron con flechas incendiarias antes de que pudieran atravesar tan siquiera la barricada. Ese creciente interés por Kagome empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta. Si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima… No sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer en tal caso. Kagome era demasiado importante para la supervivencia de la raza humana… para él…

En el tercer ataque, los demonios de madera que Naraku envió se movieron por el campamento, buscando la tienda de Kagome. Al principio, no entendía qué hacían y por qué se comportaban de una forma tan extraña, pero, de repente, se percató de que buscaban algo. ¿Y a quién deseaba más encontrar Naraku? La respuesta era clara y él tomó una determinación. Mandó mover todas las pertenencias de Kagome a su propia tienda, donde ella residía desde entonces. Su antigua tienda se movió de lugar y se dejó vacía en otro punto central del campamento. Cuando había un ataque, sus soldados se metían en la tienda y esperaban con las lanzas preparadas a que los demonios atacasen. Él permitía que cayeran en la trampa y apretaba las riendas de su caballo furioso ante la idea de que la vida de Kagome corriera tanto peligro.

¿Él la puso en peligro? Fue él quien la llevó al campamento, poniendo en riesgo su vida. Solo pensaba en obtener ayuda para la batalla, en poder contar con sus profecías y en ningún momento pensó lo que pudiera sucederle a ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan necio? Lo más honorable que podría hacer en ese momento era enviar a Kagome a un lugar seguro, lejos de su campamento. Y lo haría en cuanto la tormenta amainase y recuperaran algo de terreno. Sus hombres se desanimarían si la alejaba antes de haber obtenido alguna victoria.

Fueron atacados en un par de ocasiones más antes de que la tormenta amainase. El último ataque estuvo liderado por demonios gigantes que llegaron a destruir parte de su barricada. Por suerte, pudieron noquearlos antes de que entraran en el campamento y provocaran daños irreparables. El secreto era cortarles los tendones de las rodillas para que no pudieran tenerse en pie. Después, lanzas y flechas incendiaras apuntando a puntos vitales como ojos, oídos, nariz, labios y cuello eran cuanto necesitaban.

Al amainar la tormenta, tuvieron un consejo de guerra. Kagome no dijo ni una palabra, se limitó a señalar la llanura, y todos dieron por entendido que era el momento de recuperar el lugar estratégico más ventajoso. Fueron emboscados por segunda vez, pero las líneas enemigas parecían haber menguado en esa zona, el ataque debió pillarles por sorpresa, y ellos sabían a qué se enfrentaban en esa ocasión. Tardaron toda una mañana en conquistarla, pero, cuando lo consiguieron, escaló a la cima rocosa más alta de la llanura, clavó su estandarte en la roca y tocó el cuerno de su país en clara señal de victoria. Sus hombres gritaron con orgullo hasta quedarse afónicos. Esa misma noche, ya habían trasladado el campamento a lo más alto de la llanura.

Tuvieron la primera celebración auténtica en meses. Todos los hombres pudieron comer carne asada y tomar cerveza. Por una noche, les permitió emborracharse, ya que Kagome auguró una noche y un día tranquilo. También hubo baile, juegos y apuestas. Cuando sonó la primera balada, tiró de Kagome hacia la pista y le enseñó a bailar tal y como se hacía en su país. Kagome agachaba la cabeza avergonzada a juzgar por el rubor de sus mejillas y apenas se atrevía a levantar la vista de sus propios pies.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Todos nos miran, mi señor.

En verdad eran el centro de atención. Sus hombres tenían envidia y no le extrañaba. Algunos habían dejado atrás a sus esposas, otros a sus prometidas, otros a mujeres con las que tenían relaciones y otros tantos de ellos no tenían a nadie especial en su vida. Debían añorarlas y, mientras tanto, él bailando como si nada sucediera con Kagome. Decidió que era momento de hacer algo para animar la fiesta. Hizo girar a Kagome con más brío y se fue acercando sutilmente hacia sus guardias. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, hizo girar a Kagome y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, cogió a Yuka y la empujó hacia uno de sus soldados.

El soldado la cogió a tiempo de evitar que cayera al suelo, intercambiaron un par de palabras y empezaron a bailar como ellos. Otro soldado se animó y se acercó para pedirle un baile a Eri. La muchacha dudó al principio, pero el soldado debió decirle algo que le hizo sonreír y se animó a bailar. Un valiente hizo el intento de pedirle un baile a Sango; esta lo rechazó sin dirigirle una mirada tan siquiera.

— Mi señor, no sabía que teníais dotes de celestina.

Sonrió ante el chiste de Kagome y se detuvo cuando paró la música para dar un tiempo antes de la siguiente balada.

— Me parece que hay muchas cosas que la dama desconoce de mí.

Se movió para evitar que Kouga Wolf le robara a su pareja de baile e inició el movimiento cuando volvió a sonar la música.

— Eso ha sido muy descortés. — lo regañó.

— ¡Si quiere bailar, que lo haga consigo mismo! — exclamó molesto — Nadie va a robarme mi pareja…

— ¡Qué egoísta!

— No sabes cuánto.

Y le dio un beso delante de todos los soldados de todos los ejércitos. Se produjo en silencio durante unos segundos y la música se detuvo. Sintió que Kagome se quedaba sin respiración entre sus labios y, de repente, los soldados los vitorearon y la música volvió a sonar con más fuerza. Una Kagome un tanto más aliviada por la aceptación se refugió en su pecho y continuaron moviéndose al son de la música sin comentar lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¡Inuyasha, mira!

Sí que debía ser algo interesante, puesto que Kagome no acostumbraba a tutearlo en público. Se volvió y vio a Miroku pidiéndole un baile a Sango. Ellos no eran los únicos que observaban la escena. Varios soldados los miraban discretamente y esperaban la reacción de la castaña. Desde que Sango le propinó aquella patada en los testículos a Miroku, ningún hombre se había atrevido a pedirle relaciones, ni a retarla. Se había convertido en toda una leyenda dentro del ejército. Miroku no se había acercado a ella desde entonces; era su primer encuentro desde aquel día.

Hablaron durante unos instantes y, para sorpresa de todos, Sango sonrió y tomó la mano de Miroku para salir a bailar. Fueron muchos los que aplaudieron. Sango, en respuesta, se sonrojó hasta las raíces del caballo mientras que Miroku lucía una sonrisa plena. Imitaron la postura de las otras parejas y empezaron a bailar. Algunos hombres que sintieron envidia formaron parejas masculinas para inventar divertidos bailes de borrachos y otros pocos salieron a bailar solos.

Una hora después, se encontraba tomando cerveza y bailando con sus propios soldados mientras Kagome descansaba junto a Sango y charlaban. De vez en cuando se giraba para mirarla y ella se reía al verlo bailar con sus hombres. Para divertirla hacía muchas payasadas. Tantas que Kagome y Sango, las dos, habían terminado doblándose de la risa. Sin embargo, cuando Kouga Wolf, fresco como una lechuga por no haber bebido, se acercó a ella y le pidió baile, se mosqueó. Quiso evitarlo por todos los medios, pero Miroku tuvo la idea de abrazarse a él en ese instante para seguir haciendo tonterías y los perdió.

Apartó a Miroku de un empellón y sus hombres borrachos, pero no estúpidos, le abrieron camino hasta la pista de baile. Ver a Kagome riendo por alguna historia que le habría contado Kouga mientras bailaban lo puso de muy mal humor. Se las ingenió para no tambalearse por el excesivo alcohol ingerido y agarró a Kagome para separarla del general sin ninguna cortesía.

Tanto Kouga como Kagome le pusieron cara de pocos amigos. No obstante, Kouga optó por la opción más inteligente y se alejó de ellos.

— Eso ha estado muy feo, Inuyasha. — clavó el dedo índice en su pecho — ¿Acaso no tienes educación?

— Estoy borracho…

Era la única respuesta que se le ocurrió dar. Pensó que, diciendo que estaba borracho, el enfado de Kagome se suavizaría y se mostraría más comprensiva. Sabía que a ella le disgustaría mucho que le contara la verdad: odiaba verle sonreír a otros hombres. Además, tampoco había mentido. Estaba muy borracho. Lo único en lo que se equivocó, fue en pensar que ella aflojaría por ese hecho. En lugar de ponerse melosa y dedicarle alguna palabra dulce, cogió su chaleco y tiró de él para sacarlo de la pista.

— Tú te vas a dormir la mona.

Se quejó porque lo obligara a abandonar la fiesta e intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero no hubo forma. Terminó caminando con ella entre las tiendas para regresar a la que compartían. El volumen de la música iba bajando a medida que ellos se alejaban y ya no había tanta luz como en un principio.

Kagome se detuvo de golpe; él tropezó y se golpeó contra un poste de madera que sostenía una tienda.

— ¡Dios mío! — se volvió hacia él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí…

Notaba algo caliente resbalando sobre sus labios hacia su mentón.

— ¡Estás sangrando!

¿Estaba sangrando? Kagome intentó limpiarle la sangre con la manga de su vestido y, entonces, vio sus manos manchadas por el líquido color escarlata.

— ¡Oh, vaya! — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir — ¿Por qué estamos parados?

— Lo siento… — se disculpó — Ha sido mi culpa. Vi algo que…

Entendió en seguida a qué se refería. O creía entenderlo. A lo mejor lo que vio en realidad fue un pajarito, pero él estaba tan borracho que deliraba. ¡Qué extraño delirio! Ver a Sango y a Miroku besándose apasionadamente no era algo que esperaba ver alguna vez en la vida. Lo más normal hubiera sido encontrarse con Kagome desnuda en su cama o algo por el estilo. Aunque, claro, a Kagome la tenía al alcance de su mano. ¿Por qué iba a fantasear con ella? La única opción viable en ese caso era que estuviera viendo la realidad.

— ¡Guao! — exclamó — ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Pensé que Sango lo odiaba…

— ¡Qué simples sois los hombres!

Kagome tuvo la osadía de reírse; él seguía en las mismas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así pudiera suceder. Sango lo abrazaba y parecía tan ansiosa como él.

— ¿Debería hacer algo? — intentó erguirse, pero se torcía — ¿Por qué todo está torcido? — se quejó — Prometí proteger el honor de las mujeres que…

— Sango se sabe proteger solita. — le aseguró — Deja que disfruten.

— Sí, yo también pretendo disfrutar.

Para demostrarlo, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y presionó su cuerpo enorme contra el suyo diminuto. Kagome le sonrió con dulzura y también le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar. Lo último que vio antes de entrar en su propia tienda fue a Sango y a Miroku entrando en otra. ¿Iban a hacerlo? En realidad, lo que más le costaba creer era que Miroku por fin hubiera triunfado con una mujer.

— Tú y yo también nos vamos a divertir…

— No lo dudo, Inuyasha. — sonrió — Yo ya me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

¿Se reía de él? Aunque fuera así, su mente prefería pensar que se estaba divirtiendo con él. Caminó acompañado por ella hasta la cama y se arrancó el chaleco de un tirón mientras le decía a Kagome todo lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche. Ella no perdió la sonrisa y se arrodilló para quitarle las botas mientras que él luchaba por quitarse la camisa por la cabeza. La mujer terminó quitándole las botas más rápido y lo ayudó a sacarse la camisa. Cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón entonces y notó que Kagome tiraba de sus pantalones. Tenía muchos planes para esa noche y era un muy buen inicio que su mujer lo dejara en cueros.

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo peor de todo fue darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sin acostarse con Kagome. ¡Menudo idiota! Había jurado y perjurado que esa sería le noche más maravillosa de toda su vida y resultaba que se había dormido. Era casi como quedarse dormido en su noche de bodas. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Kagome a la cara esa mañana? De hecho, ni siquiera sentía que ella estuviera compartiendo el lecho con él.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los notaba pesados. Se frotó con las manos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de la tienda borroso. Movió una mano sobre el colchón, buscando a Kagome; encontró vacío y frío en el lugar donde ella debería haber estado reposando. ¿No habría sido capaz de dejarlo y volver a la fiesta sola? La sola idea lo puso de muy mal humor. Se irguió de golpe ignorando los dolores musculares que sentía y el terrible dolor de cabeza que casi volvió a tumbarlo y la vio.

Kagome llevaba puesta su camisa blanca de la noche anterior y estaba sentada en una silla, frente a su mesa de reuniones. Le pareció bellísima con las piernas desnudas cruzadas, el hombro desnudo por la manga que había resbalado hasta casi el codo y la melena que caía como una cortina hacia un lado. Eso por no decir que el color blanco le sentaba realmente bien. Estaba muy concentrada escribiendo algo en un pergamino y no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba despierto. No era su intención molestarla en ese momento, pero ardía en deseos de que ella le prestara un poco de atención. Además, tenía que compensarla por el chasco de la noche anterior.

— ¿Kagome?

Al escuchar su nombre, levantó la vista del pergamino y dejó la pluma en el tintero. Volvió la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días. — lo saludó — ¿Has dormido bien?

— Estoy hecho polvo… — admitió.

— Anoche bebiste sin control. — le recordó — ¿Quieres desayunar?

— No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo…

Tenía el estómago muy revuelto por todo lo que había ingerido.

— Es mejor que toméis algo. — dejó de tutearlo para enfatizar el tono reprobatorio.

Kagome se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que ellos solían comer juntos para tomar una bandeja. Después, se acercó a la cama sin perder su encantadora sonrisa. Al ver la fruta y el queso, se sintió aliviado. No estaba con ánimos de tomar un desayuno más fuerte.

— Todo el campamento aún duerme. — dejó la bandeja sobre el colchón y se sentó ella también — Ya es mediodía.

¿Mediodía? Sí que cogió una buena cogorza la noche anterior. Generalmente, solía despertarse con las luces del alba, era inaudito en él despertarse a esa hora. Kagome tomó un pedacito de fruta y se lo ofreció. Él lo tomó entre sus labios y disfrutó del sabor dulce. Tenía sed. Kagome debió leerle el pensamiento, ya que tomó la jarra y vertió en una copa un poco de aquel líquido. Era de color naranja, ¿por qué?

Miró el líquido con desconfianza cuando tomó la copa. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar vino también en el desayuno. ¡Diablos! Vino era justamente lo que menos le apetecía.

— Es zumo de naranja. — le explicó — No te sentará mal.

Tomó un sorbo y, luego, otro animado por el buen sabor.

— Creo que anoche te fallé…

— ¿Lo dices por la apasionada noche de lujuria, pasión y desenfreno que me prometiste? — le recordó — Dijiste cosas bastante interesantes que luego no fuiste capaz de cumplir.

Aquello era humillante y solo se le ocurría una forma de solucionarlo. Cogió la bandeja para dejarla en el suelo y, después, rodeó la cintura de Kagome y tiró de ella hacia atrás. La tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama y la besó antes de que pudiera percatarse tan siquiera de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un segundo después, su mano se introducía bajo la camisa y acariciaba cada deliciosa curva de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco.

— Planeo compensarte.

La mirada llena de lujuriosas promesas que ella le dirigió no podría haberlo animado más. De repente, ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, se dedicaron a defender la llanura de las incursiones y a afianzar su posición allí. No fue hasta que transcurrieron dos semanas que Kagome tuvo una visión favorable para una batalla más allá de la llanura. Atacaron un pequeño campamento demoníaco en el río y, al mediodía, sonaba el cuerno de la victoria. Desgraciadamente, el lugar había quedado destrozado tras las incursiones de los demonios. No crecía hierba, la tierra era gris, los árboles se retorcían en formas diabólicas y el agua del río corría de color negro. Kagome auguró que esa agua volvería a ser pura en cuanto terminara la guerra y Naraku hubiera fallecido. Decía que era su veneno y que desaparecería con él. Mientras tanto, matada a los animales y a las plantas y estropeaba la tierra para posibles cultivos.

La siguiente visión de Kagome mostraba una victoria aún más grande y más importante en la ciudadela de Masai. Allí, se enfrentaron a demonios voladores que se parecían a los antiguos dragones de la Edad Antigua. También se enfrentaron a orcos, criaturas que él había creído extintas hasta ese día. Unos cuantos demonios venenosos como los que habían atacado el campamento en otra ocasión también aparecieron, pero no eran nada que les causara problemas, pues ya sabían cómo enfrentarlos. Al terminar la batalla, siendo ellos el bando victorioso, subió a lo más alto de la más alta torre y tocó el cuerno de la familia real. Su ejército le aplaudió, gritaron su nombre y ondearon pañuelos y banderas blancas. Cuando volvió a bajar de lo más alto, Kagome lo esperaba agitando un pañuelo blanco. Ella se había acercado a caballo a la batalla junto a sus guardianas y le sonreía con inocencia. A él casi se le salió el corazón del pecho. Le pidió que no se acercara a esa zona hasta que él le diera permiso. ¿Acaso no comprendía que su deber era protegerla?

Kagome debía esperarlo en la llanura, en el asentamiento fijo de soldados que habían dejado. No había ningún motivo para que se hubiera trasladado a la ciudadela. Le daba igual que ella supiera con absoluta certeza que la batalla estaba ganada. Eso no garantizaba su seguridad. Un maldito demonio estaba empeñado en matarla o, peor aún, secuestrarla para hacerle cosas horribles. Si algún demonio por orden de Naraku las hubiera atacado, él no lo habría sabido hasta tiempo después de la batalla. ¿Cómo iba a poder salir a combatir sin saber que ella iba a esperarlo donde él la dejaba? No era un tema que pudiera dejar pasar por alto.

— ¡Miroku!

Sango lo empujó para pasar a su lado y colgarse del cuello de Miroku. Era increíble el cambio de la siempre desagradable y brusca Sango. Incluso vio de lejos que Yuka y Eri se juntaban con unos soldados que llevaban algún tiempo haciéndoles la corte. No pudo evitar imitar a las otras parejas. Necesitaba abrazarla.

— ¡Maldita sea! — maldijo por su propia debilidad.

Tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo hasta sentirse completamente satisfecho por su contacto. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a palparla sobre la ropa, intentando buscar algún signo de violencia. Parecía estar intacta.

— ¿Qué hacéis, mi señor?

La verdadera pregunta era qué hacía ella en el campo de batalla. Las visiones de Kagome solo hablaban de la batalla, no de lo que sucedía alrededor de ella. Era capaz de predecir que ganarían o perderían e incluso podía señalar a algunos hombres que morían en su visión si no hacían nada para cambiarla. Sin embargo, no se veía a sí misma. No sabía qué era de ella. No podía evitar que la secuestraran o que la mataran. Él era el encargado de procurar su seguridad. ¿Por qué no entraba en esa cabecita suya? Quizá la razón fuera que aún no se lo había explicado. Decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

— Caminemos.

Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros en un gesto cariñoso y protector y la empujó contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la instaba a caminar entre los hombres que ya abrían los primeros barriles de cerveza para celebrar.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó — Lo han destrozado todo…

Por un momento, se distrajo de su cometido y contempló los mismos edificios que se estaban reflejando en la mirada de Kagome. En verdad habían destrozado la ciudadela. Muchos edificios habían sido calcinados desde los cimientos. Las ventanas rotas. Había manchas de sangre por todas partes que indicaban señales de seres humanos que intentaron huir. Había agujeros en muchas paredes y la mayor parte de las puertas habían sido derribadas. El palacio fue acribillado. Parecía que llevara siglos en ruinas por el estado de destrucción.

La fuente de la plaza se le antojaba una vista desoladora. Por supuesto, no había agua, pero estaba llena de sangre espesa y coagulada. A sus soldados les daba asco acercarse y algunos llegaron a vomitar ante la visión. De las esculturas ecuestres, colgaban cadáveres humanos en descomposición que él reconoció. Eran los miembros de la realeza de Masai. Los demonios los decapitaron y los colgaron en la fuente para su humillación.

— ¡Señor!

Un soldado se abrió paso entre la masa y se presentó ante ellos. Parecía muy alterado y necesitó unos instantes para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

— Hemos encontrado varios asentamientos de gente que fue evacuada.

Eso era una buena noticia.

— ¿Cuántos supervivientes hay?

Estaba pensando en que necesitarían provisiones y transporte para los civiles cuando lo vio agachar la cabeza, cohibido. No podía ser verdad.

— ¿Están todos muertos?

Decir esas palabras le costó mucho más de lo que pretendía aparentar.

— Más de la mitad de los asentamientos fueron localizados por los demonios y… — tragó hondo — prefiero no repetir en voz alta lo que he visto.

Se lo podía imaginar. Había presenciado antes lo que los demonios podían hacer con los humanos que capturaban y agradecía la delicadeza del soldado frente a Kagome. Aunque, por otra parte, no le importaría que se lo contara para meter algo de sensatez en esa cabeza suya. A lo mejor la asustaba lo suficiente como para que no volviera a cometer una locura.

— Hay dos asentamientos con supervivientes. Los más ancianos han fallecido y también muchos niños… — musitó — Habrá alrededor de unos doscientos supervivientes… - calculó.

— Enterrad a los muertos. — ordenó.

Doscientos de una ciudadela de unos cinco mil habitantes. No podía expresar en voz alta el sentimiento de culpa que aguijoneaba su pecho. Asintió con la cabeza para indicar al soldado que ya podía volver a su trabajo y continuó caminando con Kagome en silencio. Ya no podía disfrutar de la celebración por la victoria con sus hombres. En la llanura, donde no había supervivientes que buscar, había podido relajarse, pero allí no. No podía ponerse a bailar sobre los cadáveres de cinco mil personas inocentes.

No podía permitir que Naraku avanzara, que él venciera la batalla final. Tenía que mantener como fuera el terreno recuperado durante la Reconquista y luchar por aquellos a los que juró proteger. Ya habían muerto demasiados hombres en esa guerra, ya habían derramado demasiadas lágrimas y demasiadas familias fueron destruidas. No permitiría que Naraku traspasara sus líneas defensivas. Tendría que matarlo antes.

Entonces, se detuvo en mitad de la plaza y se volvió hacia Kagome. Tenía que retomar ciertos asuntos cuanto antes. Desvió la mirada hacia la sádica visión de los cadáveres que sus soldados estaban apartando para enterrarlos en el pabellón real. Imaginar a Kagome en ese estado lo dejaba lívido.

— No vuelvas a acercarte al campo de batalla, Kagome.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

— Esto es peligroso. No deberías haber venido.

— Pe-Pero ibais a ganar la batalla, yo lo sabía…

— ¿Y qué? — la cuestionó — Eso no impedirá que algún demonio te ataque y te mate. Yo no me hubiera enterado tan siquiera hasta horas después. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

— No puedes impedírmelo.

— ¡Es una orden! — gritó.

De repente, la fiesta había terminado, todo estaba silencioso y las cabezas de todos sus soldados se habían girado hacia ellos. Una pelea entre él y Kagome no era nada común. Sin embargo, eso no le haría retroceder. Kagome iba a tener que aprender a obedecerlo, le gustara o no.

— No me hubiera acercado si creyera que…

— No volverás a hacerlo.

Sus soldados asintieron con la cabeza entendiendo su preocupación. Una batalla no era un lugar adecuado para una mujer. Igual para Sango sí, pero no para Kagome.

— ¡Deberías haberme traído contigo desde el principio! — le echó en cara — ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tienes más posibilidades de victoria conmigo a tu lado?

Sus hombres también asintieron con la cabeza ante la irrefutable verdad que Kagome había pronunciado.

— Me las he apañado bastante bien hasta ahora. Te recuerdo que, aunque tú sepas el resultado, nosotros somos los soldados que lo procuramos.

Se produjo otro asentimiento de cabeza masivo.

— Podría cambiar algo importante en mitad de una batalla si vosotros actuáis impulsados por mi visión para evitar más muertes de las necesarias. — se explicó.

Cuando sus hombres osaron volver a asentir con la cabeza, él les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria que los animó a desentenderse de la pelea. Los festejos se reiniciaron y se apartaron para darles algo de intimidad. De repente, los habían echado a un lado mientras la cerveza corría al otro.

— Si me llevaras contigo… — insistió.

— No. — se mostró impasible — No puedo protegerte adecuadamente en medio de una batalla.

— Pero…

— ¡Basta! — la acalló — Es mi última palabra. Esta será la última vez que me desobedezcas o te enviaré muy lejos de aquí.

Kagome lo miró como si fuera un completo desconocido en ese instante. Él se sintió como si en verdad lo fuera. No quería aprovecharse de su poder como rey para imponerse ante ella. Quería que Kagome entendiera su posición, que le dijera que comprendía sus razones para querer alejarla de la lucha y que entrara algo de sensatez en esa cabeza suya. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Ella tenía que saber que pondría el mundo a sus pies si era su deseo. Pero nunca la pondría en peligro premeditadamente aunque ella se lo pidiera.

— Como deseéis, mi señor.

No, no quería volver a eso otra vez. Dio un paso adelante dispuesto a abrazarla y a susurrarle en el oído lo doloroso que sería para él que a ella le sucediera algo. No obstante, otro soldado lo volvió a interrumpir para su desgracia.

— ¡Señor!

En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de disgusto que desapareció al ver el gesto de Kagome. Estaba teniendo una visión, una visión que apenas duró unos segundos. Después, puso cara de disgusto, se agarró las faldas del vestido y dio media vuelta enfadada.

— ¡Kagome!

El soldado se interpuso en su camino antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso y le entregó un pergamino ya abierto. Lo debió recibir durante la batalla si estaba abierto. Durante una batalla, su teniente era el máximo mandatario del ejército de reserva. Tenía pleno poder y estaba en la obligación de atender los mensajes hasta que su rey pudiera hacerlo personalmente.

— Los reyes van a venir a pisar el terreno conquistado.

¿Otra vez? Se suponía que él estaba allí para evitar que todos pusieran su vida en peligro en el campo de batalla. Cada vez que se acercaban al campamento, eran una tentación demasiado grande para el enemigo.

— La princesa Kikio también vendrá, señor.

La noticia no lo dejó tan impactado como el pensamiento que vino después. Acababa de descubrir qué había visto Kagome y por qué estaba tan enfadada. ¿Cómo podía apaciguarla?

Continuará…


	9. Declaraciones

**Capítulo 8: Declaraciones**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que recibió la noticia de que la realeza haría acto de presencia en la ciudadela. Desde entonces, solo habían reconquistado algunos pequeños poblados de los alrededores en los que no pudieron encontrar supervivientes. Sus hombres, desanimados por las noticias de muerte indiscriminada y masiva, habían abandonado los festejos y lucían semblantes serios. Las victorias en batalla no eran suficiente aliciente para que levantaran el ánimo. Estaban hartos de cavar tumbas.

Con Kagome las cosas llegaron a estar tensas durante unos instantes. La noche tras la victoria en Masai no hicieron el amor. Durmieron en la misma cama, pero cada uno en su lado, sin tocarse, ni hablarse. A la mañana siguiente, ella estaba de mejor humor, parecía que volviera a ser la misma de siempre y lo sonreía de corazón, justo como a él le gustaba. Supuso que el enfado se le habría pasado, y pudo volver a respirar aliviado. Desde ese día, todas las mañanas dejaba una rosa en su tocador.

Le gustara o no, fuera aceptable o no, Kagome se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de todo su mundo. No imaginaba una sola noche sin compartir su lecho con ella, aunque fuera solo para dormir, sin hacer el amor. Por las mañanas, le encantaba verla sentarse frente al tocador y peinarse. Era su ritual matutino y él no le quitaba ojo de encima mientras cepillaba las preciosas hebras azabaches. También observaba fascinado cómo se vestía y, a veces, se inclinaba para ponerle él mismo los zapatos. Cuando estaba muy contenta, tarareaba alguna canción mientras se mecía suavemente. Cuando su día era normal, se detenía a hablar con todos los soldados por el campamento. Cuando estaba triste, se volvía torpe e insegura. Cuando estaba enfadada, se volvía tan fría que hasta podía espantarlo a él.

Estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de Kagome, y eso lo había obligado a tomar una determinación. Ya no había marcha atrás. Iba a romper el compromiso con Kikio Tama. Aprovechando que tanto ella como su padre estarían presentes, organizaría una cena privada y expondría su caso. Le daba igual cuánto se enfadaran o cuánto le ofrecieran por mantener vigente el contrato matrimonial: no aceptaría. Además, tanto Kikio como él se habían sido infieles mutuamente, no tenía caso continuar con toda esa farsa. Su reino podría sobrevivir sin esa niña caprichosa.

Lo único que realmente lo preocupaba era la perspectiva de una guerra. Odiaría terminar con aquella guerra para meterse de lleno en otra. Y eso lo llevaba a otra preocupación. ¿Y si aprovechaban su presencia con la mayor parte del ejército en el frente para atacar su reino? No, el pacto se lo impedía. Si le atacaban, los otros reinos responderían por él. Además, eso rompería el pacto, lo que dejaría desprotegido su reino de un ataque demoníaco. No serían tan estúpidos de atacarlo por la espalda.

De paseo por la ciudadela, se cruzó con Miroku y con Sango cogidos de la mano, dando un paseo. Se saludaron y él se volvió para verlos continuar caminando, perplejo. Le extrañaba que Sango no le hubiera dado la patada a Miroku todavía. Probablemente, lo haría en cuanto viera su comportamiento cuando estaba rodeado de más mujeres. O a lo mejor ella lo intimidaba lo suficiente como para que no cometiera semejante tontería. Todo el mundo en ese campamento sabía que Sango propinaba unas patadas estupendas justo en los sitios más adecuados.

— ¡Señor!

Era su mensajero. Lo envió a su reino el mismo día que recibió la noticia de la llegada de los reyes.

— ¿Cuándo llegarán?

Había ordenado que escoltara a los reyes junto a otros tantos hombres y se adelantara cuando estuvieran razonablemente cerca.

— Ahora mismo están en la llanura, señor. — explicó — Están muy contentos por haber recuperado ese lugar.

Sí, él también lo estaba.

— Calculo que llegaran para la cena. Los reyes esperan un banquete…

Los reyes esperaban demasiado. ¿No se daban cuenta de que estaban en medio de una guerra? Se estaban racionando los suministros y se negaba a darse un festín mientras sus hombres tomaban tortillas de avena, frutas pasadas y muy poca carne. Ordenaría que salieran a cazar y repartiría toda la comida equitativamente. Ningún rey comería más que sus soldados.

— ¿Trajiste…? — comenzó a preguntar.

Antes de que terminara la pregunta, el soldado sacó de un saco atado a la cintura la bolsa de terciopelo que él esperaba. Aflojó el cordón y sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que el contenido era el esperado.

— Bien. — sonrió — Buen trabajo, soldado. Descansa.

El soldado asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Él decidió cambiar de rumbo y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Lo habían arreglado lo suficiente como para que fuera habitable y se había trasladado junto con Kagome a una de las habitaciones. Los generales también dormían en el castillo y algunos soldados de alto rango. Los demás soldados habían arreglado algunas casas donde vivían. Poder dormir en un colchón era más de lo que muchas podían desear en una guerra.

En el puente levadizo del castillo, se cruzó con algunos generales a los que saludó efusivamente y se dirigió directamente hacia las escaleras de piedra. Quería ver a Kagome y darle su regalo sin interrupciones. Lo había escogido muy cuidadosamente y pretendía que representara lo que sentía por ella. Quería que ella entendiera el silencioso pero bien representativo mensaje. Kagome era la única dueña de su corazón, su reina por derecho.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y, a través de una rendija, la espió en la tina tomando un baño caliente. Se había recogido el cabello en la nuca y se estaba frotando los brazos en ese momento. El jabón se resbaló de entre sus manos y se volvió. Ella siempre lo descubría, no había forma de sorprenderla.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Sonrió encantado de verla contenta. Nada podía hacer sentir mejor a un hombre que una mujer que se mostraba tan abiertamente feliz de verlo. No podía esperar.

— Cierra los ojos.

Ella le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

— Es una sorpresa. — le explicó — Ciérralos.

Hizo un mohín a modo de queja, pero los cerró y se volvió de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Aprovechó el momento para cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella con el saquito atado al cinturón. Se arrodilló a su espalda y sacó la joya. Quedaba otra, pero esa la guardaría para más tarde. Era más especial.

Le colocó el collar en el cuello y lo ató en la nuca. Después, le dio permiso para abrir los ojos en un susurro. Kagome lanzó una exclamación al ver reflejado en el espejo la más hermosa y cara gargantilla de su reino. Esa joya pertenecía a su familia desde hacía siglos y era una joya exquisita, digna de una reina. Las esmeraldas lanzaban hermosos destellos verdosos bajo el efecto de la luz solar y el oro de la mejor calidad las engarzaba. También se habían colocado delicadamente pequeños brillantes plateados entre cada esmeralda. Su madre la llevó con orgullo en el pasado; en adelante, quería que la llevara Kagome para que a nadie le quedara la menor duda sobre su posición.

— Yo… no puedo aceptarlo…

— Claro que sí. — le dio un beso en el cuello.

— Es demasiado… — musitó.

— No lo es.

Sin poder resistirlo, comenzó a morder y a besar con insistencia ese cremoso cuello de cisne. Una de sus manos sostuvo su nuca femenina para obligarla a mover la cabeza en una posición más cómoda para el ataque mientras que la otra descendía sobre su cuerpo, metiéndose bajo el agua.

— Quédatelo. — insistió — Es un regalo mío y estás preciosa…

— Si me lo quedo, tendré que agradecértelo apropiadamente.

La idea le encantó, más aún cuando ella le ordenó como si se tratara de una sensual reina mojada y excitada que se desnudara. Nunca se había quitado la ropa tan de prisa. Hizo amago de sacarla de la bañera, pero ella se negó. Fue él quien terminó entrando en la bañera y sentándose bajo ella. Entonces, Kagome lo bañó y juraba que aquel fue el baño más excitante de toda su vida. Cuando las manos jabonosas acariciaron cada parte de su cuerpo sin el menor rasgo de timidez, se deshizo. Se abandonó por completo a sus manos y a sus juguetones labios hasta sentir que no podría soportarlo más. Entonces, entró en ella profundamente y gritó por la liberación de ambos.

Después, se relajaron en el agua durante unos minutos. Se acariciaron distraídamente y meditaron cada uno por su cuenta en un silencio que no resultaba para nada incómodo. El silencio nunca era incómodo con ella. Al verse las manos bastante arrugadas, alzó a Kagome contra su pecho y los sacó a ambos de la bañera. Tendría que haber cogeido una toalla para secarlos, pero ella estaba mojada por todas partes, brillante, resbaladiza y completamente desnuda. En su lugar, la tumbó sobre la colcha de la cama y se dedicó a secarla con su propio cuerpo.

Pasaron largo rato abrazados sobre la cama, puede que incluso horas, y se acercaba la hora de comer cuando decidieron que era momento de levantarse. Se puso en pie perezosamente. Cuando terminara la guerra, se permitiría el lujo de pasar unos cuantos días metido en la cama con Kagome sin que nadie los molestara. Se estaba subiendo los calzones con una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento cuando vio a Kagome acercarse a su armario. A un lado estaban colgados todos los vestidos de colores que él le había obsequiado y, al otro lado, sus habituales vestidos negros. Quería que se pusiera un vestido de color.

Se ató los calzones y se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando vio que agarraba uno de los vestidos negros, se lo quitó de las manos y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio. Kagome se quejó; él la ignoró para sacar un bonito vestido azul que le sentaría de maravilla.

— Ponte este vestido.

— Es de color…

Lo dijo como si fuera un problema.

— Sé que estarás preciosa con él. Además, yo te lo he regalado. — le recordó — ¿Acaso no te gustan?

— ¡Claro que me gustan! — exclamó apresuradamente — Es solo que… bueno… En el templo siempre vestimos de negro, todas.

Sí, pudo fijarse en eso entre otras cosas cuando estuvo en el valle.

— ¿Es por alguna razón en particular? — preguntó temeroso de estar intentando romper sus tradiciones.

— Es para honrar a Dios. — unió las manos sobre el pecho en posición de rezo.

— Tú no eres sacerdotisa.

Recordaba que ella le había mencionado que gozó de la misma educación y comodidades, pero que nunca se ordenó sacerdotisa. No tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Solo estaba allí por su poder, por nada más. Sango y las demás mujeres que formaban parte de su reducido "ejército" defensor tampoco eran sacerdotisas aunque vistieran el negro.

— No me siento cómoda vistiendo de otra forma… — bajó la mirada — Llevo tantos años vistiendo de negro que… no sé… me resulta extraño… — musitó — Siento que estoy traicionando a aquellas que me educaron y cuidaron de mí.

Y él sentiría que era un poco más suya si se ponía un vestido de los que le regaló, pero no tomaría la decisión por ella. Había decidido que nunca más le daría órdenes. Kagome tenía que entrar en razón por sí sola y comprenderlo para que su relación pudiera funcionar. Ella no era un siervo más.

Dejó el vestido tendido sobre la cama, declarando silenciosamente su posición, y terminó de vestirse. Mientras tanto, Kagome no hizo ni un solo movimiento hacia el vestido de color o hacia alguno de sus vestidos negros. Parecía tan indecisa que se sintió culpable. Decidió que necesitaba un tiempo sola para poder pensar y decidirse. Escogiera lo que escogiera, él la apoyaría y la comprendería aunque hubiese deseado otra cosa. Así pues, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que la esperaría en el comedor.

Mesas largas de madera habían sido dispuestas a lo largo del gran comedor para poder albergar a toda su guarnición. Habían tirado incluso las paredes contiguas para que el lugar fuera capaz de albergar a cerca de ochenta mil hombres. Una vez que se entraba, era un caos volver a salir. No obstante, a él le gustaba así. Por las noches, solía cenar a solas con Kagome en su dormitorio, pero, al mediodía, prefería comer con sus soldados y que vieran que ellos no tomaban mejores alimentos. Todos estaban en guerra y todos se ceñirían a lo mismo. Más valía que los reyes se fueran acostumbrando a su llegada. No habría comodidades para nadie.

Tomó asiento en la mesa que habían puesto en posición horizontal frente a todas las demás verticales. Era la mesa ocupada por los generales, por Kagome y por él. En cuanto se sentó, los soldados alzaron copas y cuernos de vino y cerveza para brindar por su rey. Contento, alzó su propia copa y bebió en señal de agradecimiento. Poco después, el salón se quedó en silencio de forma tan repentina que se volvió hacia sus soldados preocupado. Cuando los hombres se levantaron y abrieron paso, se quedó mudo por la hermosa visión.

Kagome lo había escogido a él. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. El vestido azul le quedaba perfecto y parecía un ser casi divino con él puesto. Era de color azul cielo y caía hasta el suelo dejando una pequeña cola detrás. Las mangas largas eran similares a las de sus vestidos negros y le llegaban hasta las rodillas. El vestido se ataba con un broche en forma de flor en el vientre y llevaba una camisola de seda que cubría el escote del vestido. También se habría recogido gran parte de la melena y solo unos sensuales rizos caían sobre su hombro hasta sus caderas. Estaba bellísima. Una visión como aquella guiaría a cualquier ejército hacia la victoria.

Se levantó de su asiento, tal y como haría un caballero. Kagome caminó entre los pasillos sin apartar la mirada del frente, mirando más allá incluso de él. Sabía que estaba muy nerviosa por vestir de esa forma por primera vez y ante tanto público, pero lo estaba haciendo realmente bien. Parecía una auténtica reina, su reina. Cada vez estaba más convencido de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Ahora bien, su satisfacción se convirtió en enfado cuando ni más ni menos que Kouga Wolf salió a recibirla para ayudarle a subir los escalones. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió hacerlo a él? Debió pensarlo antes. Enojado ante la visión de las manos de ese hombre sujetando las de Kagome, rodeó la mesa y, antes de que ellos hubieran llegado a la esquina, los interceptó. Tomó las manos de Kagome bruscamente y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al general. No merecía ni esa cortesía cuando había dejado más que claro que Kagome era suya.

La rodeó con un brazo y la guio hacia su asiento.

— Me alegro de que me hayas hecho caso. Estás preciosa.

— Y, por lo que veo, tus modales empeoran día a día. — lo regañó.

— Sabía que eres mía, no debió acercarse.

— ¡Ja! — se rio — ¿Vas a comportarte así con todo hombre que hable conmigo? Kouga solo ha sido amable.

— ¿También os tuteáis?

Le sacó la lengua en respuesta y se escuchó a algunos soldados reírse. Se habían convertido en el espectáculo favorito de toda la guarnición y no le importaba. Quería que todos tuvieran bien claro que no se iban a separar. Nada como la gargantilla de su madre para dejar las cosas bien claras. Nadie había dejado de notar que Kagome lucía la gargantilla de una reina de la monarquía de los Taisho. Esa gargantilla era un tesoro, una reliquia y estaba en el cuello de Kagome. Jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso.

Comieron verduras y sopa de primer plato, pato asado de segundo y fruta de postre. Para el postre, Kagome y él ya estaban haciendo tonterías con las uvas y eran el centro de atención otra vez. Sabía que sus soldados se sentían contentos de verlos juntos y que aprobaban su unión, pero los demás eran otro asunto. Los soldados de Elay no parecían en absoluto satisfechos y estaba seguro de que se opondrían en cuanto llegara su rey y su princesa. ¡Como si a él le importara! Ya tenía a Kagome y nadie podría quitársela; ni siquiera ese general de Elay que lo único que buscaba era dejar la vía libre para su princesa. No dudaba de que se tratara de otro admirador de Kagome, pero sabía muy bien qué estaba tramando y no iba a resultar.

Tras la comida, Kagome se alejó del comedor con sus amigas y pasearon por los jardines reales que habían sido reparados por algunos soldados. La hierba apenas había empezado crecer, pero empezaban a ponerse verdes otra vez, ya no eran campos desiertos.

— ¡Estás preciosa! — exclamó Sango — ¿Cómo no te pusiste antes ese vestido?

— No lo sé, pero me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

Giró sobre sí misma con el vestido, encantada de haberse decidido por complacer a Inuyasha. Él tenía razón. El vestido era precioso. ¡Y qué demonios! Ella estaba bellísima con él.

— El collar debe ser un tesoro.

Fue Eri quien lo dijo. Contenta, se detuvo para que sus amigas pudieran admirarlo. Al principio, se había mostrado reacia a aceptar semejante regalo, pero a Inuyasha no le costó nada convencerla. Era un collar precioso y no podría haber mejor muestra de afecto que aquella. Tenía muy claro que su rey la amaba aunque no lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta. Cuando hacían el amor y lo sentía dentro de ella, sabía que él le estaba demostrando su amor a través de su cuerpo. No era solo placer, era mucho más. Por muy inexperta que fuera, sabía distinguir entre el amor y el mero placer.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Fue Yuka quien le hizo esa pregunta, como si insinuara que ocultaba un secreto. A punto estuvo de gritarle que significaba que Inuyasha la amaba. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza en una negativa por el gusto de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

— Un soldado me lo ha explicado. — se inclinó para compartir una confidencia — Es una joya familiar que pertenece a los Taisho desde hace siglos. Todas las reinas de Gales lo han lucido.

Se le paró el corazón al escucharla. No podía estar pasándole aquello. Amaba a Inuyasha con todo su corazón y sabía que él a ella también, pero no podía darle semejante regalo y mucho menos con su prometida en camino. Él y ella no podían casarse, era imposible. Eso no era un cuento de hadas. Kagome provenía de la más humilde clase social e Inuyasha era un rey descendiente de los Antiguos. Kagome era profetisa e Inuyasha era un guerrero. Ella era una baratija de mercadillo y él había sido pulido como un diamante. Nunca sería aceptable su unión.

No podía tomar lo que Inuyasha le estaba dando. Acarició la gargantilla disgustada ante la perspectiva de tener que devolverla. No podía darle esperanzas de algo que no podía ser. Lo vio muy claro. Kikio Tama era su prometida, una princesa, y la única mujer que debía casarse con ese rey. Casarse con ella solo le daría problemas de toda clase que no merecía la pena buscar. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Nunca habían hablado de ese asunto.

— No debes estar tan preocupada. — le aconsejó Sango — Te conozco y sé lo que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya.

Lo mismo que por la de Sango. Las dos sabían muy bien que Inuyasha y ella nunca podrían estar juntos por más que lo quisieran. Ojalá hubiera escuchado a Sango cuando le advirtió. Hubiera sido mejor no haber empezado nada para que fuera menos dolorosa la separación.

— Debo…

— Aceptar lo que te están dando. — la interrumpió — Mira, ese rey tuyo se preocupa por ti, te protege y te ama. Todo el mundo lo sabe. — Yuka y Eri asintieron con la cabeza, apoyándola — Serías una tonta si desperdiciaras esta oportunidad.

— No lo amo porque sea rey…

— No hablaba de eso.

Sus tres guardianas pusieron cara de pocos amigos y la agarraron para tirar de ella lejos de los soldados que las vigilaban. Inuyasha la tenía vigilada a todas horas. De hecho, en su dormitorio había guardias frente a la puerta, repartidos por el pasillo y bajo el balcón.

— Te hablo de amor. Esa tontería que tanto te ha gustado siempre…

Fue su turno de poner cara de pocos amigos.

— Pues, para ser una tontería, no parece disgustarte mucho.

Sango se sonrojó por su más que acertada respuesta y se cruzó de brazos disgustada ante la aplastante verdad. Desde el día que conquistaron la llanura, Sango y Miroku eran inseparables. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano, compartían habitación, se besaban en público, se daban de comer. No podrían resultar más empalagosos; los soldados se reían cuando los miraban. Nadie esperaba que Miroku consiguiera triunfar con Sango.

— Miroku me ha pedido que me case con él.

Las tres gritaron de alegría al escucharla, pero Sango no mostró ni la menor señal de sentirse feliz por la noticia. En seguida se les pasó la alegría por su falta de entusiasmo y se congregaron en torno a ella sospechando el motivo.

— ¡Lo has rechazo! — la acusó Yuka.

— ¿Cómo has podido? — la retó Eri.

Desgraciadamente, ella suponía su respuesta.

— Mi deber es proteger a la profetisa y…

Se calló cuando Kagome tomó sus manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas con cariño. Sango no tenía ninguna obligación de protegerla o de pasar la vida entera junto a ella sin poder disfrutar del amor o de una familia. Nada la retenía y las dos lo sabían. No iba a permitir que perdiera la oportunidad de experimentar las delicias del amor por esa estúpida creencia. Ella ya era mayorcita y se las apañaría. Era hora de liberar a Sango.

— Si tu deseo es estar con él, no lo rechaces por mí.

— Pero tú…

— Mi amor es complicado y peligroso, pero el tuyo es tan sencillo… — no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia — Aprovecha esta oportunidad o te arrepentirás con el tiempo.

Dicho eso, agarró sus faldas y se marchó del jardín, sola. Tenía que encontrar a Inuyasha y hablar con él cuanto antes, pero, primero, necesitaba unos minutos para estar sola. Se dirigió hacia una terraza del palacio con vistas a la ciudadela y se sentó en un banco para contemplar el cielo azul. A lo lejos, veía espesas nubes negras y rayos que caían intermitentemente. La guerra aún no había terminado; en cuanto lo hiciera, Inuyasha y ella también terminarían. Ya había fantaseado más que suficiente durante esos meses y era hora de volver a la realidad. Tenía que volver al templo de Jade para el resto de su vida.

Desolada por ese pensamiento, lloró silenciosamente. Se tumbó en el banco, sin importarle que los soldados la vieran, y acarició la gargantilla en su cuello. Inuyasha no podría honrarla más con ningún otro regalo y tampoco podría hacerle sentirse más desgraciada. No quería devolver la gargantilla, pues significaba el final de todo para ellos, pero ya no les quedaba nada. Habían llegado hasta el límite de lo permisible entre ellos dos. Su relación debía terminar y, si él no daba el paso, lo daría ella.

Se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, el cielo estaba anaranjado y empezaba a hacer un poco de fresco. Tenía una capa puesta por encima que la cubría. Al erguirse, descubrió que uno de los soldados que la vigilaba no llevaba su capa. Agradeció su gesto y se la devolvió al volver a entrar en palacio.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el rey?

Los soldados la guiaron hacia las puertas de entrada al palacio. Vio a Inuyasha junto a los generales y a los soldados con sus armaduras. Contemplaba unos carruajes que se iban acercando. Un mal presentimiento la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y su primer instinto fue darse a la fuga para esconderse dentro de palacio. Las puertas se cerraron ante sus narices y los soldados se colocaron firmes ante ella, impidiendo que nadie entrara o saliera.

— Dejadme pasar.

Ninguno se movió.

— ¡Por favor!

Uno de ellos reaccionó ante su ruego y se dignó a hablarle.

— Son órdenes del rey. — se explicó — Los otros reyes y su prometida vienen de visita. Quiere que vos estéis presentes.

Automáticamente, se llevó la mano al colgante y acarició las esmeraldas perfectamente talladas. ¡Era una encerrona! ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo semejante? A ella y a él mismo. Su primer instinto fue el de quitarse la gargantilla y esconderla, pero ¿dónde? No podía tirar por ahí como si nada una joya tan importante. Lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se apoyó en la lanza de uno de los soldados. Estaba atrapada.

Podía notar el nerviosismo de Kagome desde su posición. Iba a estar muy enfadada con él por hacerle algo así. Respiró hondo. Con el tiempo, cuando estuvieran casados, lo perdonaría. Tenía que comprender que esa era la única forma de hacerlo. Quería que los otros reyes la vieran bien y que se percataran de que llevaba una joya de la familia Taisho. Quería que todos sacaran conclusiones, sobre todo el rey y la princesa de Elay. Así, estarían preparados para su reunión privada, donde expondría el cambio de planes y se comprometería a buscar otro marido adecuado para la princesa.

Volvió la vista al frente, decepcionado porque el primer instinto de Kagome fuera el de buscar una ruta de escape en lugar de unirse a él, y esperó. Los carruajes atravesaron el puente levadizo y se fueron extendiendo por todo el patio. Los reyes salieron cargados de sus joyas y sus mejores ropajes. ¿Cómo podían aparecer así? Sus soldados apenas tenían unas mantas para soportar el frío y la comida no les alcanzaba para satisfacer sus necesidades energéticas. ¿Qué clase de rey fardaba de su riqueza delante de unos súbditos que pasaban hambre y morían día a día luchando por él? No quería ni saber cómo estaban las cosas en los reinos. Ya imaginaba quiénes estaban pasando hambre para enviar suministros a los soldados y quiénes continuaban celebrando sus opulentos banquetes.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Kikio Tama bajó de su carruaje con la ayuda de su padre, gritando su nombre. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio. Llevaba la melena negra recogida en una larga trenza y notaba su tez más pálida de lo normal. Probablemente, sería a causa del frío de esos parajes. Aunque el clima estaba mejorando en algunos lugares reconquistados, aún se necesitaba tiempo para recuperar la primavera. La princesa llevaba un abrigo de piel muy grueso sobre su vestido rosa y se le había puesto la nariz roja.

Besó su mano con la cortesía conveniente y no pudo menos que pensar en el futuro que le hubiera deparado de casarse con ella. No era para nada de su gusto. Le gustaban las mujeres con el cabello rizado, con los ojos del color del roble que brillaban por la pasión, los labios gruesos y las curvas sinuosas. Le gustaba Kagome.

— Inuyasha, debemos hablar urgentemente.

Fue el rey de Elay quien se acercó a susurrarle esas palabras.

— Hemos recibido unos rumores muy desagradables sobre ti y la profetisa.

Eso era algo que esperaba. El general de Elay y los soldados enviando misivas a sus familias habrían hecho lo suyo para que todo el reino lo supiera. Inconscientemente, buscó a Kouga Wolf y frunció el ceño al ver su sonrisa burlona. Pobre de él, ni siquiera sabía el favor que le había hecho.

— Tenéis razón. Debo presentaros a la profetisa.

Dejó de tutearlo a propósito para que fuera haciéndose a la idea de que ya nunca tendrían una relación suegro-yerno.

— No deseamos conocerla. — se apresuró a decir Kikio.

— ¡Qué lástima!

Le hizo a Kagome un claro gesto para que se acercara. Tras unos instantes de duda, bajó los escalones de piedra agarrándose la falda del vestido y caminó hacia ellos insegura. Cuando se encontró lo bastante cerca, extendió un brazo y le ofreció su mano. Estudió su mano como si fuera la manzana de la discordia y la tomó temblorosa. ¿Acaso no comprendía que no tenía nada que temer a su lado?

— Os presento a nuestra profetisa. — odiaba no poder decir su nombre, pero respetaba su decisión — Gracias a ella estamos hoy aquí. De no ser por sus visiones, jamás habríamos llegado tan lejos en la batalla.

Otros reyes se mostraron interesados en la mujer que Miroku había jurado que los salvaría de la extinción. Sin embargo, ninguno osó decir una sola palabra. Todos estaban muy atentos de la reacción de la monarquía de Elay. Para nadie había pasado por alto la gargantilla de esmeraldas engarzadas que llevaba Kagome al cuello y lo que eso significaba. Desgraciadamente, no pudo predecir en absoluto la reacción de Kikio.

— ¡Alguien como tú no debe llevar esa joya!

Kikio le arrancó la gargantilla del cuello de un rápido movimiento que cualquier soldado bien entrenado envidiaría. Él dio un paso adelante furioso, tomó su muñeca y le obligó a soltar la gargantilla. Kikio tuvo la osadía de llorar y ponerle ojitos de dama indefensa. ¿A quién pretendía engañar?

— ¡Esto es un ultraje! — gritó el padre.

Ignorándolos, se dirigió hacia Kagome y alzó su mentón para revisarle el cuello. Tenía una marca rojiza allá donde la gargantilla se había abierto bruscamente, pero nada grave. La hizo volverse y ató el broche en su nuca para volver a ponérsela.

— Iba a hacer las cosas en privado para evitaros la humillación, pero he cambiado de opinión.

Nadie trataba a Kagome de esa forma en su presencia y mucho menos frente aquellos que iban a convertirse en sus siervos. Volvió a girarla y le pidió disculpas con la mirada por el agravio antes de arrodillarse. Su expresión de humillación inicial pasó a la de total desconcierto cuando lo vio de rodillas ante ella. Seguro que ni ella, ni nadie esperaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No era algo en absoluto planeado para ese momento y le causaría muchos problemas, pero estaba harto de ser siempre correcto. Kagome era la mujer a la que amaba y, si quería ser sincero, ella también era lo mejor para su reino.

Buscó la bolsa de terciopelo colgada de su cintura y la abrió. Extrajo de dentro el anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro y se lo mostró. Solo una reina de Gales podía llevar ese anillo en el dedo.

— ¿Me concederás el honor de ser mi esposa?

Continuará…


	10. La pebleya y el rey

**AVISO: la semana que viene no publicaré; me voy de vacaciones. Si todo sigue su curso, publico de nuevo el domingo 4 de septiembre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: La plebeya y el rey**

No podía creer que Inuyasha le hubiera hecho algo semejante. No estaba enfadada, estaba furiosa. Lo que él hizo no tenía nombre por muy romántico y terriblemente dulce que hubiera resultado para su tierno corazón. Ella era una plebeya, su prometida oficial y el padre estaban presentes, todos los reyes estaban presentes, los soldados... ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?

Inuyasha no pensaba con claridad. La guerra debía de estar atrofiándole el cerebro como mínimo para que hubiera hecho semejante cosa. ¿No se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que podía ocasionar su decisión? Una guerra mínimo. Iban a acabar esa guerra para tener otra contra el reino de Elay. O, peor aún, podrían aprovechar su ausencia en Gales para atacar y vengarse por la ofensa pública. Esa princesa parecía muy rencorosa y estaba claro que el padre la consentía. Si su deseo era destruirlos, lo conseguiría.

No había contestado todavía a la proposición de matrimonio de Inuyasha; estaba demasiado enfadada como para hacerlo. De todas formas, tampoco tuvo ocasión de hablar. En el momento en que Inuyasha hizo la pregunta, todo el patio se quedó en silencio por el asombro. Los soldados de las primeras filas cuchichearon la propuesta para extenderla por toda la ciudadela. Juraría que hasta las aves dejaron de volar para mirarlos fijamente. Lamentablemente, esa quietud tan incómoda que la presionaba para que diera una respuesta terminó de prisa. Y lo lamentaba porque lo que vino después no fue nada agradable.

El reino de Elay puso el grito en el cielo. La princesa Kikio fue la primera en empezar a gritar toda clase de improperios contra ella y contra Inuyasha. El rey de Elay, padre de la princesa, no dejaba de gritar lo mucho que había sido deshonrado por el que iba a ser el marido de su adorable hija. Los soldados de Elay no paraban de comentar, pero, curiosamente, ninguno alzó la voz en su contra. Con el tiempo, habían llegado a apreciarla muchos de ellos y sabía que, aunque la decisión de Inuyasha les molestara, no la tomarían con ella. Tenían más honor que su princesa.

Se inició una discusión que terminó cuando Inuyasha tocó su cuerno. Cuando todos callaron, gritó pidiendo silencio y dejó muy claro que su decisión era irrevocable. Después, la tomó del brazo y ordenó que lo siguieran al comedor para tomar la cena. Él se comportaba con total tranquilidad, algo que le molestaba tanto a ella como al resto de los visitantes. ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado?

Durante la cena, deseó que la tierra se la tragase. Inuyasha, como era costumbre, la sentó a su lado y sentó a Elay en la esquina más lejana de la mesa, remarcando claramente la separación. Tomaron una cena austera debido a que Inuyasha odiaba darse lujos que sus soldados no podían tener. Era muy gentil y honorable por su parte renunciar a sus banquetes reales para igualarse con sus súbditos. Aunque los otros reyes no parecían compartir su filosofía, callaron. Todos excepto la princesa de Elay, quien no cerró la boca y no dejó de quejarse de absolutamente todo.

Aunque lo peor de todo no fue eso. Podría haber sobrevivido si lo más remarcable de la cena fuera una princesita quejándose de la falta de lujo en los alimentos. No, lo que más le molestaba era la actitud de Inuyasha. Nunca había estado tan meloso en público; parecía todo planeado. No paraba de ofrecerle beber de su propia copa, pinchaba pedazos de carne y se los ofrecía, le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros cariñosamente y besaba su cuello, jugueteaba con sus rizos cuando ella estaba intentando distraerse de todo aquello y, lo peor de todo, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Nadie podía dejar de notar que el rey no dejaba de admirarla. Quería abofetearlo por estar haciéndole aquello.

Se retiró en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Alegó tener dolor de cabeza y salió huyendo del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de cada rey y cada soldado. Solo volvió la vista durante un instante al salir por la puerta y, aún en la distancia, pudo ver con total nitidez la venenosa mirada de la ex prometida. Esa mujer iba a causarle muchos problemas, lo presentía.

En el dormitorio, se desnudó y se soltó el cabello. Su primer instinto fue el de coger su antiguo salto de cama negro, pero terminó tomando uno de los muchos que Inuyasha le había regalado. Era blanco e inocente, no como el hombre que se lo regaló. No sabía si le quedaba grande porque las mangas resbalaban por sus hombros y caían grácilmente hasta ajustarse en la parte superior de su brazo. De esa forma, sus hombros quedaban descubiertos de una forma muy sugerente. Unos lazos ataban el camisón por delante, justo en la unión entre sus pechos, y quedaba expuesta la circunferencia de sus senos y un buen pedazo de piel hasta casi su ombligo. Aquel camisón era terriblemente indecente.

Cogió el cepillo y tomó asiento frente a su tocador para peinarse la melena. En verdad le dolía la cabeza. Podía imaginar a Kikio maquinando para deshacerse de ella y la bilis se le subía por la garganta. Se había sentido tentada a buscar una visión, pero resistió la tentación. Estaba demasiado atada a esa mujer psicológicamente, y eso solo podría resultar en falsas visiones y malas interpretaciones. Pasaría lo que tenía que pasar sin su intervención divina.

Aún le estaba dando vueltas al asunto de las visiones cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Inuyasha. A través del espejo, pudo verlo actuar exactamente igual que todas las noches; eso solo contribuyó a aumentar su enfado. Aquella no era una noche como las demás. No podía haberla puesto contra la espada y la pared frente a todos los reyes y sus ejércitos y pretender que todo estaba normal. No le parecía nada justo que estuviera tomando esa actitud tan terriblemente fastidiosa cuando ella estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Apretó los dientes cuando lo vio quitarse las botas y frunció el ceño cuando él se levantó para quitarse el chaleco y la camisa. En el momento en que se desabrochó los pantalones, empezó a peinarse con más vigor.

— ¡Eh, cuidado!

Las palabras de Inuyasha le hicieron olvidarse por un momento de su enfado para percatarse de que se había peinado con tanta energía que se había arrancado algo de pelo. Dejó el peine sobre el tocador enfadada y casi saltó del sitio cuando las manos de Inuyasha la rodearon y se metieron por la abertura del camisón para acariciar su piel. Se quedó de piedra en ese momento sin saber qué hacer. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a reclamarla? Al sentir sus manos rozando la parte inferior de sus pechos, reaccionó. Se puso en pie de un salto y tomó la bata de terciopelo azul marino para cubrirse.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — tuvo la osadía de preguntarle — Estás un poco rara…

¿Rara? ¡Rara! Si seguía haciendo como que nada había pasado, iba a coger la silla del tocador y a rompérsela en la cabeza.

— Me voy a la cama.

Se dirigió hacia la cama y apartó las mantas con cuidado. Todavía le escocía allí donde la princesa había hecho fuerza para arrancarle la gargantilla.

— No me has contestado todavía.

Iba a quitarse la bata de nuevo cuando lo escuchó a su espalda. ¿Estaba hablando de lo que ella creía que estaba hablando?

— Esta tarde te hice una pregunta y aún espero tu respuesta.

Sí. Solo había una pregunta que ella no hubiera contestado a su rey.

— Lo que has hecho, ha sido de muy mal gusto…

Fue girada bruscamente sin previo aviso. Se encontró con un Inuyasha que no parecía tan sereno como segundos antes. Ya no veía su rostro apacible y su absoluta normalidad ante los sucesos. De repente, él lucía una mirada colérica, unos labios apretados, un ceño fruncido y unas manos temblorosas que intentaban no hacerle daño en su agarre. Había mantenido la calma y la serenidad frente a los otros para no perder la imagen de impenetrable fuerza, pero, en realidad, estaba muy estresado. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

— ¿De mal gusto? — repitió — ¿Sabes lo que me estoy jugando Kagome? ¡Me juego mi reino por ti!

Ese era precisamente el problema.

— Yo no he pedido que lo hagas.

— ¡Esa respuesta no me sirve! — apretó el agarre — Lo mínimo que merezco es una respuesta…

— No. — sacudió la cabeza para aseverarlo.

— ¿No? — repitió sorprendido.

— ¡No!

El rey perdió el control por completo. La hizo retroceder hasta que sus rodillas se encontraron con el borde de la cama y se flexionaron para hacerle caer de espaldas. Entonces, tomó sus muñecas y las sujetó sobre su cabeza. Después, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, impidiéndole cualquier ruta de escape por completo. Podía jurar no haberlo visto nunca tan enfadado. Inuyasha Taisho acababa de perder el control.

— ¡No puedes rechazarme! — apretó el agarre de sus muñecas — Todos esperan que aceptes, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Acabo de echar por la borda mi compromiso con Kikio…

— No debiste hacerlo. — repitió — Kikio es una princesa y se firmó un contrato matrimonial entre los dos. Tú eres el rey de Gales y tu deber es para con tu reino.

— Eso ya lo sé… — cerró los ojos como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse — Pero no puedo casarme con ella…

— ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha le soltó las muñecas y se sentó a un lado con el semblante de preocupación más profundo que le había visto nunca.

— ¿No lo entiendes? — parecía decepcionado — Te regalé las joyas de la familia…

— Inuyasha…

— ¡Yo te amo, maldita sea!

Sospechaba desde hacía algún tiempo que no era ella la única que albergaba sentimientos de amor en esa relación. Había decidido fríamente ignorarlos de todas las formas posibles. No obstante, se encontraba allí tumbada escuchando las palabras de amor que siempre había ansiado escuchar de labios de su rey. No debería estar sintiéndose de esa forma cuando sabía que ese amor los destruiría. Y no podía evitarlo. El corazón le dolía de tanto resistirse a confesar su amor por él y una oleada de agradable calor y ternura recorría todo su cuerpo. Quería corresponderle.

Todo aquello era una locura. Por más que la conmoviera, por más que le gritara su amor y por más que él buscara la forma de hacerlo posible, ella no debía casarse con el rey. Sería su amante durante el resto de sus días si era lo que deseaba, pero no era a ella a quien le correspondía sentarse en el trono. La sangre real de Kikio estaba corrompida, pero era sangre real. La suya era la de una plebeya. Nunca la aceptarían. El rechazo era más de lo que podía soportar.

— Eres rey. Un rey no sigue los dictados de su corazón, cumple con su deber.

— Olvidemos que soy rey por un momento… — sugirió — Si yo fuera cualquier otra persona y te pidiera matrimonio, ¿te casarías conmigo?

— Sí.

Para ella no había la menor duda en ese aspecto. Se casaría con Inuyasha y le daría hijos si él fuera otro hombre.

— No es justo…

No lo era en absoluto. Se sentó sobre el colchón y dudó en abrazarlo, pero terminó cediendo ante sus instintos. Se apoyó en su espalda, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

— Claro que no es justo mi rey… — le dio un beso en el cuello — Los reyes deben procurar justicia, pero su vida nunca es justa.

— Kikio no sería una buena reina. Aunque no te cases conmigo, este compromiso está roto definitivamente. — aseguró — Nunca me casaré con esa mujer.

— Inuyasha…

— Ella no amará mi reino. Hoy mejor que nunca he visto lo pueril y egoísta que es. No puedo aceptarla…

Bien, comprendería que se mostrara selectivo en pos del bienestar de su reino.

— Cuando la guerra termine, buscaremos…

— No me casaré nunca, Kagome. — prometió — Tú eres mi única opción.

La dejó helada. Inuyasha debía casarse más que ningún otro hombre, era un rey. El primer deber de un rey era procurar una estirpe bien educada en los valores de la justicia y la compasión que continuara con su legado. No podía decidir abolir esa parte porque ella lo rechazara. No podía… ¡La estaba atrapando otra vez! Inuyasha no se detendría hasta que ella aceptara tomarlo por esposo aunque eso conllevara terminar su linaje con su muerte.

— Soy plebeya, Inuyasha. — le recordó — No soy apta para ser reina.

— ¡Sí que lo eres! — se volvió bruscamente con la llama de la esperanza ardiendo en su mirada — No conozco a ninguna mujer mejor más educada que tú y más digna y honorable. Sé que serías una reina compasiva y caritativa que su pueblo amaría.

Pero no era tan sencillo.

— Los otros reinos…

— ¡Qué se fastidien! — apretó los puños — Estoy harto de tener que pedir permiso para todo. ¡Soy el rey!

Su dulce y apuesto rey. Siempre tan fuerte, tan gallardo y tan honorable que podría perdonarle cualquier cosa.

— Elay…

— No me importa Elay. Si tienen algún problema, los esperaré con mis tropas en las fronteras del reino y arreglaremos esta disputa. — tomó sus manos entre las grandes y cálidas de él — No dudes ni por un momento que mis hombres darían su vida por ti.

— No deseo más derramamientos de sangre… — se explicó — Ya ha muerto suficiente gente a cuenta de esta guerra. Ya es suficiente…

— Entonces, si mi reina no desea que haya guerra, juro que encontraré la forma de apaciguar a Elay.

¿Cómo podía seguir negándose? Era el mayor error que podían estar cometiendo por todas las razones que ya había recitado previamente y sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose de su decisión si aceptaba, pero ella también estaba harta de hacer siempre lo correcto para satisfacer a aquellos que la rodeaban. Toda su vida había sido educada para tener contentos a todos excepto a sí misma. Desde que estaba junto a Inuyasha era verdaderamente feliz por primera vez, y eso era algo que nadie podría arrebatarle jamás.

¿Por qué conformarse con el recuerdo? Inuyasha le prometía años de feliz matrimonio, formar una familia y reinar con amor y sabiduría. Él juraba y perjuraba que la amarían, ¿por qué no creerlo? Lo único que realmente la preocupaba era la perspectiva de otra guerra. Sin embargo, su rey había jurado que evitaría la guerra por ella.

— Vuelve a preguntármelo. — le pidió.

Inuyasha corrió a buscar de nuevo el anillo de compromiso de su familia y se arrodilló ante la cama, ofreciéndoselo.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kagome?

— Sí.

El anillo se ajustaba a la perfección a su dedo anular. Derramó algunas lágrimas al imaginarse casada con el hombre que había amado durante tantos años. Aquel era el momento más feliz y más perfecto de toda su vida. Emocionada e impaciente por empezar su nueva vida junto a él, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

 _Las muñecas le dolían y notaba los brazos entumecidos. Trataba de moverlos para poder frotarse las muñecas, pero no podía moverse apenas. Todos estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor, sin una sola vela o antorcha que le diera algo de luz. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba dónde se encontraba antes de llegar a ese sitio frío y oscuro y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí._

 _Como estaba tumbada en posición fetal en el suelo, decidió intentar incorporarse, a ver qué sucedía. Reptó moviendo los hombros y las caderas y utilizó la pared de piedra para incorporarse lentamente hasta lograr sentarse erguida. Entonces, se percató de que tenía los brazos entumecidos porque la habían atado. ¡Claro que le escocían las muñecas! Debía tenerlas en carne viva como mínimo y sus tobillos parecían haber corrido la misma suerte. ¿Quién había sido el animal que la ató de esa forma?_

 _Una puerta se abrió a su derecha y entró un ligero haz de luz que le mostró parte de la celda. Aún estaba en la ciudadela, esas eran las mazmorras. ¿Qué hacía ella en las mazmorras atada?_

— _¡Inuyasha!_ _—_ _gritó._

 _Un hombre fornido cubrió por completo el espacio de la puerta. Ese no era su Inuyasha. Se encogió cuando lo vio acercarse y agachó la cabeza como si creyera que de esa forma él no la vería. El hombre agarró su melena y tiró de ella, retorciéndole el cabello en las manos, para levantarla del suelo hasta ponerla en pie._

— _Grita cuanto quieras, ya nadie podrá salvarte._

 _No conocía esa voz, no le sonaba de nada. El hombre se inclinó y la levantó sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco. ¿A dónde la llevaba? ¿Quién era él?_

Se despertó y se sentó en la cama sin dejar de gritar. Notaba la cara húmeda por sus propias lágrimas y la oscuridad de la habitación no contribuía a que se sintiera mejor. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro como en su sueño? ¿Era un sueño o la realidad? Se sentía muy confusa y perdida de repente. Todo estaba frío, tan frío… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era ella?

— Kagome, ¿qué sucede?

Sintió las manos de Inuyasha frotando sus brazos y reclinándola contra su pecho para abrazarla. Ya recordaba. Ella era Kagome, la profetisa. Estaba con Inuyasha, el rey de Gales, en la cama descansando por esa noche. Inuyasha y ella iban a casarse, darían la noticia por la mañana y ella era la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo esa pesadilla? O no era una pesadilla. Siempre sabía que se encontraba ante una visión, pero, en esa ocasión, creyó que estaba en la realidad. Tal vez fuera porque ella era el epicentro. Nunca había sido la protagonista de sus visiones; era algo totalmente nuevo que no deseaba volver a sentir.

— ¿Has tenido una visión?

Asintió con la cabeza sin estar muy segura de que él pudiera percibir su gesto en la penumbra.

— Puedes contármelo… — besó su hombro desnudo — cuando estés lista…

Ya estaba lista. Si no lo decía pronto, no sería capaz de decirlo más tarde.

— Alguien quería hacerme daño… — musitó en un sollozo — estaba atada y encerrada en las mazmorras… yo no…

No pudo continuar. Inuyasha la tomó entre sus brazos y la meció mientras le repetía una y otra vez que eso no sucedería, que él no lo permitiría. Juró que doblaría la guardia que la vigilaba y que nadie podría hacerle daño. Eso en parte la calmó, pero no logró hacerle olvidar. Conocía sus visiones mejor que nadie. Si algo tenía claro, era que siempre se cumplían.

Inuyasha anunció a la mañana siguiente su inminente unión matrimonial. Aunque los reyes estuvieran disgustados con ello, los soldados parecían muy contentos con la noticia. Había recibido tantas felicitaciones y abrazos sinceros por su parte que perdió la cuenta cuando iba por el número setenta y tres. Proporcionalmente, si hacían la cuenta, era aceptada por la gran mayoría. Solo algunos soldados de Elay se mostraban algo reticentes. Incluso el general de Elay se acercó para felicitarla aunque no creyera que Inuyasha fuera lo bastante bueno para ella. Si supiera hasta qué punto se equivocaba…

Para su desgracia, los reyes decidieron quedarse unos días para estudiar las zonas reconquistadas y planear los avances. Al principio, estaban muy tensos con ella en las reuniones, pero, después de conocer sus visiones y ver cómo algunas pequeñas incursiones predichas por ella se realizaban exitosamente, muchos empezaron a dirigirse a ella como si ya fuera la reina. El rey de Elay era el más disgustado, por supuesto; aun así, no podía ocultar su asombro.

La princesa Kikio era un caso aparte. Podría haberse marchado, su padre le dio la oportunidad de huir de la humillación, pero decidió quedarse un poco más. Ella y sus damas de la corte la habían apodado "la ramera del rey". Fuera a donde fuera, las oía susurrar esas crueles palabras y solo podía mantener los hombros erguidos y la cabeza bien alta para pasar frente a ellas. No les demostraría lo mucho que la estaban hiriendo aunque le costara la vida evitarlo. Una también tenía su orgullo. Realmente, lo que más le fastidiaba de la estancia de Kikio allí era que intentaba "reconquistar" a su ex prometido. Decía reconquistar entre comillas porque él nunca fue suyo, nunca lo tuvo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada? No tenía derecho a reclamar a un hombre al que había engañado. ¡No tenía vergüenza! ¿Tendría alguna facultad esa princesita caprichosa? Inuyasha también se estaba hartando de ser educado con ella y temía que algún día terminara haciendo o diciendo algo que pudiera provocar una auténtica guerra entre los dos reinos. El rey de Elay estaba tranquilo y querían mantenerlo así.

Los extraños síntomas que había estado experimentando en los últimos días se convirtieron en su nueva y mayor preocupación. Tenía náuseas, mareos, cansancio excesivo y dolores musculares. Había empezado a sospechar que estaba embarazada; por eso, hizo llamar a uno de los médicos del ejército bajo la más estricta confidencialidad. Tuvo que pedirle a sus guardias, casi suplicarles, que le guardaran el secreto hasta que el médico diera su diagnóstico. Juró y perjuró que ella misma acudiría junto al rey para explicarle en persona lo sucedido.

Sango, Yuka y Eri la acompañaron durante la inspección. Eso no hizo más que provocar problemas. En el valle, no nacían niños, no había embarazaos y ninguna de ellas conocía el método para saber si una mujer estaba embarazada. Cuando le mandó alzarse las faldas, Sango estuvo a punto de castrarlo. Se lanzó sobre él en un perfecto salto y lo amenazó con el puñal peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna. Tuvo que pedir que la sujetaran mientras la examinaba.

— No hay duda, mi señora. — volvió a colocarle las faldas — Está en cinta.

Durante los primeros minutos, le costó asimilar la confirmación de sus sospechas. En cuanto fue consciente verdaderamente de lo que eso significaba, se puso a brincar y a entonar encantada por la noticia. Sus amigas la acompañaran hasta que se percató de que el niño estaba dentro de ella. Se detuvo y se llevó las manos al vientre preocupada de haberle hecho daño.

— No se preocupe, mi señora. — le sonrió el médico — Hace falta mucho más que eso para un aborto. Están muy bien protegidos. Eso sí, le recomiendo que no monte a caballo.

Asintió con la cabeza y le pidió que fuera su médico. El hombre se sonrojó y se arrodilló ante ella agradecido por concederle el honor de revisar su embarazo y traer al mundo al heredero del trono de Gales. En cuanto se marchó, salió corriendo del dormitorio para buscar a Inuyasha. Escuchó a su espalda las voces de los guardianes que le pedían que no corriera de esa forma sola, pero no se detuvo. Necesitaba ver a Inuyasha y darle la noticia antes de que se corriera la voz.

Su rey estaba en el comedor conversando con algunos generales sobre la incursión que iban a realizar esa noche. Dejó de correr al verlo tan ocupado, pero él ya la había visto y era más que evidente que algo importante sucedía. Se disculpó con los generales y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Ven!

Tomó su mano y tiró de él hacia el corredor. Sus guardianes ya la habían alcanzado y estaban ahí. Frunció el ceño y tiró de Inuyasha para alejarse un poco más. Lo primero que hizo fue colocar la mano del hombre sobre su vientre cubierto por el vestido verde esmeralda a juego con su gargantilla que había escogido.

— Vamos a tener un hijo.

Al igual que ella, Inuyasha necesitó unos segundos para asimilar las buenas nuevas. Después, empezó a reírse como un loco, la cogió en brazos y dio vueltas con ella por todo el corredor.

— No podrías haberme dado mejor noticia.

La volvió a dejar en el suelo y la besó.

— Debemos casarnos cuantos antes. — añadió entonces — No quiero que nadie dude sobre mis razones para casarme contigo.

Sonrió enternecida por su comentario y lo recompensó con otro beso. Jamás había sido tan feliz como en las últimas semanas desde que se comprometieron. A pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieran que enfrentar, ella no dejaba de ser feliz, no podía dejarlo mientras tuviera a su rey junto a ella, recordándole que la amaba. Ni siquiera Kikio podría amargarle ese día tan maravilloso.

— Espero que sea varón… — musitó — Necesitarás un heredero.

— Me da igual su sexo. — le dio un beso en la frente — Solo quiero que crezca sano y feliz. — aseguró — Además, tendremos muchos hijos. — se jactó — Ya saldrá algún varón.

Ella también quería tener muchos hijos. Un hogar lleno de niños era un hogar feliz. No pudo evitar recordar a sus padres en ese momento. Por fin comprendió lo infelices que fueron ellos cuando ella partió para no volver nunca. En ese momento que iba a ser madre, comprendió el vínculo entre padres e hijos. No se imaginaba permitiendo que se llevaran a su hijo aunque fuera para salvar el mundo.

— No pareces feliz… — comentó Inuyasha.

— Es que… estaba pensando… — le costaba hablar de ello — Yo me fui de casa siendo muy niña para ir al templo de Jade. Solo me preguntaba qué fue de mis padres… no me imagino permitiendo que este bebé se aleje de mí…

Se llevó la mano al vientre como si quisiera protegerlo e Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la suya, brindándole también su protección.

— No permitiré que nadie nos lo quite nunca. — le prometió.

Rezaba porque tuviera razón. Por el momento, se prometió evitar tener visiones sobre el hijo que estaba gestando. Sabía que no podía evitar los sueños, pero, mientras no le diera nombre y no buscara verlo en el tiempo, podría evitar sus visiones. Temía ver algo terrible sobre su bebé.

— Prométeme una cosa. — se abrazó a él — No le daremos nombre hasta que nazca.

— Te lo prometo.

Se despidieron con otro beso. No se movió de allí hasta que lo vio integrarse de nuevo en la conversación con sus generales. Aunque intentaba disimular delante de los generales, se notaba que estaba pletórico por la noticia en sus gestos nerviosos. Sonrió al verlo así y regresó a su dormitorio. Al entrar, descubrió que Sango, Yuka y Eri ya se habían marchado. Se sintió disgustada consigo misma por haber salido corriendo sin despedirse de ellas. Más tarde, las buscaría para disculparse. En ese instante, le apetecía echarse una siesta.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda para tener algo de intimidad y caminó hacia su cama mientras se iba desabrochando el vestido cuando algo la golpeó en la cabeza y todo se tornó oscuro a su alrededor. Navegó en un mar de oscuridad durante algunos segundos hasta que una punzada de dolor en la cabeza la despertó. Se removió inquieta, gimió de dolor y tembló.

Las muñecas le dolían y notaba los brazos entumecidos. Trataba de moverlos para poder frotarse las muñecas, pero no podía moverse apenas. Todos estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor, sin una sola vela o antorcha que le diera algo de luz. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba dónde se encontraba antes de llegar a ese sitio frío y oscuro y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí.

Como estaba tumbada en posición fetal en el suelo, decidió intentar incorporarse, a ver qué sucedía. Reptó moviendo los hombros y las caderas y utilizó la pared de piedra para incorporarse lentamente hasta lograr sentarse erguida. Entonces, se percató de que tenía los brazos entumecidos porque la habían atado. ¡Claro que le escocían las muñecas! Debía tenerlas en carne viva como mínimo y sus tobillos parecían haber corrido la misma suerte. ¿Quién había sido el animal que la ató de esa forma?

De repente, se percató de que todo aquello le estaba resultando extrañamente familiar. ¿No había vivido eso antes? ¡Su visión! Tuvo esa visión la noche que se prometieron Inuyasha y ella, y quedó tan aterrada que pasó el resto de la noche despierta, entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Él dobló por ese motivo la guardia y le juró que no permitiría que la visión se cumpliera. Se equivocó, algo que ella ya sabía. Sin embargo, había llegado a olvidar su visión y a creer que realmente no se cumpliría. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? En lugar de ponerse a tomar medidas para su vestido de novia y a escoger joyas y flores, debió encontrar la forma de enfrentarse a su visión, tal y como Inuyasha hacía con su ejército.

Una puerta se abrió a su derecha y entró un ligero haz de luz que le mostró parte de la celda. Aún estaba en la ciudadela, esas eran las mazmorras. ¿Qué hacía ella en las mazmorras atada? Alguien la había llevado hasta allí desde su dormitorio; la idea le resultaba realmente alarmante. Era imposible que sus guardias no se hubieran percatado de eso. ¿Cómo la sacaron del dormitorio?

— ¡Inuyasha! — gritó.

Debía ser tonta. Estaba cumpliendo paso a paso cada instante de la visión que tuvo. Después de tantos años teniendo visiones y de tanto predicar que un pequeño cambio en los hechos podría hacer desaparecer el final fatal, ella acababa ahí. ¡Estúpida! — se insultó a sí misma — Consejos doy para mí no tengo, ¿no? Como ya se encontraba ahí, ¿qué podía hacer para cambiar su futuro en adelante? Recordaba lo que sucedía a continuación, y, aunque no era nada agradable, presentía que, si se resistía, lo sería aún menos. Decidió dejar que siguiera el curso de su visión.

Un hombre fornido cubrió por completo el espacio de la puerta. El mismo hombre fornido de la visión. Se encogió cuando lo vio acercarse y agachó la cabeza, tal y como hacía en la visión, en un claro signo de querer pasar desapercibida. El hombre agarró su melena y tiró de ella, retorciéndole el cabello en sus manos, para levantarla del suelo hasta ponerla en pie.

— Grita cuanto quieras, ya nadie podrá salvarte.

Seguía sin conocer esa voz, no le sonaba de nada. El hombre se inclinó y la levantó sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco. ¿A dónde la llevaba? ¿Quién era él?

La llevó a través de los pasillos de las mazmorras. Todas las celdas estaban vacías. Los demonios también se cebaron con los presos y sabía que varios soldados vomitaron ahí abajo limpiando ese sitio por los horrores que presenciaron. Tras el horror, las mazmorras estaban limpias, cerradas con llave y preparadas. Aquel lugar era tan frío y deprimente… Pensó en gritar, pero presentía que solo conseguiría quedarse afónica. Las mazmorras estaban diseñadas para que no se pudiera escuchar a los presos lamentarse.

Notó aire fresco a su espalda. Unos pasos más adelante, se encontraba saliendo del palacio. Parecía una salida secreta. Eso también explicaba cómo la habían sacado del dormitorio de Inuyasha. Y pensar que todo el tiempo, tanto ella como el rey, estuvieron al alcance de su mano.

La soltaron de repente y cayó de forma muy poco elegante en el suelo. Le alivió saber que, al menos, seguía vestida con su ropa. Nadie la había tocado.

— ¡Me encanta verte así!

¿Debería sorprenderle escuchar la voz de Kikio? Volvió la cabeza hacia la voz. Allí la vio cubierta con un abrigo de piel y con su tiara en la cabeza. Le encantaba pasearse con su tiara como si estuviera todavía en su palacio. Recordó en ese instante la visión que tuvo tiempo atrás sobre ella y su amante y giró la cabeza hacia el hombre que la cargó. ¡Era él! Ese era el hombre de su visión.

— Permíteme que os presente.

Una Kikio muy sonriente se puso entre los dos para hacer los honores. Ella no podía apartar la mirada del hombre de ojos color rubí.

— Esta es la profetisa, una plebeya.

El hombre no hizo ni una mueca burlona por su comentario. Siguió contemplándola, como si viera más allá de ella. Había algo muy extraño en él y, entonces, lo supo. No era humano. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Deseó equivocarse con todas sus fuerzas.

— Este es Naraku, rey de los demonios.

Continuará…


	11. El rescate

**Parece que en mi última publicación algunos no os disteis cuenta de la nota que dejé previamente avisando de que me iría de vacaciones. Lamento los inconvenientes que os haya causado eso, ya sabéis que no suelo dejar de publicar sin previo aviso. Sin más, vuelvo al ruedo y las publicaciones seguirán el mismo patrón de siempre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El rescate**

Quedarse en la reunión para cumplir con sus obligaciones le estaba costando hacer apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Desde que Kagome le había comunicado su embarazo, le resultaba imposible concentrarse. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en subir corriendo a abrazarla, desentenderse de sus responsabilidades y pasar el día celebrando con buena comida. No había derecho a tener que dejar sola a la que sería su esposa en ese momento tan crucial.

Intentaba pensar en lo que sus generales decían, pero en su mente solo veía niños correteando por el jardín del castillo de la familia. Imaginaba escenas de todo tipo. Se veía a sí mismo enseñando a utilizar la espada a su hijo y a justar. Veía a su hija trenzándose el cabello con su madre y aprendiendo a bailar. Pasaría largas tardes con ellos en el salón del trono explicándoles la historia de su linaje e instruyéndolos para que fueran reyes justos y honrados. Y Kagome… Ella sería tan buena madre. Sabía que sería una madre amorosa y comprensiva.

También le había estado dando vueltas al asunto del nombre del niño. Una vez, después de haberle dado el nombre de Kikio, ella le explicó que cuando conocía el nombre de una persona le resultaba sencillo acceder a ciertos retazos de su futuro. Un nombre localizaba a las personas en el tiempo para ella y le facilitaba poder ver su destino. Kagome temía ver el destino del bebé que estaba gestando en su vientre. Eso solo podía indicarle una cosa: no sabía si ganarían la guerra. Tenía miedo de ver a su hijo muerto, por lo que había tomado la determinación de retrasar el inevitable momento en el que por fin habrían de darle un nombre.

— ¿Señor?

Fue como despertar de una ensoñación. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el general de Lárida.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No estáis escuchando? — no supo que contestar, así que calló — Os estábamos diciendo que hemos detectado movimiento a unas millas de aquí.

— ¿Movimiento?

— Un par de jinetes a caballo. — explicó — Se dirigían hacia terreno enemigo. ¿Deberíamos correr en pos de ellos y detenerlos?

Esos jinetes, fueran quienes fueran, debían saber a la perfección qué había en esa dirección. Él estaba demasiado ocupado liderando una guerra como para tener que ocuparse también de civiles inconscientes. Si se dirigían hacia allí de forma voluntaria, era problema suyo.

— No intervengáis.

A continuación, discutieron asuntos de estado que requerían atención. La ciudadela debía ser reconstruida, reabastecida y repoblada. Para ello, tenían que saber primero cuándo podrían volver a avanzar hacia el norte para seguir recuperando terreno y acorralando al enemigo. Kagome todavía no había tenido ninguna visión al respecto. Conocía los riesgos de actuar sin su beneplácito y no volvería a correrlos.

Cuando sus generales al fin se retiraron, se levantó contento de poder acudir al fin junto a su querida Kagome. Se equivocó por completo. Los reyes, quienes no habían hecho absolutamente nada después de tomarse la molestia de ir hasta allí, hicieron acto de presencia en el salón para entretenerlo aún más. El tema de discusión no fue de su agrado. Hablaban sobre su matrimonio con la profetisa. La mitad del consejo mostró su desacuerdo por el origen humilde de su prometido. Un par de reyes, de los más ancianos y conservadoras, se opusieron en rotundo y le dijeron que, si la quería, que la tomara como amante y punto. Un porcentaje pequeño de reyes alegó que ella debía volver al lugar del que vino para cuando volviera a ser necesitada. Unos cuatro reyes le dieron su apoyo en su decisión.

El rey de Elay, a quien había echado en falta en ese concilio, apareció tiempo después con semblante preocupado. Algo había sucedido. Se levantó del trono y se abrió camino entre los otros reyes para llegar hasta él.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

Lo miró sorprendido por haberse percatado tan pronto de su situación.

— No encuentro a mi hija…

Encontrar a Kikio no solía ser muy difícil. Solo había que seguir el rastro de perfume, las voces estridentes y el brillo del oro de sus joyas.

— ¿Ha buscado bien?

— Claro que sí. — afirmó ofendido por su pregunta — Yo y todos mis soldados la hemos buscado. No está por ninguna parte…

— A lo mejor se ha metido en algún lugar de palacio que no ha sido reformado. — sugirió — Pruebe en el ala oeste por si acaso y, si no está allí, formaremos una patrulla para buscarla.

El rey de Elay asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del salón para dirigirse al punto que él le señaló. Después de eso, disolvió el consejo sin ánimo de continuar con la discusión y decidió que, costara lo que costase, iba a llegar hasta su dormitorio. Aunque fuera solo durante cinco minutos, necesitaba ver a Kagome, acariciar su vientre y besarla. ¡Iba a ser padre! La noticia aún no dejaba de sorprenderlo y emocionarlo. No recordaba haber estado tan contento en toda su vida y eso que el momento en que Kagome aceptó ser su esposa fue de lo más excitante.

Subió los escalones dando saltos y tarareó una canción, tal y como solía hacerlo Kagome. Le había pegado esa maravillosa costumbre y había terminado aprendiéndose todas las canciones que ella tarareaba a diario. Kagome solía estar de muy buen humor por línea general. Aquel era un día en el que tenían motivos más que suficientes para sentirse extremadamente felices. ¡Un hijo! No dejaba de pensar en ello ni un solo instante. Nunca antes había pensado en tener hijos tan siquiera, pero la noticia había logrado agitarlo de todos modos. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tenía esas ansias de ser padre ocultas en su interior?

En el primer corredor, ocho soldados montaban guardia. Se pusieron firmes en cuanto lo vieron y recolocaron las lanzas en señal de respeto. En el segundo corredor, donde se encontraba su dormitorio, había diez guardias vigilando. Dos de ellos a cada lado de la puerta del dormitorio. En un tercer corredor, doblando la esquina había otros ocho guardias. La seguridad era siempre insuficiente para su futura esposa.

Se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta. Si los dos guardias que vigilaban las puertas estaban ahí, solo podía significar que Kagome estaba adentro. Abrió la puerta y se asomó con una sonrisa, pero no la vio en la cama tumbada, tal y como él esperaba. Apartó por completo la puerta y giró la cabeza para examinar todo el dormitorio. Ella no estaba en ninguna parte. Sus guardias personales, quienes la perseguían a todas partes, estaban vigilando las puertas. ¿Dónde se encontraba ella?

— ¿Kagome?

Nada. No había nadie dentro de esa habitación. Dio un paso atrás y paseó la mirada de un guardia a otro.

— ¿Dónde está mi prometida?

— En el dormitorio, señor. — contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo al interior, pero no había nadie.

— No hay nadie dentro. — afirmó — Se suponía que teníais que seguirla. ¿Dónde está?

Los soldados intercambiaron miradas confusas y se lanzaron al interior de la habitación. Lo pusieron todo patas arriba sin decirle una sola palabra. Cuando no la encontraron, se miraron horrorizados. Uno de ellos corrió hacia el balcón y lo escuchó gritar.

— ¡Ey, Malcon! — lo llamó — ¿Habéis visto a la profetisa?

— ¿No está en su dormitorio? — se escuchó desde abajo — No hemos recibido señal de que haya salido.

— ¿No ha bajado por la fachada?

— ¡Nos habríamos dado cuenta, idiota!

El soldado se volvió blanco como la nieve y cayó sentado en el suelo como si acabara de marearse. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Se-Señor… — el otro soldado que permanecía junto a la cama dejó caer la lanza avergonzado y lo encaró — Le juro que la profetisa no ha salido del dormitorio.

— Entonces, ¿dónde está?

Nadie pudo contestarle. Furioso y asustado al mismo tiempo se dirigió hacia la puerta para poner patas arriba todo el castillo si era necesario. A punto estuvo de chocarse contra el rey de Elay, quien parecía más preocupado incluso que antes. Al parecer, no era el único que había perdido a alguien. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar?

— No encuentro a mi hija…

— Mi prometida ha desaparecido.

Al rey de Elay le quedó tan claro como a él que algo sucedía en el castillo. Hizo llamar inmediatamente a los generales mientras planteaban las diferentes posibilidades. El castillo estaba vigilado de arriba abajo, ¿cómo podían haber escapado esas dos mujeres? Eso por no hablar de que eran dos mujeres que llamaban la atención. Kikio no pasaba desapercibida con sus extravagancias y Kagome era su prometida y la profetisa. Todos las conocían y ambas estaban vigiladas por guardias reales.

Los generales aparecieron a toda prisa por la urgencia de su llamada y se mostraron tan horrorizados como ellos al conocer la noticia. Una princesa y una futura reina habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo, en el mismo palacio, y estando vigiladas. ¿Cómo en nombre de Dios podía haber sucedido algo así? Desgraciadamente, por muy interesante y útil que resultara saberlo, no tenían tiempo para detenerse a deliberar. Tenían que encontrarlas a las dos; para ello, organizarían a todos los soldados que tenían en la ciudadela si hacía falta.

Ya habían acordado el método de búsqueda cuando uno de sus soldados llamó su atención.

— ¡Mi señor!

Disgustado, se volvió hacia él.

— No os lo vais a creer mi señor…

Ante la mirada atónita de tanto reyes que se habían ido uniendo y generales, el soldado empujó una piedra de la pared hacia dentro y se abrió un pasadizo secreto. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Lo primero que debió hacer antes de instalarse en ese sitio era buscar pasadizos secretos. A saber desde cuando había estado planeado ese secuestro. Y no solo eso. Podrían haberlos matado cualquier noche mientras dormían y nadie se hubiera enterado. ¿Cómo pudo exponer a Kagome a semejante peligro?

Furioso consigo mismo, desenvainó la espada y se dirigió hacia la oscuridad que se abría tras el muro. Los dos soldados que guardaban a Kagome también desenvainaron sus espadas y lo siguieron deseosos de enmendar su error. Aquel pasadizo estaba muy oscuro por dentro y tuvieron que moverse palpando la piedra hasta que, más adelante, una antorcha iluminó justo a tiempo unas escaleras de caracol. Dio gracias de haberse detenido justo un paso antes de caer rodando hacia abajo. Tomaron los escalones y notó que, a medida que iban descendiendo, el ambiente se ponía más frío y costaba más respirar. De repente, la escalera se cortó justo delante de una pared de piedra que la daba por terminada. ¿Otro pasadizo secreto? Palpó en busca del resorte que la abría. En ese momento fue cuando casualmente giró la cabeza por un instante y vio la escalera abarrotada. Todos le habían seguido. No sabía hasta qué punto era eso una buena idea. ¿Y si se encontraban con un ejército de demonios al otro lado?

El mismo soldado de antes encontró el resorte. Decidió mentalmente que aparte de recompensarlo, ya que no fue en absoluto su culpa lo sucedido, debería pasarlo a otra sección del ejército. Se le daba bien la arquitectura. La puerta cedió a su empuje y se encontraron en otra habitación oscura. Sus soldados guardianes se volvieron atrás para tomar una antorcha cada uno y entraron los primeros para iluminar el lugar. Había algunas cadenas en las paredes y grilletes. Estaban en una mazmorra.

Entró en el recinto anonadado. Los otros reyes y generales lo siguieron hasta que abarrotaron la estancia. Pidió otra antorcha y buscó algún indicio de que alguien hubiera estado ahí adentro, pero no se podía dejar rastro en la piedra. Se fijó en la puerta que daría al corredor de las mazmorras y se acercó para abrirla sin éxito. Dio un paso atrás y se lanzó contra ella, logrando romper la cerradura. Teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que era echar abajo una puerta de esas, no lograba comprender que los presos se estuvieran quietos en su sitio. A nada que supieran algo de cerrajería, la huida sería suya.

— ¡Inspeccionad todas las celdas!

Así se hizo. Se examinó una a una cada celda, pero no encontraron nada realmente relevante. Había llegado a pensar que estaban siguiendo una pista falsa cuando otra vez el mismo soldado encontró un resorte en la pared. Entró la luz del sol por la abertura y, al empujarla, descubrieron que daba al exterior, fuera de la ciudadela. ¡Era una ruta de escape!

— ¿Cómo te llamas soldado?

— Nobunaga, señor. — se puso firme.

— A partir de ahora, serás teniente.

Sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa del soldado y saltó el escalón para salir afuera. Lo siguieron una vez más. No pudo menos que sorprenderse de que no hubieran sido atacados a través de semejante ruta. Teniendo en cuenta cómo eran las murallas de esa ciudadela y lo rápido que cayó, empezaba a descubrir cómo la tomaron los demonios. Seguro que realizaron una incursión a través de los pasadizos para limpiar el castillo. Después, debieron abrir las puertas de las murallas. Eso solo podía significar que tenían los planos de la ciudadela y que había un traidor.

— ¡Señor!

Su otro soldado lo llamó y se apresuró a correr hacia él. Vio que señalaba un rastro de unas pisadas sobre la tierra; lo siguieron hasta que encontraron huellas de herraduras de caballo. Los captores huyeron a caballo.

— Calculo que nos llevan unas cuatro o cinco horas de ventaja, señor.

Sí, él hizo exactamente el mismo cálculo y tomó otra decisión.

— ¿Tu nombre, soldado?

— Houjo, señor.

— Seguro que serás un buen teniente junto a Nobunaga.

Se irguió y dirigió la mirada hacia el horizonte. Alguien había secuestrado a Kagome y a la princesa de Elay y las llevaba hacia territorio conquistado por los demonios. De repente, recordó que uno de sus generales le comunicó esa misma mañana que dos jinetes se dirigían hacia ese territorio. Entonces, no le dio ninguna importancia; en ese momento, era vital.

— ¿Dónde está el general de Lárida?

Notó movimiento entre los hombres al escucharlo. Se adelantó tanto el general como su rey.

— ¿Señor?

— Esta mañana me hablaste de unos jinetes que se dirigían hacia el norte. Quiero que seas más específico. — exigió — No te olvides de un solo detalle.

— Eran dos jinetes. Uno era un hombre por su tamaño y el otro parecía una mujer. — explicó — El hombre llevaba un bulto, como un saco cargado en la grupa de su caballo mientras que la mujer no llevaba nada. Se dirigían al galope hacia el norte y tomaron… tomaron… — empezó a ser consciente de lo que decía — Tomaron esta senda.

Todo estaba muy claro.

— ¡Preparad mi caballo! — ordenó — Quiero una avanzadilla de jinetes que me acompañe. Nuestra misión no es conquistar, ni destruir. Solo queremos recuperar a mi prometida y a la princesa de Elay con el menor número posible de heridos.

Los hombres se movilizaron a sus órdenes y corrieron por los pasadizos que utilizaron para organizar sus peticiones. Él tomó el brazo del rey de Elay y tiró de él para apartarlo de los otros hombres. Se inclinó para buscar un poco de privacidad y le dirigió una mirada colérica.

— Una mujer a caballo, ¿sabéis lo que eso supone? — volvió la mirada para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara — Si hay el menor indicio de traición por parte de su hija, no habrá piedad por mi parte. — le aseguró.

* * *

A millas de la ciudadela de Masai, Kagome no dejaba de pedir mentalmente que la bajaran de ese maldito caballo. El médico recomendó sobre todo que no montara a caballo y estaba en la grupa tumbada, con su vientre sufriendo directamente los movimientos del caballo. Llegó a plantearse decir que estaba embarazada para recibir un trato algo mejor, pero, luego, se lo replanteó y se percató de que eso podría provocar que empeorara su situación.

Lo mínimo que un demonio como Naraku podría hacer sería arrancarle al bebé de su vientre con sus propias manos mientras disfrutaba de su dolor físico y psicológico. No podía permitir eso. Intentaría proteger a su bebé por todos los medios y rezaría para que Inuyasha notara pronto su ausencia y la socorriera. No sabía cuánto más podría resistir. Se estaba sintiendo mareada, tenía dolor de cabeza y le escocían los ojos del esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba realizando para aguantarse las lágrimas. No le daría a la estúpida de Kikio el gusto de verla llorar. La repugnaba más ella que el mismísimo Naraku.

Para su suerte, se detuvieron en un poblado repleto de demonios. Los demonios las miraban hambrientos, a las dos. Naraku la tomó entre sus brazos, ya que apenas podía caminar con los tobillos atados y la llevó en volandas. Su mirada representaba una amenaza silenciosa para todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a cualquiera de las dos. Eso solo podía significar que quería conservarlas con vida e intactas. Kikio la había entregado a cambio de algo; supuso que sería inmunidad. Y ella… Si no iba a matarla, solo podía desear una cosa. Quería aprovecharse de su poder para recuperar el territorio perdido y terminar de una vez por todas con la humanidad. No sabía cuan equivocado estaba si esperaba su ayuda. Ni siquiera por la supervivencia de su hijo podía cometer semejante acto.

Entraron en una casa. Era una casa humilde como aquella en la que ella se crio. No pudo evitar recordar a su padre y a su madre, y el pensamiento de que ellos también podrían ser asesinados la embargó. La familia a la que debió pertenecer esa casa solo era una de miles que fueron asesinadas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar allí.

— Siento la falta de comodidades, pero estamos en guerra.

Naraku la sentó sobre un nicho de paja y, para su sorpresa, cortó las cuerdas de sus muñecas y sus tobillos. No podía ni describir el alivio que sintió cuando dejaron de rozarle la piel en carne viva las cuerdas ásperas y tuvo que resistir la tentación de frotar y soplar en las heridas. No le daría a ese demonio el gusto de saber que le había causado dolor. Por más que le costara, permanecería impasible ante él.

— Supongo que ya sabrás por qué estás aquí.

— Quieres mi poder.

El demonio se irguió con toda su estatura ante ella y sonrió.

— Llevo años intentando traerte a mis filas. Cuando uno de mis demonios logró infiltrarse en el valle, pensé que ya serías mía, pero ese rey tuvo que interponerse.

Se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y dio vueltas por la pequeña estancia rabioso. Naraku odiaba a Inuyasha; puede que incluso lo temiera. Su rey se había alzado como un enemigo difícil de abatir y el tiempo se estaba acabando. Pronto sería la batalla final. La cuestión era que aún no sabía qué bando ganaría.

— No comprendí su ahínco en protegerte a toda costa hasta que me llegó la noticia de vuestro compromiso.

No pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Kikio. Seguro que fue ella quien lo informó de todo.

— Sí, mi querida Kikio me ha mantenido bien informado desde que empezó la guerra. — le hizo un gesto para que se acercara — Además de ser buena en la cama, es una gran espía.

Contempló con repugnancia la sonrisa de superioridad de la princesa Kikio y al demonio pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

— Me sorprende que no lo vieras venir… — admitió.

A ella no. Cuando estaba implicada sentimentalmente, le costaba descifrar el significado de sus visiones. Debió atar más cabos, debió pensar más en el hombre con el que se acostaba, debió ver que era un demonio. Había visto antes a Naraku en su forma demoníaca, ¿cómo no pudo reconocer su mirada? Tampoco cambiaba mucho. Solo tenía el cabello más corto, los ojos de otro color, la nariz algo más chata y una armadura.

— Veo que te has dado cuenta. — sonrió — Cambié un poco mi aspecto para escapar de tu poder.

No era tan simple escapar de ella. Fueron sus propios celos hacia la princesa Kikio lo que la cegaron, no el renovado aspecto del demonio.

— No pareces muy preocupada por tu situación…

Empezaba a hartarse de los jueguecitos y decidió darlo por terminado.

— No voy a ayudarte, así que acaba ya conmigo.

Su respuesta destruyó por completo la sonrisa del demonio y de la amante; nada podría haberla complacido más. Si creían que iban a amedrentarla, lo llevaban claro. No cometería el error de mostrar su miedo ante un demonio. Sabía que el miedo solo contribuía a hacerlos más fuertes. No le daría ese gusto.

— Cambiarás de opinión. — afirmó.

— Lo dudo mucho.

— Cuando empiece contigo, lo harás.

Mantuvo su mirada impasible a pesar de que en su mente no dejaba de pensar en el niño que estaba gestando. Lo mataría. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? No obstante, mostrarse fuerte e impermeable era su única arma defensiva ante aquel demonio. No dejaría que averiguara sus miedos, que disfrutara de su terror y que se aprovechara de su estado. Prefería mil veces perder a ese hijo sin que el demonio supiera de su existencia con anterioridad a dejarlo en sus manos.

Así pues, su respuesta fue lanzarle una osada mirada. Naraku parecía un demonio paciente, pero no se tomó bien su falta total de miedo. La agarró y la levantó de un tirón. Por un momento, pensó que la golpearía; en su lugar, tiró de su vestido y lo hizo jirones. Después, hizo lo mismo con su camisola hasta dejarla desnuda. No hizo el menor amago de cubrirse. No la vería llorar, temblar o suplicar. ¡Jamás!

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes planeado para mí? — lo retó — ¡Patético!

El demonio alzó la mano dispuesto a golpearla, pero se detuvo en el último instante.

— Por el momento, te quedarás aquí desnuda un rato. Piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido y en tus posibilidades y escoge bien. — le sugirió — No creas que te he desnudado para que cojas un resfriado… Todos esos demonios de ahí afuera estarían encantados de violarte… — le aseguró — No te equivoques de bando.

Ella jamás se había equivocado de bando. Lo vio salir de la cabaña con rabia. Escuchó el sonido de la llave encerrándola allí. Solo entonces se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y se cubrió los pechos desnudos flexionando un brazo por delante. Su mano libre se la llevó al vientre y susurró palabras tranquilizadoras para el niño no nato.

— Como puedes ver, yo siempre gano.

Había olvidado que la princesa seguía allí. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarla sola con ella? Si quería que en verdad reflexionara y se planteara la idea de ayudarlo, debiera saber que la princesa Kikio no resultaría de ayuda. No podría poseer un arma mejor para repelerla.

— No tenías intención de casarte con Inuyasha, ¿verdad? — preguntó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — se jactó — ¿Por qué conformarme con un rey cuando puedo tener al amo del mundo?

— ¡Eres una estúpida!

Kikio respondió a su insulto rompiendo la distancia entre las dos para darle una bofetada que le hizo girar la cabeza. Con gusto se le habría devuelto si no le dolieran tanto las muñecas por las ataduras.

— En un futuro, cuando seas sierva de Naraku, aprenderás a respetar a tu ama.

— Sigues siendo estúpida…

Furiosa, la princesa le dio otra bofetada. En esa ocasión, se mordió la lengua y notó que sangraba. Un fino hilo de sangre resbaló por su barbilla hacia el mentón.

— ¿Crees que vas a ser su reina? — logró articular — Eso sí que es gracioso…

Encontró las fuerzas suficientes para reírse de la princesa. En verdad era gracioso comprobar hasta qué punto podía ser estúpida esa mujer. Ahora bien, Kikio se tomó tan mal como en las ocasiones anteriores su comentario. Esa vez, agarró su melena azabache y la retorció entre sus dedos. No le dio el gusto de gritar y demostrarle el daño que le estaba haciendo, lo que la encabritó más todavía. Tanto que creyó que le iba a arrancar toda la melena.

— Solo eres una estúpida plebeya que…

— Una estúpida plebeya que resulta mucho más útil que tú… — la interrumpió — Los dos bandos me necesitan para ganar. ¿Tú qué aportas?

— Yo he espiado…

— Tú te has condenado… cof cof… — tosió y escupió la sangre con la que se estaba atragantando — Ya no te querrá ni tu padre, ni Inuyasha, ni Naraku… ¡Nadie!

Fue empujada sobre el suelo como recompensa por sus palabras. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, la mano de Kikio se apostó firmemente en su garganta.

— ¡Mátame! — la retó — Después, Naraku te matará a ti…

— ¡Tú no eres tan importante!

La princesa deseaba tener razón con todas sus fuerzas a juzgar por la forma en que estaba perdiendo el control. Acostumbrada a estar rodeada de sirvientes, a vestir las mejores sedas y las mejores joyas y a que todos le repitieran lo maravillosamente importante que era; no soportaba la idea de percatarse de que no era tan fundamental como ella creyó. No soportaba dejar de ser el centro de atención, que le robaran el protagonismo y ella se lo quitó todo. Si pudiera saber cuánto había deseado ser la simple campesina que debió haber sido…

Volvió a toser cuando el aire empezó a faltarle y deseó que, de estar destinada a morir en ese sitio, muriera en ese momento. Morir asfixiada por Kikio era una muerte mucho más digna y rápida que la que le daría Naraku por negarle sus servicios. De hecho, dudaba que llegara a matarla nunca. La torturaría bajo la promesa de matarla, pero esa dulce muerte no llegaría nunca. Kikio era su única oportunidad de evitar más dolor del necesario.

— T-Te matarán… — musitó.

Kikio aflojó el agarre al escucharla.

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó.

— Naraku te matará si yo muero… — le aseguró — Inuyasha te condenará por traición si te encuentra… tu padre te rechazará… tu reino… ¡Nadie te querrá!

Se acabó. Kikio acababa de perder el control por completo. Descubrió en su mirada que estaba loca. Tenía la mirada enajenada de una persona que había perdido la cabeza tiempo atrás. Debía estar loca para asociarse con un demonio y acostarse con él. Debió suponer desde el principio que algo no funcionaba bien en la cabecita caprichosa y egoísta de la princesa de Elay. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo su familia? El amor hacia esa niña remilgada los había cegado.

La princesa abrió su capa de piel y rebuscó en los bolsillos interiores hasta sacar la vaina de una daga. La desenvainó mostrando una magnífica arma con empuñadura de oro y diamantes engarzados. Pensó que iba a cortarle la garganta, pero, en lugar de eso, tomó su mano derecha.

— Primero te arrancaré el anillo que debió pertenecerme… — hizo un ruido metálico al golpear el anillo con la vaina del puñal — Después, te cortaré la cabeza y te sacaré esa bonita gargantilla…

Deseó que le cortara la garganta antes de intentar cortarle la cabeza. Una muerte rápida. Lo de su dedo era inevitable y, aun así, lo único que realmente le causaba dolor era saber que perdería su anillo de compromiso con Inuyasha. Quería ir al otro mundo con ese recuerdo en el dedo.

— Recuerda lo que te he dicho, princesa. — intentó mantener su semblante serio y carente de terror por la muerte — Pagarás caro por mi muerte…

La princesa se embaló más todavía. Sintió la hoja fría rozando su piel a punto de cortar, pero el corte nunca llegó. La puerta que Naraku había cerrado con llave se hizo astillas y Kikio fue bruscamente apartada de ella, habiéndole hecho tan solo un corte superficial. Giró la cabeza hacia el asaltante. Vio la capa escarlata de su rey borrosa por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al ser empujada sobre el suelo.

— Inuyasha…

Se volvió al escuchar su voz. Entonces, pudo ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. El puñal de Kikio estaba tirado en el suelo y ella estaba aprisionada contra la pared con la mano de su rey estrangulándola sin el menor esfuerzo. Inuyasha llevaba puesta su armadura dorada de guerra y no dudaba en demostrar lo furioso que estaba. Su amado había acudido en su rescate. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de que la encontraría?

— Haré justicia por ti…

Notó en su voz lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse. A pesar de estar demostrando con creces los niveles que alcanzaban su furia, ni por asomo estaba sacando todo lo que guardaba por dentro. Inuyasha quería matar, quería hacer daño, quería desahogarse, vengarla y gritar como un salvaje. Estaba muy cerca de perder la cabeza por completo y ella no podía permitirlo. No consentiría que su rey cometiera una atrocidad de la que se arrepentiría de por vida.

Hizo apego de toda la fuerza que le quedaba para moverse y logró sentarse. Al ritmo que llevaba, Kikio caería sin oxígeno o con el cuello roto al suelo. Debía darlo todo. Se impulsó con las manos y brincó para levantarse. Estuvo a punto de caer, se tambaleó y se las apañó para caer hacia el lado donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Terminó abrazada a él desde atrás, apoyándose en su espalda.

— No la mates… — le suplicó — No te manches las manos con su sangre…

— Ella…

La voz le temblaba de lo enfadado que estaba.

— Llévala de vuelta y condénala en un juicio… — le suplicó — Si la matas aquí, dejarás de ser justo… — sollozó sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas que tanto tiempo retuvo — Por favor…

No sabía si la soltó y consintió su petición porque tuviera razón o porque estuviera llorando; lo verdaderamente importante era que Inuyasha decidió salvar su alma. En cuanto a Kikio, cayó al suelo, se llevó las manos al cuello enrojecido y tosió con violencia. Inuyasha la ignoró y se volvió para sostenerla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. La armadura estaba fría y tembló al sentir que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Inuyasha estaba tan ocupado palpando cada centímetro de su cuerpo en busca de daños que ni se percató de que se estaba congelando.

Un par de soldados entraron. Al verla, bajaron la mirada avergonzados e hicieron amago de marcharse, pero Inuyasha lo impidió. Le pidió su capa a uno de ellos y la envolvió con ella. Se la ató sobre un hombro, dejando el otro desnudo como si llevara una túnica griega. Después, la levantó en brazos. Los otros soldados apresaron a Kikio y la llevaron al exterior.

En el exterior, pudo ver que Inuyasha había arrasado por completo con todos los demonios de ese poblado. No, con todos no. Había más demonios y más poderosos cuando ella llegó. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Dónde estaba Naraku? Algo fallaba y estaba a punto de decírselo a Inuyasha cuando los soldados que vigilaban los lindes empezaron a gritar. El cuello de uno de ellos fue atravesado por una flecha y cayó muerto en el suelo. Se avecinaba una batalla en la que predecía que Naraku tomaría parte.

— ¡Protegedla!

La rodearon suficientes soldados como para que no pudiera ver nada a su alrededor. Solo escuchó el ruido del acero chocando y los gritos tanto de soldados como de demonios que caían. Terminó alzándose de puntillas para poder ver lo que sucedía. ¡Eran demasiados! Inuyasha conseguía desenvolverse bien, pero hasta él podía terminar cayendo ante semejante número de demonios. Un ruido parecido al de una estampida le hizo girar la cabeza. Miró con horror las bestias negras de ojos rojos con un cuerpo retorcido que corrían hacia el campo de batalla. Las bestias no tocaron a los demonios, fueron directas hacia los hombres de armaduras doradas: los humanos. La capa roja de Inuyasha se agitó con el viento y lo vio luchar con desesperación, empuñando a Tessaida.

Cayó un rayo del cielo en mitad del campo de batalla y apareció un demonio, un terrible demonio. Era Naraku en su forma más mortífera. Jamás lo había visto en persona. Tembló de miedo ante su sola visión, ante la idea de que Inuyasha era su objetivo principal. De repente, todo empezó a sonarle. Sí que había visto a Naraku en esa forma y en esa misma batalla. Esa era su primera visión sobre la guerra, cuando era una niña. Si mal no recordaba…

No tenía tiempo para dudar. Encontró la fuerza necesaria para empujar a uno de los soldados que la rodeaban y se abrió camino para ir corriendo hacia Inuyasha. El rey lo hacía realmente bien, pero sus estocadas no mataban al demonio, ya que siempre se regeneraba. Con el tiempo, empezaba a cansarse y los otros demonios, esbirros del grande, también lo atacaban. Sus soldados morían a su alrededor y con ellos iba cayendo la esperanza.

Escuchaba a su espalda los gritos de los soldados que la perseguían. Sentía el escozor en tobillos y muñecas y el cansancio por el agitado día de estrés para una mujer embarazada. No obstante, su cometido era demasiado importante. Gritó el nombre de Inuyasha sin éxito; él no la escuchaba. Entonces, se repitió la terrible escena de su visión.

Inuyasha miró con horror a otro soldado suyo morir y, poco después, fue atravesado por el brazo del gran demonio.

— ¡No! — gritó como en aquella ocasión.

Se inclinó para coger una espada del suelo y formó un arco con ella, haciendo apego de toda su fuerza, para cercenar el brazo de Naraku que ya había atravesado a Inuyasha. Naraku gritó; Inuyasha cayó al suelo de rodillas; y ella gateó hacia él. No supo qué fue de Naraku después de aquello, ni le importó. Solo quería estar junto al hombre al que amaba.

— Inuyasha…

Le arrancó el brazo de Naraku del pecho sin miramiento. Inuyasha cayó hacia delante en ese instante y lo tomó entre sus brazos con las manos llenas de sangre. Escuchó el sonido de un cuerno en la lejanía; al fin llegaban los refuerzos. A pesar del alivio de ser rescatados, ella solo podía pensar en el cuerpo inerte de Inuyasha entre sus brazos. Si él moría, su vida terminaría con él.

Continuará…


	12. Piedad

**NOTA. Esta semana me han comunicado otro caso de "plagio" de algunos de mis fanfics. En este caso, la autora avisaba de que no era suyo, pero no me pidió permiso, ni dio mi nombre. Quería compartirlo con los lectores para que aquellos que hagan estas cosas sepan que, aunque tengan buena intención porque muchas veces solo quieren difundirlo, tienen que pedir siempre permiso al autor. En caso de no hacerlo o de no obtener permiso, pueden poner el link de la página, publicitarlo por así decirlo, pero no copiar y pegar. Para mí y seguro que para tantas otras, es muy desagradable encontrar mi material publicado en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento. Creo que tengo derecho a decididir dónde se publica.**

 **Sin más, sin rencores, reproches o culpables. Esto ha pasado y había que comentarlo. Os dejo el capítulo a continuación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Piedad**

Las siguientes semanas fueron las peores de toda su vida. En el campo de batalla lloró, sollozó, gritó, escupió y maldijo creyendo que Inuyasha estaba muerto. Cuando un soldado le tomó el pulso y gritó que estaba vivo, el corazón se le paró por la emoción. Ahora bien, tenía que ser atendido a la mayor presteza. Montaron una camilla para el rey en tiempo record y lo llevaron con el máximo cuidado posible de vuelta a la ciudadela. Ella cabalgó con uno de sus antiguos guardias, que, de alguna manera, había pasado a ser teniente, sin recordar tan siquiera que cabalgar estaba contraindicado para su estado.

A ratos levantaba la vista de la cara pálida y sudorosa de Inuyasha para mirar a Kikio cabalgando entre una docena de soldados que no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Ella era la culpable de que todo eso hubiera sucedido. La odiaba por todo el daño que le hizo a ella y a Inuyasha, y, si él moría, se aseguraría personalmente de que pagara caro por ese crimen. Nunca olvidaría el dolor que esa mujer caprichosa les había causado.

En Masai, su médico curó la herida del rey lo mejor que pudo y advirtió que tendría altas fiebres durante un tiempo. También señaló que las fiebres podrían matarlo. Solo podían confirmar que se había salvado cuando al fin le bajara la fiebre. Se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo y prometió que no se separaría de él ni un solo instante. No podía permitir que Inuyasha muriera. Lo atendería personalmente, y, si había algo que ella podía hacer para salvarlo, que no dudaran en pedírselo.

Desde ese día, cumplió su promesa y no se volvió a separar de él. Le traían todas las comidas al dormitorio y se bañaba allí sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Inuyasha. También atendía algunas cuestiones pertinentes al rey y al estado en su nombre como su prometida con la ayuda del general de más alto cargo. Había recibido muchas visitas de los soldados preocupados y de los reyes. La habitación estaba llena de flores para el rey y había amontonado sobre el escritorio, sin atreverse a leerlas, misivas de su regente y sus encargados del gobierno en Gales.

Inuyasha deliraba. Todos los días se despertaba en varias ocasiones preguntando tonterías. En alguna ocasión incluso quiso moverse y le dolió tanto que no volvió a intentarlo. Ella trataba de tenerlo contento cuando deliraba porque, de lo contrario, se alteraba mucho y se agitaba. El problema era lo difícil que resultaba contentarlo. A veces se enfadaba como si la respuesta obvia a su pregunta ya no fuera válida y la miraba enfadado antes de volver a caer dueño del sopor. Kagome intentaba tomarse con el mejor humor posible sus delirios, ya que eran señal de que estaba vivo. Cuando había demasiado silencio en la habitación, el mundo se le caía encima.

No permitió que nadie más atendiera a Inuyasha. Se ocupó ella misma de bañarlo todos los días y solo pidió ayuda a algunos soldados para poder moverlo. Cuando había que cambiar las sábanas, ponían a Inuyasha en una camilla. Solo podían darle líquidos. Con la paciencia de una santa, luchaba todos los días con él para hacerle tomar la sopa. Inuyasha se atragantaba casi siempre y apartaba la cara rechazando la comida. También hacía lo mismo cuando ella le daba agua a ratos, pero no permitiría que se deshidratara o se muriera de hambre. Apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, donde parecía estar lo bastante cómodo como para no protestar, y le obligaba a beber.

Intentó tener una visión. Necesitaba saber si Inuyasha saldría de aquella, pero no fue capaz. No vio absolutamente nada, cosa que la puso más nerviosa si era posible. ¿Por qué no era capaz de ver el futuro de Inuyasha? ¿Acaso ya no le quedaba futuro?

Estuvo muy preocupada hasta el séptimo día, cuando Inuyasha amaneció sin fiebre. Ella dormía en el diván, cerca de la cama. Al abrir los ojos, lo descubrió contemplándola. Se levantó y fue hacia la cama para comprobar si necesitaba algo. Al tocarle la frente, descubrió que ya no tenía fiebre y se sintió más feliz que nunca por la buena noticia. ¡Inuyasha viviría! Los soldados festejarían en cuanto lo supieran.

— ¿Cuánto llevo dormido? — preguntó él — Me siento como si llevara un mes sin levantarme…

— No andáis lejos, mi señor. — se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios — Habéis dormido durante toda una semana. Eso si no tenemos en cuenta los delirios…

— ¿Delirios?

El rey se comportaba como si no recordara nada de lo sucedido. ¿Habría olvidado la batalla?

— ¿No lo recuerdas, Inuyasha? — acomodó las mantas a su alrededor — Luchaste contra Naraku y él… — le costaba decirlo — él t-te atravesó… — dijo al fin — con su brazo…

De repente, Inuyasha pareció recordar absolutamente todo. Fue como si viera reproducirse toda la batalla en su mirada confusa, y adivinó su propio horror antes de que preguntara.

— Estoy bien. — le aseguró.

— ¿Y el bebé?

La mano de Inuyasha se movió despacio sobre las mantas hasta alcanzar su regazo y, después, su vientre, donde se detuvo.

— No podría estar mejor.

El rey se quedó más tranquilo al escuchar esa respuesta y volvió a dormirse. Tomó su temperatura de nuevo por si solo fue una bajada de fiebre temporal, pero seguía igual. Lo primero que hizo fue hacer llamar al médico y ni siquiera se molestaron en despertarlo mientras lo examinaba. Lo vio cambiar las vendas como todas las mañanas y los dos sonrieron satisfechos de ver que la herida dejaba de echar pus y empezaba a cicatrizar. Inuyasha se despertó cuando volvían a vendarle el pecho y se sorprendió por la herida. No esperaba que tuviera tan mala pinta, por lo que expresó en voz alta lo increíble que le resultaba haber salido con vida de eso. Por suerte, no notó lo mucho que le afectaron sus palabras. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer Inuyasha era tomarse las cosas con humor mientras estuviera convaleciente, pero ni se imaginaba lo mucho que había sufrido ella en esos días. Si él hubiera muerto, su vida habría acabado. Solo por su hijo podría hacer el esfuerzo de permanecer un tiempo más en ese mundo.

El médico recomendó reposo absoluto, seguir con la dieta y nada de estrés. Inuyasha no se lo tomó nada bien. Quería levantarse a entrenar porque alegaba que dejaría de estar en forma. Cuando ella le dijo que eso no sucedería por unas semanas de rehabilitación, él argumentó que necesitaba mejorar más para poder enfrentarse a Naraku. Entonces, ella lloró. Inuyasha tardó cerca de una hora en descubrir el motivo por el que lloraba. Temía que volviera a enfrentarse a Naraku, temía por su vida. Inuyasha juró que nunca le haría pasar por algo semejante y cedió por fin a sus ruegos. Se quedó en la cama sin más protestas.

Lo que sí que no pudo impedir fue que atendiera los asuntos de estado desde la cama. Eso sí, se las apañó para hablar en privado con los altos cargos y pedirles que primero le filtraran a ella la información para decidir qué podía saber el rey y qué no. No quería preocuparlo en exceso cuando estaba convaleciente y los soldados coincidieron. Nada de tonterías, solo aquello que era estrictamente necesario que el rey supiera. Ojalá Inuyasha no se enfadara cuando fuera momento de decirle que había estado limitando la información que él recibía.

Una semana después, cuando Inuyasha se encontraba lo bastante recuperado como para permanecer un ratito sentado en la cama, hicieron llamar a los soldados. Como no entraban todos en el dormitorio, tuvieron que abrir las puertas de par en par para que también pudieran ver desde el corredor. Inuyasha les aseguró encontrarse en perfectas condiciones y estar recuperándose día a día. Prometió que Naraku pagaría por sus fechorías y sus soldados lo vitorearon. Al terminar, uno a uno se fue acercando a la cama para darle la mano a su rey y profesarle sus mejores deseos y la promesa de que ellos defenderían la ciudadela. Aquel momento fue conmovedor, tanto que se le humedecieron los ojos por la emoción.

— Ven aquí.

Esperó a que se cerraran las puertas, quedando ellos solos en el dormitorio, y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? — le preguntó — ¿He dicho algo que te molestara?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— Solo me alegra ver lo mucho que te quieren y te respetan tus súbditos.

— No son solo mis súbditos, son mis amigos…

Bien, había aprendido una nueva lección de Inuyasha. Nada de súbditos y nada de siervos tampoco. Amigos. Le gustaba pensar de esa forma aunque no estaba muy segura de ser tan querida como su rey.

— No creo que yo guste tanto a tu reino.

— Ellos ya te aman…

Lo dudaba muy seriamente e Inuyasha debió darse cuenta. Le pidió que se acercara al escritorio y que recogiera para él las cartas que estuvo recibiendo en las últimas dos semanas. Estaban todas abiertas, habían sido leídas y contestadas por el rey, pero ella no leyó ni una sola. Se acercó con ellas a la cama y tomó asiento de nuevo cuando él se lo indicó.

— Léelas.

— No puedo leer tu correspondencia privada… — intentó impedirlo.

— Confía en mí.

Confió en él. Eran cartas del regente, de ministros, de oficiales y de miembros de la nobleza. En ellas se expresaba la preocupación del pueblo por el rey y por su prometida. Hablaban sobre lo indignados que se sentían por el delito de alta traición cometido por la princesa de Elay y le procesaban sus mejores deseos. Todos querían saber más de ella y decían que se dirigían hacia Masai para conocerla y poder presenciar el enlace. El pueblo ya la amaba según ellos. Decían que si el rey escogió por amor a la profetisa, ella debía ser la reina perfecta.

Por segunda vez ese día, volvió a llorar. Creyó que tendría muchas más dificultades para ganarse al reino de Gales, pero, al parecer, todos respetaban y aceptaban la decisión de su rey. Esas cartas desprendían la confianza que tenían en su señor y no hacían más que indicarle que la recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Seguro que esa era otra de las razones por las que Inuyasha estaba tan contento.

— Gracias… — musitó.

Se tumbó a su lado, tal y como solía hacer cada noche y cuando se echaban la siesta por la tarde, y descansó realmente por primera vez desde aquella fatídica noche.

Dos semanas después, Inuyasha ya empezaba a levantarse de la cama. El médico había aprobado algunos de sus ejercicios de entrenamiento y bajaba al patio de palacio con ayuda de unos soldados. Allí, nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima. Todos observaban preocupados al rey y, en cuanto veían el menor titubeo por su parte, se acercaban a comprobar si se estaba mareando o si le dolía algún músculo. Inuyasha trataba de tomárselo con humor, pues odiaba que le insinuaran que debía volver a la cama e iba recuperándose poco a poco.

Bajo la recomendación del médico, Inuyasha comenzaba a tomar sólidos, hacía ejercicio y rehabilitación. También descansaba cuanto se estimaba necesario y no faltaba a ninguna cura. A medida que él se iba fortaleciendo, ella se sentía más débil. El embarazo empezaba a pasarle factura, cada vez se sentía más cansada. Dormía tanto que muchas veces, cuando despertaba, se encontraba a Inuyasha sentado a su lado, estudiándola con preocupación. Por las mañanas, solía levantarse corriendo a vomitar y se tambaleaba mareada cuando permanecía mucho tiempo de pies. Había pasado a ser ella la convaleciente.

Otra semana más y empezó a ponerse gorda. Un día, cuando se levantó por la mañana, tenía una barriga que el día anterior no estaba ahí. Durante lo peor de la convalecencia de Inuyasha, su vientre se había redondeado y endurecido y los pechos se le habían hinchado. De repente, tenía una pequeña barriga increíblemente dura y los pechos doloridos. Inuyasha también se llevó una sorpresa. Por la mañana, aún en sueños, solía acariciar su vientre distraídamente. Cuando esa mañana volvió a hacerlo, sus manos lo notaron diferente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, demostrando que aún no había terminado de despertarse y se estiró. Luego, se sentó y levantó las sábanas extrañado. Su asombro fue muy evidente en su rostro al descubrir que el embarazo se acababa de hacer evidente. Ya nadie tendría la menor duda de que ella estaba embarazada.

— Vaya… — musitó.

— Vaya… — lo imitó.

Se miraron y sonrieron. El niño que estaban esperando se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en una auténtica realidad. Aquello era la prueba de que no se equivocaban, de que esperaban un hijo a quien amar y educar para que fuera un rey sabio y justo.

— Habrá que acelerar la boda. — sugirió Inuyasha — No quiero que nadie piense que me caso contigo solo porque estás embarazada.

— ¿Y por qué te casas conmigo mi rey?

Adoraba que él se lo dijera cada día, era su momento especial. El momento en el que Inuyasha le decía las palabras bonitas. Él sonrió, se inclinó y le susurró al oído lo que ella tanto deseaba escuchar.

— Te amo, Kagome.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía cuanto quería gracias a Inuyasha.

— Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le dio un beso en los labios que debió quedarse en un pico. No obstante, por primera vez en más de un mes, el beso se tornó apasionado y casi salvaje. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin darse un buen beso, sin abrazarse en condiciones y sin hacer el amor. Era demasiado tiempo e Inuyasha parecía estar lo suficientemente recuperado como para ello. De hecho, se lo demostró con creces.

Pasaron la mañana en el dormitorio. Ese día, el rey no insistió en bajar a entrenar, alegando que ya tenía su propio entrenamiento en el dormitorio. Hicieron el amor durante horas, sin parar y, para la hora de comer, estaban exhaustos. Les trajeron la comida al dormitorio y comieron desnudos sobre la cama, conversando y riendo como hacían antaño. Volvían a ser los de siempre y ni siquiera el vendaje que cubría todo el pecho de Inuyasha podía estropearles el momento. Ya habían estado preocupados y nerviosos durante demasiado tiempo.

Por la tarde, llegaron los primeros visitantes para la boda del reino de Gales. Acudió el rey regente y los ministros. En cuanto pasara la boda, se marcharían de vuelta a Gales. No podían dejar al reino sin todo su gobierno. También acudieron algunos altos cargos del ejército que se habían quedado en la ciudad y la nobleza. Uno a uno fueron desfilando por el dormitorio. Inuyasha se los presentó a todos y no hubo nada que le hiciera sospechar que no fueran sinceros al decir que la aceptaban como su reina.

— He decidido adelantar la boda. — comunicó cuando todos fueron presentados — Se celebrará en tres días.

Automáticamente, todas las cabezas se giraron para mirar su evidente embarazo. Ninguno de sus vestidos podía ocultarlo. Nadie se atrevió a señalar al hecho aunque todos fueran plenamente conscientes de ello.

— ¿El Papa habrá llegado para entonces?

Fue el rey regente quien se adelantó para contestar.

— Calculo que llegará mañana. Pedí que viniera con unos seis días de antelación en caso de producirse algún cambio.

— Bien hecho.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la obligó a sentarse sobre su regazo. Se sonrojó por ese gesto excesivamente íntimo delante de todos aquellos hombres con los que tendrían que convivir en palacio. Su rey era a veces un tanto apasionado en público.

— No quiero que nadie dude de mis motivos para casarme con esta mujer. — dijo entonces — Amo a Kagome.

Se quedó muda. No sabía qué le había chocado más de todo. El que Inuyasha se hubiera percatado de la mirada de todos los asistentes hacia su barriga, era de esperar. Fue demasiado obvio. El que hubiera declarado los verdaderos motivos de su matrimonio solo evidenciaba lo molesto que se sentía porque todos hubieran dudado de sus sentimientos hacia ella. El que hubiera dicho su nombre delante de otras personas… No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Debió suponer que lo haría, pues no podía haber reina sin nombre. Sin embargo, era tan extraño rodearse de personas que la llamarían por su nombre. Bueno, por su título, pero conocerían su nombre.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en mitad de ese momento incómodo. Inuyasha dio permiso y fue Sango quien apareció con un vestido rosa que les hizo alzar la ceja a los dos. Ver a la violenta y agresiva Sango vestida de rosa era para reproducirlo en un cuadro. La guardiana se inclinó ante los importantes asistentes y se volvió hacia ella.

— Ha venido la modista para que la prometida del rey se pruebe su vestido, mi señor.

— ¿Me necesitáis para algo más, mi señor?

Ninguna de las dos había perdido su título de respeto en público aunque en privado se tutearan entre ellos. Hasta Sango empezó a tutear un día a Inuyasha y nadie le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo.

— Adelante.

Se despidieron con una reverencia del rey; luego, realizaron otra frente a los otros cargos políticos. Cuando le contestaron con otra reverencia, se alzaron y salieron del dormitorio. Sango en seguida señaló lo mucho que se le notaba el embarazo.

— ¡Te has puesto enorme!

— No seas cruel…

— Perdona, pero juraría que ayer ahí no había nada…

Ella también.

— ¿Crees que la modista podrá añadir más tela al vestido? — preguntó preocupada.

— Seguro que sí. — asintió — Está preparando un vestido de novia para la reina; es el trabajo de su vida. No se arriesgará a tenerte descontenta.

— Hablando de vestidos, no sabía que te sentara tan bien ese color.

Las dos se estaban riendo a carcajadas con las manos unidas al doblar la esquina cuando se encontraron frente a frente con el rey de Elay. Lucía un semblante de clara preocupación; ella sabía por qué. Esa misma tarde, Inuyasha juzgaría a Kikio delante de todo su gobierno por el delito de traición. Los días que le quedaban estaban contados.

El rey se quedó lívido al verla. Le pareció que en el último mes había envejecido como unos veinte años. Juraría que parecía más joven cuando lo conoció. De repente, sus arrugas se veían más pronunciadas y su mirada cansada. Siempre estaba tembloroso y asustadizo y se había rodeado de soldados, como si temiera que fueran a pagar en él los crímenes de su hija. Sabía que la visitaba todos los días y, por lo que había oído, salía tambaleándose del calabozo. Pensó que estaría enfermo, pero le informaron de que el problema era más bien Kikio. Había perdido la cabeza por completo ahí abajo. Ella se abstuvo a decir en voz alta que ya estaba loca desde mucho antes. No quería parecer una mujer celosa llevada por el odio.

Sango le dio un apretón y tiró de ella para rodear al rey y hacer como que no se habían visto. Sin embargo, en el momento en que su brazo rozó el del rey, este se volvió bruscamente para retenerla tomando ese brazo. Sorprendida por el acto inesperado, gritó y Sango se preparó para el ataque sacando una daga de debajo de sus faldas. Descubrieron en seguida que no había necesidad de ello. El rey se arrodilló frente a ella y lloró.

— Por favor… no permitas que la ejecuten…

No esperaba ver a un rey suplicando a sus pies.

— Sé que está loca y que ha hecho cosas terribles, pero es mi hija…

— ¿Y crees que puedes venir a llorarle a tu futura reina para que la víbora de tu hija se salga con la suya? ¡Serás osado!

— ¡Sango!

Su amiga retrocedió por su enfado y se encogió de hombros con los labios apretados, dando a entender que no volvería a intervenir a pesar de su desacuerdo. Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia el rey postrado. En la esquina, aparecieron sus dos nuevos guardias, quienes siempre iban a diez pasos por detrás de ella. Palidecieron al ver al rey arrodillado y se escondieron para hacer como que no habían visto nada. Agradeció silenciosamente su delicadeza.

— Kikio ha cometido un delito de traición contra todos los reyes. Secuestrarme fue el menor de sus delitos. — afirmó — La información que ha estado filtrando podría llevarnos a perder la guerra… Yo… Y-Yo… — su control se desmoronó — ¡Casi pierdo a Inuyasha por su culpa!

Odiaba perder el control delante de esa persona y ponerse a llorar. Sango le puso los brazos sobre los hombros como si creyera que en cualquier momento fuera a moverse para golpear al rey postrado. Nunca haría algo semejante. Ahora bien, tampoco perdía nunca el control en público…

— No espero que mi hija sea perdonada. Jamás le pediría eso a su alteza… — el rey la miró directamente a los ojos con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas — Solo pido piedad… No la matéis… Perdí a mi mujer y a mis otros hijos… — le explicó — ¡Solo la tengo a ella!

Y sabía muy bien lo que era el temor hacia la única persona amada. Empujaba a la gente a cometer locuras.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer.

El rey besó sus manos agradecido y desapareció por el corredor con energías renovadas. Ella se sintió estúpida por haber cedido a sus ruegos, pero contenta porque, de haber estado en su lugar, nada la hubiera reconfortado más que un acto como el suyo. El rey de Elay no merecía ser castigado por la hija. No se habían llevado bien desde un principio, pero sabía que no era mal hombre y no le deseaba ningún mal. Su odio hacia Kikio tendría que conformarse con un castigo menos drástico que la muerte.

— ¿En serio vas a ayudar a esa mujer? — la regañó Sango cuando el rey desapareció — ¡Casi os mata a los dos!

— No lo hago por ella.

— ¡Me da igual! — se quejó — El padre no puede ser muy diferente…

— Yo creo que sí.

Y para ella no había más que discutir. Durante la prueba del vestido, no pudo concentrarse en nada. Por fin llevaba puesto el precioso vestido con el que siempre había soñado y no lo disfrutaba. Solo podía pensar en el juicio de esa tarde y en el pobre rey de Elay. Cuando la modista le dio la buena noticia de que podría arreglar el vestido a tiempo para que no se le notara el embarazo, ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza, sonrió o le agradeció. Estaba demasiado abstraída.

De vuelta a su dormitorio, Inuyasha y los miembros de su gobierno ya habían salido y se preparaban para el juicio. Pidió que la despertaran a tiempo para acudir y se tumbó sobre la cama; apenas pudo dormitar. No dejaba de pensar en el rey de Elay postrado, en la demente de su hija disfrutando de su compasión, en el enfado de Inuyasha porque ella fuera tan débil y en cómo la mirarían todos. Estaba a punto de correr a defender a una traidora no solo contra la corona de Gales, sino que contra todas, incluida la de su propio padre. ¿Cómo lo interpretarían los demás? ¿Y qué clase de reina sería ella si su reinado se alzaba sobre el cadáver de la anterior prometida de su rey?

Se estaba peinando cuando la llamaron. Salió del dormitorio en una exhalación y fue escoltada por los guardias hacia el patio. Allí, se congregaban los soldados, deseosos de conseguir un sitio en el salón para poder presenciar el juicio. Al verla, le abrieron paso y avanzó entre ellos hasta los escalones sobre los cuales se alzaba el trono. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, pues no esperaba que acudiera al juicio, pero no rechazó su presencia. Le hizo sentarse en el trono de menor tamaño, el cual correspondía a la reina, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos en señal de apoyo.

Los soldados que vigilaban la mazmorra no hicieron entrar a la princesa Kikio hasta que la sala quedó en silencio y en perfecto orden. En cuanto puso un pie sobre la alfombra de terciopelo color rojo, los soldados comenzaron a abuchearla y a dirigirle toda clase de insultos por su delito. Ella los recibió todos con una sonrisa que no hizo más que acrecentar la imagen de loca que se habían formado de ella. ¿Por qué parecía que todo le importase tan poco? Tenía su hasta entonces siempre bien cepillada melena negra despeinada y llena de nudos. Vestía el mismo vestido que la última vez que se vieron y, a juzgar por lo sucio que estaba y por cómo olía ella, no debía haberse lavado ni un solo día. Sabía que le llevaron ropa y agua. Si no se había aseado, era porque no quiso. O porque había perdido el juicio por completo. Su mirada de pura satisfacción y orgullo cuando se estaba presentando en un juicio que probablemente la condenaría a muerte, le resultaba escalofriante. Inuyasha había sido muy afortunado de librarse de esa mujer. Cada día se alegraba más de haberse olvidado del deber para servir al amor.

Inuyasha se levantó y ordenó silencio con un gesto antes de hablar.

— Señoras y señores, hoy presentamos en esta sala un caso de traición. La mujer que se postra ante nosotros es Kikio Tama, princesa de Elay y heredera al trono. — la presentó — Hoy juzgaremos su derecho a la vida.

Pudo ver al rey de Elay en primera fila, mirando con cara de puro horror a su hija.

— Princesa Kikio, — llamó su atención — se la acusa de haber conspirado contra la paz de todos los reinos ayudando al enemigo. ¿Cómo se declara?

La princesa meditó durante unos instantes; después, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes amarilleados por el largo tiempo sin cuidados.

— Culpable.

Muchos cuchichearon al escuchar su respuesta. Nadie debía esperar que Kikio fuera a admitir su delito tan abiertamente.

— Princesa Kikio, — repitió el proceso — se la acusa de delito de traición contra mi prometida y futura reina de Gales. ¿Cómo se declara?

En esa ocasión, la miró antes de contestar.

— Culpable.

Dos delitos admitidos. Los cuchicheos iban en aumento a medida que la princesa iba confesando.

— Princesa Kikio, se la acusa de intento de asesinato contra mi prometida y futura reina de Gales. ¿Cómo se declara?

— Culpable, por supuesto.

En esa ocasión, los cuchicheos se convirtieron en gritos y en insultos contra la princesa que parecía sentirse orgullosa de haber intentado matarla. Notó que Inuyasha se ponía tensó y le vio mover los dedos como si deseara ponérselos en torno a la garganta y estrangularla. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo un mes atrás, pero ella pudo contenerlo. ¿Podría impedir que matara a Kikio por segunda vez?

— Princesa Kikio, se la acusa de fornicio con demonios. ¿Cómo se declara?

— Culpable.

Ya está, había admitido todos y cada uno de sus delitos. Por lo menos, los delitos que ellos conocían y podían exponer a sabiendas además de que era culpable. Nadie se levantaría por la inocencia de la princesa de Elay, ni siquiera su padre.

— Entonces, por el poder que se me ha otorgado como rey, y, en acuerdo con los demás gobernantes, condeno a la princesa de Elay a ser ejecutada públicamente.

— ¡No!

Todas las cabezas de la sala se volvieron bruscamente hacia ella cuando gritó. Inuyasha no parecía muy amigable en ese momento y volvió la espalda al resto del salón para tomar sus hombros, intentando comprender qué sucedía. Ni ella misma lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Le daban ganas de permitir que la condenara, pero, cuando miraba al padre, se le encogía el corazón.

— Ten piedad de ella, Inuyasha.

— Ella no la tuvo de ti… — musitó — No puedo…

— No te condenes tú también. — lo interrumpió — Por favor, muestra compasión por ella aunque solo sea porque está loca.

Inuyasha estaba enfadado con ella y no se molestaba en disimularlo; aun así, atendería a sus ruegos. Se volvió de nuevo hacia los asistentes del salón y se tomó unos minutos para meditar antes de formular la nueva sentencia.

— En vista de que mi futura reina perdona los delitos concernientes a su persona, me veo en la obligación de rebajar la condena. — se escucharon algunas quejas que en seguida fueron acalladas por los guardias — La princesa de Elay quedará recluida en un monasterio de por vida, bajo estricta vigilancia. Jamás podrá gobernar, ni acercarse tan siquiera a una sala del trono. No podrá salir del monasterio sin mi permiso explícito y sin mis soldados vigilando cada movimiento suyo. Al menor indicio de recaída, será ejecutada.

No todos estuvieron satisfechos con la nueva condena, pero el rey de Elay parecía rejuvenecer por momentos y lloraba de felicidad. Kikio no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con la condena y se percató de que hubiera preferido la muerte a permanecer encerrada de por vida en un monasterio. Al final, le gustara o no, había conseguido la mezquina venganza que tanto deseó días antes.

— En el fondo, tendré que darte las gracias.

Inuyasha acababa de tomar asiento en su trono y murmuraba a su oído.

— Quería verla muerta por lo que te hizo. — admitió — No quiero volver a sentirme como me sentí cuando supe que habías desaparecido.

— Inuyasha…

— Resulta que gracias a la oportuna piedad de mi esposa, Kikio se va a llevar su justo merecido. — suspiró — Solo lo lamento por los soldados que tendrán que vigilarla. Me siento como si los estuviera castigando…

Se rio contenta de saber que Inuyasha ya la había perdonado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. En tres días estarían casados y ya nadie podría separarlos.

Continuará…


	13. Dios salve al rey y a su reina

**En uno de los comentarios, alguien me preguntó por el embbarazo de Kagome, de cuánto estaba. Ahora mismo, por hacer una estimación, rondaría los seis meses, más o menos, pero no he querido concretar nada.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Dios salve al rey y a su reina**

Fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente. Estaba tumbado en su cama, desnudo; Kagome, en exactamente las mismas condiciones, reposaba con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, medio cuerpo subido al suyo y una de sus suaves piernas abrazando las suyas. Muchos no aprobarían que durmieran juntos incluso en el mismo día en que iban a unirse en matrimonio, pero a él le daba igual. Era incapaz de concebir el sueño si ella no estaba a su lado. Se había vuelto necesaria.

Aún adormilado, acarició vagamente su espalda desnuda, disfrutando del tacto de la tersa piel femenina. No podía quedarse allí tanto como le gustaría. En cuestión de minutos, la modista y todas las damas de compañía que había ordenado traer para la futura reina entrarían en el dormitorio para prepararla. Él iba a prepararse con la ayuda de su ayuda de cámara en otra sala no muy lejos de la capilla donde se celebraría la boda. La verdad era que preferiría casarse en la capilla de Gales, tal y como hicieron todos sus familiares, pero no podían regresar al reino en ese momento. Tendría que conformarse con la capilla de Masai.

Lentamente y cuidando de no despertar a su prometida, quien debía aprovechar cada segundo de sueño antes del agotador día que le esperaba, se fue incorporando. Tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la tumbó con sumo cuidado. Ahuecó la almohada y apoyó su cabeza sobre ella. Después, se dispuso a cubrirla, pero su vientre era demasiado tentador. Colocó la mano encima y lo acarició de forma ascendente, haciendo círculos. De repente, sintió un movimiento bajo su mano. Volvió a repetir las caricias y lo siguió otro movimiento. El bebé se estaba moviendo bajo su mano. Se sintió dichoso de poder sentirlo y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a su prometida antes de cubrirla.

Se puso unos pantalones y, sin molestarse en cubrirse el pecho, abrió la puerta y se asomó. Los soldados montaban guardia, como siempre.

— ¿Habéis conseguido lo que os pedí?

Uno de ellos se adelantó con la cesta repleta de pétalos de rosa. Sonrió agradecido y volvió a cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Se dirigió hacia la cama y esparció con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Kagome los pétalos de rosa sobre el lecho y sobre ella. Había querido hacer algo especial para ella y sabía que le encantaban las rosas. Kagome gimió en sueños y se volvió para ponerse en posición fetal. Por un momento, creyó que iba a despertarse antes de que la sorpresa estuviera preparada.

Cuando terminó, le dio otro beso en el cuello y salió definitivamente del dormitorio. No se verían hasta el mediodía, cuando se casaran y Kagome fuera coronada reina junto a él. Estaba deseoso de que llegara ese momento. Había preparado una sorpresa maravillosa para Kagome.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Nervioso?

Miroku le dio una palmadita en la espalda y lo siguió por el corredor. Le sorprendía verlo levantado tan temprano.

— En absoluto. — se jactó — Llevo esperando este momento toda mi vida.

Antes de conocerla no lo sabía. No sabía que estaba esperando a una mujer tan especial como Kagome. De repente, ese descubrimiento lo golpeó con toda su fuerza cuando la conoció.

— Te aplaudo por tu valor. — admitió — Casarte cuando ya probaste el pastel…

Debería sentirse ofendido.

— ¿Y tú no pretendes casarte nunca?

— Si te digo la verdad, se lo pedí a Sango y fui cruelmente rechazado. Esa mujer es peor que el mismísimo diablo…

— No creo que a Sango le gustara escuchar eso…

Justo en ese instante, doblaron la esquina y se encontraron frente a frente con la mejor amiga de Kagome. Sango caminaba acompañada de Yuka, Eri y las damas de compañía que él pidió. Estaban cargadas de flores, joyas y adornos para que Kagome escogiera sus complementos para la boda. Sin embargo, era la mirada rabiosa de la castaña lo que llamó la atención de ambos. Había escuchado absolutamente todo y no se lo tomó nada bien.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que una de las damas de honor pareció percatarse al fin de que estaba ante el rey. Gritó una disculpa y se apresuró a hacer una torpe reverencia. Todas la imitaron y ellos la siguieron. El momento fue realmente incómodo. Esperaba que Sango soltara algún insulto o golpeara a Miroku, pero ella no hacía ni el menor gesto. Creyendo que tal vez había decidido dejarlo pasar, tiró de Miroku para continuar avanzando. Él también tenía que prepararse para la boda. Se equivocó por completo. Sango le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Miroku en cuanto lo tuvo lo bastante cerca.

No esperaba presenciar algo semejante dos veces en su vida. Sango alzó el mentón con orgullo y ordenó que continuaran. Las damas de compañía habían gritado horrorizadas y la seguían con la cabeza gacha y el miedo dibujado en el rostro; Miroku se retorcía de dolor en el suelo de piedra. Tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse y a caminar. En un futuro, aprendería a pensar lo que decía en voz alta.

En la sala que había dispuesto para cambiarse de ropa, se encontraban algunos de sus tenientes y generales. Él mismo les ordenó que acudieran allí para resolver algunos asuntos antes de la boda. Durante ese día y, probablemente, los siguientes, se encontraría muy ocupado en otros asuntos con su esposa.

— ¿Habéis encontrado todos los pasadizos?

Fue el soldado que lo guio hasta el exterior desde su dormitorio el día del secuestro de Kagome quien habló.

— Todos, señor. Utilicé el plano que encontraron durante el rescate de… de… — parecía confuso — ¿La profetisa? ¿La reina?

— Vuestra señora. — corrigió.

— Sí, mi señora. — repitió sonrojado — Además, investigué cada pared por si algún pasadizo había quedado fuera del plano. Hemos bloqueado los pasadizos que dan al exterior y tenemos todos los demás vigilados.

— Muy bien.

No quería ningún imprevisto por su boda.

— ¿Qué hay de la salida de emergencia que ordené hacer?

Uno de sus tenientes se levantó y le hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

— Los soldados están trabajando día y noche para cavar en la roca. Hemos tenido la suerte de encontrar una gruta bajo el castillo que ha acelerado mucho el trabajo. Ahora mismo, los cartógrafos están estudiando el terreno para señalar dónde habría que cavar una salida en la roca.

Estaba asegurando la seguridad de la corte, de los civiles salvados hasta entonces y de su futura reina. Los demonios ya sabían dónde se encontraban todos los lugares de evacuación de la ciudadela, así que ordenó hacer uno nuevo. Habían abierto un agujero en las catacumbas del castillo y se estaban aprovechando de una gruta para conducir a los ciudadanos a través de ella. Después, saldrían por la abertura cavada en la roca y tendrían que caminar o mejor dicho correr hacia la costa, donde barcos de su armada los esperarían para sacarlos de allí. Era cuanto podía hacer para salvarlos si no lograban resistir a un ataque.

— Mantenme informado. — concluyó — ¿Qué hay de la seguridad para la ceremonia?

Allí adentro no solo estarían Kagome y él sino también el Papa, su rey regente, casi todos sus ministros, los reyes de los otros reinos, excepto el de Elay, quien acompañó a su hija bajo vigilancia al monasterio, y los más altos cargos del ejército.

— Están todas las puertas y ventanas vigiladas, señor. Una fila de soldados vigila al atrio de los reyes y otra el de los ministros. Tras la figura de nuestro señor el Papa, habrá otra fila de soldados preparados.

Desearía que su boda estuviera menos militarizada, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser descuidado en ese día. Naraku había demostrado que podía alcanzarlos y no le daría el gusto de conseguirlo por segunda vez. Tendría que luchar contra él para volver a ponerle una mano encima a Kagome.

— Y…

— Señor, disculpe que le interrumpa. — uno de los soldados que vigilaba la puerta dio un paso adelante — Hoy es el día de su boda, disfrútelo. Le juro que no permitiremos que nada lo estropee.

Sus otros soldados coincidieron con aquel; no pudo menos que sonreír agradecido. Sabía cuánto querían sus soldados a Kagome y todos ellos eran amigos. Prácticamente se crio junto a más de la mitad de su ejército. Entrenó a quienes no coincidieron por la edad con él y había tomado cerveza y celebrado junto a todos ellos. Sabía que no le fallarían si estaba en su mano hacer de ese día el más perfecto de su vida.

— ¿Qué tal un último brindis como soltero antes de la boda?

Fue Miroku, quien ya parecía haber recuperado el color, quien hizo la propuesta. Le pareció una gran idea y ordenó que absolutamente todos sus soldados recibieran una copa de vino del mejor. Brindaron con brío por su última hora como soltero. Justo cuando estaban rellenando las copas para un segundo brindis, llegó el ayuda de cámara. Pidió que lo esperaran fuera y se quedó con la única compañía de Miroku y el otro hombre que cargaba con su vestimenta. Aquel sería el mejor traje que había llevado nunca. Era el traje de un rey, no de un soldado. Le hizo sentirse extraño.

Sobre los calzones y la camisola de lino se puso unos pantalones negros que le parecieron demasiado ajustados. Después, se ató una camisa hasta el cuello que lo agobiaba. El jubón era azul marino, de terciopelo, y le molestaba que tuviera esas horrorosas mangas de globo. Parecía un payaso con ese jubón. Por lo menos, los botones dorados lo lucían un poco. Sobre él, para su suerte, le colocaron la capa escarlata con su blasón que cubría las mangas de las que todos sus soldaros se reirían. Se ataba sobre sus hombros con hilo de oro y unos broches de la casa real de los Taisho. Lo último que se puso fueron unas botas negras que… ¡Tenían tacón! ¿Por qué un hombre habría de llevar tacón? En cuanto terminara la ceremonia, iba a vestirse con sus botas militares. El jubón, probablemente, también lo mandaría al cuerno junto con esa horrible camisa.

Antes de vestirse, el ayuda de cámara también le había recortado el pelo y lo tenía mejor peinado que en los últimos dos años. No le gustaba en absoluto. Había querido cortar su trenza y casi lo mató por ello. Su trenza era intocable. Solo le permitió deshacerla para lavarle el pelo y volver a hacerla. Las greñas sí que se las cortó y casi lo dejó sin nada de melena por detrás. También recortó su flequillo, cosa que agradeció porque, en los últimos tiempos, había tenido que apartarlo para ver al frente. No obstante, cuando se lo peinó como a una mujer, casi le saltó encima. Su última disputa fue en el afeitado. Quiso afeitarle las patillas. ¿Acaso no comprendía que él no era un niño pijo que se peinaba con la raya y utilizaba tacones? Nadie le tocaba las patillas.

El resultado final no era tan bueno como a él le hubiera gustado, pero podía pasar. Ojalá Kagome no se riera de él en el altar en cuanto lo viera. Nunca había parecido menos un hombre.

— Nunca te había visto tan adornado.

— Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿verdad? — gruñó con los dientes apretados.

— Tú permitiste que me quedara, ahora aguántate.

¡Qué envidia le daba Miroku! ¿No podía él también vestir con unas cómodas botas militares, unos pantalones normales y una túnica sencilla? Le encantaría no parecer un pavo adornado. Se percató de que había hablado demasiado pronto cuando el ayuda de cámara se acercó con la caja de madera que contenía las joyas del rey. Seguro que Kagome estaría disfrutando de lo lindo escogiendo alguna bella joya de la familia, pero él no. Llevar joyas era incómodo y poco apropiado para la lucha.

Escogió uno de los alargados collares de piedras preciosas y un anillo de la familia que solía llevar su padre. Se negaba a ir cargado con más joyas. No podía dejar de refunfuñar y Miroku no dejó de notarlo.

— ¿También te quejarás cuando te pongan la corona sobre la cabeza?

La corona. Odiaba ponerse la corona. Casi nunca se ponía la corona. Pesaba como un muerto sobre su cabeza, le producía picores con el roce y tenía que estar recolocándosela todo el rato a pesar de que estaba hecha a medida. ¿Quién podría querer llevar ese aro en la cabeza todo el día? Había escuchado de reyes que incluso dormían con la corona puesta. Él solo se la ponía durante las celebraciones importantes y cuando era la hora de las peticiones en palacio. Nunca más, bajo ningún concepto.

Las campanas tocaron, dando por empezada la ceremonia. El Papa caminaría por el patio, sobre una alfombra roja hasta la capilla. Sus obispos más allegados irían cargando incienso para purificar el ambiente. Después, sonarían las trompetas y él caminaría por el mismo lugar con su capa arrastrándose sobre la misma alfombra. Todos se arrodillarían ante él y no se levantarían hasta que llegara al altar en la capilla. Entonces, volverían a sonar las trompetas y la novia haría el mismo paseo siguiendo a las damas de compañía que esparcirían pétalos de rosa por el camino que ella pisaría. A su espalda, sus más allegadas sujetarían la cola de su vestido y su velo.

Esperó en la puerta, mirando la espalda del Papa y de sus obispos avanzar mientras se rascaba el cuello. ¡Cómo le picaba esa dichosa camisa! ¿De qué estaba hecha? ¿De esparto? Ya tenía el cuello rojo cuando sonaron las trompetas y tuvo que recolocarse una vez más la corona antes de salir. Tomó su cetro y su orbe y caminó sobre la alfombra bajo la atenta mirada de los soldados y civiles que no podían entrar en la capilla por falta de espacio. La corona se le torció. Quiso recolocársela sacudiendo la cabeza, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas, pero solo consiguió tirarla al suelo. Se quedó paralizado al ver caer al suelo, frente a sus pies, la corona. El silencio que se hizo en el patio fue profundo y tenso. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Fue Miroku quien corrió a su espalda, lo rodeó y se arrodilló para recoger la corona. Volvió a ponérsela sobre la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona que lo tentó a soltar el cetro y el orbe y hacerle tragar su propia risa. Levantó la cabeza, cuadró los hombros y continuó la marcha hasta la capilla. Sus soldados jamás dejarían de burlarse de su ropa, sus joyas y el incidente de la corona. Se lo recordarían hasta el día que se fuera a la tumba y, entonces, esculpirían aquella anécdota en su lápida.

Al llegar al altar, se detuvo y esperó deseoso de que Kagome llegara para poder soltar de una buena vez el cetro y el orbe. Escuchó el sonido de las trompetas anunciando su salida; no pudo dejar de notar que ella tardó más que él. Podía suponer las razones. Kagome no caminaba sola: iba acompañada de tres damas de compañía por delante de ella que caminaban a paso de tortuga y llevaba un vestido que no le permitiría una gran variedad de movimientos, sobre todo rápidos. Cuando la primera dama de compañía, esparciendo pétalos de rosa por el suelo, entró en la iglesia, ya estaba impaciente por verla. Las tres damas de compañía vestían de color morado con unos sencillos vestidos de manga poeta cuyo único adorno era un lazo en la cintura y unos dibujos de rosas hechos a mano bordeando el escote. Las tres caminaron hasta el altar muy lentamente. Cuando la última llegó, pudo ver a Kagome en la puerta de la capilla, esperando para avanzar. Incluso con el velo cubriendo su rostro, le pareció que estaba bellísima.

Su vestido era tan blanco como el plumaje de las palomas que habían soltado a la salida de cada uno de ellos. El escote de barco era profundo y el corpiño que solo cubría la zona de su pecho estaba adornado por hermosos brocados dorados. Las mangas acampanadas eran traslúcidas y caían hasta sus rodillas, dejando siempre movimiento para sus manos. Sabía que a Kagome le encantaba ese tipo de manga por sus vestidos. La falda del vestido caía bajo su pecho hasta el suelo de forma sencilla. Sobre esa primera falda, se abría otra falda con un brocado semejante al del escote que disimulaba muy bien la curvatura del vientre de Kagome. Llevaba un ramo de orquídeas que reposaba en su brazo y la cola de su vestido era larguísima. Sango, Yuka y Eri la llevaban por detrás. Sus vestidos eran iguales que los de las damas de compañía excepto en que cada una lo llevaba de un color. Sango iba de rosa; Yuka de azul cielo; Eri de verde esmeralda.

Al llegar al altar, Kagome dejó su ramo de orquídeas a cargo de Sango. Por fin pudo entregarle su cetro y el orbe de uno de los obispos y cogió la mano de Kagome para ayudarle a subir las escaleras. A su espalda, Yuka y Eri colocaron la cola del vestido que llegaba hasta los primeros bancos y se apartaron. Él tomó el borde del velo entre sus manos y lo apartó para que cayera por la espalda de la novia. No se equivocó ni un poquito al decir que Kagome estaba bellísima. Sus rizos habían sido cuidadosamente tratados y caían suaves y ligeros sobre su espalda. Solo una trenza inacabada recogía su cabello hacia un lado. Como maquillaje solo utilizó polvos y se había pintado los labios de rojo. Escogió un collar de zafiros de su difunta madre para la ceremonia, el cual era del mismo color que el ramo de flores.

Entrelazaron las manos sin dejar de mirarse y apenas prestaron atención al Papa cuando dio inicio a la ceremonia. Solo volvieron a la realidad para declarar que estaban allí por voluntad propia. Entonces, el Papa unió la mano izquierda de Inuyasha con la derecha de Kagome con un cordel de terciopelo granate. Kagome no dejó de notar que había visto ese cordel en alguna parte. Cuando Inuyasha tomó las alianzas de uno de sus súbditos, lo vio todo claro. ¡Ella tuvo esa visión! Sin embargo, estaba tan afectada por sus propios sentimientos que no supo interpretarla. Pensó que era con Kikio con quien iba a casarse Inuyasha, pero en realidad, el cordel y la alianza eran para ella. ¡Qué estúpida fue!

Llegó la hora de la coronación. Inuyasha la ayudó a arrodillarse y la imitó, arrodillándose a su lado a pesar de llevar ya la corona. El Papa alzó entonces la misma corona de su visión. En realidad, nunca vio a Kikio tomando esa corona, llevando esas alianzas o compartiendo el cordel con Inuyasha. Si lo hubiera visto, se habría cumplido por más que Inuyasha se empecinara en lo contrario. Al fin todo cobraba sentido. Desde el principio, estuvieron destinados a estar juntos. Y pensar que había sufrido tanto por su amor y tan tontamente.

Inclinó la cabeza contenta y sintió, por primera vez, todo el peso de la corona sobre su cabeza. No sentía simplemente el peso del oro de esa preciosa tiara engarzada con diamantes sobre su cabeza, también sentía el peso de todo el reino de Gales. Desde entonces, ella sería su reina y, como tal, debía amarlos, respetarlos y protegerlos.

— Hoy os habéis arrodillado como mujer, alzaros como reina, Kagome Taisho.

Y se alzó con la ayuda de Inuyasha como su reina.

— Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, os declaro marido y mujer.

Inuyasha se inclinó y la besó. La multitud los aplaudió y vitoreó, y se volvieron cogidos de la mano para agradecer su entusiasmo. Fue en ese instante cuando Kagome se fijó por primera vez en dos personas muy especiales que la estaban mirando con absoluta adoración desde primera fila. Los reconoció inmediatamente. Le ardieron los ojos por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y se soltó del brazo de Inuyasha para bajar las escaleras torpemente al no contar con la ayuda de sus amigas.

Estaba completamente segura de que ese hombre y esa mujer eran sus padres. El paso de los años había provocado que les salieran algunas canas y arrugas en las comisuras de los labios y alrededor de los ojos, pero, por lo demás, eran exactos. Era curioso porque, hasta ese instante, ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de describir el aspecto de sus padres a cualquiera que se lo preguntase. Sin embargo, fue mirarlos un solo instante y no tuvo ni la menor duda de que se trataban de ellos. Ese hombre alto con aspecto de estar muy fuerte era indudablemente su padre. Un agricultor y ganadero que trabaja para su propia subsistencia y la de su familia. La mujer pequeña y coqueta era su madre. Ella cocinaba y cosía como nadie.

— Papá… — musitó — Mamá…

Y, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre. Cuando era una niña, le parecía alta, aunque no tanto como su padre. Ese día, ella le sacaba media cabeza a su madre y no podría estar más feliz de verla. Las dos cayeron de rodillas en el suelo y sintió a su padre abrazándola desde atrás, rodeándolas a ambas. Creyó que nunca volvería a verlos, ¿cómo era posible?

— Y-yo… — le costaba tanto articular palabra — ¿Co-Cómo?

Podía escuchar a sus padres llorar con ella.

— El rey fue muy bondadoso… — dijo al fin su madre — Él nos mandó buscar y nos trajo.

¿El rey? ¿Inuyasha? Al alzar la cabeza buscándolo, lo encontró a apenas un par de pasos de ellos.

— Pensé que te gustaría volver a verlos. Más ahora que eres reina y tu vida dejará de ser un secreto.

Inuyasha le había hecho el regalo más hermoso que nunca había recibido y así se lo hizo saber. Él le sonrió contento de saber que no se había equivocado y esperó a que sus padres se hartaran de abrazarla. Debía de dolerles los brazos por la fuerza con la que la estrechaban, pero a ella también le dolían y no le importaba. Era tan feliz…

— Queremos presentarte a alguien.

Se dejó ayudar por el que desde entonces era su marido para levantarse. Entonces, vio por primera vez al muchacho de cabello azabache tras sus padres. Su aspecto le resultaba tan familiar.

— ¿Quién…?

Supo la respuesta antes de terminar de formular la pregunta. Era su hermano.

— Te presento a Souta, tu hermano. Nació poco después de…

— Sí, lo veo.

Sus padres se callaron al escucharla, pero ella no pudo ver su expresión. Lo único que sus ojos veían era a su madre embarazada, su madre dando a luz, un niño corriendo por el jardín. También vio a sus padres intentando disfrutar de cada segundo junto a él, pero sin poder lograrlo plenamente. Ellos la recordaban.

Al recuperar la plena consciencia y visión, se volvió hacia el que era su hermano. Su visión le había mostrado que su madre ya estaba embarazada cuando se marchó de su lado. Por lo tanto, ya debía ser un muchacho de once años, quizás doce. Era tan alto como ella en ese instante y, aunque era delgado, lo veía fuerte, fibroso. Su cabello era igual que el suyo excepto en que no parecía rizarse. Era tan liso como el de su padre. Los dos tenían los mismos ojos.

Aunque nunca antes se habían visto, rompió la distancia entre los dos y abrazó al que era su hermano. El muchacho se mostró sorprendido al principio; poco después, también la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó.

— Yo me llamo Kagome. — se presentó.

— Lo sé. Papá y mamá me han hablado mucho de ti… — musitó con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro — ¿Es verdad que ves el futuro?

El muchacho parecía conmocionado por esa parte de su vida.

— Sí, a veces sí.

— ¿Y qué ves? — preguntó.

Muerte y destrucción en la mayoría de los casos. Esa era la única respuesta verdadera a su pregunta y la salvaron de tener que darla. Inuyasha la tomó, pues tenían que salir de la capilla y acudir al salón del trono para que todos pudieran verlos. Después, se celebraría el banquete. Se lamentó de tener que separarse tan pronto, pero Inuyasha prometió que se sentarían junto a ellos. Eso la puso muy contenta.

Volvieron a soltar palomas cuando salieron y les cayó una lluvia de pétalos de rosa. Eso le recordó a cuando despertó esa mañana envuelta en la fragancia y la suavidad de los pétalos de rosa que Inuyasha le había dejado. Al parecer, se había decidido a llenar el día de felicidad y sorpresas para ella. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar. El corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho por tanta emoción y le temblaban las rodillas. Necesitaba tomarse un pequeño descanso cuanto antes. En la sala del trono, se prometió. Allí, se sentarían mientras los felicitaban lo más altos cargos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó Inuyasha.

— Eufórica. — sonrió — Aunque creo que no tanto como mi rey. ¿Cómo se te pudo caer la corona?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante su burla.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

— La verdadera pregunta es quién no se ha enterado de lo que sucedió.

Los dos se rieron y continuaron el camino hacia el salón del trono sin que nada pudiera estropearles el momento. Estaban demasiado contentos como para amargarse el día con problemas.

Frunció el ceño consternada cuando se detuvieron. Pensó que en la sala del trono podría sentarse, pero, en lugar de eso, Inuyasha le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la obligó a detenerse en lo alto de la tarima. Una vez allí, todos se arrodillaron y, uno por uno, subieron las escaleras para presentar sus respetos. ¿Tenía que quedarse allí de pies hasta que todas esas personas la felicitaran? Dio gracias a que los soldados no iban a felicitarlos también uno por uno. No terminaría en la vida si lo hacían.

Le flaqueaban las rodillas. Estaba muy cansada de estar en pie, el bebé se movía con insistencia en su vientre y todavía no se había recuperado de todas las emociones del día. Solo quería que todo aquello terminara de una buena vez para poder tomar asiento y descansar un poco los tobillos hinchados.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — susurró Inuyasha en su oído — Te ves pálida…

— ¿No podemos sentarnos?

Inuyasha cogió la indirecta al vuelo y tomaron asiento en los tronos. El resto de la recepción la atendieron sentados. Pasaron más de una hora sentados escuchando y agradeciendo los regalos y los buenos deseos. Después, se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Ellos fueron los últimos en entrar, pero nadie pudo sentarse o empezar a comer hasta que ellos estuvieron en su lugar. Kagome sonrió al ver a su padre junto a ella. Al lado de él estaba su madre y, más allá, su hermano. Inuyasha lo había dispuesto todo para que estuvieran juntos; tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar.

Quiso saberlo todo sobre ellos. Quiso saber sobre cómo habían pasado los veranos, cómo fueron los inviernos, cómo estaban los animales, si criaban algún animal nuevo, si la casa permanecía igual, por qué decidieron llamar Souta a su hermano, etc. No quería que se le escapara nada después de tantos años de separación. Ellos también quisieron saber todo sobre cómo fue su estancia en el templo de Jade, si había tenido alguna dificultad o si estuvo en peligro en algún momento. La verdad era que lo suavizó bastante porque no quería que conocieran toda la verdad.

La comida le sentó de maravilla. Estaba hambrienta y todo estaba delicioso. Era la mejor comida que habían tomado desde que Inuyasha la trajo del templo de Jade; más tarde, supo que él hizo traer los productos de su reino. Además, por lo que había oído, en el reino de Gales se estaba organizando un banquete público con los mismos manjares para todos los ciudadanos. Inuyasha quería compartir su dicha.

Todavía estaban tomando la carne cuando Inuyasha se quitó la corona de muy mal humor y se la entregó a uno de los camareros.

— Haz que la lleven a mi dormitorio.

El camarero asintió con la cabeza y se marchó corriendo. Aunque les estaban sirviendo en ese día, todos los camareros podían tomar comida de las mesas y tenían derecho a descansos, alternándose para disfrutar de la fiesta.

— Veo que no te emociona llevar la corona.

— La odio — admitió — Y también odio esta maldita camisa. — tiró de su jubón y se rascó la piel rojiza del cuello — Y quiero quitarme esta capa. ¡Hace calor!

Se reclinó hacia él y besó su piel dolorida en el cuello.

— Si tienes calor, quítate la capa.

— No lo entiendes… — musitó — Si me quito la capa, se reirán de mí…

No se lo creyó. Le insistió hasta que cedió y lo hizo. El jubón tenía unas mangas de globo que en absoluto favorecían al rey y los soldados más cercanos no dudaron en demostrarlo. De repente, Inuyasha se sentaba rojo como un tomate mientras sus soldados le hacían burlas sobre su elegante atuendo de señor pomposo. La verdad era que tuvieron gracia, pero terminó levantándose y pidiendo que dejaran de hacerle burla al rey o ella les daría su merecido. Los soldados se quedaron mudos cuando impuso su recién adquirida autoridad y le sonrieron para demostrarle su respeto y admiración antes de volverse hacia sus platos y olvidarse del rey.

El banquete de bodas marchaba a la perfección. Jamás olvidaría como Kagome le había sacado la cara delante de sus hombres. Cada vez estaba más seguro de haber escogido bien. Su deber era protegerla y ella también lo protegía a él. Brindó con su buen amigo Miroku, quien parecía haberse reconciliado de nuevo con Sango, algo muy corriente debido a sus disputas diarias, y buscó a Kagome con la mirada. Ella estaba bailando con su padre entre varias parejas de ministros que llevaron a sus esposas y soldados que sacaron a las mujeres civiles que habían encontrado en la ciudadela.

Decidió que era su momento de intervenir. Pidió ayuda para volver a ponerse la capa y las parejas le fueron abriendo paso a medida que avanzaba por la pista de baile que prepararon entre las mesas. Tocó el hombro del que era su suegro y pidió la mano de su esposa. Takeo le caía muy bien y ya adoraba a su suegra. Eran igualitos que sus padres. Dos padres amorosos y protectores que se complementaban a la perfección. Al pequeño Souta lo había alistado en su ejército; empezaría siendo escudero de uno de sus tenientes. Ya sabía algunos movimientos básicos gracias a su padre y tenía buena masa muscular para su edad. Sabía que sería un gran soldado y, tal vez, un señor algún día. Tendría que ganárselo. Jamás daría pie a que nadie pensara que él daba un señorío a Souta por ser su familia política.

El padre de Kagome se hizo a un lado y le dio la mano.

— Cuídala, por favor.

Asintió en respuesta y tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos para bailar juntos. Las otras parejas se fueron apartando discretamente hasta dejarlos a ellos dos solos. Parecía cansada, pero seguía igual de hermosa.

— Podemos retirarnos cuando lo desees. — le dijo — Hoy no te has echado tu siesta…

— Podré soportarlo. Además, ¿quién te defenderá cuando tus soldados se burlen de ti si yo no estoy?

Los dos se rieron por su comentario, pero, para él, era mucho más que un simple comentario o una burla. Tomó la mano femenina colocada sobre su hombro y la guio hacia su propio corazón sin dejar de bailar.

— Hoy me has enseñado algo muy importante, Kagome. Siempre he pensado que era yo quien te protegía, pero ahora sé que tú también me proteges a mí. Nos protegemos mutuamente.

— Claro que sí, Inuyasha.

Hicieron un baile más y, tras un último brindis, se retiraron. Kagome no estaba en condiciones de continuar en pie. Si era sincero, él también se sentía cansado. El día fue muy largo y estaba harto de hacer de rey. Solo quería hacer de hombre y de marido. Quería estar con su esposa en su noche de bodas, tal y como correspondía, y que nadie susurrara porque compartieran el lecho. Kagome ya era suya ante Dios y ante la ley.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio y con sus guardias firmemente apostados en la puerta, dejó caer la capa al suelo. Prácticamente se arrancó el jubón que no le importó destrozar y la camisa. Después, se acarició la piel del cuello dolorida y se miró en el espejo. Tenía todo el cuello rojo y le picaba como el demonio. Vio a través del espejo que Kagome se quitaba el velo e intentaba desabrocharse el vestido atado a su espalda. Corrió a socorrerla y desabotonó cada botón con cuidado. Debajo solo llevaba una camisola, sin corsé. Para ella, estaba prohibida esa prenda desde que empezó a engordar.

— Estoy agotada…

Por su tono de voz, dedujo que muy agotada. Notaba sus hombros tensos y parecía a punto de caerse sobre la cama. Se le cerraban los párpados y bostezaba cada dos por tres. Decidió que no la asaltaría esa noche. Por raro que sonase, en vez de hacerle el amor a su esposa, iba a dormir en su noche de bodas. Por la mañana, recuperarían esa noche perdida si el estómago de Kagome no decidía darle una mala mañana.

Se desnudaron y ayudó a su esposa a ponerse el camisón antes de acostarse. La abrazó y estuvo largo rato acariciando a su esposa ya dormida antes de poder conciliar el sueño. El grito de Kagome lo despertó. Estiró el brazo para coger su espada y atacar si era necesario, pero estaban solos en el dormitorio. A pesar de la oscuridad, sabía que no había nadie más en su dormitorio. Nadie excepto ellos dos. Abandonó su intento de coger la espada y se sentó sobre el colchón. Sus soldados abrieron la puerta creyendo que eran atacados. Les hizo un gesto para que volvieran a salir y esperó a que la puerta estuviera cerrada para tocar a su esposa.

Kagome estaba sentada, tensa. Estaba fría y él ya sabía el significado de la tensión en sus músculos, el frío y aquel grito desgarrador. Kagome había tenido una visión en sueños.

— Kagome, ¿qué has visto?

Con el tiempo, descubrió que, por muy doloroso que le resultara en ocasiones, a Kagome le resultaba de más utilidad hablar de sus visiones y compartir de esa forma la carga. Era demasiado peso para que una sola persona lo soportase. Demasiado para una mujer embarazada que ya tenía más que suficiente con sus nuevas responsabilidades como reina.

Kagome se dejó caer entre sus brazos y lloró sobre su hombro, empapando su piel cálida. Acunó su cabeza y la meció entre sus brazos, esperando a que ella se recuperara lo suficiente como para poder hablar. Se pasaría así toda la noche si era necesario, solo quería que Kagome se sintiera mejor y dejara de temblar tan violentamente. El momento llegó media hora después, cuando Kagome se apartó y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo en la oscuridad. Aún en la penumbra pudo ver sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. La mujer solo logró articular un par de palabras antes de volver a romper a llorar.

— Una araña…

Continuará…


	14. Sonrisas y lágrimas

**Adelanto la continuación al sábado porque mañana no puedo subirla. El próximo capítulo será el final de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Sonrisas y lágrimas**

Kagome vivía aterrada por las arañas desde aquel día. No le dijo nada más específico, ni que le resultara de más utilidad que el hecho de que hubiera visto una araña en su visión. No describió la araña, no parecía tener palabras para hacerlo, ni tampoco dijo qué hacía la araña. Simplemente, había visto una araña, nada más. ¿Qué podía significar eso?

Solo sabía que, desde aquel día, cada vez que veía una araña pululando por el castillo se ponía a gritar como una loca y salía huyendo. Tenía a todos sus soldados alerta para que se deshicieran de cualquier araña que pudiera perturbar la paz de su esposa. Ese repentino pánico hacia el arácnido hacia el que nunca demostró ninguna clase de sentimiento positivo o negativo lo desconcertaba. ¿Tan terrible fue su visión? Insistía en que solo vio una araña normal y corriente nada más. Pero, ¿quién sino ella podía entender las visiones de una profetisa?

Había pasado un mes desde el día de su boda, ya todos sabían que su esposa esperaba un hijo. Cada día se hacía más evidente el embarazo y ya no hacían nada por ocultarlo. Todos parecían querer acariciar el vientre de su esposa. Cuando vio a sus padres hacerlo, no le resultó para nada extraño. Sonrió con ternura al ver al hermano posar la mano sobre su vientre y sonreír por la indudable patada de su hijo. Permitió con el ceño fruncido que el Papa colocara su mano y bendijera al bebé. Sin embargo, empezaba a enervarlo que todos los soldados se detuvieran a tocarle la barriga a su esposa. ¡Por Dios, era la reina! ¡Menuda falta de respeto! O simplemente era él quien estaba celoso. La quería solo para él y odiaba tener que compartirla.

Además, juraría que Kagome se ponía más bonita día a día. El embarazo le sentaba de maravilla y le daba un aire diferente. Notaba su cabello más brillante que de costumbre y mucho más suave si era posible. Su piel también se veía brillante, suave y tierna. Hasta los ojos le brillaban de otra forma. Eso por no hablar de su figura. Aquella perfectamente redondeada barriga no estropeaba en absoluto su buena figura. De hecho, sentía que su deseo por ella se inflamaba más día a día.

Su rey regente regresó al reino de Gales dos días después de la boda. En cuanto llegó, envió una carta afirmando que nada había sucedido en el reino durante su ausencia para la boda. Los ministros también marcharon con él y, por suerte, los reyes que nunca debieron estar allí. También fue informado desde el monasterio que escogió para la reclusión de por vida de la princesa Kikio. La princesa había llegado sana y salva con el padre, estaba encerrada en su celda de por vida y no hacía más que intentar dar problemas. Dijeron que había destrozada toda su ropa, que atacaba a las monjas cuando iban a llevarle comida, que había roto los muebles, etc. Su única respuesta para la abadesa fue decirle que si quería andar desnuda, dormir en el suelo y ayunar que la dejaran. Así, espabilaría.

A través de la ventana abierta, le llegó la suave brisa otoñal. Con el tiempo, la ciudadela también había ido recuperando su temporal habitual. Era otoño, como en todos los reinos. Su hijo nacería en invierno, con los meses más fríos y más crudos. Un bebé que sobrevivía a eso, sería un hombre fuerte y capaz. Deseó fervientemente que así fuera. Se le partiría el corazón si su hijo no era capaz de resistir el invierno, y eso por no hablar de la infelicidad que sentiría Kagome. Sacudió la cabeza intentando arrastrar esos malos pensamientos bien lejos. ¡Por supuesto que sobreviviría!

Naraku no había dado señales de vida desde su último encontronazo, durante la operación de rescate de Kagome. Aquel día, casi lo mató. Sobrevivir era su venganza contra el demonio por haberse llevado a Kagome. Seguro que también debía odiarla a esas alturas. Se la llevó para utilizar sus visiones y, en su lugar, ella le cercenó un brazo. Sabía que lo regeneraría en seguida, pero no dejaba de dolerle y lo expresó con un grito furioso. Recordarlo le hacía sonreír porque, a pesar del miedo que pasó en ese momento, especialmente por Kagome, ella lo salvó y demostró su valía. ¡Esa era su mujer! La clase de mujer que él siempre quiso tener a su lado para reinar era más suya que nunca.

Tomó la pluma del tintero y empezó a escribir sobre el pergamino, pero no estaba nada inspirado. En seguida dejó de escribir, hizo una bola con el pergamino y lo lanzó al otro lado de la estancia. Se había recluido en una torre para tratar unos asuntos de estado que requerían su atención. El primero, la subida de impuestos para poder costear los suministros de alimentos estaba dejando a muchas familias en la miseria. Quería proponer que el impuesto fuera superior al normal solo para las familias más ricas. El segundo, quería rehabilitar algunos palacios reales que estaban vacíos para dar cobijo a los más desafortunados. Solo se quedaría con el palacio real de la capital y con un palacio de verano que le encantaba y sabía que también le encantaría a Kagome. Era ideal para llevar niños. El tercero y último asunto era referente a la sucesión. Tenía que dejar todos los cabos bien atados para Kagome y su heredero por si las cosas se torcían en la guerra. Necesitaba salvaguardar su bienestar.

El tercer documento fue el primero que quiso redactar y pasó toda la mañana escribiendo y reescribiendo hasta quedar satisfecho. Aquello no era una propuesta de ley, era un decreto real. Decretaba que Kagome sería reina regente hasta que su hijo o hija alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Podría contar con el consejo de su actual regente y de todos los ministros. También decretaba que, en el caso de tener una hija, ella podría ascender al trono; la sucesión no recaería sobre otro pariente varón. Además, su hija no necesitaría casarse para ser coronada reina. Por último, aseguraría el bienestar de Kagome hasta el fin de sus días.

Tomó un aperitivo a la hora de comer que pidió que le llevaran a la torre. También ordenó que no se permitiera subir a su esposa todas esas escaleras para visitarlo. Si ella necesitaba su atención, que lo mandara buscar. Con esa orden dada, se ocupó de los otros documentos. Al terminar, enrolló los pergaminos, los selló con su anillo real y salió de la torre.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra maese Miroku?

El soldado le señaló un corredor que siguió hasta uno de los patios interiores del castillo. No estaba preparado para la escena que presenció. ¿Cómo podía haber estado perdiéndose todo eso para redactar aburridas leyes? Él también quería divertirse.

Los ojos de Miroku habían sido cubiertos por un pañuelo femenino y caminaba torpemente con los brazos extendidos, intentando atrapar a sus presas. Kagome, Sango, Yuka y Eri se reían y se movían a su alrededor llamándolo de vez en cuando para retarlo a que las atrapara. Sentada en un banco, Sonomi tejía otro traje para su nieto y levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando para reírse por la confusión de Miroku. Souta estaba subido a un árbol, cogiendo manzanas recién salidas y su padre las preparaba debajo de diferentes formas.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Fue Kagome quien lo llamó. De repente, fue como si él les hubiera estropeado el juego. Todas dejaron de reírse en ese momento. A Souta se le cayó la manzana que estaba cogiendo de entre los dedos; Sonomi dejó de tejer repentinamenteM Miroku se volvió y se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos. Se sentía un intruso.

Todos se apresuraron a hacer la reverencia acostumbrada a su rey. Hubiera deseado que ninguno de ellos lo hiciera. Se habían convertido en su familia, no soportaba esa cortesía propia del protocolo real que los convertía en extraños.

De repente, recordó los pergaminos que llevaba en las manos.

— Miroku, necesito que hagas llegar estos documentos a Gales.

Miroku se movió como un rayo y tomó los pergaminos que le ofrecía. El patio quedó a su espalda, lo suficientemente lejos como para que Kagome no escuchara nada.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Inuyasha?

— Leyes y el decreto del que hablamos. — Miroku asintió comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras — Quiero que escribas un documento en el que señales la veracidad de lo aquí escrito. Después, busca un mensajero.

— ¿Ella lo sabe? — le preguntó en un susurro.

— No y no lo sabrá mientras no haya que hacer uso del decreto.

Kagome no tenía por qué llevarse ningún disgusto por una minucia como esa. Era su deber como su marido asegurar su bienestar y el de sus hijos y era justamente eso lo que estaba haciendo. Tampoco necesitaba saber absolutamente todos los detalles. Si el momento llegaba, ese salvoconducto aseguraría su vida.

Vio marchar a su amigo y se volvió hacia la familia que no había apartado la mirada de él ni un solo instante. ¿Esperaban que les diera permiso para continuar con sus tareas? Él no pintaba nada allí, nunca estarían cómodos haciendo con su rey lo mismo que con Miroku. No prepararían manzanas con él, ni se sentarían a tejer a su lado. Seguía siendo la figura intocable e impenetrable del rey, algo que no cambiaría nunca. Así pues, de mala gana, decidió retomar el camino para marcharse.

— ¡Espera, Inuyasha!

La llamada de su esposa fue suficiente para que él se detuviera. Al volverse, la vio correr hacia él. Inmediatamente, corrió hacia ella para evitar que ella lo hiciera. Odiaba que Kagome corriera en su estado y ella lo sabía muy bien.

— No debes correr, Kagome. — la regañó.

— ¿Ya te vas? — ignoró su regaño — Hoy apenas nos hemos visto. Ni siquiera me has despertado antes de irte por la mañana…

Porque ella parecía agotada. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer esa mañana y le habían llevado casi todo el día. Kagome lucía agotada cuando se despertó e intentó por todos los medios no perturbar su sueño mientras salía de la cama, se aseaba y se vestía. Ella estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni se movió.

— Era muy temprano, Kagome.

Le hizo pucheros; él le dio un beso en el ceño fruncido para disipar su pequeño mosqueo.

— ¿A dónde vas ahora? — le preguntó — ¿No has terminado todavía?

— Sí, ya he terminado…

— Entonces, ven.

Tomó su mano y tiró de él para que la acompañara, pero no emitió ni el menor movimiento. Entonces, Kagome se volvió hacia él sin entender qué sucedía.

— No creo que sea adecuado, Kagome.

— Has dicho que ya has terminado. — le recordó — Ven a pasar un rato conmigo.

— No creo…

— Quédate. — insistió.

Tendría que explicarle sus motivos para no querer unirse a ellos.

— Kagome, yo no encajo ahí con vosotros. — tomó sus manos y las acarició — Soy el rey y me tratan como tal. Nunca se divertirían conmigo… solo fingirán para tenerme contento.

A juzgar por la mirada de Kagome, parecía que acabara de partirle el corazón en pedazos. Al instante, se arrepintió de sus palabras. Suspiró pesadamente y la tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarla. Nada había más lejos de su intención que hacer daño a Kagome. Si ella quería que se quedara, se quedaría y sería amable.

— Lo intentaré, Kagome.

Y ella hizo todo lo posible para que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Tiró de él hacia la hierba y lo puso justo en el mismo punto en el que estaba Miroku minutos antes. Las mujeres lo miraron con una sonrisa traviesa muy poco alentadora. Comprendió cuando alguien le tapó los ojos desde atrás. A juzgar por la dura extensión de cuerpo que tan solo rozaba su cadera mientras le ajustaba el pañuelo, supo que era su esposa. Su primer instinto fue el de agarrarla en cuanto tuvo los ojos completamente vendados, pero, de repente, ella ya no estaba allí. La escuchó llamarlo y supo en seguida que estaba a su izquierda. Se escabulló de él cuando extendió el brazo y solo pudo acariciar superficialmente su cabello suelto.

Kagome continuó llamándolo y también Sango, Yuka y Eri. Ellas lo llamaban por su título de cortesía y terminó deteniéndose para pedirle que usaran su nombre. Se produjo un silencio realmente incómodo en ese momento; dio gracias a llevar el pañuelo vendando sus ojos que le impedía ver el semblante de estupor de las damas. Segundos después, cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el pañuelo, arrepentido de haber estropeado el juego, Sango lo llamó por su nombre. Luego de ella, también lo hicieron Yuka y Eri y empezó a moverse ciegamente por el pasto. Quería atrapar a su esposa, pero era realmente buena en ese juego. Terminó pillando a Eri y, entonces, le pusieron el pañuelo a ella.

Eri demostró ser mucho más hábil que él y que Miroku anteriormente. En seguida dedujo por cómo la engañaban Sango y Kagome que en el templo de Jade solían jugar a ese mismo juego. Minutos después, Eri terminó cogiendo a Kagome, algo que fue imposible para él anteriormente. Kagome lo pilló en seguida. Estaba tan preocupado de verla caminar embarazada con los ojos tapados que prácticamente se dejó coger intentando sostenerla y terminó con el pañuelo otra vez cubriéndole los ojos. Sus suegros se rieron de él porque captaron su intención e insistieron en que el niño estaba en el vientre de su madre más protegido de lo que él creía.

Cuando se aburrió de jugar, y habiendo regresado Miroku de cumplir sus recados para ocupar su lugar, terminó junto al padre de Kagome. Le enseñó a preparar las manzanas. Algunas las estaba utilizando para hacer dibujos con su navaja que parecían gustarles a las mujeres. Otras las estaba preparando con caramelo y estarían listas para comer en seguida. Kagome se relamía los labios de lejos y su padre le explicó que de pequeña le encantaban. También preparaba compota de manzana y se vio a sí mismo haciendo puré la manzana. Por otra parte, cortaron las manzanas en medias lunas para una tarta de manzana que se estaba preparando en las cocinas.

Su siguiente parada fue junto a la madre de Kagome. Le enseñó una cesta llena de ropa de lana y de punto que había tejido para el niño. Todo era precioso y apreciaba mucho su esfuerzo. Al parecer, Kagome también había estado aprendiendo a tejer y le mostró un pañuelo en el que logró grabar sus iniciales a la perfección. ¿Por qué no se lo dio? ¿Le daría vergüenza que viera su trabajo? Estaba perfecto. Decidió guardárselo. Total, llevaba sus iniciales, había sido hecho para él.

En cuanto las manzanas de caramelo estuvieron listas, Kagome se lanzó sobre ellas. Quería ser la primera en probarla y reía y saltaba como una niña pequeña en primera fila. No tardó ni dos segundos en hincarle el diente cuando su padre le dio una de las más apetitosas. Feliz y manchada de caramelo, se sentó en un banco a la sombra del árbol. Él también tomó una manzana y se sentó a su lado para disfrutar del manjar. Nunca había probado una manzana de caramelo aunque supiera de su existencia. La verdad era que estaba muy rica.

— Es la primera vez que como esto. — admitió ante su esposa.

— ¿De verdad? — lo miró asombrada — ¡Son deliciosas! ¿No fuiste nunca al mercado?

— ¿Un rey en el mercado? — se rio — Eso no es muy ortodoxo.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le dio otro avaricioso mordisco a su manzana. El caramelo ya le caía por la barbilla cuando se inclinó para limpiarlo de un lametón.

— Te estás poniendo perdida.

— ¿Acaso no has visto tu propia mano?

Maldijo en voz baja cuando vio su propia mano cubierta de pegajoso caramelo. Intentó limpiarse, pero solo consiguió estar más pegajoso y, como no había terminado la manzana, el caramelo seguía goteando. Terminó dejando que sus dedos se pusieran pegajosos hasta poder limpiarse luego de terminar con la manzana. Kagome se estaba lamiendo las manos después y le dio una gran idea para más tarde en el dormitorio. Al final, esas manzanas pegajosas iban a tener muchos más usos de los imaginados.

Todos tuvieron que ir a limpiarse en la fuente. Después, algunos continuaron jugando y otros descansando. Kagome se sentó en el banco junto a su madre y tomó unas agujas para iniciar su propia labor. Justo en ese instante, un soldado se acercó para comentarle unos asuntos de menor importancia. Cuando se volvió, Kagome tenía los ojos en blanco y su madre la llamaba aterrorizada.

— ¿Qué le sucede?

Sus padres no sabían nada de las visiones de Kagome, tal y como ella le indicó. Le había explicado que, de pequeña, solo tenía visiones en sueños y que no sabía controlarlas. Sus padres solo vivieron ese tramo de la evolución de su poder.

— Tiene una visión.

Quiso tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella hizo algo hasta entonces inhóspito. Nunca la había visto moverse cuando estaba en mitad de una visión. Parecía que se quedara petrificada. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, Kagome se levantó sola del banco y caminó, rodeándolo. Se dirigió en línea recta hacia una terraza y no se detuvo hasta colocar las manos sobre el muro de piedra que impedía su caída. Asustado de que hiciera alguna tontería sin darse cuenta, la siguió y se quedó muy cerca de ella, dispuesto a ayudarla si las cosas se torcían.

Poco a poco, vio como los ojos de Kagome iban recuperando su color habitual y su mirada empezaba a enfocar el horizonte. Parpadeó varias veces extrañada, como si no supiera cómo había llegado hasta allí, y volvió la cabeza hacia él. En verdad no sabía que se movió durante la visión. Volvió de nuevo la vista al frente y palideció.

— ¿Kagome?

— Ya vienen…

Inmediatamente, corrió al patio y gritó a los soldados que vigilaban el patio que dieran la alarma. El castillo se llenó de movimiento en cuestión de segundos y se escucharon los ruidos estridentes de las armaduras moviéndose y chocando. Le ordenó a Kagome que no se moviera del sitio mientras corría en busca de un soldado. Agarró al primero que se cruzó ante él.

— Tengo una misión para ti.

El soldado se puso firme y asintió con la cabeza.

— Quiero que reúnas a unos cincuenta hombres para que se ocupen exclusivamente de la reina durante la evacuación. No deben perderla de vista ni por un segundo, ¿entendido?

El soldado volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

— Necesito que cojas el equipaje de emergencia de mi esposa que ha sido preparado. Las doncellas sabrán dónde está.

— Se-Señor… — balbuceó — ¿Cree que es necesario evacuar?

— No lo sé… — admitió — Vienen hacia la ciudadela, no podemos arriesgarnos. Todas las medidas de emergencia son pocas contra este enemigo.

Bien, tenía medio trabajo hecho. Volvió de nuevo hacia la terraza donde Kagome aún se encontraba y se detuvo abruptamente al ver el cielo a espaldas de Kagome. De repente, todo el horizonte se veía negro, una tormenta se iba acercando. No, una tormenta no. Se acercaban los demonios y a mayor velocidad de la que él esperaba. Era una suerte que Kagome les hubiera dado tiempo para prepararse, aunque, generalmente, sus visiones se adelantaban días.

Kagome se volvió al ver su semblante de preocupación y pudo contemplar exactamente las mismas nubes negras avanzando. Se acercó y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para darle consuelo. ¿Y si esa era la última vez que la veía? La idea lo horrorizó, pero dio gracias por haber realizado todos los preparativos antes.

— No lo vi antes… — musitó.

— No pasa nada, Kagome. — le dio un suave apretón — Nos has dado tiempo suficiente para…

— No lo entiendes… — le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación — Naraku ha aprendido a esquivarme. Ya no puedo ver sus planes con la suficiente antelación.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— No lo sé…

Y no tenían tiempo para meditar sobre ello. Reunió a Kagome con su familia en el patio y les ordenó que no se movieran de allí hasta que él regresará. A continuación, salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, donde ya había sido recogido el equipaje de su esposa y lo esperaban sus escuderos para ayudarle a vestir la armadura. Se desnudó exceptuando los calzones y una camisola y se puso los pantalones de cuero que le ofrecían y una camisa negra. Después, levantó los brazos y le pasaron la cota de malla sobre la cabeza. Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a llevar ese peso y ya casi no lo sentía. Extendió los brazos y permitió que le fueran colocando la armadura sin poder apartar de su mente de Kagome. Sentía que aún no había pasado suficiente tiempo con ella. Aquella tarde había sido un último momento juntos que Dios le había concedido antes de la batalla. No sabía si podía vencer al ejército de demonios que los iba cercando.

Encontró a Kagome donde la había dejado y dio gracias a que no se le hubiera ocurrido actuar por sí misma. Lo primero que hizo fue cogerla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. Los envolvió a ambos con su capa y la besó como si el mundo se estuviera acabando en ese instante. Kagome no pudo dejar de notarlo y se lo transmitió con la mirada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y lo miró horrorizada.

— Inuyasha…

— ¡No hay tiempo!

Cogió su mano y tiró de ella a la vez que indicaba a todos los demás que lo siguieran. Los soldados iban y venían por los corredores, empuñando sus lanzas y desenvainando las espadas.

Sabía que lo que se avecinaba era malo, muy malo, pero el semblante y el comportamiento de Inuyasha solo lograban preocuparla más si era posible. Con la tarde tan estupenda que habían pasado juntos… Después de despertarse sola, se había sentido deprimida de pasar todo el día sola, lejos de su marido. Cuando comió sola en el comedor, sin su marido junto a ella, estuvo completamente segura de que debía estar atendiendo asuntos verdaderamente importantes, así que decidió no molestarlo. Para su suerte, sus padres y sus amigas se habían conchabado para divertirla durante la tarde hasta que Inuyasha se unió.

Inuyasha no sabía jugar y no le extrañaba. Cuando habló de su título y de que la gente fingía divertirse con él por ser el rey, supuso que, de pequeño sufrió eso mismo con los niños de la nobleza. Ya no era un niño. Sus soldados eran sus mejores amigos y lo amaban de corazón no porque fuera su deber. Sus padres ya amaban a Inuyasha por lo agradecidos que estaban de que hubiera cuidado de ella y los hubiera vuelto a unir. Además, se notaba a la legua que lo respetaban y se llevaban bien. Sus amigas, especialmente Sango, ya tenían confianza con Inuyasha. ¿Acaso no podía entender que ellas jamás fingirían felicidad?

No obstante, toda esa felicidad acababa de esfumarse. Demasiado tarde para su gusto había descubierto el plan de Naraku de atacar. ¿Cómo pudo escapar de ella? Jamás nadie había conseguido ocultarle nada; solo tenía que decir su nombre para ver su futuro. ¿Por qué no vio nada? Desde la noche de bodas, desde que vio aquella araña espeluznante que había dejado un nudo en su garganta, no vio nada. Ese día, por la más pura de las casualidades, una visión vino a ella. Vio el cielo negro avanzando hacia ellos. Minutos después, esa visión se convertía en realidad.

Inuyasha la guiaba hacia la gruta que excavaron en la tierra para salvaguardar la vida de los civiles durante la lucha. Ella temía entrar ahí dentro, pues podía significar que nunca jamás volvería a verlo. Inuyasha no la engañaba. Los dos sabían que esa batalla sería la definitiva; solo uno de los dos bandos podía ganar. La verdadera pregunta era si su amado esposo podría hallar la forma de vencer al gran demonio.

Los civiles rescatados de la ciudadela se apelotonaban en la entrada a la gruta. También había soldados rasos y algunos tenientes que Inuyasha habría destinado allí como última protección. Cuando intentó hacerla entrar, se volvió y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, asustada.

— ¡No me hagas entrar por favor! — le suplicó — No puedo soportarlo, no…

— Debes entrar.

La alejó de la entrada para tener un poco de intimidad para hablar.

— Tú eres la reina y la madre de mi heredero. — le recordó — Debo brindarte toda la protección posible.

— No, por favor… — insistió con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas.

— Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día, pero entrarás ahí te guste o no.

Al ver su mirada supo que la obligaría a entrar si era necesario. Inuyasha jamás le daría la opción de elegir, él ya había tomado la decisión por los dos.

— ¿Y qué pasará si no vuelvo a verte? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Ya lo he dejado todo dispuesto. — debió suponerlo — Solo espero que, de no volver a vernos, consiga al menos llevarme a Naraku conmigo.

No podía estar diciéndole algo así en serio. Agarró el hueco de la armadura en el cuello y lo sacudió furiosa con él por la frialdad con la que había pronunciado esas palabras. Le gritó toda clase de insultos, maldijo y sollozó sin importarle en absoluto que los soldados y los civiles que entraban en la gruta lo escucharan.

— Cálmate, por favor. — intentó serenarla — No puedo verte así…

No era justa con él. Inuyasha iba a la batalla para protegerla y no estaba siendo nada justa con el sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ellos. Arrepentida, tomó su mano y la llevó a su vientre, donde su hijo dio otra patada demostrando lo real que era.

— Vuelve… — le suplicó.

— Te juro que lo intentaré. — prometió tomándole el mentón con una mano para levantar su cabeza y mirarla a los ojos — Ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente. Como ya sabes, en lo alto de la torre central hay un cuerno. Si ese cuerno suena, significará que vamos a perder la batalla. Entonces, los soldados que están ahí adentro con vosotros os guiarán al exterior y tendréis que huir hacia la costa. — le explicó — Allí os esperará un barco que os llevará a Gales.

Estaba todo planeado para que ella escapara.

— ¿Y qué haré si debo irme sin ti? — le preguntó entre lágrimas.

— Ser reina. Lo he dispuesto todo para que regentes el reino hasta que nuestro hijo o hija, no importa el sexo, ascienda al trono. Pero Naraku también estará. Si suena el cuerno, él habrá ganado…

Y no tardaría en consumir todos los reinos, incluido Gales. Aquel barco no podría asegurar en absoluto su supervivencia porque serían atacados en el reino tarde o temprano. Ahora bien, aquella era la última voluntad de Inuyasha, su último intento de salvarlos y lo respetaría por más que le doliera.

— ¿Obedecerás cuando llegue el momento?

Asintió con la cabeza y se dejó vencer por el impulso de abrazarlo y ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. Inuyasha volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, tal y como hizo en el patio, y los envolvió a los dos en su capa durante unos minutos en los que no dejó de besarla y acariciarla con ternura. Los civiles habían terminado de entrar, solo quedaba la reina. Un soldado les indicó con la cabeza gacha que era el momento de asegurar el cierre de la gruta.

— Te amo, Inuyasha. — le dio otro pico — Vuelve a mí…

— Volveré. — prometió.

Se tomó la promesa al pie de la letra. Asintió con la cabeza y le costó soltar su mano antes de entrar en la gruta. Inuyasha le besó el dorso con cariño al notar su resistencia antes de soltarla. Kagome se quedó al otro lado, mirando a su marido, mientras la puerta del pasadizo se iba cerrando. Lo vio sonreír por última vez antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Continuará…


	15. Hágase la paz en el reino

**Capítulo 14: Hágase la paz en el reino**

Ya era más de media noche e intuía que amanecería pronto, aunque no podía asegurarlo debido al nubarrón negro que acompañaba a los demonios. Realmente, si eso era lo único que le impedía ver salir el sol, tendría suerte. La horda de demonios más grande que había visto en su vida llegó al anochecer, cuando desapareció la última luz del día; desde entonces, estaban defendiendo la ciudadela con todo lo que tenían.

Primero, tuvieron que atravesar el muro. Tal y como predijo, intentaron hacer uso de los antiguos pasadizos secretos, pero ya habían sido bloqueados. Además, esperaban ese movimiento y habían preparado una carga explosiva que acabó con una buena cantidad de demonios. Solo por esos explosivos calculaba que habrían matado a cerca de mil demonios. El problema era que mil demonios no era casi nada para el ejército enemigo. Es por eso que continuaron sangrándolo desde lo alto del muro con sus mejores arqueros. Lo que no esperaba era que el enemigo tuviera catapultas.

Su orden inmediata fue lanzar flechas incendiarias hacia las catapultas. Por desgracia, hubo unas pocas que no pudieron alcanzar. Eso por no hablar de los demonios voladores. Concentró la mayor parte de sus fuerzas en hacer caer a esos demonios. Podrían hacerles mucho más daño que los otros si lograban acceder a la ciudadela. Para ello, utilizó a varios arqueros y sus propias catapultas. Su plan no era matarlos en el aire, ya que malgastarían mucho tiempo en esa empresa, sino hacerlos caer y, una vez en tierra, destruirlos. Hubo muchas bajas, pero el plan funcionó.

Apenas pudo descansar de esa pequeña victoria contra los demonios voladores cuando los de tierra sacaron un ariete. La cabeza era de acero, no se rompería, ni desgastaría con los golpes si lograban contenerlos. Lo único que podía ordenar era que los arqueros se concentraran en todo demonio que tomara el ariete para embestir la puerta. Una segunda fila de espadachines se puso en acción cuando se alzaron las primeras torres y escaleras. Ahí empezó la batalla de verdad. Él se quedó junto a la manivela que abría el portón e hizo bien. Todos se dirigían directamente hacia allí y pudo impedir que el portón fuera levantado.

Lamentablemente, todos sus intentos de defender el portón fueron inútiles. Los demonios utilizaron escudos para proteger a los que cargaban el ariete y terminaron haciendo un agujero. Bajó al portón para ayudar a los soldados a alejar a los demonios que intentaban entrar mientras que otros soldados apuntalaban hacia la puerta. Perdió a muchos soldados ahí, pero el haber apuntalado la puerta les dio tiempo para salir de allí y dirigirse hacia el siguiente nivel de la ciudadela. Calculaba haber perdido a mil soldados por lo menos en esa primera batalla.

En el segundo nivel, utilizaron los mismos métodos de defensa y tuvieron que huir de igual manera hacia el tercer nivel. El cuarto ya era el castillo, y significa que debían tocar el cuerno si los demonios lograban asaltarlo. Al caer el tercer nivel, corrieron hacia el castillo, donde los esperaba casi la mitad del ejército. La verdad era que habían menguado más de la mitad de las fuerzas enemigas, pero Naraku seguía con vida y todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. Masacraría a sus soldados en cuanto apareciera; no podrían hacer nada contra un ser que se regeneraba. Tenía que pensar en algo. ¿Cómo podía detener a Naraku?

Entraron en el castillo, donde ordenó que izaran el puente levadizo. Casi habían subido la mitad cuando unos ganchos se clavaron en la madera y empezaron a tirar de la puerta.

— ¡Matad a esos demonios! — ordenó a los arqueros.

Consiguieron que su empuje aflojara durante unos instantes para continuar subiendo el puente, pero, en seguida, otros demonios lo retomaron. Los arqueros repitieron una y otra vez la maniobra. Cuando un demonio soltaba la cuerda, otro la agarraba en su lugar. De repente, también empezaron a lanzarles flechas y varios arqueros cayeron desde lo alto del muro. Muchos murieron por la caída.

— ¡Señor, el puente no resistirá mucho más!

Ni ellos tampoco.

— Dejémosles pasar. — sugirió uno de sus tenientes — No pasarán del patio, los superamos en número.

— No es tan sencillo…

El plan de Naraku era cada vez más claro.

— Pero señor, ¡estamos ganando!

— Estamos haciendo exactamente lo que él quiere que hagamos. — hizo una señal a los más altos cargos encargados de todos los ejércitos — Reunámonos.

Se reunieron dentro del castillo y aprovecharon el momento para beber y tomar algo de comer. Todos estaban agotados por la batalla, cansados y sudorosos. Llevaban horas en pie, luchando.

— Naraku está oculto entre esos demonios, esperando para entrar aquí. — explicó — No le importa que ellos mueran, no son importantes. Solo quiere acabar conmigo…

Debió haberlo visto venir antes. ¿Acaso había perdido su propio juicio desde que Kagome empezó a hacerle la vida más sencilla con sus visiones? Su reina era la mejor ayuda en la batalla, pero, últimamente, tenía problemas para ver a Naraku. Él debió pararse a pensar antes de lanzarse como un loco. Una retirada inteligente hubiera sido mejor, pero ya era tarde. La batalla final estaba a punto de suceder y solo uno de ellos ganaría.

— Entonces, nada le impedirá hacerse con todos los reinos.

La mayor parte de los ejércitos se concentraba en esa ciudadela. Después de arrasarlos, quedarían menos de cincuenta mil hombres entre todos los reinos para protegerlos. Recordó que había empezado la guerra con cien mil hombres. En los dos primeros años perdieron cerca de veinte mil hombres en batalla. Desde que llegó Kagome fallecieron unos cinco mil en batallas de conquista y de defensa de sus campamentos. Diez mil se quedaron defendiendo el punto clave de la llanura. Mandó otros veinte mil hombres de vuelta a los reinos, ya que era imposible mantener a todo el ejército allí; como medida de precaución por si surgía un estado de emergencia como aquel en otro punto. Mil hombres estaban en su flota, esperando la evacuación. Otros mil bajaron a la gruta para proteger a los civiles. Aparte, entre los tres niveles, calculaba que habían caído cerca de diez mil hombres. Quedaban algo más de treinta mil hombres para defenderse del ataque. Un número muy superior al de demonios atacando y, aun así, un número nada relevante para enfrentarse a Naraku.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para vencer a Naraku?

Compartir la carga de dar muerte a Naraku podría proporcionarle más ideas. Propusieron cientos de cosas, pero casi todas ya las habían intentado antes y habían fracasado. ¿Cómo podían enfrentarlo?

Mientras tanto tenían que organizarse. El puente levadizo estaba a punto de caer. Ordenó que se repartieran cinco mil hombres en las cuatro alas del castillo y cinco mil por cada patio y terraza. Sabía que los enviaba a todos a la muerte, pero ya no había escapatoria para ellos. Solo podían dar gracias por poder salvar las vidas de aquellos que habían mandado evacuar. Los primeros en morir serían los del patio tras el puente levadizo. Cerraron la puerta del castillo y subió corriendo para evaluar desde una ventana la situación.

El puente levadizo cayó y no fue la horda de demonios lo que mató a los cinco mil soldados; fue el mismísimo Naraku. Su cuerpo había tomado una forma demoníaca constituida por diferentes partes de poderosos demonios y masacraba a sus hombres sin miramientos. Sí que notó algo diferente en él. No sabía qué era, mas notaba su mirada ausente. Era como si, en realidad, él estuviera en otra parte, pero sabía que no era una de sus marionetas. Habían aprendido a enfrentarse a sus marionetas y sus hombres ya realizaron la prueba clavando una espada en su corazón. El demonio gritó de dolor, pero no murió, ni se convirtió en un muñeco de madera. Era el auténtico Naraku.

En vista de lo rápido que estaba acabando con su ejército, solo tenía una opción. Agarró la capa de un soldado que corría detrás de él con espada en mano y lo acercó a su rostro.

— Haz que toquen el cuerno.

El soldado captó el inminente significado de esas palabras y asintió con la cabeza antes de echar a correr en dirección contraria a la que había tomado antes. Él tomó su escudo, desenvainó a Tessaiga y bajó al vestíbulo. Quería recibir personalmente a Naraku. Cuando llegó, se escuchaban golpes contra la puerta. Naraku ya había liquidado a todos los hombres y golpeaban con otro ariete la puerta del castillo.

El cuerno sonó en lo más alto del castillo. El sonido que emitía era ensordecedor; rezó para que ningún demonio adivinara su significado y localizara a los civiles en la huida, a Kagome. Recordó el pañuelo que había tomado y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón con mucho esfuerzo debido al incordio de la armadura y la cota de malla. Acarició sus propias iniciales grabadas en él y, después, se lo llevó a la nariz para aspirar su aroma. Ese pañuelo olía a Kagome. Rememoró su sonrisa, su mirada brillante, sus manos acariciando su vientre abultado, su cabello ondeando por el viento, ellos dos abrazándose… Por un momento, cada instante que pasaron juntos pasó por su mente y la imagen de sus ojos llorosos mirándolo por última vez dio fin a sus recuerdos. No le importaba morir allí si eso aseguraba la supervivencia de Kagome y de su hijo. Se conformaba solo con eso.

El cuerno había puesto nerviosos a sus hombres. Todos sabían a esas alturas el significado de que ese cuerno tocara. Iban a morir. Juró que, a pesar de haber perdido toda esperanza, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas e ímpetu para cambiar el destino que había sido escrito. No se cruzaría de brazos dejando que sucediera, lucharía hasta último aliento. Entonces, se escuchó un último golpe contra la puerta y las bisagras gimieron: la puerta se abrió.

* * *

Despertó de golpe sintiéndose enfebrecida. Hacia el anochecer, había escuchado gritos lejanos que indicaban el comienzo del asedio a la ciudadela. Comieron queso y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para retenerlo en el estómago. Inuyasha estaba ahí fuera luchando y ella comiendo. ¡No era justo! Más tarde, intentó dormir. Pusieron una manta para ella en el suelo, usó el pecho de su padre también tumbado como almohada y cabeceó. Se despertó varias veces en la noche y todas ellas se encontró con la atenta mirada de sus padres, quienes los vigilaban a ella y a Souta. La ayudaron a volver a dormirse, pero siempre despertaba.

En esa última ocasión, tuvo una visión. Una visión espeluznante. Volvió a ver esa peluda araña con unos dibujos tribales en color rojo en el abdomen; junto a ella vio a Naraku convertido en demonio. ¿Qué podía significar aquello? Se incorporó con la ayuda de su padre y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Muy poca gente podía conciliar el sueño ahí abajo, no era la única que tenía dificultades.

Estiró los brazos y meditó sobre la visión. Una araña y Naraku junto a ella, ¡qué cosa más extraña! Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en Naraku. Lo imaginó con absoluto detalle y pensó en su nombre, pero chocó contra una pared en blanco. Una vez más, vio a la dichosa araña. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su poder? ¿Por qué esa araña se interponía en su línea de visión? ¿Acaso era alguna clase de bloqueo que Naraku había ideado para librarse de su espionaje? Sin embargo, ¿cómo logró eludirla? Nadie lo había conseguido nunca. Cualquier ser con conciencia y raciocinio era suyo. Y, tal vez, ahí estuviera la clave.

— Kagome, ¿te sientes bien? — le preguntó su padre.

— ¿Kagome? — preguntó Sango en esa ocasión.

— Mi señora, ¿necesita algo? — preguntó un soldado.

Su familia estaba preocupada, sus amigos estaban preocupados, los soldados también. Todos estaban preocupados por su evidente semblante preocupado, pero ella no podía responder en ese momento. Creía haber encontrado la solución. Si no se equivocaba en sus resolución, Naraku había sido increíblemente astuto; habría que aplaudirlo. Era brillante.

Cerró los ojos decidida. En esa ocasión, evocó en su mente la imagen de la repugnante araña. Evocó cada pelo, cada dibujo, cada pata, los colmillos. Todo al detalle y, entonces, pensó en el nombre que acababa de darle: Naraku. En esa ocasión, no se chocó contra ningún muro blanco que le impidiera entrar en su cabeza. Y lo más sorprendente era que tampoco acabó en el vacío propio de un intento de visualizar el porvenir de un ser que actúa solo por instinto, sin raciocinio. No, esa araña la teletransportó a través de esa conciencia que parecía poseer hacia el objeto de su búsqueda.

 _Vio a Naraku de pies frente a un altar. Estaba en su forma demoníaca, pero lo veía con la mirada tan despierta como cuando tomó su forma humana. Estaba rodeado por otros demonios de menor nivel que vestían túnicas negras. Uno de esos demonios se acercó y dejó a la araña de sus visiones sobre el altar. La cubrió con un bote de cristal para que no escapara. Naraku hizo un gesto y otro demonio se acercó con una copa de oro y diamantes entre sus manos. En la copa había dibujos rituales, no era una copa cualquiera. La dejó sobre el altar, frente a Naraku y se retiró. ¿Qué había en la copa? Podía ver un líquido blanquecino con hebras verdosas. ¿Iba a tomarse eso? Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando retener las arcadas y, por primera vez, cuando Naraku tomó el puñal en sus manos, vio que esa arma estaba en la mesa. Entonces, Naraku se cortó y vertió su propia sangre dentro de la copa._

 _Se escucharon unos cánticos. Sorprendida, se volvió hacia los demonios que se habían arrodillado y cantaban con la mirada fija en la luna mientras sus cuerpos se mecían al son del canto. Estaban tan sincronizados que daban miedo. Dio un paso atrás, y chocó contra el altar. Instintivamente, llevó una mano atrás que dio a parar contra el bote de cristal bajo el que se encontraba la araña. Gritó y se apartó._

 _Bajó un escalón. Desde allí, vio a Naraku alzar la copa hacia la luna, como si esperara que fuera bendecida de esa forma. Minutos más tarde, se bebía el contenido de la copa._

— _¡Liberad a la araña!_ _—_ _gritó._

 _Un demonio corrió a obedecer su orden mientras Naraku se retorcía y caía al suelo. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, al igual que cuando ella tenía una visión, y empezó a salirle espuma por la boca. Algo brilló en su pecho y en su cabeza y esa luz se proyectó fuera de su cuerpo para luego dirigirse hacia la araña que ya se acercaba al borde del altar para salir huyendo. Deseó fervientemente que lo hubiera conseguido, pero no fue así._

 _La luz entró en el cuerpo de la araña, que cayó de espaldas y movió las patas frenéticamente. Tras esos primeros segundos de pánico, la araña dejó de agitarse y volvió a ponerse en pie con cuidadoso detenimiento. Naraku también dejó de convulsionarse al mismo tiempo y se puso en pie._

— _¿Ha funcionado, señor?_

 _Naraku no contestó; dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Parecía como si, de repente, estuviera totalmente vacío por dentro; comprendió antes de que él le diera la muestra qu3e necesitaba. La conciencia de Naraku estaba dentro de la araña. La misma araña que se subía sumisamente por el brazo del demonio hasta llegar a su hombro, como si fuera a susurrarle al oído._

Ya tenía la clave para derrotarlo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la atenta mirada de su familia, sus amigas y los cincuenta soldados que no le quitaban el ojo de encima por orden del rey. Los había preocupado. No obstante, las buenas nuevas merecían la pena. Desgraciadamente, mientras estuviera allí abajo, la nueva información no sería de utilidad para nadie. Tenía que salir y buscar a Inuyasha.

Justo en el instante en el que abría la boca para explicarles lo que vio, se escuchó el sonido del cuerno retumbando en la gruta. Inuyasha dijo que, si tocaba el cuerno, debían marcharse. Todo estaba perdido. ¡No! Se negaba a pensar que todo estaba perdido, que Inuyasha estaba muerto. Seguro que aún vivía y que seguía luchando, y ella era la única persona capaz de salvarlo. ¡Podía salvarlos a todos! No pensaba marcharse con su secreto guardado.

Dejó que la ayudaran a levantarse y, por un momento, acarició su barriga, donde reposaba el hijo de ambos. Nacería en invierno, y sería tan fuerte y justo como su padre. No necesitaba ninguna visión para saberlo. Con un padre como el suyo, su hijo no podía ser de ninguna otra forma.

— Tenéis que dejarme volver al castillo.

Sus cincuenta hombres se pusieron en alerta, como si esperaran que echara a correr de repente hacia el pasadizo que iban a bloquear.

— Kagome, no digas tonterías. — su padre fue quien la riñó — Vas a obedecer a tu marido y vas a viajar en ese barco hacia el reino…

— No. — sacudió la cabeza en una negativa — No pienso abandonarlo.

— Kagome, ya hemos hablado de esto… — intentó convencerla Sonomi con voz conciliadora — Eres la reina, no debes…

— ¡No lo entendéis! — se quejó — ¡He tenido una visión!

Sango dejó de fruncir el ceño y se apartó del grupo que estaba en su contra para tomar lugar a su lado. Yuka y Eri la imitaron e incluso Miroku, tras unos momentos de meditación, y se enfrentaron a los demás. Sabían a la perfección lo que significaba una visión suya. Los soldados que la vigilaban también fruncieron el ceño, en duda por sus palabras. Su rey les ordenó una cosa, pero conocían bien hasta qué punto una visión de la profetisa podía cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

— ¿Qué ha visto, mi señora? — se atrevió a preguntar uno de los soldados más jóvenes.

— He visto la forma de conseguir la victoria y de salvar a vuestro rey y a los hombres que están ahí afuera, a todos los reinos…

Los soldados cambiaron de bando inmediatamente. Su deber era proteger los reinos, había mucho más que su honor en juego.

— La acompañaremos. — dictaminó el soldado de menor rango — La pelea está en el castillo, no permitiremos que ande sola.

— Nosotras también iremos. — se unieron sus amigas.

— Inuyasha jamás me perdonaría que permitiera a su esposa correr sola en mitad de una guerra. — añadió Miroku con una sonrisa.

Su padre avanzó hacia ella y coloco las manos sobre sus hombros. Por un momento, pensó que intentaría convencerla para que no fuera arriba, pero la sorprendió con sus palabras.

— Iré contigo. Un padre debe proteger a su hija y no te veré marchar otra vez…

Lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, dando gracias porque su padre volviera a su vida. Sabía que en el castillo correría el riesgo de perderlo, pero no podía negárselo. El bebé que llevaba en su vientre le había enseñado el vínculo que compartían padres y madres con sus hijos. Por fin comprendía el dolor de la pérdida que sus padres sufrieron; no podía negárselo.

El grupo formado por cincuenta soldados, tres guardias femeninas, un maestro, un padre y la reina se dirigió hacia el pasadizo que varios soldados intentaban bloquear. En cuanto los vieron, palidecieron. Era muy evidente lo que pretendían y el rey había ordenado que, sobre todas las cosas, su esposa llegara a ese barco en seguida. Intentaron defender la salida, pero Sango, Yuka y Eri los noquearon y los ataron. Después, entre un par de soldados, apartaron los escombros con los que pretendían bloquear el pasadizo y empujaron la pared.

Salieron en mitad de una lucha. Los soldados se adelantaron a todos ellos y se mezclaron con los otros que luchaban en el corredor de fuera. Ella salió rodeada por su padre, sus guardias y Miroku. Fue la primera vez que vio luchar a Miroku y quedó muy sorprendida por el ágil manejo de su bastón, parecía todo un experto. Su padre tomó un hacha de un soldado caído y, ante la atónita mirada de todos, mató a siete demonios en siete elegantes movimientos.

— ¡Papá! — exclamó sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo ha podido manejar con esa soltura un hacha? — preguntó Sango.

Su padre apoyó el mango del hacha sobre un hombro y sonrió.

— Cuando llevas cargando un hacha desde que puedes recordar, se termina convirtiendo en una extensión de tu brazo.

Y, así, avanzaron por los pasillos. Caminaba con la ayuda de Eri entre los soldados que iban abriéndole paso. Lo mejor había sido dejar a su madre y a Souta abajo. Cargándola a ella sola ya tenían bastante trabajo sus protectores.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando uno de los soldados cayó muerto justo delante de ella y aguantó el aire. Su padre cortó por la mitad al demonio que lo había matado y tomó su lugar frente a ella para cubrir de nuevo ese hueco estratégico tan importante. Los demonios sabían quién era ella y se habían centrado particularmente en su grupo. Debió cubrirse con una capa o algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba en la mira de todos.

— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? — preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Todo el castillo estaba invadido y cada vez estaba más nerviosa por no encontrarlo. De repente, vio a Kouga Wolf bajar de un salto un tramo de escaleras y volverse para ensartar a un demonio que tenía pinta de ser tremendamente fuerte. Arrancó la espada de su cuerpo inerte y agarró su propia capa para limpiarse la sangre que le había salpicado la cara.

— ¡Kouga! — lo llamó.

Al escuchar su nombre, Kouga volvió la cabeza buscando el origen. Se quedó lívido al verla. Todos sabían que ella no debía estar allí.

— ¡Mi reina!

Corrió hacia ella como un loco, matando por doquier cualquier demonio que se le cruzase. No se detuvo hasta tenerla al alcance de su mano.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Deberíais estar en el barco que…

— Sé cómo matar a Naraku. — eso fue suficiente para silenciarlo — ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Kouga volvió a palidecer; ella se quedó sin aire en ese instante. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho, empezó a salivar más de lo acostumbrado y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Entonces, las rodillas le flaquearon y fue una suerte que Eri la estuviera sosteniendo en ese momento o se habría caído directamente al suelo de cabeza. Notaba la bilis subiéndole por el estómago. No podía ser verdad…

— ¿E-Está muerto?

Las palabras le quemaron la garganta al pronunciarlas. Ya le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

— ¡No, mi señora! — se apresuró a contestar — Todavía no… — añadió — Está en el patio central, luchando contra Naraku. Dijo que él iba a distraerlo mientras que los soldados liquidábamos a la escoria que trajo con él.

Volvió a respirar en ese instante y todo su malestar despareció para alzarse con energías renovadas. Si Inuyasha estaba vivo, nada podía fallar. El plan de Inuyasha era el más lógico e inteligente, pero fallaba el pequeño detalle de que no sabía cómo derrotar a Naraku. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes!

Retomaron el camino hacia el patio central, esta vez acompañados también por el general de Elay. Por el camino, algún soldado más cayó, pero mataron a tantos demonios que Kagome ya había perdido la cuenta en el número cuarenta. Apenas lograban avanzar. Tenían que llevar una marcha muy lenta por la cantidad de demonios que los asaltaban y porque, de camino, socorrían a los soldados que veían en problemas. Para cuando lograron acercarse al patio central, estaban todos sudorosos y agotados por la larguísima caminata hasta allí. Se les había hecho eterno.

Se puso de puntillas para espiar sobre el hombro de su padre. Vio a través de las ventanas de la galería que rodeaba el patio a Inuyasha luchando contra Naraku, los dos solos. No parecía que estuviera herido. Solo tenía manchas de tierra y alguna herida superficial en el rostro. Sin embargo, lo notaba cansado y empezaba a flaquear mientras que Naraku estaba tan fresco como si acabara de empezar el combate en ese instante.

En seguida detectó la araña sobre el hombro del demonio. Solo tenía que avisar a Inuyasha, nada más. No obstante, ya no se movían. Allí, la concentración de demonios era mayor y no podían avanzar un solo paso. Aprovechó un instante en el que Eri tuvo que soltarla para finar a un demonio que logró meterse entre sus filas para llegar hasta ella. Entonces, salió corriendo entre los soldados y esquivó a varios demonios de camino hacia la galería. Escuchó que gritaban llamándola a su espalda y estaba completamente segura de que la seguían, pero no podía detenerse sin cumplir con su objetivo.

Corrió por la galería hacia una de las entradas y tuvo que detenerse cuando un demonio con sonrisa burlona se interpuso en su camino. Manejaba un hacha como su padre; predijo su movimiento justo a tiempo para esquivarlo. Tomó una espada clavada en un demonio, la alzó y lo cortó por detrás. El demonio soltó un alarido, y cayó muerto al suelo. Disfrutaría de esa pequeña victoria más tarde, pues en ese instante tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Siguió el camino hacia la entrada y se agarró a una de las columnas que la cercaban.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha perdió la concentración en ese instante, a punto estuvo el demonio de cortarlo por la mitad. Rodó a tiempo por el suelo, esquivando la estocada, y, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, la miró horrorizado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — gritó — ¡Te ordené que te marcharas!

Su rey estaba furioso.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? — le reprochó.

Arreglarían cuentas más tarde. Naraku también se volvió hacia ella; la araña la contempló con sus múltiples ojos desde su hombro. Inuyasha se interpuso entre los dos con su espada.

— ¡Vete!

— ¡La araña, Inuyasha! — gritó — ¡Debes matar la araña que tiene en el hombro!

La araña saltó del hombro de Naraku en cuanto la escuchó y corrió hacia la otra salida, al otro lado del patio. ¡Quería escapar!

— ¡Mátala! — le gritó — ¡He tenido una visión!

Inuyasha captó el mensaje. Cortó uno de los tentáculos de Naraku que le impedían el paso y corrió sobre la hierba detrás de la araña. Se cayó de bruces al suelo cuando uno de los tentáculos del demonio agarró su pie y tiró de él. Lo arrastró por la hierba sin que pudiera resistirse mientras que la araña seguía huyendo y preparó su mortal ataque contra el rey.

— ¡No! — gritó.

El demonio detuvo su ataque, como si le estuviera obedeciendo, y empezó a retorcerse y a convulsionarse.

— ¡Puag, qué asco!

Al otro lado del patio, vio a Souta, su recién conocido hermano, pisando la araña. La luz salió del interior del arácnido con la clara intención de volver al otro cuerpo.

— ¡Mátalo! — gritó — ¡Inuyasha, mátalo antes de que regrese a su cuerpo!

El rey cortó el tentáculo que aún rodeaba su tobillo y se levantó de un salto. Antes de que la luz alcanzara el cuerpo del demonio, Inuyasha le cortó la cabeza; luego, partió en dos mitades todo su cuerpo. No se regeneró en esa ocasión y la luz se fue apagando hasta desaparecer por completo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y, aunque disgustada porque su hermano los hubiera seguido, sonrió por su oportuna intervención. Naraku estaba muerto. Se escuchó una estampida de demonios intentando huir del castillo y fue el turno de los soldados de perseguirlos para matarlos. La terrible pesadilla que suponía ese demonio por fin había llegado a su fin. Lo demonios no dejarían de atacarlos, pero ya no estaban en guerra y no se producirían más muertes masivas. Con un poco de suerte, algún día dejarían de existir incluso.

Sintió que unas manos tomaban sus brazos y la alzaban. Entonces, se encontró frente a frente con el ceño fruncido de su marido. Estaba más que enfadado.

— ¿Quieres explicarme por qué estabas aquí cuando me juraste que te marcharías al sonar el cuerno?

Sí, se lo juró, pero, a veces, había que romper los juramentos.

— Tuve una visión… — se explicó.

— Ya tenemos ese tema muy hablado. — le discutió para luego tirar de ella y abrazarla — Pero gracias… — musitó — Nos has salvado a todos…

Lo abrazó al mismo tiempo y se permitió descansar entre sus brazos después de aquella terrible noche. No quería que algo así volviera a repetirse nunca. Lo único que quería era pasar el resto de su embarazo junto a su marido, disfrutando de cada momento hasta que su hijo al fin naciera. ¿Se atrevería a echar un vistazo al futuro con Naraku ya muerto?

Escuchó el sonido lejano de un sermón que su padre le echaba a Souta, a su madre gritando el nombre de sus hijos por el pasillo, a Miroku pidiendo la mano de Sango a voz en grito. Ya no se oían gritos de guerra, ni sonidos de aceros luchando. Solo una suave brisa agitaba sus cabellos, originando un sonido suave como el frus frus de la seda al contacto. Entonces, sintió que algo cálido acariciaba su rostro y, al abrir los ojos, pudo ver sobre el hombro de su marido que el sol se asomaba al cielo. Era el día más soleado que había visto desde que salió del templo de Jade.

— Parece que regresa el buen tiempo…

Inuyasha se volvió sin soltarla y sonrió al igual que ella al sentir la calidez del sol en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — le preguntó sin apartar la vista del cielo — Creí que ya no veías a Naraku…

— Eso es porque estaba buscando el cuerpo equivocado. — recordó — Ahí abajo, volví a soñar con esa araña. Al despertar, intenté visualizar a Naraku, pero volvió la araña y un bloqueo. Entonces, me di cuenta de que la araña debía tener algún significado.

Asintió con la cabeza instándola a continuar.

— Yo no puedo tener visiones sobre seres sin conciencia o raciocinio como los animales. Pueden aparecer en mis visiones, pero como meros actantes. No puedo ver su senda en la vida. Naraku debía saberlo y aprovechó esa ventaja a su favor para atacarnos por sorpresa. Por suerte, sí que me llegó lo que había en la mente de otros demonios.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Fue muy fácil. — sonrió — Decidí concentrarme en la araña, cosa que no hubiera hecho antes, pues me enseñaron que no era posible, y le di un nombre.

— La llamaste Naraku. — dedujo.

— Efectivamente. — coincidió — Entonces, lo vi todo. Ya no podía ocultarse de mí porque había encontrado su mente y su corazón. El problema de ese astuto plan era que yo lo descubriera. ¿Cómo iba a poder una arañita defenderse de cualquier soldado?

— ¿Y su inmortalidad…?

— Estaba sincronizado el cuerpo con el arácnido. Cuando Souta pisó la araña y la mató, durante esos segundos en los que Naraku osciló en el aire, ya no estaba sincronizado con su cuerpo. Su inmortalidad estaba con él, pero fuera del cuerpo y ya no podía volver a un cuerpo muerto, ni hospedarse en uno que no fuera suyo.

— ¡Maldita sea, tendré que nombrar caballero a tu hermano!

Los dos se rieron. Souta había contribuido a salvar el día aunque se estuviera llevando un regaño por escapar. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron y explicaron la relevancia de lo que Souta había hecho, sus padres se callaron y dejaron de reñirlo para pasar a felicitarlo por ser un héroe. Souta se quedó en estado de shock durante unos minutos, sin poder reaccionar. No podía creer que él hubiera matado a Naraku y le brillaron los ojos por la alegría cuando Inuyasha dijo que ya estaba listo para empezar a entrenar con el fin de ser caballero.

Después de unos minutos de gritos de celebración, tocaba limpiar. Los soldados que habían estado en la gruta, al estar más descansados, se ofrecieron a hacer la guardia esa noche mientras que los otros dormían. Aunque Naraku había muerto y casi todo su ejército murió o había huido, no era nada seguro dormir con las puertas destrozadas. Para ello, colocaron unas tablas con clavos y se organizaron varios puestos de mando. Además, en el castillo todos colaboraron en la limpieza para que estuviera habitable para dormir. Quemaron los cadáveres de los demonios en varias pilas de fuego. Ella no pudo ayudar en nada porque la sola visión de tanta sangre la dejó lívida.

Pasó toda la tarde descansando en su dormitorio, el cual no había sufrido ningún daño. Hacia el anochecer, regresó Inuyasha con una bandeja llena de comida, seguido por unos soldados que cargaban una tina. Luego, les dio permiso para irse a descansar.

— Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Sonrió al escucharlo y sonrió aún más cuando fue Inuyasha quien limpió casi toda la bandeja. Ella no tenía tanta hambre y él parecía que llevara varios días sin tomar nada. Su siguiente paso fue meterse en la tina antes de que el agua comenzar a enfriarse. Se tumbó sobre él, tal y como solía hacer, y dio gracias a poder estar haciéndolo una vez más.

— Por fin todo ha acabado… — suspiró a su espalda.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber tenido que tomar parte en esta lucha? — le preguntó.

— En absoluto. — la rodeó con sus brazos — De no haberlo hecho, no nos habríamos conocido.

Su corazón se conmovió al escucharlo. Ella tampoco se arrepentía de nada, pues una sola cosa hecha de otro modo no los habría llevado hasta donde se encontraban.

— ¿Cuándo me llevarás a Gales? — cambió de tema — Hace tiempo que deseo verlo con mis propios ojos.

— Pronto. — le prometió — Mandaré una avanzadilla al norte para verificar del todo nuestra victoria y partiremos.

Estaba deseándolo. Quería que su hijo naciera en Gales, como su padre, y que contara con los mejores cuidados posibles. Allí, no podrían brindarle todo aquello.

— Solo hay una cosa que me gustaría saber, Kagome.

Alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

— Cuando miras al futuro, ¿qué ves ahora?

Se reclinó sobre el pecho de su esposo y cerró los ojos. Vio la sombra de un niño corriendo, un rey tomándolo entre sus brazos con cariño, un reino aplaudiendo y lanzando farolillos, flores floreciendo, el sol en lo alto del cielo…

— Vida.

FIN

* * *

 **Antes que nada: sí, habrá epílogo la semana que viene. Por lo demás, espero que os haya gustado y que hayais disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Probablemente, tan pronto como acabe con el epílogo y dé por completo finalizada la historia, publique un fanfic corto.**


	16. Epílogo

**Ahora sí que se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Si todo va bien, la semana que viene empiezo un fanfic corto. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

 **Epílogo:**

Habían pasado siete años desde la gran guerra contra los demonios. Después de la gran victoria en Masai, avanzadillas de soldados habían exterminado pequeños ejércitos rezagados de demonios y se habían formado puestos militares constituidos por soldados de todos los reinos para vigilar todos los poblados y evitar que algo así se repitiera. La unión entre los reinos no se disipó tras la victoria. En vista de la gran efectividad de su unión y del gran enemigo en común, decidieron que era mejor unirse y olvidar viejas rencillas.

Inuyasha continuaba siendo rey de reyes, pues se consideró que no había mejor líder que él. Cumplía sus funciones desde su reino y solo acudía a alguna que otra reunión del consejo anual. La mayoría del tiempo estaba demasiado ocupado gobernando su reino y educando a su hijo. Seika III Taisho de Gales nació el veintiocho de diciembre y aguantó uno de los inviernos más fríos que jamás se habían visto en Gales. El niño era fuerte como un toro y se asemejaba mucho a su padre con su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados, pero tenía la sonrisa de su madre.

Por otra parte, la reina de Gales se había convertida en una de las reinas más queridas. Como tal, fue nombrada por su propio pueblo escudera de Gales y gente de todas las partes del mundo la visitaba para pedirle su consejo a través de sus visiones. Ella siempre utilizaba su poder para hacer el bien y no le negaba a absolutamente nadie su ayuda. Incluso llegó a visitar a Kikio, a quien le contó su futuro. Kagome nunca le dijo a su marido qué vio y Kikio tampoco dijo ni una palabra respecto de la visión, pero todavía se escuchaban sus gritos de lamento.

Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas, estaba en el patio entrenando con sus soldados. Le gustaba mantenerse en forma y entrenar con sus propios soldados. La mayoría de las veces vencía él cuando pugnaban, pero a veces era vencido. En esa ocasión, estaba luchando con un novato cuando escuchó el grito de su esposa. Lo mandó volando por los aires y salió corriendo hacia palacio como si el diablo lo persiguiera.

— ¡Kagome!

La encontró de pies, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y acariciándose el vientre de siete meses de embarazo con la otra. Estaba mirando algo en lo alto del salón del trono. Siguió la dirección que había tomado su mirada y vio al niño inquieto de su hijo escalando por la fachada. Sabía que si le gritaba podría asustarlo, así que caminó lentamente hacia la fachada para no delatar su presencia y comenzó a escalar.

Seika era un revoltoso. Se pasaba el día corriendo y nunca se cansaba. Luego, comía como una lima en todas las comidas. Le encantaba tocarlo absolutamente todo, sobre todo las armas. Tuvo que cerrar bajo llave toda la armería para que el niño no se colara dentro a jugar con los objetos más afilados, los cuales eran sus favoritos. En cuanto se despistaba, le quitaba la espada. Muchas veces lo encontraba sentado en su trono haciendo tonterías cuando tenía que atender a los penitenciarios. A su madre la tenía mareada todo el día y habían tenido que contratar una niñera que ayudara a cuidarlo de día y otra que lo vigilara por la noche para que no hiciera alguna de sus escapadas nocturnas.

— ¡Lo conseguí!

Justo en el instante en que Seika lanzaba un grito de victoria tocando el techo, él lo agarró y lo tomó en sus brazos. El niño ya no parecía tan contento y, aunque no era profeta como su madre, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que se avecinaba.

En cuanto lo puso en el suelo, Kagome lo tomó entre sus brazos y le llenó la cara de besos al niño que intentaba evadir los besos de su madre alegando que ya era mayor. Él lo apartó de la madre, disgustado, y le impidió con la mirada a su esposa que interviniera. Lo arrastró a unos metros de distancia de su madre, quien siempre se mostraba demasiado benevolente, y se arrodilló delante de él.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre hacer estas cosas?

— Que no las hiciera… — musitó — Pero…

— No, Seika. — rechazó toda excusa — Tu madre está embarazada, ¿acaso quieres que pierda al bebé? No sabes el susto que le has dado…

Su hijo agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

— Prometo que me portaré mejor.

Sabía que no lo cumpliría. Lo único que volvía tolerable las trastadas de su hijo era saber que no guardaba ninguna malicia nunca. Era travieso, pero sin malas intenciones, y nunca implicaba a otras personas. Algún día crecería y maduraría. Mientras tanto, tendrían que ser muy pacientes con él.

— Vuelve a tus clases. Si mal no recuerdo, tienes clase de historia ahora mismo.

— No me gusta la clase de historia. — se quejó — ¡Es aburrida!

— Un rey debe saber historia, hijo. — le mesó el cabello para suavizar el momento tenso que habían vivido — Si te portas bien el resto del día y te aprendes la lección de historia, te contaré cómo ganamos la gran guerra.

Su hijo saltó de la emoción al escucharlo y salió corriendo hacia su clase. Antes de atravesar la puerta, se detuvo y retrocedió. Tiró de la falda de su madre y, cuando ella se inclinó, le pidió perdón y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después, volvió a marcharse; en esa ocasión, de verdad. A veces, era un auténtico encanto, pero necesitaba mejorar mucho su comportamiento.

— ¿Crees que algún día dejará de darnos estos sustos?

Kagome le sonrió en respuesta.

— Puedo echar un vistazo al futuro, pero a lo mejor no te gusta la respuesta.

— Prefiero la sorpresa, entonces.

Abrazó a su esposa desde atrás y acarició de forma circular su vientre. Habían esperado más de seis años desde el nacimiento de Seika para tener otro hijo. Estaban tan ocupados con asuntos de estado y Seika les daba tanto trabajo que no se habían planteado tener otro hijo hasta que el niño fuera lo bastante grande. Con la ayuda de las niñeras, los profesores y los soldados, quienes no dejaban de salvar a su hijo de caerse de todas las alturas posibles, tenían más tiempo para pensar en tener otro.

— Será niña.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Kagome dijo eso y la hizo volverse.

— ¿Niña? ¡Eso es estupendo! — sonrió — No me importaría tener una princesita a la que malcriar.

— Heredará mi don. — añadió Kagome.

A juzgar por su semblante, eso no le hacía nada feliz. Kagome había visto tanto dolor y sufrimiento a través de sus visiones que podía comprender que no se lo deseara a nadie más, mucho menos a una hija. Su suegra aún lloraba porque se creía culpable del don de Kagome, el cual surgió de la nada en una familia en la no hubo profetisas antes.

— Entonces, me ocuparé de que nunca vea nada que pueda perturbarla. Te lo prometo.

Colocó sus manos femeninas más pequeñas sobre su pecho, en su corazón, para demostrárselo.

— Tu don es una bendición, Kagome. Recuerda que nos unió…

— Es el único regalo que me ha dado… — musitó.

— ¿Y te parece poco?

— No. — sacudió la cabeza — Es mucho más de lo que nunca jamás deseé.

Se inclinó para besar a su esposa, pero, justo cuando sus labios se rozaron, escuchó gritar al profesor de historia.

— ¡Señor! — un soldado apareció como un rayo en la entrada — Su hijo tiene su espada…

Recordó que en la carrera había dejado caer a Tessaiga en alguna parte. Evidentemente, su hijo pasó por donde había caído y no pudo resistir la tentación. No se podía dejar absolutamente nada al alcance de ese niño.

— Tenemos un hijo al que le gusta practicar esgrima contra su profesor de historia, ¿en serio te preocupa más que nuestra hija tenga visiones?

Kagome le sonrió, tal y como a él le gustaba que lo hiciera, con el corazón, y lo empujó para que corriera a socorrer al profesor de historia. Él echó a correr bajo sus órdenes y rememoró lo que Sango le dijo una vez cuando entró en el valle. Tenía razón: Kagome era su dueña, la dueña de su corazón.


End file.
